Audrey's Prophet
by AoiKuroNekoSan
Summary: This is the untold story of Audrey Green, the eventual wife of Percy Weasley. This is the story of rebuilding life after the war, keeping jobs, finding love and much more.
1. Audrey Green

**J.K Rowling owns the **_**Harry Potter**_** series, it's not mine at all.**

Audrey Green jolted at the sound of her alarm clock going off and fell out of bed with a crash.

"Merlin's pants!" Came the muffled exclamation from her mouth squashed into the rug. Slowly Audrey lifted her head and rubbed her sore nose tenderly. "Ouch-ouch-ouch-ouch…" She stood, careful not to tread on the roll of papers inches away from where her face had landed and looked around the room. Sunlight streamed lazily through dirty curtains. Broken quills and crumbled parchment littered the floor, while a fat grey cat sat on a pile of books on top of a desk that had clearly seen better days. Scratching the back of her neck sheepishly Audrey picked up the pile of papers and plopped the covers back on her bed in a way that couldn't quite be classified as making it. Stumbling over to the desk, she removed her bag from the chair and slung it over her shoulder. The cat opened one eye and examined her critically.

Audrey looked down at herself, "Yes, yes Graymalkin I fell asleep in my day things again." She paused to scratch the cat absentmindedly round the ears. "Though…" She looked down at herself…the purple sweat pants and baggy Weird Sisters t-shirt could hardly be considered either day cloths or pajamas. Sighing, Audrey scooped up Graymalkin (despite his protests) and carried him out of the room. Placing him down in the teeny kitchen and rummaging through the hotel sized refrigerator for a can of cat food Audrey realized there wasn't a single bit of human food left. Her stomach grumbled and she shook her head exasperatedly. Of all the things she had forgotten this had to be the worst, I mean it was _food_ for Merlin's sake. She opened the cat food and put it down on the counter along with her feline friend. Graymalkin looked at it disdainfully.

"Oh don't do that." Audrey glared at the beast. "That's all you're getting you little picky princess." Graymalkin decided to ignore the princess comment and eat the food he'd been given after all. "Well then," Audrey announced, pulling a folder in a strangely pristine condition out of the freezer and gently easing the pile of papers into it, "I'll be off, wish me good luck." Graymalkin mewed in a _you're gonna need it_ sort of way and licked his paws regally. Audrey shrugged and left the kitchen, shoving her feet into a pair of trainers three sizes too small and slammed the door behind her, remembering to wave her wand to lock it just in time.

Audrey hummed Beethoven's 6th symphony as she sprinted down the halls of the old building. She ignored the shouts of the grumpy muggle landlord and swiftly apparated to the door of another flat, a whole lot better off in condition, somewhere near Diagon Alley.

Catching sight of herself in a mirror Audrey gapped. No wonder her cat had been so critical of her appearance. Audrey glared at the black curly hair springing up in different directions, the dark circles under her eyes, and the rumpled clothing. This was far worse then she had first blearily judged. Scrubbing her forehead fiercely, Audrey dropped her hands in defeat. Just how had she managed to get ink on her forehead anyway? Taking her frustration out on pounding the door as hard as she could, Audrey had to draw back her fist quickly to avoid hitting a heated young man in the face.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing making noises like that at this time in the morning!" The young man bellowed. Audrey rubbed her ear and glanced at the reddened face with an amused expression before marching right through the door.

The man's mouth fell open as he realized who had just entered his apartment. Audrey held out her arms happily in a welcoming gesture. There was a moment of silence then, "You. Where the bloody hell have you been?" Oliver Wood fell back onto his couch with a stunned expression. Audrey dropped her arms disappointedly.

"Nice to see you again too Ollie." She muttered heading over to his kitchen with an eyebrow raised.

After initiating the type shouting match that only the closest of friends could achieve, Oliver pulled the messy women into a hug and scolded her for not coming to see him sooner.

"You could've at least told me where you were…" Oliver grumbled as he watched her devour half of the contents of his well-stocked cupboards.

"Saw'ee!" Audrey mumbled during a particularly large mouthful. She swallowed. "It's not a very good excuse, but I've been up to my neck in stuff." Oliver nodded sadly.

"Haven't we all …" He picked a lose thread off his pajamas, trying to form the questions spinning in his head into some sort of reasonable order. "Are you okay?" He asked examining her face carefully. Audrey sighed and gestured down at herself.

"Well economically I'm not that well off."

"I can see that." Oliver muttered. "Why don't you let me—"

Audrey waved him aside and continued. "Physically…well I'm doing okay I guess—emotionally though, I'm pretty much as bad as anyone at the moment." Oliver rubbed a hand across his face.

"Yeah, life's kind of shitty right now." He looked down at his feet, trying to ignore all the dark memories that instantly resurfaced at that comment. Audrey watched him, putting down the mug of milk and watching at him with her disturbingly blue eyes.

"How's it going with Katie Bell?" She asked thoughtfully. Oliver smiled warmly, looking amazingly happy for some one who was just about to begin brooding.

"Wonderfully." He said in a dreamy voice. "She's a right girl you know, a real good person." Audrey chuckled, she'd always found Oliver's obsession with Katie Bell to be far more annoying then his obsession with Quidditch, but if it made him this happy, well then Katie must be the right type of girl after all. Oliver was gazing out the window with an expression only akin to the one on his face after witnessing a particularly difficult save. Still, his lovesick ways could get quite annoying. Audrey coughed loudly into the potato salad on her plate, then wondered how in the world it got there. She turned around to see the very same woman whom they had been discussing scooping liberal amounts of food onto her plate. Hmmm, Audrey supposed Katie really couldn't be that bad.

Katie had laughter in her eyes as she watched Oliver stare out of the window with his serene expression. Audrey stopped eating suddenly, looking up at the girl standing next to her. Her eyes quickly ran over her best friend's girlfriend, taking in Katie's fashionable red sweater and muggle jeans, the pink lipstick and neatly combed hair, as well as the friendly look she radiated.

"You're perfect!" Audrey exclaimed happily standing up and grasping Katie's shoulders. Katie looked rather surprised and forgot she was enjoying watching her boyfriend reminisce about her while he didn't know she was there.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Oliver head snapped over at the sound of her voice, yelped and held the pained section of his neck while staring at her in surprise.

"Katie—what're you doing—" He began to ask, Audrey cut him off.

"Ollie dear can I borrow your girl for a bit." Oliver opened his mouth to respond.

"Thanks a bunch for the food, maybe I'll stop by for dinner some time…bye!" Audrey disaparated with a pop, taking the confused Katie with her.

The two girls reappeared in Madam Malkin's robe shop. The witch looked very surprised at their sudden appearance, and jumped up holding up her wand cautiously. Slowly though she recognized the two faces and lowered her wand.

"Err—how may I help you dears?" She asked them. Katie shook her head, looking just as confused as the Madam was. Audrey on the other hand smiled brightly.

"One minute Ms. Malikin, I've gotta talk to Bell for a moment."

"Oh, of course…" Madam Malikin wandered off shaking her head. Katie sighed.

"Poor woman, never been the same after that attack…though I don't know why the deatheaters didn't just take the robes, she didn't put up much of a fight or anything." She looked over at Audrey. "Um, so, what did you want me to do?" She asked.

"Well…" Audrey stared at her feet in an embarrassed way, "That was a bit rude of me snatching you away from Ollie like that….so let's start over shall we?" Katie nodded in a bemused way. Audrey stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Audrey Green, Ollie's told me a lot about you so I reckon you're a nice person." Katie smiled and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Katie Bell, I've heard a lot about you too, and you seem quite nice as well." Audrey nodded.

"Good, good, so right, why I brought you here…well Katie—can I call you Katie?" Katie nodded her assent. "I have a rather important interview this morning with the minister."

"Oh!" Katie looked pleased, "Congratulations."

"Thanks. But the point is, I'm kind of low on money, and I'm afraid I'll lose some points with my sloppy appearance, and truthfully you're quite pretty and well dressed, so I thought you could help me out…err, if you wouldn't mind that is." Katie paused taking all of that in.

"Of course I'll help." She said.

"Thanks!" Audrey called out happily pulling the taller girl into a tight hug. "You won't regret it."

"Yeah…just let me off so I can get back to _Ollie _soon." She said jokingly. Audrey laughed.

"Oh Ollie's probably pouting a whole lot cause you left, but don't worry, it shouldn't take…" Audrey glanced down at her watch. "Well, it _can't_ take that long, the interview's in about a half an hour." Katie nodded and they walked over to the professional robes section examining a dark blue one thoughtfully.

"Ah, what's the interview for exactly?" She asked interestedly.

"Hmmm…." Audrey glanced at the blue robes price tag and put it down quickly. "I just might have a shot at becoming the new editor of the Daily Prophet." She said slowly. Katie's eyes widened. Audrey noted her expression and discarded the red robes she was holding in the _not in a million years _pile. "Yep, pretty big deal, I'll tell you what." She threw a couple more robes in the _maybe_ pile and looked up at Katie. "If I get the job I'll give you some money to treat Ollie for supper." Katie looked as if she was about to protest the idea "Nonsense, I know how much he eats, and don't want him to eat you out of house and home." Picking up some silver robes and sliding over to the Madam with determination in her eyes Audrey paused. "But you'll have to make me some more of that awesome potato salad in return." Katie chuckled and nodded in resignation.

**~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you like it then. I'm posting edited versions of all the chapters by the way. I was looking them over a bit, and the grammar was annoying me, so yeah, the edited chapters are coming up soon.**


	2. The Ministry of Magic

**J.K Rowling owns the **_**Harry Potter**_** series, it's not mine at all.**

The Journey Through the Ministry of Magic

Audrey was very, very glad Katie had to study transfiguration late into the night of her final year and had subsequently come up with a charm that completely cleared out the dark circles underneath a person's eyes. _I look like I'm actually awake! _Audrey thought happily to herself. She rushed down the halls of the ministry atrium her new silver/blue cloak billowing behind her. She slipped into the crowded lift narrowly, pulling her brushed her out of the way just before the doors snapped shut. Tuning out the cold announcer lady's voice Audrey turned her attention to the people squished around her. There was a tall man who ducked to avoid the pink pamphlets floating above his head like ridiculous birds, next to a squat woman with a briefcase who tutted disapprovingly at a younger red man who had ink splattered down his front. Audrey shook her head sympathetically, she did that all the time.

Her ears perked up as the announcer lady said "Level one. Minister of magic, and supporting staff offices are located on this level." Audrey pounced out of the elevator as soon as the doors open rushing forward with her bag clutched to her side. She made a hairpin turn to get out of the way of two men levitating some unconscious person—Audrey stopped suddenly, her curiosity sparked. Her head turned slowly, as she looked back and examined the strange procession. Several other people were stalling in this hallway, trying to figure out what this whole situation was about.

Audrey realized now that what she had almost crashed into was two young men moving what looked like a woman who had fainted. The woman was blonde, wearing a strange bright green set of robes, with a quick quotes quill stuck unceremoniously in her left breast pocket. One of the young men was a red headed man who swore loudly when the crocodile skin handbag that hung over his shoulder began to shake uncontrollably. _Huh…another red head, a bunch of Weasleys are around the ministry today I guess. _Audrey blinked in surprise at the second young man, messy black hair, glassy that looked as if they'd been through quite a lot, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Well, well, well…if it wasn't her old school mate Harry Potter. And the man besides him was Ronald Weasley if she wasn't mistaken.

"Oi! Weasley!" She called out walking towards them. Ron paused for a moment before turning his head towards the source of the voice.

"Me?" He asked in an annoyed voice, his eyes barely glancing at her before hopping back to the bag that was now hitting his side in an almost violent way.

"Yep." Audrey answered examining the bag curiously. That looked a bit like a… "I would take that bag off if I were you, and quickly."

"Err…Why?" Ron asked in a nervous tone glancing over at Harry before he turned his full attention back to Audrey.

"Well that's an extra-sensory security charm. It's meant to keep people out of very private possessions." She explained. The bag rose in the air and began thumping Ron over the head evilly. "It won't stop until you aren't touching it anymore. You should probably take it off." She advised.

"Ah!" Ron cried lowering his wand and promptly dropping the woman. She fell with a crash to the floor as he wrestled the bag off and threw it down next to her. He glared at the pair of them not looking the least bit sorry.

"Who is she anyway?" Audrey asked the two boys as Harry propped the woman up against the wall, accidentally brushing up against the bag that promptly began to attack him as well. Ron was half looking at Harry warily, and half looking at her as if he was trying to remember something.

"Rita Skeeter." Ron answered not at all happily. "She was put under the imperius curse apparently, so we had to go round her up." Harry had now managed to subdue the handbag by throwing it at Rita, when it touched her it instantly became calm. Ron frowned. "Does that mean I have to pick her up again?" He muttered.

"Hmmm…" Audrey looked at them amusedly. "You're Ronald Weasley right? Heard you've been up to some pretty wicked stuff recently." Ron blinked looking surprised and the smiled and a pleased sort of way his ears becoming slightly pink.

"Yeah. I'm Ron…um, you look familiar actually but I have no idea who you are." Harry walked over to stand by his side and looked Audrey over thoughtfully.

"Are you Oliver Wood's friend?" He asked suddenly. Audrey smiled broadly.

"Absolutely. And you're Harry Potter." It wasn't a question, it was a bit obvious after all. Harry viewed her warily, not wanting to her another long 'thank you for saving the world' speech. "Ollie said you were the best seeker he's ever had." Audrey finished happily. The fame worn boy looked delighted.

"That's great. Wood was a real good couch. Is he still in Puddlemere?" He asked. Nodding excitedly Audrey went into a rant about everything from Oliver's new permanent position as keeper and his new apartment, to his relationship with Katie.

"I'm _so_ proud of him!" She finished in a glowing tone. Harry was grinning and Ron was slightly surprised about her gusto when it came to Oliver.

People watched them out of the corner of there eyes as the walked down the hall, not sure if they should be pleased they caught a glimpse of the war hero Potter, or angry that three teenagers were causing a disturbance in the middle of the walkway.

"Ron!" Someone called out. "Ron! Harry!" Another redhead ran towards them. "What—do you—think—you guys are doing?" He asked slightly out of breath. Audrey stared him. His hair stood up a bit and reminded her of a lion's mane that had been forcibly combed back; his blue eyes glared reprimandingly at the two boys through his brown horn rimed glasses. "You two were supposed to have gotten her to St. Mungos ages ago." He continued. "Healer Barkley is waiting for you on the spell damage floor. I've had three complaints about traffic being slow in this hallway and I don't like seeing it's been caused by my own brother and his best friend."

Harry held up his hand in a conceding sort of way and nodded.

"Sorry Percy. Sorry 'bout that, we'll move her right now." He levitated the bag into the air, knowing not to touch it this time.

"Oh!" Ron looked over at Audrey. "I've got it!" He said waving a fist in the air. " You're that Ravenclaw girl who was always trailing after Wood." Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose I was…but I like the way Potter said it better." She was a bit annoyed. "I mean, many people thought of you as 'the younger Weasley boy who trailed after Harry Potter' but I always liked to think you two were good friends." Ron looked a bit angry for a moment then shook his head sheepishly.

"Sorry—I didn't mean…" Audrey shrugged.

"It's okay. Weasleys are a bit blunt sometimes." Harry began to put the charms back in place to lift Rita. "I like that." She said smiling. Ron still looked a bit sheepish but he nodded his head to her as Harry and him began to leave. Harry smiled at her once more waving his wand free hand as he turned.

"Nice to see you again, say hi to Wood for me!"

"I will."

"Nice to see you—err…" Ron began noticing he didn't know her name.

"Audrey Green." She told him.

"Nice to see you Green!" He shouted as he walked after Harry quickly, careful not to lower his wand this time.

Audrey turned to see the other Weasley staring at her. "Oh!" She cried, sounding not dissimilar to Ron. "You're that man who was splattered with ink!" Percy looked uncomfortable at this and rubbed the now spotless front of his robes embarrassedly.

"Yes. I was." He acknowledged. She smiled brightly at him.

"Don't worry about it at all…I do that all the time!" Percy shook his head but seemed a bit more at ease because of her cheerfulness.

"Err, I'll keep that in mind. I only wanted to—well are you Miss Audrey Green?" He asked

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Audrey stuck out her hand. "I'm Audrey Green, nice to meet you." Audrey frowned internally at this statement, why did she feel like she was supposed to remember something about him.

"Percy Weasley." He answered shaking her hand firmly in a business like manner. "Senior under secretary to the Minister of Magic. I believe you are hear for the Daily Prophet Editor position interview?" Audrey blanched.

"Holy Merlin's hat!" She yelled. She suddenly grabbed Percy's wrist and pulled him over to her. Percy flushed.

"What're you—oh…" She was examining the golden wizard's watch around his neck.

"Phew!" She smiled gratefully at him and stepped back. "I still have some time left, thanks for letting me see your watch."

"You could have just asked for it." He said rubbing his red ears self-consciously. Audrey had already started striding with purpose in the direction of the minister's office. She turned back at Percy who was rushing behind her and blinked.

"I just thought…how'd you know about my interview?" She asked.

"I'm minister's personal advisor." Percy told her with pride.

"Really?" Audrey speed up. "Are all the Weasley's part of the ministry then?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Err no…" Percy took a deep breath finding it difficult to keep up with her and talk at the same time. "My brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania…and Ginny's in Quidditch professionally." He continued.

"Really, what team and position?"

"She's—" Deep breath "Playing reserve chaser on the Holyhead Harpies at the moment."

"Amazing…" Audrey muttered as if she was only half-listening. They had arrived in front of the minister's office and Percy stopped with difficultly to avoid crashing into the door. Audrey pulled her ponytail tighter and put on her most professional face. "You think I'm ready?" She asked Percy, slightly worried. Percy stared at her.

"Yes." He replied honestly, thinking she looked a bit like a tamed lioness.

"Well then…" She opened the door. "After you please."

**AN: Well, that's it for now. This chapter's a bit boring I think. But at least they've meet now. Coming up is Audrey's interview and a possible friendship starting to develop with Percy. Thanks for reading. ~ AoiKuroNekoSan**


	3. Interview

**I really don't own the **_**Harry Potter **_**series. J.K Rowling does. **

**Interview  
**

"Nice to meet you Minister, I'm Audrey Green." Audrey stuck out her hand, hoping for the best. Mr. Shacklebolt was sitting at his desk behind several large piles of parchment, a floating quill scribbling across the top sheets with incredible speed. He stood when he saw her.

"Ah, Ms. Green, it's nice to meet you too." He shook her hand and motioned for her to sit down in the chair across from him.

"Thanks." Audrey muttered as Percy pulled out the chair for her—she really could have done that herself. Percy sat down at a third chair and conjured up a notebook and a quill. He adjusted his glasses and started writing hurriedly.

"Shall we get started?" He asked Audrey and Percy. Percy finished writing something and looked up.

"I'm ready." He answered.

"Me too." Audrey said nervously fingering the folder in her bag. The Minister examined one of the piles of parchment and gingerly pulled a folder out from towards the bottom. It was very similar to the manila folder Audrey clutched. He waved his wand to make the stack of papers disappear, and then placed the folder on the desk. Conjuring up and piece of parchment and quill as well he put them on the desk next to the folder, and last but not least pulled a small pair of spectacles from a draw, carefully balancing them on the tip of his nose.

"All right." He said. "First we are going to ask you a couple of questions. Mr. Weasley, why don't you start." Percy nodded vigorously and skimmed the notebook in front of him.

"Yes. Education wise you attended Hogwarts for seven years and graduated third in your class—is that correct?" Audrey blinked, suddenly remembering where she was supposed to remember him from.

"Hang on…you're that Gryfindoor bloke who dated Penelope Clearwater in the sixth and seventh year!" Audrey winced after she finished saying this. It probably wasn't best to yell out old school gossip during an interview. Percy's ears turned red again.

"Well—yes—I did…but—I…" He looked extremely flustered. Audrey pursed her lips to stop from giggling and even the Minister looked amused. Percy's eyes scanned the question sheet again and he spit out the first one his eyes hit. "Why weren't you in Britain during the war?" He asked quickly. Audrey felt a sharp prick in her chest.

"I'd rather not talk about that." She answered shortly. She was rather sensitive about this. Both Mr. Shaklebolt and Percy (now mostly recovered) gazed at her as if they'd like her to elaborate on this, but neither of them said anything.

A couple of minutes later the Minister coughed to get rid of the nasty silence that was developing and continued in a deep reassuring voice that took away some of Audrey's bitterness.

"That information is not really important for this interview." He said. " What is important is what is in your resume." He held up a copy of the newspaper Audrey worked for that she had included in the portfolio she had submitted. He turned to an article she had written.

It was true that Audrey did not fight in the war. She felt a bit like a coward, but to be honest she didn't think she could have survived here during that time. She was a muggle-born that refused to register, she could have probably run away, or hidden somewhere until it was time to fight, but if she did, what would have happened to her parents? Despite their strained relationship they had the view years after she graduated school and bunked with Ollie, she still loved them very much. She couldn't have them die like the thousands of other unnamed muggles in the paper that the Death Eater's killed just for fun. So, she left the country taking her disbelieving parents with her, she was tormented by not being able to help her people, and her friends, but at least her family was alive. And besides, it's not like she didn't do anything to help. The wizarding newspaper she wrote for in Australia did the best they could to inform the other wizards out of the country about the horrible what was going on. This article's bold title stated _The Ministry of Magic Has Fallen_. Mr. Shaklebolt cleared his throat and began to read.

"The Ministry of Magic imploded three weeks ago this Tuesday. An infestation of closed minds and weak leaders has been rotting the Ministry for a long time now. What with the bribing of high positioned ministry officials to keep on their good side, and poisonous whisperings into former minister's ears, supporters of the Nose-less Lord of Evil skipped happily in and out of the ministry's doors without so much as a second thought. Now the Death Eaters are the high officials in the ministry and Pureblood Prejudices are sliming out laws that take discrimination to a whole new horrible level…" Audrey stared, she had not expected him to read her article aloud. "You are a very inspirational writer Ms. Green, and simply put, I like your style." Audrey beamed.

"Thank you sir." She said.

"Now, as I'm sure you know, the Ministry has been very shaken the last couple of years." He continued. Audrey nodded, though, he was 'putting it simply' again. "One of the ministry's faults during this time was their shadowing of the media, the media which is supposed to be the people bringing the news to the people." Audrey nodded again, but wondered where he was going with this. "I have been trying very hard lately to get the Ministry to butt out of things they should stay out of. What this means is we can't have much to do with the Daily Prophet any more, this is mostly a good thing, but we don't want things to fly totally off target, so we still have a few things to do before we end our influence. One of the few things we are doing is appointing an editor who is an honest, factual person…and of course the person must have _some_ skill at writing. But, we also know that the people of the wizarding world have been just as shaken by the war as us, so it would help if the media spread throughout the community would raise their moral—while telling the truth. Looking at the state of the world right now, that might be a bit of a hard job." He looked towards Audrey as if he wanted her to respond. She thought for a moment.

"Well, yeah, that does sound kinda hard, but just cause you're reporting the truth doesn't mean it only has to be the depressing truths. Sure, the state of the world is kind of dark right now, but we did win the war after all, good triumphed over evil and all that…Vol—Voldemort was defeated and the world has started healing." Audrey clenched her fists, she hadn't been enough help during the war, but if she got this job she promised to help with the rebuilding. "There are _so_ many signs of light are appearing again. Simple acts of kindness that people were afraid to perform under that guy's regime are being acted out as second nature and the community has joined to rebuild Hogwarts, the Ministry, and even their trust in one another. I know there are a couple Death Eaters still on the lose, and some of the damage will never truly be mended, but it feels so good just to know that the children born in this day and age will not be oppressed by the likes of him ever again. The truth is that they are free now…so," Audrey paused. "There's a lot of ugly truth at the moment, and I'm not saying we ignore that, but there's a whole lot of beautiful truth too, and we _definitely_ shouldn't ignore that."

Shacklebolt stared at Audrey. Percy's pen paused above his paper. Audrey tucked a lock of hair behind her ear wondering what to say next. Before either of them could speak a bright pink memo flew in through the door. It landed with a crash near the Minister's hands. He unwrapped it slowly and read it. Writing a return message on the enchanted pink paper he folded it appropriately and pointed his wand at it, it flew out of the door. He stood up adjusting his robes.

"Ms. Green." He said. "I am sorry, it looks as if the Auror department has gotten a rather unexpected, but important lead on an extremely important case…as Mr. Potter, and the youngest Mr. Weasley are dealing with Ms. Skeeter at the moment, I will have to go meet with the department. I must, leave but you do seem to be quite qualified for this job if I say so myself." He shook her hand once more and raced out of the door without another word.

Percy and Audrey sat in silence for a moment.

"Well." Audrey said. "Have any more questions for me."

"What?" Asked Percy seeming a bit startled. He shook his head and sat up more straightly. "Yes—of course I do." Audrey motioned for him to ask. He did.

The conclusion of the interview took about twenty-five minutes. It consisted of Percy asking questions in a shaky, semi-embarrassed tone, until Audrey told him to 'buck up, he was a good interviewer and he didn't need to be nervous about it,' and he continued in a more pompous but clearer tone.

"That's it?" Audrey asked, glancing at the clock on the wall. Percy nodded.

"I think I've gotten enough information…and besides…" He started to say something and then stopped thinking better of it.

"Besides…what?" Audrey asked curiously. Percy started packing up his notebook and quill in a bag and sorting some papers that had mysteriously made their way back onto the Minister's desk. Audrey stood up to help him. "Besides…what?" She repeated.

"Well…" Percy looked around at the door. "He seemed to think you were quite capable—the minister I mean, and most of the interviewees earlier on gave him headaches." Percy confided. Audrey was quite interested in this.

"Then, that means I have a good shot at this I guess."

"I would think so." Audrey sighed and stretched her arms into the air.

"Good, I need a job and this seems like the only thing I could do that'd be any help around here." She glared at the ground. "Since I wasn't any help before now…" She muttered under her breath. Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Err…I was wondering…" He started then he shook his head again. "Never mind, I don't want to be rude." Audrey glanced at him and decided not to ask.

"Here." She handed him the folder that had been sitting in her bag, the one she had been preparing and protecting very carefully for the last past month. He took at it and looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My ideas for the Prophet." She explained. "Even if I don't get the job, there are still some things I can help out with." The folder was very thick. She was feeling nervous about getting the job when she had so many ideas. Percy smiled.

"Don't worry about getting the job too much." He told her. She smiled back.

"I'll try." Audrey said taking a deep breath. She gestured out the door, "You leaving yet?" She'd like to talk to this Weasley a bit more, or at least tease him for dating one of the most popular girls in Ravenclaw. He shook his head.

"Still working." He said. "I should wait and see if the Minister needs me when he gets back."

"Okay." Audrey stepped out of the door. "Do your job well Weasley."

"Of course." He answered. Audrey turned and began walking away, feeling a lot more relaxed then she had in a while. "Green!" He called after her.

"What?" She called back.

"I'll owl you if you get the job in about a month!" He said. She waved.

"Bye then." She said.

Audrey then headed up to the atrium where she flued out of the Ministry, eager to tell Ollie, Katie, and Graymalkin all about the interview. Now, all she had to do was wait for the results. Too bad Audrey was never very good about waiting.

**So here it is, the third chapter. It took a while to post, but I'm hoping it's longer then the others. Thanks again to anybody who's read this so far. Reviews make me feel very, very happy.**

**~AoiKuroNekoSan**

**(By the way, the next chapter's gonna be about Audrey becoming more friendly with Percy, and meeting more of his family and friends.)**


	4. Being Impatient and Bothering Weasley

**The **_**Harry Potter **_**series belong to J.K Rowling. Not AoiKuroNekoSan.**

Oliver Wood had been Audrey's best friend ever since first year, when he had cheerfully asked her what her favorite Quidditch team was and she pointed out his robe was on backwards. On her part, she knew it was a strange response, but she didn't know any Quidditch teams back then, and was nervous of meeting new people. Easy going Ollie hadn't stopped talking to her the entire ride on the Hogwarts Express, until she regretfully admitted she was muggleborn and had no idea what he was talking about. He was flabbergasted at her lack of Quidditch knowledge and immediately began explaining things. She was confused he was still talking to her and asked him why. Ollie became just as confused as her, and said, 'But aren't we friends?' Audrey stuck to him like glue after that—and still couldn't understand to this day why he put up with her.

Who knows, maybe a know it all Ravenclaw who sat in the corner and read most of the time was just meant to be friends with the boy that made even fanatics sick about hearing about Quidditch. Whatever it was that brought them together as friends, it seemed like after that nothing could part them. They even moved in with each other a short time after Hogwarts. However, Audrey opted to get her own apartment when Ollie started gushing about Katie Bell _almost_ as often as Quidditch. She had to admit, she was slightly jealous at the time. Though, shortly after she moved in on her own, the war started and she fled the country, only telling two people about it. Oliver had not been one of those two people, but to see him acting like hardly a day had passed since they'd last seen each other (after he scolded her of course) made her realize she'd have to lock her jealousy up tight if wanted to be able to live life properly.

Luckily, once the jealousy was kicked out of Audrey's head, Katie was a fantastic friend. Katie was ecstatic that her interview had gone well, and began spending quite a bit of time with Audrey. Audrey wasn't used to having female friends, and became annoyed anytime she started talking about Ollie's eyes for too long, but all and all Katie's loud squeal was a lot better reaction to the interview then Ollie's. Ollie rolled his eyes a bit and muttered something about 'Well why'd you want to work in the ministry anyway?' Both Audrey and Katie glared at Ollie until he hastily added ' But good for you anyway Audrey!' But Audrey knew he was only being grumpy because his team was being interviewed themselves next week and he was nervous. So she ignored his attitude and the three of them when out to dinner.

Audrey had always supported Ollie with his Quidditch obsession. Sure, she liked Quidditch a lot, and she didn't mind being glared at when she cheered for the Gryffindor team as much as her own, but she would have never stepped foot on a field, or even known any of the names of the positions if it hadn't been for her best friend. She loved watching Ollie block goals at the last second, or recently Katie blowing him a kiss and then scoring while he was distracted. That being said, Audrey herself was a horrible player. At her best she could sometimes pass the Quaffle, that is, if she could even get up in the air in the first place. Luckily, Ollie and Katie didn't mind, they let her play anyway, though this didn't stop her from feeling like a third wheel most of the time.

Though she spent time with them separately, Audrey took to only hanging out with Ollie and Katie half the amount of time she would've liked. They were, as she said, terrific friends, but she was a good friend too, and she knew when to give the lovebirds some space.

Spending less time with her friends, and only having her cat to distract her, Audrey was beginning to become anxious about the job. It had only been a couple of days, but Audrey was impatient to know her fate on that matter. Well, Audrey had never been a patient person. The longest she had ever waited for something was on a grocery line when she was completely out of food. Had she any food at all in the house she would have given up and trudged angrily back into the house, but hey, a girl needs to eat, so she had to wait.

This time, it was a job that Audrey really, really wanted. It was something she had worked hard for, and something she was nervous about. It was this important to her, and that stupid Percy Weasley told her she'd have to wait for a whole entire month. After waiting the rest of the week, Audrey couldn't take it anymore. She donned her professional blue and silver robes once more and headed off to the ministry.

She wandered around without direction until she caught sight of that familiar hair. Making sure it was the correct redhead she rushed towards him.

"Oi! Weasley!" She called after him. He turned and did a double take when he saw her.

"Ms. Green, what are you doing here?" He asked, very clearly surprised.

"Well…there's really no way to say this nicely, so I'll just say it—I can't wait any longer! It's driving me crazy!" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Tell me!" Percy looked more confused then Ollie at a football game. Audrey released him and became slightly sheepish. "Um, I'm not really the best at waiting—so I was wondering if you could tell me if I got the job or not." Percy stared at her blue eyes becoming larger and larger with expectation. He sighed painfully.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't." Audrey's face fell. "Uh—but I'll try to get the results to you as soon as possible." Percy added, tying to be reassuring. Audrey sighed and stared at the shinny ministry floor.

"But will it be any sooner then three weeks from now?" She asked him.

"Probably not." He responded honestly. Audrey seemed to deflate, sinking to the ground and ending up sitting in the middle of the hallway. "You should get up before people start coming through here." Percy told her looking around for the morning rush of people that was about to start.

"No." Audrey said childishly. Percy adjusted his glasses.

"People will stare at you again." He said, referring to her last trip to the Ministry that the ministry workers seemed to find so amusing. Audrey shrugged, stretching out in an almost laying down position.

"They'd most likely do that anyway." Percy nodded, he couldn't deny that, but people were going to arrive any moment, and he would hate to be caught in a situation like this.

"You'll get trampled." He told her half truthfully. Audrey sat up a bit and then shook her head sinking down again.

"Who cares…might as well be trampled, I won't have to wait and see if I've gotten the job that way." Percy raised an eyebrow at her attitude, he could hear the gaggle of people coming nearer. He leaned down and offered her his hand.

"Don't be so depressing." He said. She looked at his hand wearily.

"I'm seriously considering being trampled if you don't tell me." She said manipulatively.

"Are you sure you were in Ravenclaw?" Percy asked. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw people moving into the hallway. "Oh alright! I'll try and figure something out." Audrey glanced at the people behind him and then back at his hand.

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes. Come on, stand up." She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She grinned at him and then the passing crowd watching them suspiciously.

"Oh my hero!" She cried dramatically. "He saved me from being crushed under foot by a stampede of ministry workers." She told a passing secretary. They girl's boss shook her head disapprovingly as she giggled. "Come on then." Audery said to Percy as she began to walk out of the hallway. "Shall we go find some answers?" Percy walked after her reluctantly.

"Again, are you _sure _you were in Ravenclaw?"

"Of course," Audrey said winking at him as they turned. "I utilized you anxiety of being looked down upon, so I wouldn't be anxious—I'm clever aren't I?" Percy groaned.

"You should really get a wheelie chair in here." Audrey suggested once more.

"A what?" Percy asked.

"A wheelie chair." Audrey repeated. Percy was sitting in his office, at his desk, with his forehead resting on a pile of papers. He slowly lifted his head.

"Yes, but what is a wheelie chair?" He asked rephrasing his question.

"A wheelie chair." Audrey said for what seemed the hundredth time in the last hour. Percy's head crashed back onto the papers. "You're going to get ink smudged all over your head."

"Yes."

"You should stop slamming your head on your desk." She advised. Percy sat up again. Audrey thought for a moment, and then with difficulty made a handkerchief appear out of the tip of her wand. "You did smudge it." She said throwing it over to him. He wiped off his forehead.

"Would you tell me what in Merlin's name a wheelie chair is then?" Percy asked. A look of understanding dawned on Audrey's face. "What?"

"I've just thought…" Percy leaned forward. "You're a pureblood, you wouldn't know what a wheelie chair is." Percy nearly fell into the papers again, but stopped himself and began fixing the papers with flourishes of his wand. He silently thanked the person who invented cleaning spells. "A wheelie chair is a chair with wheels on the bottom, so you can swerve around, and wheel from area to area. They're usually quite cushiony and they come in a lot of fun colors. It's very straightforward actually." Percy finished the editing, and began checking over another pile.

"I see. Thank you." Normally Percy wouldn't have cared at all about muggle's strange inventions—that was more his father's forte, but Audrey wouldn't shut up about it, and the name had wormed its way under his skin until he was enormously curious. Too bad it wasn't anything that interesting.

"So…" Audrey said leaning back in her chair without wheels, staring at the enchanted sunlight streaming in from the fake window. Percy didn't respond, and just continued to work. Shaklebolt was counting on him to finish this paperwork, but he had wasted the entire morning trying someone who could tell the crazy girl following him around if she had gotten the job or not. At first Percy thought there was no question about it. Her resume was excellent and from what Percy had heard about it, she had been both a writer, and somewhat of an editor of the last newspaper she worked with. But now…even though she had the qualities Shaklebolt had insisted the editor have, honesty and perseverance two among them, he couldn't help but feel she was a bit too…eccentric for the job. Of course, no one in their right mind would tell this to Audrey. "Who can we ask next?" She finished. Percy turned around and stared at her, _she _was certainly not in her right mind.

The morning had been full of talking to ever single person Percy could think of that had even the slightest connection to the newspaper. They even stopped by at the ward in St. Mongos to ask Rita Skeeter—and she was feeling more then a bit anti-Weasley after Ron had dropped her on her head. Percy was just glad she hadn't decided to press charges, even though parts of him still hurt from all the Quick-Quote quills she threw at him.

"There's no one left." He told her, almost jubilant about it. Perhaps she would leave him alone now.

"Really?" She asked frowning.

"I'd stake my job on it." He said. Audrey sighed, she had seen how much his job meant to him, and she hardly knew him. It didn't look like there was anything else she could do…but still, Audrey wasn't really the type to give up.

"Okay." She said. Percy smiled.

"I suppose you'll just have to wait until the next couple of weeks pass. No if you could leave, I'll owl you in then, good luck, good bye." Percy had gotten up and pretty much started pushing her out the door. Audrey stopped firmly in the doorway.

"How will you figure out the answer before then?" She asked him.

"I suppose Minster Shaklebolt will inform me of the decision." He answered, desperately watching the seconds tick away on his watch. Something glinted in Audrey's eyes.

"Oh?" He nodded. "Alright then, I suppose that's it for today. Goodbye Weasley, I'll leave you to your work." Percy's smile grew wider and wider as she stepped out the door. He could have kissed her, he was so happy to see the back of her. Joyful music played loudly in his head—that is until he realized the full implication of what she had said.

"Wait!" He called after her. "That's it for today.' What do you mean by that?" Audery waved her arm behind her back in a friendly gesture.

"Goodbye Weasley, I'll see you tomorrow." Percy froze as she walked away and disappeared from sight.

"No." He said all happiness draining from him. He'd never be able to get any work down. How on earth could he concentrate with that woman sitting in his office? "I'll go mad." He muttered darkly slowly going to sit down.

"Aren't you already?" The portrait above his desk asked curiously.


	5. Percy's Assistant

**I don't own the **_**Harry Potter **_**series in the slightest. If I did, the whole fanfiction thing might be a bit awkward.**

"Do you know—now?" Audrey asked Percy. His eyes were beginning to become sore from glaring at her so often.

"I know no more then I did when you last asked me two minutes ago." He answered.

"Oh…too bad." She sighed.

"Too bad indeed." Percy muttered, scribbling furiously through another pile of papers. He tried to concentrate again but knew it was a lost cause from the moment he picked up the quill. Audrey was eyeing him with an intent looking, and he couldn't tell why. "Please refrain from looking at me like that!" He said in a clearly aggravated tone. Audrey simply blinked.

"Does it bother you?"

"Immensely."

"I guess I'll have to do something else then." She said with a shrug. She rustled around in her bag for moment then was silent.

"Thank you." Percy said curtly and turned back to his papers.

A couple minutes later Percy began to grip the quill so tightly that the tip snapped off. He threw it into the rubbish bin before grabbing a new one. Who had cursed him with this demonic woman! One would think it was impossible to take the simple task of reading a newspaper and use it to jab hard Percy's very raw nerve. But obviously, this woman did not know the meaning of the word impossible.

"What on _earth_ are you doing?" He asked.

"Reading the muggle funnies," She told him with a smile. "They're quite amusing." Percy's younger brother's were none other then F-Fred and George Weasley. Contrary to the common opinion, Percy knew that a good laugh never did anybody any harm, but did she have to laugh at the turn of every, single, page? And the way she turn the page, it sounded as if a thousand owls had taken flight.

"Must you laugh that much?" He surmised.

"But…they're amusing." She repeated, as if he hadn't heard the first time.

"I know, you've just said that, but you're making me miserable." She didn't respond for a moment, only turned the page as nosily as ever, but this time she drew her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"Happy now sourpuss?" She asked him. He was taking all the fun out of the funnies.

"No." He massaged his temples, trying to keep calm.

"What am I doing now?" She turned the page again. Percy resisted the urge to hex her right then and there.

"You're turning to the page too loudly." He said slowly.

"Seriously?" She looked incredulous.

"When haven't I been serious?" He pointed out. She turned the page, and then seeing the look on his face, sighed and folded it up, putting it to the side.

"Alright, I'll stop having fun." She said slightly mockingly.

"Finally." Audrey rolled her eyes.

Almost as soon as Percy began to ease into the perfect silence, she huffed loudly. There was nothing Audrey hated more then an awkward silence.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing." She said huffing again.

"Then why don't you go away?" Percy sounded hopeful.

"Can't do that either." She looked at him. He was a right pain in the arse, but at least he was a gentlemen enough not to physically kick her out. "Listen, I know you don't like me very much," Percy snorted, the understatement of the year. "And I think you're more the a wee bit too uptight for your own health, but I have serious anxiety problems about getting results back."

Percy nodded, remembering vividly those unpleasant conversations back in school when he tried to calm Hermione Granger down after the end of term exams.

"So the only thing I can do if find a way to amuse myself. And seeing as all of my friends are busy at the moment, I'll have to settle with hanging out with you."

Percy sighed, ignoring the insults. "I _don't_ like you very much. And I get the whole anxiety thing," He paused. "Mostly…Anyway, if you're going to amuse yourself, you'll have to find something that won't interfere with my work."

Audrey had a thoughtful gleam in her eye. "You have a lot of it. Work that is."

"Obviously." Percy said motioning to the piles.

"And you're a pretty busy guy…" Percy wondered bitterly why she didn't leave him alone if she realized this.

"I think it would be better to get straight to the point." Percy said bluntly.

"Right." Audrey took a deep breath. "Seeing as you have so much work, paperwork to be exact, and I happen to be good at that sort of think, I was wondering if you'd let me help you out a bit." Percy froze.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. I'll have you know, I'm a hard worker, and I can feel out paperwork as quickly, and accurately as you would probably be doing if I wasn't here. Maybe even a little more so." She said unperturbed by his lack of confidence in her. "Or not." She added, noting his bristled look.

"No thank you." He said, turning away from her and back to his work. Audrey reached out attempting to grasp some of the papers. "No you don't." He moved the papers out of her reach. "The order of these is crucial, I won't have you messing it up."

"I don't make mistakes, I'm really very—" She began.

"Absolutely not." Percy interrupted. "I appreciate the gesture, but it would help me more if you just sat there quietly and didn't touch anything."

Audrey glared at his back. She wasn't a bratty little kid for merlin's sake. She was a full grown woman, and one that had graduated from Ravenclaw, third in her class. She wasn't stupid.

Before she could how to continue the argument there was a knock on the door. Percy turned.

"Who is it?" He asked calmly, he hid his irritated mood with much practice.

"David Kent, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes." The voice from the other side of the door announced.

"Come in." Percy said.

A young man with light brown hair, blue streak painted in across the middle walked in. He had the look of utter exhaustion on his face that Audrey had come to associate with new, overworked ministry members. Audrey blinked, he looked a bit familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Weasley." He addressed Percy. "I've got some paper work that needs to be authorized by the Minister, a stack of fan, and or hate mail, for the Minster, and some more paper work that was filled out incorrectly, I think, and needs to be looked over by you lot." By you lot he meant the, Minister for Magic and Support Staff Department. Percy walked over and took the bulging pile of papers from him. "They're in alphabetical order…mostly, so hopefully it won't be that difficult. Do you think you could be done with them in two days?— Some of them have a deadline then…"

Percy flipped through the papers and then stared at him.

"Kent. Why didn't you give these to me earlier? As you can see, I'm up to my neck in paperwork—I can't really get all of these done by Thursday, maybe Sunday at the earliest." Kent blinked and gestured towards Percy's desk.

"I think between you and your new assistant you'll get it done." He said. "Look at her go." He muttered appreciatively.

"Assistant…?" Percy turned slowly excepting the worse. What he saw was Audrey speeding through papers as quickly as Ron ate Mrs. Weasley's pies, and anyone who knows Ron's apetite knows that's saying something. And, it looked as if she had filled out almost two times more papers in the last couple of minutes then Percy had finished in the last couple of ours. "I'll speak to you later Kent." Kent left the room staring over his shoulder at the girl who had now filled out about three fourths of the papers and was now leaning back in Percy's chair grinning. Percy closed the door and walked over to his desk. He picked up one of the papers she had worked on and scanned it thoroughly. True to her word, there wasn't even a scratch of ink out of place. He gapped. How…

"Close your mouth Weasley. I told you I was good at this sort of thing, didn't I?" Percy closed his mouth, and rubbed his temples again, trying to focus on the unbelievable sight before him.

"Why haven't you—you could have gotten a job in the ministry in seconds…and they're looking for new workers, why didn't you…" For once, Percy couldn't seem to get the correct words out of his mouth, but Audrey seemed to understand.

"I don't want a job at the ministry." She told him quite plainly. "It would probably pay better then most of the stuff I've been doing, but sitting in an office all day makes me sick. And besides, I want to do something worth while."

Percy fell back against the wall. After a small moment of contemplation—before he could think sensibly about it, he nodded.

"You're in." He muttered. "Pull up a chair and we'll get started." Audrey grinned.

"Thanks Weasley, you won't regret this." She said earnestly.

"Just shut up." He mumbled.

Something was starting to happen that Percy Weasley had never even imagined in his darkest nightmares—he was beginning to get used to Audrey Green.

Audrey arrived every morning, shortly after he did, with a cup of coffee in hand. She sipped it slowly as Percy set up the piles of papers, and handed her a quill, then she set the cup down and went wild. The woman somehow managed to aggravate him more then all of his brother's efforts put together, so Percy couldn't understand how she could be so good at paperwork. She zoomed through the piles like nothing he'd ever seen, and no matter how many times he checked, he couldn't find even one mistake.

It had only been a couple of days since he'd agreed to let her help him out, and he was already becoming used to her presence. The smell of coffee in his office became a comforting aroma, and normally Percy couldn't stand the stuff. The whir of papers became a normal sight that he learned to appreciate, and constant chatter seemed to actually make it's way into the conscious part of his brain.

He knew, from their days at school she was fast friends with Oliver Wood. He was even under the opinion (as were many at the time) that they were secretly dating. The quiet Ravenclaw girl that only lit up in the presence of the eventual Gryffindor Quidditch captain was an interesting gossip topic. But as most of Audrey's talk alternated between, 'Ollie', Katie, and her cat, Percy came to realize what the light really meant. She was in love with Wood, but the way she talked about him was so similar to the way Ginny used to talk about Bill, Percy finally thought he was beginning to understand her. She acted weird because she was weird. However, she was only strange because of her clinginess, and the fact that her personality was the polar opposite of his own. She was friendly, and open, strong, and sarcastic, purposely irritating, and yet undeniably helpful…

Yes, Percy thought he was starting to understand her. The problem was, he couldn't quite understand himself.

It was a normal morning, he sat in his office, waiting for the smell of coffee and the bright smile…and he continued to wait. Questions scattered through his mind with an urgency that surprised him. What as she done now? Has the silly girl gotten herself into trouble again? Where was she now? Did she finally decide she was sick of him? Was she alright…? She burst through the door apologizing profusely.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry Weasley! I'm really, terribly truly sorry!" She bowed her head embarrassedly. He stared at her. She blinked. "Are you okay Weasley?" Percy's ears turned red and some of his thoughts burst from him.

"Am I okay! What about you—are you okay? What happened?" It was her turn to stare.

"I'm okay Weasley. You don't have to get so worked up, I only over slept…" Percy sunk into his chair feeling quite foolish.

"Oh…" The rest of his face began to match the color of his ears. Audrey coughed a bit and then sat down in the chair besides him. She began filling out papers slowly. She didn't know why, but for some reason she couldn't seem to reach her normal pace at the moment.

Percy grabbed his quill after he realized he had been staring at her instead of filling out the papers in front of him. He glanced around the room, and his eyes fell on the coffee. One of the cups was clutched tightly in Audrey's hand, the other sat steaming next to it. Percy blinked. Audrey glanced at him, following his gaze to see what he was looking at. After a moment she handed it to him.

"It's my 'sorry I'm late' present." She explained.

Percy looked at the cup in his hand. He took a sip, and couldn't help but smile slightly. Percy Weasley didn't like coffee, so why on earth was he drinking it so happily?

**Gee, I feel horrible. I keep saying I'm gonna have some more of the Weasley in the next chapter, but then I never do. Sorry about that. But this time it's definite. There's nothing I can do to stop George from being introduced in the next chapter. After all, since Audrey's becoming a bit more civil, **_**somebody's**_** got to annoy Percy. **

**So I hoped you liked that. In the next chapter George will be introduced. Of course, he'll be a bit angsty at first (R.I.P Fred) but when push comes to shove, he's still himself.**

**~AoiKuroNekoSan ******


	6. Audrey and George

**Of course I don't own the **_**Harry Potter **_**series. That's J.K Rowling's job!**

"Weasley I've gotten another stack of those papers…honestly, you'd think people would have something else to do besides filing complaints…" David Kent was a common visitor to Percy's room. Though he seemed to be a nice guy, he hardly ever came bearing good news, usually only papers. David Kent was among the people in the Ministry who seemed to admire the young woman's work skills after the last three weeks. "Oh, Ms. Green, nice to see you're still here." Audrey glanced up to examine the young man's expression.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked curiously. Kent looked a bit embarrassed about this. He glanced at Percy worriedly.

"It's just…well nearly every time I come here you guys are having a row…and then when I open the door it stops short. I guess I just thought you we're having some sort of a fight…" Audrey laughed, throwing her head back all the way.

"Told you he'd catch on Weasley." She said smiling widely. Percy glanced up from his papers, grimaced slightly, and then went back to work. Kent stood in the door looking confused.

"Don't try to understand what she says Kent. It'll only give you headaches, trust me." Percy advised. Kent looked more confused then ever.

"I only meant that people seemed to notice when we argue, even though you insist trying to conceal it. I say there's nothing wrong with a healthy quarrel every once and a while." She explained cheerfully. "Weasley's a great guy and everything, and he doesn't hate me nearly as much as it seems, but we do tend to get on each other's nerves." Kent seemed to understand at last.

"I see." He said smirking at the pair of them. Percy caught the look and frowned.

"Best be on your way Kent." Percy suggested, with a hint of malice underneath the friendly tone. Kent grinned.

"Whatever you say Weasley." He slipped off quickly, shutting the door behind him. Audrey yawned and stretched.

"I'm done with this batch, want me to start on the next?" Percy stared at her for a moment, she never ceased to amaze him.

"I don't hate you." He muttered under his breath. Audrey massaged an ear and glanced at him.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing." Percy said in a louder voice.

"Oh…" Audrey idly watched a fly buzz around the room. It lopped through the air gracefully and came to a halt on top of her empty coffee cup. Audrey's stomach growled, that cup of coffee had worn off a while ago. Now Audrey was beginning to become sleepy and starving.

In fact, she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. The reason Audrey was sitting in Percy's office at the moment was she was trying to distract herself. She was trying to distract herself while she waited to figure out weather or not she would get the job she wanted. She wanted that job for several reasons, one of them being—well truthfully, it paid well, and Audrey was a bit broke at the moment. She had enough money to pay the rent on her small apartment every month, but this was only is she spent less money on other stuff. This included the money for going to the cinema, the money for buying books, and the money for buying food. She had barely enough muggle money for that bowl of oatmeal yesterday morning, and she had hardly a galleon of wizarding money to her name. That all being said, she had been keeping the from Weasley.

If he knew she was that low on money, he would undoubtedly attempt to pay her for her services. He had tried before and Audrey was completely against this. She wouldn't be taking any of the money that was supposed to be going to him, it would feel too much like stealing…though she wouldn't mind a couple of good square meals.

"Green? I'm trying to talk to you." Percy's voice pulled Audrey from deep within her thoughts.

"Heh, sorry about that, I was daydreaming." Percy rolled his eyes, she daydreamed this quite often, usually when Percy began to lecture her. Her stomach growled again more loudly this time. Audrey slumped back in her chair, not good, she was starting to feel a bit dizzy. To distract herself from the ache of her stomach Audrey grabbed a large pile of papers and began filling them out feverishly.

Percy frowned at her. "What?" Audrey asked grumpily. She didn't really have the energy to cater to his pickiness at the moment. He shook his head.

"Just thinking about how hard you work." He admitted. Audrey smiled, she started to feel a bit more energized, maybe she could make it through the day after all. "Are you sure you won't take any money for this? You're really helpful you know…" Audrey's smile turned upside down.

"I won't be taking any of the money that's rightfully yours." She said firmly. Percy sighed, Audrey's stomach growled again. Percy's eyebrow twitched.

"There it goes again…why has your stomach been so noisy lately? It's annoying." Audrey's speed of work increased rapidly, Percy winced, hoping none of the papers would tear.

"Well excuse me for hardly eating anything the last couple of days!" Audrey retorted loudly. She stopped suddenly and glared at the pile of papers in front of her. She hadn't meant to tell him that. Percy looked quite surprised about this.

"You haven't eaten anything the last couple of days…how come?" Audrey didn't answer, she bit the inside of her cheek and stared out the window. "Is it one of those diet things?" Percy asked after a moment. Audrey breathed a sigh of relief, Percy's lack of understanding finally paid off, now she wouldn't have to tell him the truth.

"Yeah, that's it." She lied. Percy muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'Women!' The room was silent for a moment, then Percy cleared his throat.

"It's really none of my business, but I reckon my mother would kill me if she knew I was letting a friend go without food, even if it's for some diet thing." Audrey would've interrupted him, but she was too surprised after registering this was the first thing he had acknowledged her as a friend. "So…instead of paying you for helping me out, why don't I treat you to lunch every once and a while?" Audrey didn't think it was possible to become more surprised, but she was quickly proven incorrect.

"What do you mean…?" She muttered. Percy's ears were red but he stumbled on determinedly.

"This way I don't feel guilty about all the work your doing for me, and I can make sure your eating too. Kills two birds with one stone, you know?" A smile spread across Audrey's lips. She tucked a piece of hair out of the way and then nodded.

"I'd love to go to lunch with you." She said in a slightly mischievous tone. Percy turned pink. Audrey laughed and got up to thrown the empty coffee cups out, it was so easy to make him blush.

"I'm really sorry about this." Percy muttered for the fifth time in the last minute. Audrey shrugged.

"I've told you already, I don't mind eating in your brother's shop, it wasn't as if it was a date or anything."

"Oh. Right." Percy thought he felt something inside of him drop. Though neither one of them had said out right it was going to be a date, Percy couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. Wait a minute, he was disappointed about not going on a date with _Audrey Green_. Percy shook his head at himself. He was barely starting to consider the woman a friend. "I really need to get out more often." He muttered quietly to himself.

The two of them walked along the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley feeling slightly awkward. Audrey couldn't help but feel annoyed. She thought Percy was going to take her out for a nice lunch, where they could sit down, and she could eat a whole lot, while she pretended to listen to him as he lectured her on the degrading quality of quills. Now the plan was changed. They would pick up sandwiches in the Alley (which they had done) and then eat them while they helped Percy's brother out in with his shop (which they were about to do.) Audrey eyed the large turkey, lettuce, tomato, and cheese sandwich, she supposed it could be worse. She sighed, she'd make some conversation to show Percy that she was still grateful to him after all.

"Which brother is it?" She asked him. Percy glanced over to her, wondering when she decided to start talking to him again.

"George." He said. "One of my younger brothers. He owns the joke shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes you know." He sounded quite proud. For the sake of the conversation Audrey decided to pretend she was living under a rock for the last couple of years.

"Oh? Sounds interesting." He beamed.

"Yes, they're doing quite well. George is…the shop used to belong to my—Anyway George runs the shop and Ron helps him out. You've seen him recently, Ron that is, right?" Audrey noticed the awkwardness in the middle of his sentence, and thought it must be about Fred Weasley. Audrey had always liked Fred. He and George had been two years younger then her and in a different house, so she didn't talk to them much, but the few conversations she'd had with Fred were memorable. She felt sad when she had learned he was dead, and she couldn't imagine anything close to the pain that Percy and the rest of his family were feeling at the moment. She decided to continue to pretend to be ignorant for the moment.

"Yeah, Ron…he seemed like a nice bloke."

"He's got his heart in the right place." Percy said nodding. "But I wish he would've repeated his last year at Hogwarts, though, I suppose I have to admit he might not have needed it." The conversation began to fade into silence again, and Audrey decided she'd come clean.

"Yeah, he's dating long time friend Hermione Granger, right? Brainy girl that one." Percy stared at her and seemed to realize something.

"Were you making fun of me?" He asked wearily.

"Only a little." Audrey said smiling. "I know what's been going on the last couple of years you know. And your young siblings were at school the same time as me, even if for some of them it wasn't that long." Her smile froze, she wasn't quite sure what to say about Fred. "I remember Ron, a bit rude but funny sometimes, and really loyal to his friends…blind about love for most of his life though." Percy nodded.

"Definitely. Everyone was waiting for them to get together, the family placed bets about it and everything. Ginny won of course."

"Oh you lost?" Audrey teased, feeling the conversation begin to navigate out of dangerous waters. Percy laughed at himself. Audrey couldn't help but think he looked better that way, genuinely laughing instead of grumpily hunched over a desk.

"Yeah, I completely messed that one up! I thought Ron would have asked her out ages ago, I guess I overestimated his abilities."

"Hey." Said a voice from the other side of the door. Audrey blinked, she hadn't noticed they reached the shop yet. Though, now that she looked around she wondered how she couldn't have noticed.

The area was bright with flashing lights, twirling neon signs, advertising everything from muggle magic tricks to the highly successful Skiving Snackboxes. Audrey couldn't help but grin. In a time when many stores were still clearly seeing the affects of the aftermath of the war, this place emanated laughter. Percy pushed open the door and the two of them walked inside.

Ron Weasley was standing there with an annoyed expression. Audrey noted that his ears were red. The reason for this was clear, as a pretty, bushy haired young woman was standing next to him with an amused expression on her face.

"Percy…" Ron muttered darkly. "What were you talking about?" Hermione Granger put a hand on his shoulder.

"If it's what I think it is then he's quite right." She said smiling brightly at Percy over Ron's shoulder. "Hello Percy." Percy smiled back sheepishly.

"Hi Hermione, happy birthday." Hermione gave him a hug and then glared at the approaching man.

"At last you remembered." She said in a clearly annoyed tone. "When I got here George said 'Hey Hermione, it's always nice to see you, but we're rather busy so why don't you come visit Ron later?" George put his hands up.

"Guilty as charge my dear, but I made up for it, didn't I?" George said. Hermione rolled her eyes, but looked fondly at the single red rose sticking out of the edge of her purse.

"I suppose so…I do love roses." She admitted. Ron was looking annoyed again. He glared at George over Hermione's shoulder. George shrugged in a 'your just angry I thought of something better then you' sort of way. It was then the joke store proprietor seemed to notice Audrey.

"Well, well, well." George said gazing steadily at her. "What do we have here?" Audrey studied him as he watched her. He was taller, his face had matured more, and his bangs were longer. His body had a depressed hunch to it, but other then that he hadn't changed since she last saw him, and that was quite a long time ago. "Have you gotten yourself a girlfriend Percy?" George asked teasingly. Percy's ears turned red and he shook his head.

"No, no George, you've got it all wrong. This is my…friend and collogue, Audrey Green. You've actually met before, a while ago, but I suppose I'd better introduce you again. George, Ms. Green, Ms. Green, George." Ron seemed to have remembered who she was again.

"Oh, Green, nice to see you again."

"You too Weasley." Audrey grinned. "Oh, but I guess, I'd better call all of you by your first names now. It'd be too confusing otherwise." Hermione was looking at her closely.

"You were in Percy's year in Hogwarts? In Ravenclaw?" She asked.

"Yep. Glad you remember me Hermione." Audrey looked between her and Ron. "And I'm glad to see you too are together finally." She added. Both people in the couple flushed.

"Thanks." Hermione muttered embarrassedly.

"Mhm, I've always thought you too looked cute together, though Penelope Clearwater thought you'd be better with Harry Potter." Ron looked halfway torn between being pleased, and being bothered. "But she was never very good at that sort of thing." Audrey reasoned. Ron looked pleased. Percy felt a painful twitch in his chest. George had been watching Audrey all this time, and suddenly he nodded and extended his hand to her.

She shook it, though she looked slightly bewildered.

"You're _that_ Audrey Green then." George concluded. "I remember you, you calmed Fred down when I got hurt that time." There was a taste of salt to his words but he shook it off. "Thanks again." He said honestly. Nobody else in the room seemed to understand what he was talking about. Audrey stood frozen for a minute, and then nodded.

"Nice to meet you again George." She said brightly. "I like what you've done with your hair. It looks good on you." Everyone stared at Audrey, including George. After a minute he started chuckling as he touched the overgrown bangs. He hadn't done anything special with his hair, he just hadn't got it properly cut since the day his other half was torn away from him. But somehow the comment made him relax. It was the sort of stupid comment Fred would have made, anything to lighten the mood after all. He stopped laughing and gave Audrey a tight, spontaneous hug. She tensed, but then patted him on the back for a moment until he released her and grinned.

"Glad you like it." He said cheerfully. George grinned, Audrey grinned, and the rest of the group couldn't help but feel lighthearted, even though they had no idea what was going on. Though, with people like George and Audrey, you never know what's going to happen.

**Well, that was the next chapter. I hope you like my interpretation of George and Hermione so far. This is supposed to be two years after the war, so I'm thinking George is still going to be emotionally imbalanced, but somewhat functional. If you're interested about how Audrey meet the twins before, George getting injured, Fred getting angry, and Audrey calming them down, I was thinking about writing a oneshot about that. The next chapter is about Audrey getting to re-know George a bit more, and for Percy to start become closer to her too. The next couple of chapters after that will be about a Quidditch match, a party, George doing some matchmaking, and Audrey finally figuring out if she gets that job! Keep reading to find out more…**

**~AoiKuroNekoSan**


	7. Weasleys' Wizarding Weezes

**Hiya, I'm back again. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been cursed by the internetless house of my grandmother. I'm healing slowly, so more chapters will be following shortly. Hope you like it.**

**~AoiKuroNekoSan**

**BTW…I don't own the **_**Harry Potter **_**series at all. These lovely people belong to J., I'm just borrowing them for a bit.**

"What was he talking about?" Percy asked Audrey. Audrey smiled and put a finger to her lips.

"It's a secret. And I promised I wouldn't tell." She said mysteriously.

"But Green… you're making me really curious." Percy said.

"I know." She answered. Ron and George were having a similar conversation at the door.

"Come on George, tell me how you guys met before, I really want to know!" Ron begged. George tutted.

"Now, now Ron, don't go sticking your nose into things that don't concern you, it might get messed up." Ron rolled his eyes.

"George I'm not a kid any more, threatening me won't work…come on tell me!"

"I wasn't saying I'd mess it up myself kiddo. I was actually talking about your Hermione." Ron gulped, he could feel his girlfriend's glare burn on the back of his neck. George sighed. "It's not very smart to keep your girlfriend waiting, especially not on her birthday—and most certainly not if she can hex your arse all the way back to the burrow."

"I'll be going then." Ron responded quickly, but not quickly enough. "Come on Hermione, don't be like that!" He called after her as she bustled off.

"He'll never learn." George muttered, shaking his head. He turned back to Audrey. "So love, why don't I show you round the shop before it opens back up. Lunch breaks almost over and I'm going to need all the help I can get. It's a busy day."

"Alright George, start the tour!" Audrey said excitedly.

"This way Audrey."

During the next fifteen minutes, mounds and mounds of information about Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes was stuffed into Audrey's head. Far more information then she would have thought possible. Her brain felt rather like she had been cramming for exams.

Mostly those fifteen minutes consisted of George speaking at top speed, and taking quick, but deep breaths of air at the end of every sentence. Audrey would nod as she attempted to chomp down her sandwich in a couple of bites, asking questions only after swallowing. Percy followed them around with his shoulders hunched. Finally George motioned towards the large group of people. Everyone from gangly teens, to three year olds holding their anxious mothers' hands stood outside the shop with their noses pressed to the glass.

"And that." George ended with a flourish. "Is the afternoon rush. Be careful to stay on the upper level until most of them file in, even employees are easily lost in the crowd…and speaking about employees." George grinned evilly. Percy caught his look and paled.

"Oh no George…it's enough you've forced Ron into them, I don't see why I have to be subjected to the horror. Please, I'm wearing my work things, surely that's enough to distinguish me from the kids and mothers…" George shook his head.

"No, no my dear brother. I'm afraid you're wrong about that. In fact, you wouldn't believe all the Ministry officials that show up here—let's just say, I don't understand why you haven't been pranked yet." Audrey looked from George, to Percy, and back again.

"Err…what are we talking about, you've lost me." George chuckled.

"Well." He said holding his wand up. "Accio employee's robes." Violent colored magenta robes flew into his hands.

"Oh." Audrey said simply.

"Oh no." Groaned Percy.

"Oh yes!" George finished evilly.

"They're not that bad." Audrey tried to reason with Percy after they both came out changed. Percy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You don't have red hair." He answered as if that explained it all. Audrey studied the clashing colors of the berry colored magenta and the bright familiar red. She tried to suppress her giggling and failed.

"I see."

"Yeah." Percy toyed with his wand for a moment, wondering what George would do to him if he charmed the robe into a less offending color.

"Well…don't worry about it." Audrey said, handing a little boy the trick wand he was trying to reach. He squeezed it, it squawked and turned into a parrot. Giggling he ran up to the counter to make the purchase. George winked at her from behind the register, giving her the thumbs up. 'Good job.' He mouthed. Audrey smiled, and turned back to Percy. "See, George seems to pull them off alright."

"But—he's George." Percy explained. Audrey looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm…good point." She said after a moment. Percy rolled his eyes.

"What do you…? Never mind. What I meant was squealing girls surround George even with a hole on the ­­­­side of his head. Robes like that won't ruin his look at all."

"Squealing girls…surely your exaggerating?" Percy frowned.

"How I wish I was." He motioned to a group of girls that were entering.

Audrey stepped in front of them to greet the group.

"Hello. Welcome to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes—trying saying _that_ three times fast…Anyway, if there's anything I can help you with, let me know." The girls stared at her for a moment.

"Who are you?" One of the taller girls asked with an utterly confused look.

"Audrey Green." Audrey said grinning. "I'm here to help out for the day." The girls frowned.

"What's your relationship to the store owner?" Another girl, wearing a rather short robe asked. Audrey blinked.

"If you could please inform us." A girl carrying a pile of books shyly asked.

"…Friend of the family?" Audrey answered after a moment. All the girls looked relived. The first one who had spoken ran her eyes across the room greedily.

"There he is!" She screeched after a moment, her voice so high it made Audrey's ears ring. She rushed to the register, the rest of the girls stampeding after her. Audrey stepped out of the way at the last moment, squashing Percy up against a bookshelf.

"Sorry about that Percy." Audrey said after moving away from him. She glanced over towards the squealing, screeching, giggling noises. "You were right after all." Percy subconsciously covered his ears with his hands.

"No problem." He muttered. Audrey didn't seem to notice his embarrassedness, she did notice his hands covering his ears however. Percy tensed as she stared at his hands.

She covered on of her ears with a hand as well.

"It is a bit loud in here." She said agreeably.

That day was the busiest day for Audrey since her mother decided to throw a large business party a day before the get together. Audrey swore her hands were still sore from that day. As it was, she wasn't sure her ears were going to recover from those girl's high-pitched voices any time soon. She complained relentlessly about it.

"Percy, my ears feel like they're going to fall off, I think I'll step outside for a moment." She tried that but was forced back inside with what George called the _late_ afternoon rush.

"Percy would you be a dear and stop by Hogwarts to borrow a pair of Ms. Sprout's earmuffs for me?" It turns out Percy was not a dear.

"Percy I think they've finally stopped, it must be a miracle, we should go out a celebra—ouch….never mind."

"Percy do you think you could—" She started.

"No, you're ears aren't going to fall off, I won't stop by Hogwarts, and they probably haven't stopped yet!" He said sharply. Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"But they have stopped, we're closing up shop now, I was going to ask you to put this box of giggling fruit back on the shelf—I can't reach." There was an awkward silence.

"Oh…sorry about that." Audrey shrugged.

"Don't worry about it Percy." She said handing him the box. He put it on the shelf slowly.

In the silence of the now almost empty shop Percy began to notice something he had been deaf to all day.

"Err…Audrey?" He said slowly. Audrey blinked.

"Yes." She said after a seconds pause.

"Um, have you been calling me by my first name all day?" Audrey nodded slowly.

"I just thought, well I know a fair amount of Weasleys now, so it'd be weird to call you by your last name."

"Oh." Percy said still slowly. Audrey's eyes widened.

"…I haven't done anything wrong have I? I mean, I know it's rude to call people their first name if you don't know them too well—but we're pretty good friends, right?" She said worriedly. Percy smiled.

"I think so." He said. Audrey smiled back at him brightly.

"Well then buddy, shall we see if George needs any more help before we take off?" Percy nodded.

"Let's go."

Percy sat on a hard wood box as George talked to Audrey. When he praised her skill as a shop woman, and dealing with kids, Percy watched them both closely. He couldn't help but feel more then a bit annoyed when George tucked a piece of hair behind Audrey's ear and she laughed. Percy was sure he was only annoyed because George normally wasn't such a flirt and this was out of character for him. But as Audrey beamed at George, and George grinned his normal devilish smile, Percy couldn't find an explanation as to why his ears had started to burn again.

He felt far away as George picked Audrey up by the waist so she could put something on the highest shelf. Only when he saw Audrey rolling her eyes and protesting did their words come back in focus.

"You guys should come back some time." George was saying. "Give Ron and Hermione a chance to get out again." Audrey shrugged, but grinned.

"I'd love to…as long as you don't try to pick me up again." Percy frowned at the possible double meaning.

"Me too." He muttered grumpily. Audrey frowned.

"Percy, you sound exhausted, maybe we should head out now, we don't have work tomorrow so you can sleep in." Percy wondered why he liked the way she said _we_ so much…maybe it was the lack of sleep. He nodded.

"Yeah, I should be getting back now." He stood, ready to head to the door. Audrey flexed her sore arm and then moved to follow him.

George slide an arm around her shoulder.

"Aw, Audrey why do you have to go?" He whined. Percy frowned, George was acting…well he was acting a lot like Fred had acted around a pretty girl. George was normally looser, the more silent one, while Fred was clingy and chatted up a storm.

Audrey removed his arm.

"Cause its late George. You're acting a bit weird, I think you should get some rest too." She moved towards the door, looking confused.

George smiled triumphantly. Percy didn't get it.

"Alright then Audrey. Sorry for being weird, I'll stop now, but can I borrow my brother for a moment before you head out?" He was speaking more normally now. Audrey tilted her head to the side, clearly she had no idea what George was up to either.

"Right…I'll wait outside then." She stepped out closing the door behind her. Percy stared at George, trying to figure out what was going threw that brain of his.

"So…" George said slowly, examining Percy closely.

"So what?" Percy asked, still groping around in the dark.

"So, you and Audrey…" George grinned mischievously. Percy gulped, the familiar precautious feeling filled his stomach. The sort of feeling he always used to feel before the twins used to weasel something out of him.

**Uh oh, what's George gonna do now? The answer to that, and much more to come.**

**^.^ **


	8. Percy's Lack of Sleep

**Weeee! Another chapter. Huh, I think I'm about to fall asleep. Yawn… Oh well. Anyway, I hope this is a good chapter. I think it runs a bit more smoothly, but we'll see. I'm hoping the action will start to pick up a bit more. And those of you who are wondering if Audrey will ever get that job, I think you might not find out until after the next couple of chapter. Sorry I'm just a slow writing. Well then…**

**I don't won the **_**Harry Potter **_**series. If I did the fourth book probably wouldn't even be out yet. Sigh**

**^.^**

"So, you and Audrey, what's going on between the two of you?" George asked slowly. Percy stared.

"Nothing whatsoever…she's a pretty good friend I guess, and terrifically fast at paperwork, but other then that, I'm not sure what you getting at."

"Really?" George raised an eyebrow. Percy nodded.

"No idea at all."

George sighed, sometimes he wondered who was really the older brother in this relationship.

"Listen Perce, though I have several times over the years, at the moment I'm not actually insulting your general intelligence. In fact your great at all the book stuff that makes me fall asleep…but all I'm saying is, when it comes to girls, your knowledge is even less then Ron's. And I'm just waiting for him to get blasted to mars any day now." George paused thoughtfully. "Of course, Hermione seems to genuinely like him for some reason, but still, when she gets angry." He nodded appreciatively. "Anyway, you're not too good with girls, face it."

"I'm not completely ignorant when it comes to girls." Percy frowned indignantly. George rolled his eyes.

"Look, how many girlfriends have you had?"

"…One." Percy winced.

"And how well did that go for you?" George pointed out. Percy groaned as an answer. "There you go, you're not good with girls—admit it."

"Why? You already know." Percy didn't see why he had to be humiliated any further.

"Cause it'll amuse me?"

"No way, just make your point, and let me leave."

"Alright then, you asked for it." George smiled his serious smile, which was even scarier then his mischievous one. Percy braced himself. "You fancy Audrey and you don't even know it yourself cause you hardly have any experience with that sort of thing."

Percy's entire body froze. Slowly his ears began to thaw out and turn red, the rest of his face followed.

"Audrey? Audrey Green?" Percy spluttered. "You can't be serious George? Oh, I know, this is another one of your jokes, right? Ha ha ha, very funny, you should open a joke shop." George's head fell into his hands.

"He's blind, blind, deaf and numb." He muttered. Percy stared at his younger brother. Very slowly he came to a conclusion that he wanted to stay far away from.

"You…actually meant that?"

"Completely my dear brother."

Percy frowned and took off his glasses, scrubbing the imaginary smudges away with difficulty.

"George, I've only known her for a little while, and during most of that time I was banging my head on my desk—how could I fancy her?" Percy couldn't comprehend George's logic in the slightest. George shook his head.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. You're so naïve it makes me sick. Sometimes the girl you fall for makes you feel like your walking on air from the moment you meet her. Other times the girl you fancy is going to drive you up a wall, slam you into that wall hard a good couple of times, and _then_ make you feel like your walking on air. Obviously you're in the in-between stage at the moment. But don't worry, I can push things along for you if you're feeling a little bruised up." He winked.

Percy waved his arms in the air like he was trying to get rid of a bothersome fly.

"George, you're intolerable."

"So I've been told." George nodded. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're wrong you know." He protested stubbornly.

"Sure I am."

"I'm leaving." Percy turned towards the door and reached to open it when George chuckled loudly. "What?" He asked sourly.

"You've already proved it—that you fancy her. I've been flirting with her all day to see how you'd react, and I think your head was steaming at one point."

Percy banged the door shut. George waved cheerfully from inside the glass.

Percy hated George at the moment, but for some reason he couldn't help but realize Audrey looked very nice with her cheeks flushed from the cold, and her wild hair blowing about her face. He shook his head hard—he really needed to get home and get some sleep.

"That took a while." She said calmly.

"Sorry." Percy muttered gruffly. He shoved his hands in his pockets. How could George even think such a thing?

They started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. These days there was no apparting in and out of Diagon Alley. Though things had calmed down quite a lot since the war, the security was raised everywhere, Diagon Alley in particular. After all it still held deep scars.

Audrey stared at Percy out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yes?" He asked when he noticed. His ears were turning pink again. Percy frowned, conjuring a hat and tugging it over his ears, using the chilling air as in excuse.

"Are you and…" Audrey looked hesitant. They walked in silence until they reached the pub.

"What is it?" Percy tried again. Audrey looked as if she hadn't heard him.

They stepped inside enjoying that warmth and the soft glow from the fire. The pub was almost empty. An old witch sitting alone at a table for five, stirring her coffee and reading a paper silently, a young woman stood at the bar, wiping it down with a cloth.

Audrey sat down at one of the empty tables, motioning for Percy to join her. He did so with a sigh. She removed her gloves and scarf, hanging them on the chair behind her, he kept his hat tugged safely about his ears just in case. She waved towards the woman at the bar.

"Hannah, can I get two butter beers?" She called. Percy blinked, recognizing Hannah Abbott Hufflepuff Ron's year.

Hannah walked over with two glasses, staring at the awkward twosome. "It's almost closing time…but I guess." She tapped her wand over the mugs and they filled with the steaming hot golden liquid.

"Thanks a bunch Hannah." Audrey said gratefully, taking a sip and grinning from ear and ear. She rustled around in her pocket and pulled up a lone sickle. She winced and started rustling again. Her grin became empty as she continued to search with no result. "Err…Hannah, do you think I could pay you back latter?" Hannah shook her head.

"Audrey, you're a nice person and all, but I still need three more sickles for those butter beers."

"Come on Hannah, I swear I'll pay you back tomorrow!" She pleaded.

"I now you're low on galleons, but a lot of us are, I can't just lower the price cause I know somebody really likes butter beer."

Percy examined Audrey, now that he thought about it, her clothes did seem a little worn. She wore the same silver robes three times a week, and the rest of her clothes barely fell past her knees. Her glove had a whole on it towards the thumb, and she was looking a bit thin…

"I'll pay for it." He muttered, pulling out four sickles. Audrey frowned. After a moment she nodded. He leaned over to hand Hannah the money, but Audrey grabbed it first. She gave Hannah three of Percy's sickles and one of her own. Then she slide Percy's last across the table at him. "You didn't have to do that." He said as Hannah walked back to the bar.

"I did so." Audrey counteracted firmly. "Just cause I'm broke doesn't mean I'm gonna be rude."

He shrugged and took a sip of his butter beer, it had been a long day.

"I should've been getting you lunch from earlier on." He said after thinking for a moment. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Nah, I would've asked for it earlier if I though I needed it." She said. Percy raised an eyebrow. "No seriously. You're a nice guy. If I said I'm broke, buy me some lunch, you'd do it." Percy raised the other eyebrow. "You would, you'd grumble about it a bit, and say you wouldn't, but in the end I'd have something to eat. So I could have asked you if I needed earlier, I just don't like to be a burden or anything…at least not before I really close to somebody."

Percy snorted, and then cleared his throat. Audrey laughed at him.

Percy liked her laugh. It wasn't like some girls. George's fan girls for example. Their giggles could literally turn a person deaf, but Audrey's laughter was clean and simple and happy. It shook her whole body, resonating throughout the room, it felt, _real._

A hand waved in front of his face.

"Oi…Oi…_Oi!_"

Percy snapped out of it.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I was…daydreaming I guess." Audrey studied him.

"Get some sleep." She deliberated. "Before I know it you'll be snoring away and I'll have to levitate you back to your flat."

"I don't snore." Percy said after a moment. Audrey shrugged.

"I wouldn't know." Percy blinked. She stood up, gloves and scarf back on. She chugged down the rest of her butter beer in one gulp. Rubbing her burnt throat she nodded to him. "I'm going home now, see you on Monday?" He nodded back.

"Sure."

"Right then…I'm going." She stood up and waved to him from the doorway.

"Yes. Goodbye. Thanks for the butter beer." She laughed again.

"You bought it Percy."

"Oh, right."

Audrey waved once more and stepped out of the door humming 6th symphony. Percy felt a tug in his stomach, like he had forgotten something.

"Wait! Audrey!" He called after her. He ran to the door.

"Yes?" She stuck her head out of the door. Percy stared at her uncomfortably.

"Nothing, forget it."

"…Okay, see you later." She vanished into the cold London night.

Percy sighed and gazed out of the door not understanding why he called after her. Maybe he was going crazy, he might have drank some experimental potion in George's shop or something. Adjusting his glasses and sighing once more he made to go back and sit at the table, maybe he'd have a couple more drinks before they closed. It wasn't a work day tomorrow after all. The crashing sound from behind jolted him. He turned, Hannah was standing over a shattered glass with the rag poised for cleaning still in her hand.

"You okay Abbott?" He asked. She nodded and muttered a quick 'repairo!' levitating the glass back onto the shelf.

"Thanks, I'm fine. Don't sit back down though, I'm really just about to close."

"Oh. I'll be going then."

"Yeah, bye, say hello to Audrey for me when you see her." Percy blinked.

"Will do."

He opened the door. As he left he heard Hannah whisper in a surprised voice:

"Never thought I'd see the day that Percy Weasley fell in love."

He rushed away quickly, pulling his hat further down his head.

When he got home he drank almost an entire pot of tea, and then lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Was he in love, did he fancy Audrey Green? It couldn't be. It was completely laughable. Percy chuckled a bit to himself, then stopped, noticing how stupid it sounded. Maybe he was coming down with something. Whatever it was, it would probably be gone with a good night's rest. Or at least he hoped it would.

**The chapter is over. Huh, Percy's a bit slow isn't he? Well at least George is there to help him out. Unless he just makes everything worse, with the Weasley's you never know. Anyway, we have a Quidditch game coming up. :) And some more appearances by other characters that haven't been thrown in the mix yet. Oh, I hope you liked my Hannah by the way. I think the idea of her as the pub lady, and Neville as a teacher is cute. Anyway, I'm rambling. Goodbye.**

**~AoiKuroNekoSan**


	9. Mornings and Being in Denial

**I warn you, I don't think I was fully conscious when I wrote this chapter. We'll see if anything good came of it.**

**~I don't own the **_**Harry Potter**_** series. Really, I don't.~**

Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap, _peck-peck- peck-peck_.

"Ouch, get off of me!" Percy waved his arms, trying to get the enormous thing to stop pecking him. "What in the name of Merlin's long beard!"

Something fluffy and heavy landed on his right knee.

He felt around for his glasses, pulling them on he stared up at the creature in question. It was a large brown owl. The exact type of owl you _didn't_ want sitting on your knee. Percy frowned, and detached the letter from its leg. It flew out the window as soon as he did. Yawning, and standing up slowly he examined the letter.

_Sir Percival Ignotous Weasley_ was scribbled in familiarly sloppy handwriting on the envelope. Percy rolled his eyes. He should have known.

He started to walk towards his closet before he remembered it was Saturday. Yawning hugely, he entertained the idea of going back to sleep, but considering it was a letter from George Weasley he held in his hand…If he went back to sleep George would probably just send heavier, sharper clawed owls equipped with howlers. Best just get it over with.

Walking into the kitchen, stopping to pick up the teakettle he'd left on the table last night, he searched the cupboards for anything to eat. Pulling out a pack of oatmeal he ripped open the bag and fuddled around for a pot. There was nothing in the upper cabinets so he searched in the lower. He slammed his head and swore loudly, but managed to get a pot. It was rusty so he spent a good part of the hour attempting to get it clean with various spells. After he finished he filled the pot and poured the oatmeal in. Tapping the pot to heat the water he wondered why his mornings were always so boring.

As the oatmeal boiled he stared around, eyes catching the teakettle sitting in the sink. He sighed and began to clean it. As he did his thoughts from last night slowly came back to him. He glowered at himself.

There's always some thought that will stalk you to the ends of the earth until you properly make your mind up about it. However hard you try to escape, it'll always find you. A good hard conclusive decision is the only thing that will make it go away.

This is how it was with Percy's thoughts about Audrey. Wherever he went, they followed, and completely surrounded him. It wasn't for lack of trying either.

He had cleaned the entire kitchen before he began to feel like the walls were closing in on him. He decided he'd step outside, get away from the shining countertops and mocking teakettles. Some fresh air might do him well. It didn't happen. The moment he stepped outside he ran into a couple snogging overenthusiastically. He fled from the intimacy as quickly as he could, slamming the door shut behind him. But he couldn't stop his mind from replacing the couple with Audrey and himself, the vivid image flooded his mind uncomfortably.

He attempted to read the newspaper, but for some reason the only one he had was the one Audrey had submitted for her interview. It was a good article, but his eyes kept snapping back to the Audrey's smiling profile at the top of the page. Maybe he was overworked. He thought about owling someone to see if they'd hang out with him, but his quill stopped awkwardly above the parchment. Almost everyone he knew was in a steady relationship. The only other single member of the family was Charlie, and he was in Romania. The rest of them were probably busy on dates with each other, happily soaking up the sunshine.

_Audrey probably isn't busy._ A small voice in his head whispered. _She probably isn't dating anyone, why don't you owl her?_ He shook away the thought, ridiculous. Besides, she probably was seeing someone. After all she was friendly, kind, and pretty…Wait a second, did he just think she was pretty?

An odd tortured grunt escaped from his chest. Percy fell silent, he didn't know he could make that sort of noise. The rest of the day, he did nothing.

Finally as he lay miserably on the couch, his face squashed into the cushion, he remembered the letter. He had forgotten to read the letter from George.

Slowly he ripped open the tab and peaked at the piece of parchment within. He felt like it was going to explode like one of Fred and George's firecrackers… Hold on that's actually possible. He poked the envelope with his wand cautiously. When nothing happened he pulled the parchment out and stared.

_Hey Perce,_

_I know you're probably stuck in the house acting like a confused idiot because of what I said last night. Well don't worry about it. The confused part I mean. I can't do anything about the idiot part, sorry. Anyway, what I mean is you should get over your confusion, cause you really do fancy her._

Percy shook his head disbelievingly, how was this supposed to help.

_And now you're probably shaking your head at me—don't. I'm serious about this. With this diminished love life of yours liking someone is a serious thing. And you don't have much to worry about with this one, I mean, she likes you back._

Who's the idiot?

_Really. She pulled away when I threw myself at her, didn't she? I don't mean to be full of myself, but most girls think I'm pretty hot stuff. Which, I am…But how did she respond? She pulled away. And why is that you say, no, it's not because I'm losing my touch, it's cause she already—subconsciously or otherwise—likes someone else. And who is that someone else? Well, my man's intuition says it's you. If I'm wrong, and I highly doubt it, then we'll work it out somehow. The shop's closed tomorrow, so Ron's out with Hermione again, I think they've had some sort of argument or something. So why don't you come over and talk some more about this. Otherwise Ron'll get hitched before all of his older brother's and we'll be laughingstocks. Please, for me!_

_Your love counselor extraordinaire,_

_George_

Percy sat silently for a moment, then set fire to the letter.

Audrey was dreaming.

She was talking to Graymalkin, cooing and petting him when all of a sudden he turned into Percy. Audrey jumped backwards. 'What are you doing here!' She exclaimed. He pulled a box of giggling fruit from his robes. Opening the box, he began started throwing them at her. They laughed like children as they bounced off of her. 'Quit it Percy, what's a matter? Can't we talk about it?' The fruit turned into a horde of fan girls who grabbed onto her and started screeching hysterically. Audrey yelped and tried to run away, but her worn out sneakers turned into wooden clogs, and she could hardly walk. 'No!' She screamed. 'The fan girls are going to get me! No!' She reached out to Percy. 'Help me, help me!' He just stood there. Her shoes knocked desperately on the floor. The knocking became louder and louder—until Audrey fell out of bed with a thump.

Audrey rubbed the back of her head. She really needed to get out of that habit. Standing up she walked blearily towards the knocking sound. Hopefully it wasn't a pair of wooden clogs.

The sound was coming from the door. Were the shoes coming to attack her now?

"Audrey what the hell's your problem! Let me in! I've been knocking for like a half an hour! Let me in or I'll knock your door down!" A voice called from outside.

Audrey wiped her brow with relief. It was just Ollie.

A mewing sound came from near her feet. She looked down. "Graymalkin?" The knocking stopped.

"Audrey, are you there, can you let me in please?" Ollie's voice sounded a little hoarse. Graymalkin mewed and rubbed against her. Audrey reached down to pet him and then froze hesitantly.

"Graymalkin? Is that really you?"

"…No it's Oliver Wood. Let me in right away." The voice floated in threw the door.

"It's you right?" Graymalkin mewed agreeably. "You're not Percy?"

"No…I told you, It's Oliver, you know Ollie…? Hey Audrey, are you sleep talking or something? Who's Percy? Percy Weasley?" Audrey slapped her cheeks a couple times to wake up some more. Graymalkin continued to purr.

A couple of minutes passed as Audrey debated whether Percy was really an animagious who's cat form looked like Graymalkin. And if he was, would he be in her flat on a Saturday morning. Concluding that Percy wasn't weird enough to do something like that, she opened the door.

Oliver walked in looking exhausted.

"Morning Ollie." Audrey said giving him a quick hug. She walked into the kitchen, with her cat following. She fed him, reasoning that, that was probably what he was so worked up about.

Oliver sat down on top of the small two-person table. He was going to insist she tell him what was going on, but instead he found himself accepting a cup of coffee. He rotated the black, bubbly liquid in the cup. "You don't have any milk?" He asked, reluctant to drink the mess.

"Nope. I'm broke, remember? I don't usually drink a lot of milk anyway." She rummaged in a drawer for a moment. "There's sugar if you want." He nodded. She threw the bag at him, and he caught it expertly, pouring a liberal amount in.

Audrey sat on the countertop watching him. He stared into the cup, it still didn't look to appetizing.

"Is it safe?" He finally asked. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Ollie, you've known me longer then anybody except my parents—and what do they know?"

"And so…?"

"And so you know my cooking may look like it crawled out of a swamp, but that taste will put a smile on your face, I can assure you." Oliver sniffed it suspiciously and took a teeny sip.

His eyes widened as the taste hit his tongue. He took a larger swallow and couldn't help but smile as the energizing roasted flavor splashed through his mouth and warmed it's way down to his stomach. It didn't take him long to finish the entire cup. When he did he licked his lips and stared hopefully at the bottom of the cup for a couple more drops.

"More?" Audrey asked with a teasing grin. Oliver nodded. She poured him another cup, and then poured herself one. She slurped it down quickly. "Ah! That hits the spot, I'm up now…can't believe I thought you were a pair of wooden clogs." Oliver cradled his cup carefully, taking smaller sips to make it last longer.

"You always burn your tongue." He said watching her gulp down another cup. Audrey shrugged.

"What can I say, I love hot drinks."

"I know." Oliver nodded. Audrey glared at him.

"You remembered that, but not how awesome my cooking is?" Oliver shook his head dolefully.

"Not how scary it was either. Can't believe I forgot, but then again, it's been a while." They lapsed into a thoughtful silence. Audrey hoped down from the counter and came to sit next to him. He put his arm around her waist as she leaned on his shoulder comfortably. Graymalkin moved onto the crunchy cat food and made quite a lot of noise finishing his breakfast.

"What a minute…you thought I was a pair of what?" He asked after her earlier sentence registered.

"Wooden clogs…" Audrey said slowly. Oliver stared at her.

"…Tell me about it?"

"It's a long story." Audrey said doubtfully.

"Huh." Oliver pulled his arm away and glanced sadly at the empty pot. "Well, I don't have too much time, so shorten it for me."

"Alright then, here it goes." Audrey recounted her entire dream to him, and then explained her current relationship with Percy, as his assistant of sorts. Then she told him about the day with Percy and George in the shop, the fan girls and all the toys.

Oliver listened carefully, then:

"I thought I asked for the shortened version."

"That was the shortened version."

"I see…Well then, I'd better make my bit quick."

"Oh yeah, I was kinda wondering why you were here. Not that I don't love seeing you, but you're just always with your girlfriend lately, and then if you're not you're training…I don't mean that I don't like your girlfriend, or Quidditch. Katie's great, really she is. Has she made any potato salad lately? That stuff's super—And as for Quidditch, well to be honest I thought it was a little boring in first year, but eventually your obsession and ranting rubbed off on me and then—"

"I'll say my ranting rubbed off on you! Slow down will you? I told you, I don't have much time." Audrey sat quietly, wondering if maybe she'd had a bit too much coffee. "Right…so I don't know if you've heard but I have a game coming up." Audrey didn't know if she was going to start rambling again so she just nodded to be safe.

"It's a really important game for us, and it's been pretty much booked since word got out." Audrey wasn't sure if she was supposed to say 'that's good' or 'that sucks' so she just kept her mouth shut. "But lucky for me a got a hold of two tickets."

"Oh. One for me, and one for Katie." Audrey smiled, that would be a fun day, she wondered when the game was.

"Yeah, that was the plan originally." His brow furrowed.

"What do you mean originally?" Audrey frowned, did that mean no Quidditch day with Katie?

"Well, Katie and a bunch of my friends already bought tickets, as soon as they could actually." Oliver beamed for a moment and then continued. "So that left me with an extra ticket. I was searching around for somebody you'd like to go with, cause I know you have a hard time with people sometimes..."

"I'm not completely anti-social."

"No offense, but you've had like three friends throughout your entire life."

"…Right, did you find anybody?"

"No, that's the problem, and now, with the game tomorrow I won't be able to look anymore. You know, last minute practice."

"Everything you do is last minute! How am I supposed to find somebody to go with me the day before the game?"

"I guess you can ask Percy." Oliver suggested gingerly. Audrey looked hopeful for a minute but then she shook her head.

"Quidditch isn't really Percy's thing. He'd be bored stiff, I can't do that to him." Oliver sighed, he'd thought they were getting somewhere. "Hmm…"

"That was your thinking 'hmm…' What is it?"

"Well, the shop's closed tomorrow, so I guess I could ask George Weasley instead." Oliver nodded slowly.

"George is a lot more into Quidditch then Percy."

"Yeah, that'd probably work…he was a bit too friendly last time, but he said he'd stop that—and besides I wanted to talk to him about something anyway."

"What do you mean _too friendly_?" Oliver asked suspiciously. Audrey waved her hand dismissively.

"Nothing at all. He's definitely friend material though, I'll owl him about it after I eat." Audrey grinned, jumping off the table and grabbing a couple of spotted bananas. She began to peal them.

"Are you sure about this?" Oliver sensed something going on with Audrey and the Weasley boys, and he didn't like it. Audrey nodded, a piece of banana flew and hit the ceiling as she attacked it with a spoon.

"Yeah… wanna stay for a bit? I think I'm experimenting this morning." The bananas were pulverized. Oliver shook his head wearily. Now that he remembered her cooking, he remembered quite a few incidents of food experiments forced down his throat that hadn't been successful.

"Ah, no thanks. I think I'll go now."

"That's right…get some practice in big guy!"

"Yeah…" Audrey started to mix some mysterious things into the bowl with the bananas. Oliver rushed out of the door without a second glance behind him.

Audrey stopped the mashing and mixing and locked the door as soon as he left.

She loved spending time with Ollie, she really did, but she had some things she needed to think about right now. And they were more on your own thinking topics. She stared at the bananas. Graymalkin had begun to lick the spoon curiously, he screwed up his face unhappily.

Audrey reached out and petted him apologetically. "What do you think I should do kitty?" She asked him seriously. The cat glared at his owner.

**This chapter is pretty crazy. Well nightmares and being in denial tend to do that to a person. Plus Audrey really isn't a morning person, and Percy…well he's just a little crazy at the moment.**

**Bye for now**

**~AoiKuroNekoSan**


	10. Quidditch with George

**I really, really don't own the **_**Harry Potter**_** series. J.K Rowling wrote all the books, **Sirius**ly.**

**Well, I don't want to bore you with my complaints of my slow writing. So I'll just apologize for the delay and get to it!**

* * *

George shot purple sparks out of his wand, lighting the end of a long piece of rope. The spark snaked across the string, igniting the object at the other side.

He ducked under the table at the last moment, just managing to avoid the explosion—well, most of it anyway. The grinning inventor removed bits of confetti and sweets from his hair. Checking to make sure it wasn't one of his own, he unwrapped the sweet and plopped into his mouth.

"The exploding Voldemort piñata is coming along nicely," he said aloud as he noted it in his journal. George savored the combined sweetness of success and food, before falling back into his chair with a sigh. He stared wistfully at the clock.

A turkey burst out from its depths, noisily announcing the hour. Nine O'clock. He chewed the sweet ruefully. His stubborn brother wouldn't be arriving for a while.

Percy was a prat. Not only was he mulishly obstinate, but he hadn't noticed the opportunity for love waiting patiently by his side. Though Percy's prattishness had its uses.

Being a joke shop owner wasn't all fun and games. Sure, there was heaps of fun to dish out, and plenty games to be played, but it wasn't all like that. Arguing over prices, warding off fan girls, and coming up with fresh ideas when the classics were beginning to get boring…those were big parts of the job too. Sure, that's what George had signed up for...but he'd only signed up for half of it. Over the last couple of years, a lot of things seemed to be halved.

His joy wasn't as joyful, his pain was numbed and his laughter seemed a notch quieter. Teasing his brothers wasn't nearly as entertaining as it used to be. The jokes still came, but it was sometimes difficult to get the words out. He'd start out the sentence and wait for the thought to complete itself, but it never would. He ended up with more worried glances than amused ones.

As time passed, he learned to adjust a bit. He became quieter to make up for lack of finished thoughts. Delight came more readily, always paired with a healthy dosage of guilt. In his opinion, the guilt was worth being able to feel again. For a while, the most painful thing was the ache of his head whenever he lay down on his left side. Recently he'd been sleeping better. The ache moved its way to his chest, threatening to overwhelm him when he looked around and saw no one there. At times like this, his fingers found their way to the open wound where his ear had used to be. They swirled round and round until he calmed down. He couldn't understand why the action calmed him, but it did.

In general, that empty spot gave him more trouble than it was worth. Everyone always stared at the hole. George would argue that it wasn't the most interesting part of his body...but clearly the public disagreed. Honestly, he could always create a replacement. Then they would eventually stop staring, and he'd rake in the galleons with an invention like that. He wasn't the only one who'd lost something during the war. It'd be easy. He'd just have to make an extendable ear without the extendable part...but the thing is, he didn't _want_ to. After all, there were just some things you can't replace...like an ear, like him...

George frowned and slapped himself over the head, forcing a grin. It was becoming easier to snap himself into clarity. That was where Percy's stupidity came in handy. He'd never thought that particular brother could do so much, but over the last couple of years Percy had undoubtedly proved his worth. He probably saved George's life, or something. A guy like Percy stuck his nose into your business and didn't let up until you were forced back into the world. After so much time spent under the covers, the outside world seemed like a strange place. Strange, but not unlikable. Percy's firm and steady attentions were different than the sort George was used to, but not unwelcome. The idea was laughable, but _Percy_ had managed to fill the emptiness in George's head. Well no, nobody could fill that emptiness, George was sure that some of that would always remain. Still, Percy did soothe some of the emptiness, make it feel less gross and clingy. George chuckled aloud. Stupid ear, stupid Percy.

A tap on the door jolted George into his senses. He wiped his face automatically, not noticing until now how wet it had become.

"Who is it?" He choked out. He frowned and cleared his throat. "Sign say's closed, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I thought I could come in anyway." George blinked. Not who he was expecting at all.

"Right. Come on in Audrey," he told her, waving his wand to unlock the door.

She stepped in hesitantly. "I thought you might be busy working or something," she said, bright eyes studying the room. It was covered in brightly colored paper and sweets. George wondered how he was going to get the streamers out of the rafters.

"Now why would you ever think I was working?"

"There was a loud booming noise a couple of minutes ago."

George gestured his wand at the ceiling, causing the streamers to dance downward. "How long have you been standing outside that door?" He asked casually.

"Not too long. I couldn't decide whether it was safe to come in or not. Why do you ask?"

"Err—you know, product testing…even if you have been a temporary employee, you still might leak something to the press," he fibbed.

"You know me. I would never do that." Audrey sounded suspicious of his reasoning.

"Tsk, tsk, you're a reporter aren't you? It'd be an excellent story."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "I'm an editor actually."

"Really? Could've sworn Percy said something about reporting. He mentioned an article in his letter this morning." George was relieved that they were moving into a safer topic. Even though they had a history together, and she was currently Percy's love interest, not to mention a nice person in general...there were still things George didn't feel comfortable talking to her about.

"Percy wrote about me?" Her cheeks colored pleasantly, shocking blue eyes widening. "Well, I was previously hired as a reporter, but I was rehired as an editor, and I fill in love with the job, so I've been doing it since."

"Huh. Where else have you worked, I mean besides possibly getting a gig at the Prophet."

"Lets see...Australia was the first time I'd ever done anything like that. Then when I got back I worked at this muggle newspaper in London, but only for a short while really. Then I was assistant editor for this witch chick magazine…" Audrey shuddered. "Way too much pink. Afterwards I worked for a Quidditch paper in Ireland, until I was fired for reasons I'd rather not go into...and well, you're all caught up I think."

George smiled. "Sounds great." Then he realized something. "Australia? Coming back? What's all that about?" Audrey frowned deeply, and then burst into an oddly cheery grin.

"Dear me! I almost forgot what I came here for!" Audrey was anything but subtle. George shrugged, he had his privacy, and she had hers. However, now he was curious about something else.

"So why did you come here today? Couldn't resist the Weasley charm?" He was unable to repress a smirk.

"I thought you said you'd quit that," Audrey muttered. George winced.

"Right, sorry about that. I'm just a harmless fellow with a big ego, no need to worry."

"Uhuh." Audrey gave him a disbelieving glance before rummaging around in her pockets. "Anyway look at what I got!" She thrust her fist happily into the air.

George stared at her hand, which had two strips of paper sticking out of it. Looking more closely George saw they were a pair of tickets…and not just any tickets. Tickets to the Montrose Magpies vs. Puddlemere United match. George's eyes almost popped out of his head. Wordlessly he took the tickets in his hands, holding them up to the light to check their authenticity and praise Merlin for this gift...

"Wh-where did you get these?" He stuttered quietly.

"I have my sources!" She said with a grin.

"Oliver Wood?" George asked lightly. He suddenly recalled that Wood had made the reserve team shortly after he graduated. Fred had joked their former team captain would get booted off the professional stage for being too bossy. "Was it him?" He pushed down the memories. Even though they were good ones, they all contained a perfectly whole Fred standing by his side. It was too much.

"Yup. Ollie and I thought you might like to go, so here I am!"

"Yeah…here you are." George was slow this morning. He was seriously considering going to a Quidditch game with the girl he wanted to set up with his brother...

"Here I am," Audrey repeated confusedly. "So...I was going to get a sandwhich at the muggle deli around the corner...I think I can afford it...um...shall I pop back in about ten minutes and we can head over to the stadium together?"

"Wait," George called after her as she inched awkwardly towards the door. "I didn't say whether I was coming or not."

Audrey quirked an eyebrow. "I would have thought your speechless reaction was answer enough. Weasleys are rarely speechless after all."

George paused. "I'll give you that one...but I'm still not sure whether I should go or not.

"_Should_?" Audrey looked even more confused. "Since when did George Weasley care about _should_?" George shrugged. Probably since around the time Percy started becoming a decent person. The unexpected was bound to happen sometime. Audrey sighed.

"Well…do you think you could tell me why you shouldn't come?" She asked tentatively. George shook his head.

"Not a chance," he muttered. Audrey sighed again.

"Huh. Then I guess I'll come back in ten minutes and you'll let me know how you're feeling about it. I mean it is a great opportunity. It's supposed to be the greatest face off since the Bodmin Moor Millenium game. I thought you'd want to come. I mean, I thought we were getting along pretty well but if you don't want to sit with me then maybe I could work something out." Audrey bit her lip. George reached over and ruffled her dark curls. He didn't mean to make her think he didn't like her.

"That's not it Audrey. You're a great pal...but it's just Percy is coming over in a bit, and I haven't got a chance to see him lately, so..." George spilled half of the truth hoping it would suffice. George saw Percy all the time, but Audrey didn't need to know that. The small girl brightened considerably.

"Oh, good. I thought I'd weirded you out or something. That tends to happen with some people." She looked thoughtful. "I kinda almost maybe thought of inviting Percy to the game actually, but decided not to in the end…he's a good guy and everything, but I think he might get bored at a Quidditch game."

"You've got a point there," George agreed. Too bad though. A Quidditch game was a nice date for a normal wizarding couple. Then again, they weren't even a couple yet, and no way could they be considered normal, even by wizarding standards. Though she had at least thought of inviting him, and it was the thought that mattered. Besides, George really, really wanted to go. It's not as if Percy would get that annoyed, and even if he did, that would just prove he fancied her. "What the hell—count me in!"

"All right!" Audrey danced around excitedly. George joined her.

"Go Puddlemere!" He shouted, trying to ignore the guilt that was already sneaking up on him.

* * *

"And here comes Keller with the Quaffle! Keller to Rose—Rose to Mcknighton…Mcknighton challenges Blackwood—feints left…Now it's only him and the keeper. Oliver Wood, age 24 is being challenged for one of the first times in his official professional career—let's see how he does ladies and gentlemen! And Mcknighton scores… 40-20, Magpies with the lead! What a shame for Wood."

Audrey sat at the edge of her sit, knuckles going white as she gripped the railing at full force. "He…scored," she whispered hoarsely. "Oliver Wood you git! What do you think you're playing at! You could have saved that—stop being such a wuss!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, cupping her hands around her mouth to project the insults further. George looked away from the game, distracted by the mess of black hair bouncing around in front of him.

"…It seems like the fans are a smidgen disappointed with Wood's playing today. If I were him, I'd want some peace and quiet to concentrate." Apparently the commentator had heard her.

Audrey turned as red as George's hair and sunk down in her seat. George chuckled. "Didn't know you were so into the game love." She glanced slant eyed at him.

"You kidding, with a best friend like him, how could I not be?"

"…I'm not sure, I'll tell you when I've figured it out."

Audrey squinted from her slumped position managing to make out Oliver wiping his brow nervously. "Keep at it Ollie…you can do this," she mouthed silently. She swore loudly. George grinned. The referee got into an argument with the commentator, and then the game continued.

"Right…so here we go again—Ashford starting off with the Quaffle, he speeds forward, doges a Bludger whacked at him by Krest—Ashford passes to Davis—who passes back to Ashford right over Keller's head…ouch! What a mess… Ashford slams headfirst into Rose—that's gonna hurt in the morning for sure. Not very gentlemanly of him… Has to be a penalty…and it is! Rose takes the plenty shot—and Wood saves it by the ends of his fingertips! Never seen anything like it in my entire life!"

"Yeah Ollie! Told you, you could do it!" Audrey couldn't resist crying out again. Her throat was going to be raw in the morning, but she couldn't care in the slightest.

The commentator and George laughed in unison. "Well what about that? Those Wood fans are really something, let me tell you, a good player owes a lot to it's fan base, hope the newbie appreciates those screamers!"

The game went on. Oliver fumbled an easy save, but seemed to gain some confidence after completing a perfect back pass, and went on to make several spectacular saves and an assist. Blackwood finally scored for Puddlemere. PU was not that far behind anymore. Audrey and George were gripping at each other, stars in their eyes.

"I haven't enjoyed myself like this in ages!" George shouted in her ear. "I'm going to send you a thank you gift-maybe some new merchandise if you promise to use it against Percy."

"And that's all for now folks! Come back after half-time and we'll see how this works out!"

Audrey and George got up, slowly making their way to the bustling concession stand. Audrey's legs felt all wobbly. She was used to being overwhelmed by this sport, so didn't pay much attention to her stagger. Moments later George caught he as she stumbled backwards.

"Fell for me I see," he joked with a wink. Audrey shook her head.

"Yes, I'm enamored with you...now can you please let me go?"

George frowned concernidly at her. "You okay love?" He put on a hand on her forehead. "Hang on—you are a little warm…" Audrey couldn't tell if he was still joking or not.

"I was only calculating the chances of Puddlemere winning. Arthimacy makes my brain melt, it's nothing unusual. So can we please get a move on? We're blocking the walkway." She flashed him her most innocent expression, but he still didn't go.

"You're obviously not feeling well. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner," he said gently.

"I'm fine." She crossed her arms.

"What a load of—Lee!" George swung her around, Audrey catching sight of a dread-locked man as George finally set her down.

"What's a load of lee?" She wondered.

"Lee…" George repeated. "He's my best mate...I haven't seen him in over a year," George explained before the tall man engulfed him in a bear hug, laughing loudly.

"George! Shoulda known it was you causing all this trouble on the walkway. How long has it been?" Lee Jordan held the Weasley at arms length, examining him thoughtfully. "How've you been holding up?" The cheerfulness of his tone, and the worried in his eyes made an odd pair.

"Oh I've been horrible, but reasonably well considering," George answered truthfully. Lee nodded. Audrey cringed. Everyone else was so scared by the war, and here she was... She cleared her throat painfully. Her head felt dizzy for some reason. George grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. Lee looked between them.

"You two going out?" He asked curiously. Audrey and George exchanged an incredulous look.

"Not that I know of," George answered slowly.

"Definitely not," Audrey concluded.

"We're way too immature for each other. Audrey needs someone with maturity to balance her out." George was giving her a pointed look. Audrey shrugged confusedly, turning back to Lee, studying him with as much interest as he studied her.

"Lee Jordan?" She asked, to make sure.

"The one and only," he announced with a short bow. "And who might this lovely lady be?"

George cupped a hand over his face and looked around dramatically. "I don't see any lovely ladies around here."

Audrey shrugged again. "You won't hear me arguing." She held out her hand. "I'm Audrey," she introduced herself simply.

Lee shook it warmly. "I beg to differ, there seems to be plenty of lovely ladies in the area," he flattered her.

"I'm still not sure who you're talking about," George said in a serious tone. Lee chuckled.

"Besides the one standing next to you? Well there's the keeper's girl, and then two other fine women who I'm sure would be glad to see you after such a long time apart."

George paled slightly. "You...you don't mean Angelina, do you?" He glanced around frantically. Lee's eyes widened.

"Something happen between you two?" He asked after a pause. George shook his head far too vigorously to be telling the truth. Lee sighed.

"George my man, I've known you for quite some time. You can't fool your best friend when it comes to girl troubles." Lee slung his arm around George's shoulders. "Now tell your ole pal what's going on with Angie and maybe I can help you guys out." George massaged his temples.

"Trust me, 'ole pal', you don't want to know. Let's just say that I shouldn't see Angelina again any time soon, especially if I want to keep both my-"

Audrey cut him off by stepping pointedly on his foot. There were three young women rushing towards them. One girl's hands were balled up into fists, which she was brandishing in George's direction as the other two girls watched in amusement.

"Katie!" Audrey called out excitedly. She pounced and gave her a tight hug. "Ollie said you'd be around here somewhere."

"Great to see you Audrey." Katie beamed. "I was hoping to run into you." The frustrated woman was now being held back by a woman in a red, snitch-patterned jumper. "These are my best friends." Katie gestured towards the women. "Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet."

"Pleased to meet you both." Audrey smiled weakly, still feeling a little dizzy. She was more wobbly after George had let go of her and gone to hide behind Lee.

Lee was smirking as George whimpered, "Protect me!" Angelina looked about ready to burst out of Alicia's grasp. As soon as Alicia reached over to shake Audrey's hand, Angelina broke free and rushed at George.

She was stopped short by a curious Lee. "Why don't you to sort out your problems?" He suggested glancing back at George. Audrey thought he just didn't want to stand in Angelina's way too much longer. George stepped out into the open.

"I'm going to regret this," he mumbled under his breath. "Hey Angie…" His expression was thoughtful. For a moment Audrey thought he was going to say something that would take all of Angelina's anger away, and make her forget whatever had happened between them. Then he said, "Merlin you look awful." Immediately he cringed and looked about ready to run away. So much for Gryffindor courage.

"I've been thinking the same thing about you for years," Angelina retorted savagely. George laughed nervously.

"That wasn't what you were saying last time we were together." He winked shakily at her. Audrey would not be surprised if steam rose from Angelina's head.

"Clearly there was something wrong with my eyes," Angelina continued, crossing her arms. Her brown skin flushed.

"Really? I've always rather liked your eyes." George apparently did not know when to stop. Angelina scoffed.

"You've just finished saying how ugly I am!"

"Anyone can make a mistake...all there is to do is apologize," George said slowly. Everyone stared a fell silent. Audrey had a feeling he was talking about something else. "So, I really am sorry about last time. I was way out of line. Will you ever forgive me?" He pouted in Angelina's direction, and she deflating considerably.

"I hate you," she informed him, sounding rather like she was saying the opposite.

"Course you do." George beamed.

"Everyone back to their seats!" The commentator called. "The game's about to start up again, and I wouldn't want to miss this ending."

Audrey looked from George, who was rubbing the back of his neck, his ears a brilliant red... to Angelina was was studying her boots like they held the key to a secret civilization.

"Hi Angelina," she said. Angelina blinked. "I'm Audrey Green, Oliver's best friend."

"Ah, hello," Angelina greeted her, head bobbing nervously.

"Right. Well, I'm friends with George too, but after the first half of the game, I'm already sick of him…I was wondering if you'd switch seats with me for the second half. What do you say?" George spluttered into a cough. Angelina's fist clenched again. Lee and Alicia exchanged an unabashed smirk. Katie looked rather hopeful.

"I don't know." Angelina sounded simultaneously hateful and yearning.

"I'd like to catch up with Katie," Audrey prompted. "And I'm a fan of Lee's show anyway, so it'd be fun to get to know him."

"I'm serious people, get to your seats! What's with that group near the snack counter? Get moving Quidditch supporters!" The commentator was about to get another warning by the referee. "The world won't wait for you, you know!" He finished.

Angelina sighed. "What the hell. George, where are you sitting?"

"Over here next to you," George answered immediately, holding his arm out to her. Angelina rolled her eyes, but accepted George's hand as he pulled her down the stairs.

"Well done." Lee whistled, offering Audrey a high-five.

"Nothing to it." Audrey grinned.

"Hurry up!" Alicia told them, running towards the seats. Lee ran after her.

Katie and Audrey shared one last smile before rushing to their seats as the game commenced.

* * *

**I'm hoping the first part of this chapter had some emotional depth to it. I've always been fond of Fred…Anyway, tell me what you think of Angelina and the gang. I'm thinking this chapter could use some editing, but we'll see. The next chapter's got the end of the game, and Percy finally turns up again. Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews Make the World Go Round,**

**AoiKuroNekoSan ^.^**


	11. Getting Drunk, and Falling in Love

**Well, lately I've had two major writing projects I wanted to get moving along, but I was lazy and nothing happened. Hopefully with the completion of the next couple of chapters I'll be able to breathe easier. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own the _Harry Potter_ series. J.K Rowling is the possessor of the honor.**

Freshly printed newspaper was Audrey's absolute favorite smell. When she saw the stories _she,_ had chosen put together in the brain slamming way only being part of something you love can achieve it gave her the greatest rush ever. Still, watching the Quaffle almost go in, but be caught by a confident looking Oliver at the exact same moment the Puddlemere seeker captured the snitch however was a spectacular image. This dizzyingly proud feeling was definitely a close second. Audrey felt a bit selfish, being more amazed at the thought of her own success, then the actuality of her friend's dream being realized. However, it was probably enough to say that Audrey understood how Ollie must feel. The Quaffle clasped to his chest as his broom swerved and the whistle blew—this was his freshly printed newspaper.

"Clap me over the head with a beater's bat, I think I'm dreaming." Audrey said with watering wide eyes.

"I know. Oliver's shot was out of this world…I think I've gone to heaven." Alicia cried.

"No, he's the one with the wings." Lee muttered. "Just look at the boy." Oliver Wood was more dazed then a man ran over by a herd of Blast-Ended Skrewts.

"Yes, Ollie's an Angel." Katie finished dreamily. The other three rose eyebrows at her, Lee mimed throwing up, but they all had to agree that Oliver had really pulled it off this time.

They stood and cheered, taking in the glorious view with pure excitement boiling through their bodies.

"Just look at that! Joe Stone, the seeker and Oliver Wood, the keeper are surrounded by teammates and Magpies alike. Both groups are crowding the two star players and punching their shoulders—the Puddlemere players out of happiness—the Magpies because they're sore los—err, good sportsmen. Well that was a breath taking game! This one will go down in history folks…"

As often happens during events that you will most likely remember for the rest of your lifetime, the actual proceeding faded away into celebration quite quickly. Audrey hardly got the fact that the game was over into her head before she ended up at someone's house with a glass of Firewhiskey shoved in her hand.

"Cheers!" Lee raised his cup in the air. Audrey clanked it and frowned.

"Where are we?" She wondered aloud.

"Cheers." Alicia tapped her drink against Audrey's as well. "At Joe Stone's house." She answered. Audrey blinked.

"Who?" She asked confusedly. Lee stared.

"You don't pay attention much do you? The Puddlemere seeker, Joe Stone, he caught the winning snitch."

"Oh!" Audrey suddenly remembered. "The guy with the hair that looks as if he's charmed it to stick straight up no matter what?" Alicia giggled.

"Yeah, that's the one."

There was an awkward silence for a moment as the three of them tried to figure out what to say next.

"So…where's everybody else?" Audrey asked the other two.

"Katie's fending off Oliver's more forward female fans." Alicia explained. "He's a bit tipsy at the moment and doesn't seem to be able to do it himself."

Audrey glanced around the room and caught sight of her old friend grinning lazily at the crowd of girls all asking to get everything from their foreheads to their purses signed. He held a bottle of firewhiskey in one hand and a large marker in the other. Katie stood next to him, trying to remove the drink from him while fending away the fangirls at the same time. Audrey also caught sight of George and almost called out to him—before she noticed who's hand he was holding. Angelina laughed heartily at something George said, while the boy grinned back like the maniac he was. Audrey was happy that George had found someone to keep up with that crazy fast pace of his. She watched as they snuck out of the room, turning back to the others, it didn't seem as if they'd noticed.

"Those girls are really something—I feel bad for Oliver once he sobers up." Alicia continued.

"I don't. I mean, I know he gets uptight sometimes, but he's still a guy. He's surrounded by pretty women and doesn't seem unhappy about it." Lee reasoned. Alicia rolled her eyes, but Audrey nodded.

"He's on the top of the world right now, but that's only because he caught such a great shot. I don't really think he cares about the fangirls." Oliver was now making a dramatic speech of gratitude. "Well normally anyway. Usually Ollie's just not that sort of guy."

"What sort of guy?" Lee asked curiously. He drained his cup, and poured himself another.

"Uh, the kind of guy who needs attention from lots of other people even though his girlfriend's standing right next to him." Audrey tried to explain.

She looked at her down at her own drink. Lee and Alicia were both on their third, Audrey hadn't even finished her first. Lee winked at the second wave of fangirls rushing towards Joe Stone. Perhaps Ollie wasn't the only one who was a little tipsy.

"A guy like you then." Alicia finished as she followed the path of his eyes. Lee coughed.

"Aw, 'Licia, they are pretty but that doesn't mean much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Truthfully none of them are really my type anyway."

"Really then, what your type?"

"A _really_ pretty girl." He answered cheekily. Alicia looked as if she'd like to pour her drink over his head. "A girl like you." He amended. She flushed slightly, but didn't look entirely convinced.

"How come it to you so long to figure that out then?" She asked. There was a moment of silence as Lee honestly thought that over.

"Alicia, not many people know this, but I'm actually horrible with the ladies. I've never kept a girlfriend longer then a week, and I don't think any of them have actually liked me all that much." He admitted grudgingly. Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And how do I fit into all of this?" Lee stared at her and then broke into a grin. "I'm an idiot not to have realized, but I guess, with you, I got lucky. I wouldn't be surprised if you dumped me though." Alicia shook her head and mirrored his happy look.

"Well I'm an idiot too then, cause I'm still happy to be with you." She leaned her head up closer to him.

Audrey walked away before they could realize she was still there and get embarrassed. She sighed, why did everyone seem to be paired up tonight? She wasn't the sort of girl who yearned for romance, but she couldn't help but feel a little left out.

Maybe it was time to go home. She slipped into an empty armchair and finished her drink slowly. She had wanted to congratulate Ollie face to face, and talk to Katie a bit more, but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon. Besides, she wasn't really the partying sort of girl. She had a very high alcohol tolerance and couldn't use drunkenness as an excuse to let lose. As she set off, she envied anyone who could. What a boring night.

Percy beat his fists on the shut door. How irresponsible could his little brother get! George was the one that had insisted he come over today. George was the one had put this stupid idea of love into Percy's head. And George was the one who had gone off to some Quidditch game before Percy could ask him to sort out the whole horrible situation. Something nudged at the corner of Percy's mind and he suddenly felt the need to reread the sign George had posted on the door of his store.

_Dear my faithful customers and uptight brother,_

_I'm afraid I've closed up shop today to head to the Puddlemere United vs. the Magpies game. I know, exciting! Anyway, you customers will have to go without me for a day. Yes, the prospect seems impossible, but I'm sure you can build up the stamina some how. As for the brother mentioned above, well, I'll give him one guess as to who invited me to said game. If Puddlemere loses I'll probably be stuck at a pity party after the game. If the Magpies lose, I'll get to go to some other sort of party I'd expect. So if you're not as thick as I think you are Perce, please head to whichever of these parties I'll be at after the game._

_Your favorite joke shop owner/ brother,_

_George Weasley_

The gears in Percy's mind began to click and whir. After a moment he ripped the offending sign off the door and headed to the leaky cauldron. They'd have the game broadcasted on the wireless there, and someone ought to know where those after parties were held. Until then, Percy would just have to wait. Percy used to like waiting. His patience was a valued quality. Sitting on a bar stool, tapping his foot crazily Percy wondered when that valued quality had forsaken him.

Audrey sneezed, and rubbed her nose. Hopefully she wasn't catching a cold. Maybe she ought to head down to the Leaky Cauldron and slurp down a bowl of Hannah's stew, it was supposed to be quite good. She happily apparated to the front door of the pub before realizing that she was broke. Huh. Maybe Hannah would give her a discount if she helped clean up after hours. Well, it was worth a try.

She opened the door, and stepped in. Her jaw fell open. Flashes of red flew right past her nose. She quickly shut her mouth and took out her wand.

"Protego!" She managed to call out in surprise. There was a scramble of people trying to take control of the situation, and a large thump as a tumble of bodies hit the floor. Audrey blinked. What? No, it couldn't be…Neville Longbottom appeared to have wrestled Percy Weasley onto the floor. A thin man in tattered robes was standing above them, panting harshly. Hannah Abbott stood, her hand holding two wands visibly shaking.

"Audrey?" Hannah seemed to notice her for the first time. "What…?" Neville stood up slowly, and looked over at the young innkeeper. She turned.

"Oh, Neville!" She rushed over and began to cry into his chest. The other customers whispered worriedly to each other.

Audrey could only stare down at Percy who was laying still on the floor.

"Alright then!" Neville said loudly. "I want everybody out of here, pub's closed!" Audrey made to step out of the door, but Neville caught her eye.

"Green, can you levitate Percy onto that table over there?" He asked, pointing to an empty one. Audrey followed the request without even realizing what she was doing. "Nott, step to the side please, we'll need to have a little chat." Hannah was still clutching onto his robes. The customers began to file out, glancing back at Percy laying on the table, and Theodore Nott standing there still somewhat out of breathe.

After a moment Hannah breathed deeply and shut and locked the door with a wave of her wand. Audrey checked Percy's pulse and watched him breathe steadily for a moment before she was able to relax slightly. Then she turned, she feeling someone's gaze burning into the back of her neck. Nott stared at her for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Sorry." He muttered hoarsely. "Thought you were someone else." Audrey shrugged.

"What happened here?" She asked the skinny young man. Nott opened his mouth.

"I was attacked." He told her matter o'factly.

Neville came and pulled up and chair at Percy's table. "Sit down." He told the other two. "Hannah, can we have a couple bowls of that great stew of yours? I think we're going to need it." Hannah nodded, and went behind the counter to prepare it. "So…" Neville started slowly. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"I know." Nott and Audrey said unanimously. They looked at each other, Nott nodded.

"You were in my year at school." He elaborated. Neville nodded.

"I remember." He looked confused for a moment. "But how did you know who I am?" He asked Audrey.

Audrey smiled slightly.

"How did you know who _I _am?" She countered. Neville scratched the back of his neck.

"Hannah's mentioned you a couple of times. Said you were always trying to get out of paying for your meals…not meanly though." Audrey nodded.

"Yeah, she said something about how you…" Neville looked a bit hopeful. "Stop by sometimes." She finished lamely.

"I do." Neville sighed. "You're probably wondering what's going on."

"You could say that." Audrey nodded. Neville stared at the ceiling.

"Do you anything about how Percy Weasley reacts to alcohol?" He asked suddenly. Audrey blinked.

"No, why would I?"

"I thought you two were…never mind." Neville coughed and blushed slightly. Audrey stared curiously at him wondering what she meant. She also wanted to know what had happened to Percy, as for some reason she felt nervous about it.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, we think he had a bit too much to drink." Neville told her. "And then…"

"He attacked me." Nott repeated.

"Well, not exactly. More like he said some stupid things and provoked you to attack him." Neville amended.

"Verbal assault then." Nott muttered grumpily.

"Calm down, please." He said rose his hands nervously.

"Well, sorry if my mood's not exactly all sunshine and daisy's at the moment." Nott responded sarcastically. Neville watched him carefully.

"No, I don't blame you for that. I just was telling her the truth, that's all." Nott rolled his eyes.

"For a change I suppose." Audrey didn't know what to make of this. Neither, it seemed, did Neville.

"Relax." Neville said finally. "At least nobody was hurt, and nobody's going to get in trouble."

"I'm not?" Nott asked. "Then how come you held us back?" He asked, gesturing to Audrey and himself.

"Well, Audrey managed send Percy's stun spell right back at him, so I thought I'd thank her and explain the situation. As for you…do you really think I'd send you outside at the same time as that crowd?"

"You have a point there." Nott admitted. Audrey sighed. She looked over at Percy stunned form, now that she understood what had happened a little better she didn't feel as nervous. She had no idea what Nott and Neville were talking about, but she did know one thing.

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to apologize to him." She grumbled. Nott and Neville looked over at her. "Argh. I can't believe I stunned him, he's never gonna let me hear the end of it." Neville chuckled slightly.

"You're probably right." He said.

"Neville?" Hannah called from the Kitchen, "Did you finish the milk last night?"

"Only stopping over sometimes eh?" Nott said slyly. Neville flushed.

"Yes. You can leave soon, just be sure to apparate and soon as you step outside." Nott nodded. "Green, I'm not sure what to do with Percy, do you know where George is?"

"At an after party." Audrey told him. Neville frowned.

"When do you think he'll be back? I feel like I probably should ask him a couple of questions."

"Er, probably not for quite some time." Audrey said, thinking about his and Angelina's disappearance from the party so early on. "I really can't say though."

"Neville?" Hannah called again. Neville looked anxious.

"What about Ron?" Audrey suggested.

"No, he's going out to dinner with Hermione tonight, I wouldn't want to ruin that for them." Audrey admired Neville's attitude.

"I guess I could bring him back to his flat." Audrey said slowly. Neville grinned.

"Really, that'd be great! I'll just help Hannah with the stew, and then you're free to go." He said.

Audrey watched him practically run into the kitchen. Nott sat quietly clutching his wand in his pocket until Neville left. She pulled on one of her curls. This probably wasn't the best idea on her part. If Percy woke up he was going to take all of his drunk anger out of her…probably, hopefully not though.

"Oh, so that's how it was." Nott rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Too bad, I was hoping I could press charges and get some money out of this. Not that they would take my side in court if that happened anyway." Audrey blinked, was he talking to her?

"Why not?" She asked after a moment. "And what do you mean, 'oh, so that's how it was?"

"I'm a Syltherin." Nott grumbled. "A son of a Death Eater." Audrey waited.

"So?" She asked. Nott stared at her, and then chuckled. Audrey frowned, the melancholy sound sent chills down her spine.

"Let's just say the ministry's not that happy with people like me at the moment. I thought he might have just attacked me because he shared their point of view, but if he was just drunk…well I have a couple of friends who get like that." He explained.

"You shouldn't just assume that." She told him. "Percy's a good guy, just because he takes so much pride in his job doesn't make him stuck up…weasel." Nott raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can see that, I think. But I'm more worried about what people will automatically assume about me, and my…associates." Audrey sighed.

"When is everyone going to get it?" She wondered aloud. "Prejudice is prejudice, it doesn't matter who you're favoring or looking down on, it's still the same thing. I mean, I'm not saying I'm some sort of a saint or anything, but really, the least you could do is realize that." Nott looked quite pleased by this.

"I'd like to see their faces if you told them that." He mused.

"Oh, I will." She said quietly. Then she grinned crazily as an idea sparked in her head. "Tell you what," She started. "If I get the job I applied to, I'll have you interviewed for an article. How does that sound?"

"Job?" Nott asked.

"I want to be the editor of the new daily prophet," She explained proudly. "But I don't know if I'll get the job yet."

"Sounds like a good idea then," Nott agreed. Hannah came back in with two bowls of stew. She put them down, and then quietly exited the room, smiling at both of them. Audrey's eyes grew wide and she slurped it down happily in about three gulps. Nott did almost as well as here.

"Well," She said. "Seems like you're nearly as hungry as I am. Maybe between the two of us we could get Hannah to give us some more." Her eyes gleamed.

"Maybe." He said, moving his bangs out of his face. He wonder briefly if she would have made it in Syltherin, but seeing her babyish disappointed look as she stared into the empty bowl, he thought not. "But I've got to go now, so you should try that on your own." He stood up and headed towards the door.

"What about the other thing?" Audrey asked before he left. Nott looked at her thoughtfully.

"Owl me if you get the job," He decided, and then stepped out and disapparated. Audrey glanced at the open door, and her empty bowl and sighed.

"Well he seemed nice enough. And I'm not as hungry as I was," She mused aloud. "But now I have to figure out how to get Percy back home, and I don't even know where his flat his." She sighed, and pulled on one of his curls. "This is going to take a while."

**Thanks _so_ much for all the reviews and favorites so far, I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I'm interested in Theodore Nott, and might include him in another fic, if I ever get this one finished. As for Neville, well, he's Neville, he's just so lovable! **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The next one involves a very drunk Percy, so I hope you'll stick around.**

**Thanks again,**

**^.^ AoiKuroNekoSan**


	12. Important Questions

**Yah! I've gotten another chapter done! I'm hoping to churn out another one this week. I'm afraid I haven't made drunken Percy as cheerful as I originally planned, but he just wouldn't let me…Anywho, I want to thank all you guys:**

**JustAudrey07**

**Avanell**

**Baying-for-the-Moon**

**Emily**

**nicole**

**meggiemoon**

**The Whimsical Fairy**

**For reviewing so far. Comments really help me to go on with this sort of thing.**

**Anyway, I really don't own the **_**Harry Potter**_** series. J.K Rowling wrote it…the lucky woman.**

Audrey sat at the table, staring at Percy's body laying in front of her. Neville and Hannah stood to the other side, possibly whether she would be leaving any time soon. Audrey sighed. Despite the fact that her busy brain had never failed to coming forth with wild ideas, she had to admit that many of them simply wouldn't work. She had wanted to transfigure him into a dog and have him sniff his way home, but Transfiguration was her worst subject, so she supposed that wasn't the best plan. But then again…Audrey's eyes sparkled.

"Well that's an idea." She muttered to herself. Hannah looked concerned.

"Audrey what do you—"

"Hey Neville." Audrey interrupted. "Can I borrow your owl?" He opened his mouth, "And some parchment, and some ink, and a quill?" She adding thoughtfully before he could even answer.

Moments later Audrey followed Neville's owl Flutterby out the door, and gently levitated Percy to float behind her.

"I do like her." Hannah said after she had gone. "But I have to admit she's odder then marmalade Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans."

Audrey ducked into an alleyway racing after the small grey owl, narrowly missing slamming Percy's head into a wall. She chuckled at her idea. She had written Percy a letter, attached it to Flutterby's leg and had promptly began to follow him to Percy's address. She specifically addressed the letter, _Percy Weasley's Flat_ and left the rest up to owl wisdom.

After twists and turns through various alleyways and all manners of buildings Audrey screeched into a stop in front of short, squat, faded red brick building. Flutterby flew up to the third floor window at the corner and began hooting mournfully, tapping at the glass. Audrey maneuvered Percy through the door, up the stairs, and up to the door she expected was his. After trying alohomora, Audrey accioed the keys out of Percy's pocket and unlocked the door manually.

She lowered his body onto the couch and leaned over him. "Enervate." She whispered, with a wave of her wand. Blue eyes met blue eyes as Percy awoke. He sat up slowly, grasping Audrey's arm for support. She ended up behind the couch looking down at him. He blinked a couple of times.

"Wha—what?" He looked around blearily, and then grinned weakly. "Audrey." He reached out and ran his hand through her hair. "I was waiting for you." He told her softly. Audrey shivered, for reasons unbeknownst to her.

"Really? How come?" She asked slowly. He chuckled, deeply. Audrey froze for a moment, wishing that she could hear him laugh like that without the influence of the drink.

"Because you're Audrey." He said as if it was obvious why he was waiting for her.

"Yes…I'm Audrey." She said, not really sure how to respond and the tone he said her name in was overwhelming. Who did he think she was? "But who is Audrey?" She wondered aloud. She leaned forward and frowned.

Percy sat up with some difficulty and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hmmm…intelligent, but strangely slow sometimes, annoying, but undeniably cute, wild in the loveliest way, comforting and a grievance all at once." He said unblinkingly. His eyes were slightly glazed over, and he looked uncharacteristically relaxed, but other then that he seemed completely serious. Before Audrey could decide whether that was a compliment or an insult he leaned backwards so his face was right beneath hers. "Your turn." He said calmly.

"Huh?" Audrey moved away from him slightly. His behavior was unnerving.

"Your turn." He repeated. "Tell me, who is Percy Weasley?" Audrey flushed, the way he was looking at her—she silently promised herself she was never going to let him near the fire whiskey ever again.

"Err, a rather nice bloke?" She stumbled.

"Don't ask me silly." He laughed again. "I was asking you." He touched the side of her face and laughed again. "Really, you are cute…" Audrey jerked away.

"Drunk men always say that about me." She stammered. "Ah!" She raised her hand into the air. "That's right, you're drunk! I'll go make you some tea." She scurried into his kitchen and bean clanging pots and bans in a way that had nothing to so with making tea. The noise clamed her though.

"You still haven't answered my question." Percy called from the couch. Audrey paused.

"I'll think about it while I make the tea." She said after a moment, and then went back to the clanging. She came back with a cup of strong black tea, no milk or sugar. She handed it to him and sat down wearily. He pouted.

"There's no sugar." She bit her lip.

"So you're a sweet tooth…" Percy nodded enthusiastically.

"I have a bit of an obsession with sugar…oh well though, if you made it…" He took a couple sips and then grinned. "Delicious! I've never been able to get black tea down you know." Audrey sighed.

"Percy you're killing me, why don't you go to sleep already?" Percy rose an eyebrow.

"Why don't you answer my question?"

"Fine! But then you have to promise you'll go to sleep, or I'll stun you and leave you lying on the living room floor."

"Alright sweet, I promise." She thought for a moment then nodded to herself. She stood up and stared pointedly at the ceiling.

"You're perhaps the best person I've ever meet to tease, because even if you get cross, you don't really treat me badly. You're a bit of a gentlemen actually—when you're not to busy being pompous, but overall you're a understanding bloke really…But I've never meet a guy as motherly as you either—there's nothing wrong with that! I kind of like it in fact, but it still a big, weird part of who you are. You do obsess about your work, and become way too uptight about some things, which does tick me off, but I get that it's mostly cause responsibility lays a heavy weight on you…" She thought about it for a moment and smiled. "And you're a family man through and though. It's amazing how much you support them so much." Percy turned red and winced. He lay back on the couch and stuffed a pillow in front of his face.

"I'm glad you think well of me—"

"Of course I do!" Audrey interrupted, then put her hands in front of her mouth. "Never mind, continue." Percy peeked out from behind the pillow, a sad sort of smirk visible on his face.

"But you don't really know me at all." He finished.

Audrey stared. What did he mean by that? "I know we haven't known each other for very long…but I think we've got to _know_ each other fairly well." She said, somewhat indignantly. Percy shook his head.

"You only think we have, but in fact I'm as much a mystery to you, as you are to me."

"I _do_ know you're awfully stubborn and confusing." She muttered grumpily. She was beginning to see that he was right though. Thinking over what she knew about him, she kept pulling up blanks, perhaps they weren't as good friends as she thought they had been…she had a sudden urge to learn everything about him. "Alright then." She conceded. "I don't know anything about you, why don't you fill me in?"

"…I thought I was supposed to go to sleep?" Percy teased. Audrey frowned.

"After this then, I just want you to tell me a little bit about yourself." There was a moment of silence, then…

"Sure," Percy agreed. "But you have to come sit over here, I am a bit," He yawned. "Sleepy." Audrey nodded and he moved over as she sat down next to him. Then he leaned back slowly, propped up against her side. Audrey couldn't move. Percy kept the pillow mostly over his face as he began to talk.

"You know, I've always had problems interacting with people. I didn't make friends very easily with the boys in my year, I didn't date as much as the boys in my year…" Audrey readjusted herself slightly, what did he mean, he wasn't a social outcast like she was, he could talk to people alright, couldn't he? He seemed to guess what she was thinking.

"Well yeah, I could have had more friends if I had made an effort, but that would have involved making up a lot of crap about myself, or pretending to be interested in things that only bored me to death. Meanwhile, the things I was into were about as stimulating as a History of Magic lesson to others." Audrey nodded, he was an old soul. "As for the whole dating thing, I only started becoming interested in girls in fourth year. And then Penny was lovely for a while, but she hung on too tightly when I was trying to let go…my usual way of making a mess of things." Audrey frowned, Penelope Clearwater was a little too much the center of attention for Audrey's taste in friends, so she'd never really spoken much with her.

"Not that I didn't have a good life or anything. My parents loved me, and were proud about grades and strive for perfection…But I've always sort of wished I turned out more like my older brothers. Quidditch is a big thing in my family, and I'm probably the worse flyer out of all of us. You should have seen the look on Ginny's face when he was made Quidditch Captain, and she was so young too. And there a was a time he when he could console my mother no matter how upset she got, of course, that's passed by now, but he's still has the most luck at claming her down. And then Bill's always gotten away with everything—I suppose it could come from being the firstborn, but he's been the charismatic type for as long as I can remember. And Ron. He's not a genius or anything, but the kid's got a heart the size of the moon, and the courage to match it, especially when protecting his friends. Ginny's the fiery, nearly unpredictable one, though she'll always be our little girl. I don't think she's ever let anything get in the way of what she wanted, and she approaches everything with such passion that I…" Percy huffed. "But I love them, I daresay I love them more then almost anything, and if only I hadn't been so stubborn, they would know that…and Fred…"

"What was your relationship like with George and Fred?" She asked softly.

"They were brilliant you know. Absolutely spectacular. Jealousy doesn't even halfway cover how I felt towards them. While they could diffuse the tension with a couple of words, I was always the one creating it, or awkwardly making things worse. That was part of the reason I left you know, I thought they'd all be better off without me. Except for mum. I'll never forgive myself for treating her like that."

"But jealousy either induces love or hate. And I know you didn't—don't hate them Percy. It's not in your nature to be able to hate any one in your family." Audrey reasoned.

Percy snorted. "You obviously think to high of me." He said dryly. "Aunt Muriel's never been that well loved by any of us." Audrey quirked a small smile, she'd heard rumors about said Aunt. "But you're right. If there's anyone that I've ever wanted to make laugh, it would be those two."

"I'll lend you some jokes." Audrey muttered quite seriously.

"Thanks, but it's a bit late for that. Fred's…gone, and all because of me." Audrey swore she heard sniffling beneath the pillow.

"Idiot. Fred's death has got nothing to do with you."

"No. I just as good as killed him. He was right next to me, and I put him off guard by attempting to tell a joke, and then he was gone…forever."

"Pardon me if I'm being bold, but it sounds to me if you actually did make him laugh. Course, the timing wasn't the best, but at least he died with a smile on his face, and really, would Fred want it any other way?"

Audrey froze, the pillow was shaking. "Sorry, sorry!" She said hurriedly. "I'm being a prat, I'll just leave now!" She attempted to get up, but she suddenly felt Percy's hand in hers. The pillow was flung to the floor and Audrey stared at the man in front of her.

He was laughing and crying all at once, his red curls sticking out at awkward angles, his glasses perched crookedly on his nose. "Don't leave." He managed to choke out. "You just reminded me…that's almost exactly what George told me back then. He turned from the coffin and said to me, 'He's smiling Perce, couldn't have done it better myself." Audrey collapsed in laughter, even though she didn't think that was very funny, and tears, because her words were caught in her throat. She wrapped her arms around him, and they cried, and they laughed, until he was almost asleep.

Audrey conjured up and colorful quilt and tucked him in dutifully. She took his glasses and placed them on the table. "Good night Percy." She mumbled, kissing his forehead.

"Good night Audrey." He whispered. Through mostly shut eyes he watched her walk towards the door. "Please don't leave me." He said in a louder tone. "Anything but that…" Audrey smirked.

"Anything?" She asked. Sitting on the red cushioned chair, making herself comfortable. Percy nodded, closing his eyes with a yawn. "I'll get to cook you breakfast then?" Percy nodded again.

"Of course sweet, I'd love to," Yawn. "Try your cooking." Yawn.

"Go to sleep." She chided. As he drifted off she sighed. This night had made her feel more like a therapist then a friend, but she was so glad she got to learn more about him. And she chose to stay. He asked her to stay, and she did. That had to count for something, didn't it?

Early next morning she woke with an uncomfortable crick in her neck. "That's the last time I'm falling asleep on a chair." She muttered to herself. She looked around the room, getting adjusted to the fact she wasn't at home, and her Graymalkin the cat wasn't going to come say good morning to her.

Still, she couldn't help but smile as she took in her surroundings. The flat was so…_Percy_ that she couldn't help but automatically feel comfortable in it. She got up, yawned and stretched before moving towards the window. The morning light streaming through the brown curtains strew beer bottle light across the walls. Audrey pulled the wand from the knot in her hair, and it tumbled down around her. "That's better." She opened the curtains with a flick of her wand, turning to Percy carefully. He was still slumped over on the couch, his arm resting protectively on top of his face, a gentle snore sounding from him.

She walked over to him and waved a hand in front of his face. "Percy…" She whispered lightly. Still no movement. She grinned, confident that nothing would walk him now. She glanced around the room, fining what she was looking for on the inside of an open door. Audrey strode towards it and examined herself carefully in the full sized mirror. Her eyes were puffy and pink, and her new red robes (courtesy of Katie) were oddly rumpled and her hair was even wilder then usual. What a mess. Audrey considered leaving her appearance the way it was, but she was a guest at someone else's house, and it would be a rather rude awakening for Percy to see her like this first thing in the morning. She waved her wand across her face, muttering all the way and managed to remove the red and puffiness. She conjured up a brush, and tugged it through her hair, before straightening her robes carefully. Then she peered into the room behind her. A small bed, covered with a warm woolen blanket was shoved in the corner next to the window. Pictures of family members covered the walls, and piles of miscellaneous books covered the floor. Audrey felt a sudden surge of affection for the messiness of the room, and the entire apartment really, and decided it was high time she started to make breakfast.

She marched into the kitchen and looked over what she had to work with. The chipped empty teacup still sat on the table from last night the jar of sugar Audrey hadn't been able to find sitting mischievously beside it. He was a sweet tooth, she reminded herself. She looked in the cabinet—eggs? Check. Milk? Check. Flour? Check. She knew what she was going to make for breakfast. After and wild clashing of pots and pans that made her wonder for a moment if Percy could have died in his sleep, she had breakfast sitting warmly on two plates. She took the sugar and poured liberal amounts on each stack. She liked some excess batter from her sleeves and wondered if she should wake Percy up, or what until he tumbled off the couch on his own accord. The piles of paper strewn across the setting room floor with the bright red corrections carefully inked around the margins was what brought her back to focus. A cold metal watch tickled steadily from her rest. Audrey read the time. They would have to get to work in a couple of hours. She couldn't believe how happy it made her to say _they_.

She scrubbed the pan clean, poured herself a mug of milk, set the water to boil for tea, and began searching the cabinets again after a thoughtful moment. All the way in the back corner of the lowest cabinet she found what she was looking for. She blew the dust off the label and sneezed. _Pre-Brewed Hangover Potion_ it read. She frowned, it looked like it had come from a set of twelve, why would Percy need so many? Oh well, at least it didn't seem like he had needed it recently. Checking the expiration date one last time, she set it next to Percy's plate and bounced into the setting room to wake him.

"Sleepy heads don't get breakfast!" She yelled loudly into his ear. Percy practically fell off the couch.

"Uh…" He groaned. "Who turned on the lights?"

"The sun's not going to stay down just because you were stupid and drank too much." Audrey informed him. Percy looked up at her blearily.

"Audrey?" He said after a moment. He squinted.

"Oh wait!" She cried. He winced and held his head in his hands. Audrey threw his glasses at him. They bounced off his head.

"Careful, they could break." He reprimanded quietly. He felt around until he found them, then picked them up and put them on. He narrowed his eyes at her. Why was his vision still all blurry?

"I made breakfast like I promised!" Audrey announced cheerfully. Percy stared, and then stood up, stumbling into the kitchen and ignoring her. Audrey blinked. "What are you looking for Perce?"

Percy teetered dangerously and knocked into one of the plates Audrey had carefully step up on the table. "Bloody hell!" Percy cursed as pieces of food and china flew everywhere. Audrey watched quietly as he stepped over the breakfast she had worked so hard on, now dismantled.

"What are you looking for?" She repeated soberly.

"…My hangover potion." Percy admitted after a minute. He was still squinting. "I should still have one left." He muttered as he searched through a cabinet. Audrey stared sadly at the broken plate then walked over to him.

"Sit down." She ordered coldly. Percy registered the tone of her voice and sat without questioning her. She pushed what was supposed to be her plate of food over to him, and shoved the already taken out hangover potion into his hands. "Drink." Percy drank it down in three gulps, the room seemed clearer and his brain stopped beating against his skull, though his heart still continued noisily.

Audrey bent over the floor, muttering repario, and picking up the bits of food that couldn't be saved.

"I'll help you with—" Percy began.

"You've helped enough." Audrey cut him off. Percy looked back and forth between the breakfast and her. After the floor was cleaned up Audrey let out a loud sigh and slouched down in the chair next to him. Percy winced, readying himself for the worst, but all he got was a concerned look. "Why do you have such a big pack of hangover potions?" She asked him worriedly. "And why are most of them finished already?" Relaxed understanding spread through Percy at last.

"Oh. Don't worry about that. I'm not an alcoholic or anything." Audrey brightened considerably.

"Then why…?" She trailed off. Percy had taken a bit of the pancakes in front of him, and looked pleasantly surprised.

"Did you say you made these Audrey?" He asked cheerfully. "They're delightful!" Audrey was torn between interrogating him further, and being pleased he liked her cooking so much. She went with both.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it. But why did you have those potions though?" Percy sighed and put down his knife and fork to look up at her.

"Well, if you must know, George had a bit of trouble with drinking last year." He admitted. Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"George?" She reckoned his alcohol tolerance would be pretty high, but he didn't seem like the type to test it.

"Yes. George. He was drinking an awful lot after Fred—after the final battle, and though I eventually got him to gradually cut down, at one point offering hangover potions was all I could do to help." Oh, that explained a lot.

"Yeah. I could see how that would happen." Audrey said. "It's good you were there for him then." Percy had been about to take another bit of pancake, but at this he hung his head and stared at the table.

"No. Not really if I hadn't been such a—"

"Now, now!" Audrey interrupted. "Don't you start again. I had thought we had gotten you out of this last night." Percy looked up at her and blinked.

"Last night? What do you mean?" Audrey felt a chill run down her spine.

"You know, last night. When we were talking about, feeling different then everyone else, being jealous of your brothers, and Fred's death and how you blamed yourself for it, but I said—"

"Stop!" Percy stood up and turned bright red. Audrey stared at him.

"What?" She was shocked at his reaction. She had thought they had made some progress last night, if even a little…

"I don't know what you've been listening to, but it's none of your business." Percy said hotly. Audrey's eyes widened.

"Really?" She said softly.

"Yes, and I don't know what you're doing in my flat, but I'd bloody well appreciate it if you stopped trying to tick me off all the time!" Audrey didn't know whether to laugh or hit him.

"I haven't done anything wrong. In fact, I think I've been rather nice since—"

"Nice? Nice? You call showing up at my job, being a nuisance while I'm trying to work, making me feel like an arse all the time, nice?" Audrey pouted.

"Well, I'm glad I make you feel like an arse, cause you're sure acting like one at the moment. And I'm sorry if I've been a bother but—"

"Really Audrey, that's all you've ever been! A clingy, noisy bother, that won't shut up!" That stung.

"Percy, I understand if you're still upset about Fred, and I don't want to—"

"Don't talk about him to me!" Percy yelled. "Get out of my house." His words were liked ice.

"If you didn't want me to mention him you shouldn't have poured your soul into me and made me empathetic!" She yelled at him. And then in a smaller voice, as she rushed out of the door with an angry blush running across her cheeks, " And if you thought I was only a bother you shouldn't have told me I was cute and asked me to stay, even if you were drunk." With that she slammed the door and rushed outside.

Percy slumped into his chair and as the delicious sugar covered pancakes glared up at him. What _had _happened last night? He honestly couldn't remember a thing. Something about a party, the Leaky Cauldron and yelling at a Syltherin. A weak, but irritated tap was heard from the window. Percy crossed the room and opened it quickly.

An exhausted looking Flutterby stuck his leg out to Percy before falling over onto the rug. Percy picked up the owl, recognized it as Neville's and opened the letter.

_Percy,_

_Don't get drunk and start fights that much or I'll have to come and rescue you again. I've noticed that you've been a little off lately, well you're always a little off hee hee…Seriously though, if you're having any problems don't hesitate to come to me. I'm a pretty good listener, and I'd love to help you out with whatever you're going though. Isn't that what friends are for? I'm going to follow Flutterby to your house by the way, isn't that an ingenious way of finding out where you live? Looking forward to seeing what your flat looks like!_

_Yours truly,_

_Audrey G._

Percy glanced around the flat. There was an Audrey sized imprint on his red chair, pancake batter on the kitchen ceiling, a footprint on one of his papers, and the partially eaten breakfast sitting on the table. Percy fell onto the couch and fingered the colorful quilt he'd never seen before between his fingers. A teeny stitched eagle looked dubiously up at him. Percy smiled at the sneaked Ravenclaw emblem, and then frowned, deeply.

"I've really screwed it up this time." Percy groaned.

**Okey dokey, the chapter's over. Did I just type okey dokey? Whoa I'm tired. Right, so please continue to review, it's really awesome that you guys are doing that. I'm hoping to start getting out chapters faster, but I don't honestly know if that's gonna happen any time soon. It's a possibility though. Anyway, in the next chapter Percy has to atone for his mistakes, while Audrey deals with a couple of problems of her own. They won't really get to see a lot of each other the next chapter—unless George has anything to say about it of course!**


	13. Love Sick Puppies

**Yah! I finished another chapter. I'm gonna try to work on another one that's less description and more dialogue, but I thought the Audrey and Percy needed a chance to mull things over for a bit. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own the **_**Harry Potter **_**series. Sigh…**

Well, this in about…fourth place in a list of the worst weeks of her life. Audrey sniffed, and cuddled further underneath the blankets. Truthfully, she had horrible running out on Percy like that, even if he was being a jerk. She would have turned straight around, ran back to him and apologized, but as soon as she got home she was overcome by a dizzy spell a migraine and decided to go to sleep.

It wasn't much better in the morning. Glancing in the mirror, her eyes were pink and puffy, her nose leaking, and her cheeks were flushed. She attempted to tumble out of bed and do something about it, but she soon discovered her limbs were lead heavy, and the room started spinning when she tried to raise her head. Really, she picked the best time to let herself get sick, didn't she? She wanted to get better and met him at the ministry on Monday, with an apoplectic smile and cup of coffee. But seeing as she couldn't move at the moment, that probably wasn't going to be a possibility.

She lay on her stomach, covered in blankets, her throbbing head shoved underneath her pillow. A comfortable weight rested on her back. Audrey almost grinned, but couldn't quite manage it in her current condition. Graymalkin pawed at her back, his annoyed purr resounding in a way that might mean, 'I hope you feel better soon,' but probably meant, 'why the hell aren't you feeding me?'

A week was passing, trudging slowly, and uncomfortably. She slipped in and out of consciousness, meandering through dark dreams at one moment, the sun blaring in her face the next. Faceless figures shouted at her, calling out all her deepest secrets and reducing her to frightened tears. 'You left us…you abandoned us…traitor…weakling…_coward_!' Only when she woke in cold sweat, the blank ceiling staring back at her, could she breathe easily. But then she would slip back into her restless slumber and…Familiar contours of bodies drifted in front of her minds eye, blood soaked through the walls she had put up around her mind, staining her soul—and her hands. This was product of her failure. She wasn't good enough, not a good enough person, not a good enough friend, never a good enough daughter. These poisonous whispers broke down ever pebble of strength she had built up since then, so the older taunts all came rushing back at once. They were ancient, but still as pointed and hurtful. 'Loner. Looser. Worthless. Never loved, always ignored, sitting by herself, books in corners…never going to fit in—freak!'

The last word caught in her throat, she hadn't realized she was speaking down to herself until the sound escaped from her lips. And she laughed silently to herself, uncomprehendingly, and because there wasn't anything else she could do, because this was how she coped. This was the best way to deal with it really. When you laugh so hard that you feel weirdly happy, despite everything, the pain runs away. Freak. She laughed again. Hadn't she accepted that by now? Wasn't that why she was the way she was? She had decided she would do as she liked, she couldn't fit in anyway, so why try? It was so much easier and so much more exciting to be herself. And with excitement, life was worth living.

She started to ease into a gentler reticule. Wake up, wipe her face, go to the bathroom, drink lots of water, go to the bathroom again, and spent the rest of the day in less restless sleep. By the third day, she thought her fever was going down a little. She was able to feed Graymalkin, giving him extra as a reward for not scratching up all her belongings in anger. At this rate she could be better by Monday. And not to soon, the results were going to be announced soon. She would know whether she would get the job by then. And then she could be free. Free of life without wizarding money, free of an unoccupied mind, and the itch that was her need learn, and free from the ministry…had it really been a month? It was hard to believe.

It felt like forever squished into such a short period of time. She had reconciled with Oliver, met and become friends with Katie, went to an interview for a job with a description that gave her chills, met Percy, bothered Percy, worked with Percy, became strangely obsessed with Percy, worked at a joke shop, seen Ollie catch a couple of spectacular saves, gone to a horrible party, talked to Nott and ate Hannah's stew, taken care of Percy, and been kicked out by Percy. She stared at the whiteness of her pillow, such a boring color. With Percy things were far from black and white, as she didn't understand half the stuff that went on between them. But when had her life started revolving around the strange young man? He had crept into her heart without her noticing, and become part of the pattern that made things comfortable.

'Clingy, nosy bother that won't shut up!' A sour lemon voice whispered in her sleep that night. And then the same voice tasting like sugar this time, 'Intelligent, but strangely slow sometimes, annoying, but undeniably cute, wild in the loveliest way, comforting and a grievance all at once…' Audrey coughed, and then grinned into her pillow. Pancakes. Percy was like a batch of pancakes, sour, sweet, and completely irresistible.

Percy tensed as a knock resounded throughout the room. His eyes flew towards the door and his heart pounded in his chest. Could it be…but no. It was just Kent, bringing some more papers to be sorted, signed and evaluated. Percy sighed, and his body slipped into a different sort of anxiety.

"Thanks Kent." He grunted sarcastically, as he glanced over the load of work. "I'll be here until sunrise." Kent shrugged, staring at the unoccupied chair sitting next to the window. Charmed sunlight streamed through it. Percy thought it had never seemed faker.

"You could get it done more quickly if you made up with your assistant." Kent responded bluntly. Percy almost fell out of his chair.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean by that?" He spluttered. "Why would you think I—we would need to make up about anything." He winced. He sounded like such an idiot. Kent shrugged.

"You two have rows all the time, but they don't seem that serious, and she never gets as ticked off as you do. I figured, if it was so bad she hasn't come back yet, then you'd best just apologize and be done with it." He observed. The younger man wasn't looking at Percy. He ran a hand through his brown hair, and fiddled with the Support Puddlemere! badge on his shirt. Audrey supported Puddlemere…Percy began to mark up the first piece of paper, his quill dug deep into the paper as his fingers squeezed it nervously.

"There's nothing for me to apologize for." He muttered, not even convincing himself.

"Then it's not worth it for you to be waiting for her like this." Kent pointed out. Percy jumped slightly.

"Waiting for her? What makes you say that? I'm not waiting for her…" Kent snorted.

"Every time I walk in here your face lights up and your mouth goes to form 'Au!' I bet that the rest of that name is just dying to make it out of your lips. How long has it been since you've talked to her?" Percy sunk down in his seat.

"Almost a week." He relented. Kent scratched his chin.

"Well…that's not too bad, but you've better go on about it quickly or it might be the end of your relationship." The brunette caught the redhead's look and frowned. He put his hands up in surrender. "Look. I'm not saying anything about apologizing, I'm just saying you two should talk, I don't want to see you moping around like this any longer." Percy sighed.

"You're a good man Kent, even if you do always bring bad news." Kent shrugged.

"What can I say, I have a knack for being in the wrong place at the right moment. Think about it Weasley, promise me that?"

"I will. I'll talk to her." Percy nodded. He looked down at the papers, but what could he do? Contrary to the popular belief, Percy wasn't under the false impression that he was perfect. He knew he messed up, a lot it fact. Admittedly, it had gotten worse then this too, but he'd never messed up this badly with a girl, and it had never hurt this much. Never before had he made a girl has cheerful as Audrey look so sad. She was the type who'd spring back up no matter what you threw at her. Still that look on her face was the look of one that had received a blow to the heart. But were his words making her hurt as badly as they were making him hurt? What was the man to do…he had fallen in love, only to push away the one who now meant the most to him.

"Go away."

"Come on Audrey. We're only trying to be nice." A voice said gently.

"No go away."

"We really think it'd help if you talked."

"I don't want to, go away."

"Please! You're hurt, and sick, you need some friends to help you feel better."

"I like being hurt, sickness suits me just fine. Now go away." There was a long pause as Katie tried to figure out how to respond to this.

"I've never seen her like this." She whispered to her boyfriend. Oliver glared at the bedroom door in front of him. He'd already forced his way into the apartment, he didn't see why they were politely waiting to be let in, especially when she was being so rude.

"That's it!" He exclaimed. "Audrey I don't care about your screwed up emotions, I'm coming in!" He raised his wand. "Alohomora!" He raced in, Katie following timidly behind him.

"Audrey, you'd better explain what's going on or I'll—" Olive stopped short, turned red and walked right out of the room.

"I _was_ getting up." Audrey muttered enthusiastically. Katie looked down at the muddled girl and her eye twitched.

"Audrey…?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think we'd better get you properly dressed." Audrey looked down at herself. Her button down shirt wasn't buttoned, her bra was on backwards, and her skirt was hiked up weirdly.

"…Oh. That's sounds like a good idea."

"Uhuh."

Katie helped Audrey get dressed properly as Oliver sat with his head hung in the kitchen. It's not like he'd never walked in her or anything—they had lived in the same flat for a year after all, but he had never seen her so…emotionally distressed. Audrey wasn't the neatest, but she always took care to make herself look at least halfway presentable, and she had been dressing herself since she was three. Seeing her sitting there on the floor with her shirt hanging open, Oliver couldn't help but think something had gone horribly wrong. He pressed his face into the table trying to rub fear out of his mind. It didn't help that she looked like she had just been attacked.

"There we go." Katie sighed. After warning Audrey five times that the older woman was trying to put her own shirt on backwards, they had successfully gotten Audrey dressed. They had even gotten her hair brushed. "You don't look quite so…uh never mind." Audrey cocked an eyebrow.

"I imagine I don't look like I'm a rockstar who's just had a horde of groupies attack them anymore." She said bluntly.

"That's an interesting way to describe it." Katie responded truthfully. She examined her friend carefully, sliding down onto her bed, and looking thoughtful. "So, what have you been up to Audrey?"

"Um…I've been sick, I think it might have been a mild case of the flu." She began truthfully.

"Yeah, probably. What else though?"

"…Ah…" Audrey tried to find a way to force the situation into words. She'd never really had to describe heartbreak before, and saying it straight out like that made it sound too—and anyway, it wasn't just that, there was lots more to it by now.

"Do you want me to get Ollie, now that you're dressed?" Katie asked, trying to be helpful. Audrey shook her head vigorously.

"I think this is more of a…girls thing." Audrey said, feeling slightly disguised by herself. Of course she would love to talk to Ollie about it. She used to tell him everything, but she wasn't sure how he'd respond to it. She didn't know if he was the protective older brotherly, type who would slug the boys that hurt his sisterly like figure, but she wasn't sure she wanted to figure that out just yet.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Audrey faded off awkwardly, still not knowing where to begin.

"Hmmm…" Katie tried to find something to start up the conversation. Then spotted the strange item of clothing draped over her friends legs. "You're wearing a skirt today." She pointed out, thinking that was as great a place to start off as ever. "I didn't know you even owned a skirt."

"I do." Audrey said slowly. "A couple actually, but that's besides the point."

"It is? Why are you wearing a skirt? I'm curious." Audrey shook her head.

"No, no. I only wore the skirt cause I've been sick this whole week, and haven't head time to wash my cloths, this was the only bottom thing that was clean—cause I'd never wear it otherwise you know." Katie frowned.

"Sure."

"No really." Audrey said, feeling a bit annoyed. "It's only cause I have nothing else to wear—it has nothing to do with Percy."

"Ah!"

"Ugh."

"…So, Percy, Percy Weasley…what happened with you two?"

"Not much."

"Meaning?"

"A whole load of crap."

"I thought so." Audrey sighed, falling back on the bed next to Katie, covering her face with her hands.

"Really Kate, it was a mess. He was drunk you know, and acting kind of weird, but not bad really. And so I took him home, and talked to him a bit…well a lot really. He told me a lot of things I guess he wouldn't have told me if he had been sober, and then…"

"And then…?"

"Well nothing really. I fell asleep in his armchair. I made him breakfast, he woke up all distorted, we started to eat, and talk some more, and we touched on the subject of Fred, and I said something about what he'd said the night before…and he, well, he _freaked_ Katie, completely blew up. And I tried to stay calm, and talk him through it, but he wouldn't hear any of it. And then we had a horrible row, he practically threw me out, and as soon as I got home and wanted to apologize, I found out I was a sick as a dog."

"More like a love sick puppy." Katie muttered under her breath. She was glad Audrey had finally found someone, now Audrey wouldn't have to feel like a third wheel any more, but did it have to be sensitive, work obsessed Percy Weasley?

"What was that?" Audrey asked, confused. Katie coughed.

"Nothing at all. I was just wondering…I mean, I don't really agree that you did anything to have to apologize for, but if you wanted to say you're sorry so bad, why haven't you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you've been better for like two days, so why haven't you talked to him yet? Why have you locked yourself in your room and refused to talk to anyone?" Audrey pulled on her hair.

"I was kind of waiting for him to apologize to me first." She admitted sheepishly. A blush crept across her cheeks. "Do you think I'm asking for too much?" She said worriedly. Katie shook her head.

"Not at all." In fact, you should make the twit get down and beg on his knees… "But knowing Percy Weasley as I do…well I won't say I know him terribly well, but I do know him, and his general personality makes me think he's not the type who'd apologize first." Audrey sighed again. "Err…I could be wrong of course." Katie added delicately.

"No, I get it. I'll talk to him later today, but first…I have to go apologize for flashing Ollie." Katie grimaced.

"Yes, please don't show any more inappropriate things to my boyfriend." The girls looked at each other and laughed. Her mood swiftly began to change for the better.

Audrey pounced from behind and covered Oliver's eyes with her hands. "Guess who!"

"Hopefully a fully clothed Audrey." Oliver responded quite seriously.

"Yep!" Audrey said jumping out into the open.

"Well, that's a relief." Oliver sighed.

"So…."

"Yeah…"

"I reckon he looks like a drowned rat."

"More like Crookshanks when 'Mione tried to give him a wash."

"Nah, that cat was too scary looking then, I think this new Percy looks kind of cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah. Almost like a love sick pu—"

"Leave off it, will you?" Percy gently cut off his brothers. He thought it was nice of them to try and visit him like this, but he didn't really need people poking fun at him during business hours. Not that there was a lot of work today, in fact, there as hardly anything, but Ron and George didn't need to know that.

"Aw…come on Perce! We're only trying to cheer you up." George said, almost genuinely. Ron huffed.

"Humph. He's just wasting our time. I thought you said I could take the day off to—" George slapped a hand over Ron's mouth, but it was too late, Percy's hears perked up as son as he heard the words 'day off.' He frowned.

"To cheer up your dear brother, wasn't that why I said you could take a bit of a break from the shop?" George slowly removed his hand. Ron rolled his eyes.

"No. You said I could—" George slapped his hand back over his little brothers mouth.

"I don't now where you've gotten such a big mouth from brother. Mine is teeny, miniscule in fact, nothing getting through these lips."

"Buh, er ta kin ri naw!" Ron managed to get out through the hand. After all the years of eating at the same table with Ron, Percy's brain automatically translated. 'But you're talking right now!' He had said. Percy rose an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not." George insisted. "You must be hearing things." He removed his hand, figuring it probably wouldn't do any good anyway. Ron glared.

"I can't you dragged me into this. You're barmy." The youngest brother muttered. George didn't deny it.

"And you've got a brain no big then a troll's—and yet I don't ask you how you managed to snag the smartest witch in your year." He pointed out.

"Yes, yes you do." Ron sighed.

"Not that often."

"You said it just before we apparated into the ministry." Ron argued.

"Yes but you have to admit it's astounding—I mean a girl like Hermione—"

"That's the point!" Ron interrupted. "You told me I could take the day off after we talked to Percy, so I made plans with her…and if I'm not there soon she'll take my head off."

"Huh." George scratched his chin. "That could be an interesting development."

"George!"

"Fine, fine, go ahead, have fun with you're girlfriend."

"Thank you." He glanced down at his watch. "Merlin! I'm going to be late." He started rushing towards the door. Glancing back at Percy one more time, he shook his head guiltily. "Perce. Relax a bit…won't you? You've got a really cute girl that's crazy over you, and you're pretty much obsessed with her. So just talk to her before it's too late, and see how it goes from there." It was a nice piece of advice, but the terrified look he gave his watch before rushing off for good completely ruined the affect.

The two brothers stared after him. George conjured up a handkerchief and maimed whipping tears from his eyes.

"Oh, they grow up so quickly! You don't know how proud I am…" He sniffed loudly. "If only other brothers of mine could aspire to be as great as ickle Ronniekins!" George deliberately caught Percy's eye. Percy coughed back a chuckle.

"I approve of her." George said lightly. "Ron approves, Harry approves, Hermione approves, Bill didn't believe me when I told him, but what do you expect, he doesn't even know the girl. Katie doesn't know where to stand on this, but Lee, Alicia…and Angelina approve. Oliver Wood will probably want to drown you in the great lake, but he's like her brother, so that's to be expected." There was a long pause. "And you know, Fred would approve too. Immensely."

For the first time in a while, Percy didn't tense after hearing the name of his dead brother. In fact, his body felt more relaxed then it had in weeks. Fred would approve. Well then, Ron was right, Fred was right, Kent was right, everyone was right…Percy was going to talk to her, and quickly.

**Well, another chapter completed. I wanna work on another one, I feel like I'm on a role. Anyway, I really hope you liked this one, it was a bit slow, but, that just happens sometimes. Next chapter there's gonna be some apologizing, and hopefully further devolvement in their relationship,**

**Please keep up the great reviewing,**

**~AoiKuroNekoSan ^.^**


	14. Sorry Stuttered

**Hola!** **Here's another chapter, I think I'm finally getting back into the groove. *knock on wood* Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

**J.K Rowling wrote the **_**Harry Potter**_** books. Yay!**

"Good show old man." George congratulated, clapping him on the back. "Now that you have the resolve, all you have to do is actually talk to her." Percy winced.

"I'm not really sure how I should…" He faded off, not wanting to complete the sentence.

"Don't worry about it." George grinned. "I've got it all taken care of." Percy gulped, that didn't sound too good.

"No." He protested, a little later, robbed in fuchsia. "This is a horrible idea."

"Really?" George pouted. "Personally, I think it's brilliant."

"You would." Percy muttered.

"Hmmm? Didn't quite catch that." Percy kept quiet, staring at his feet, so George shrugged it off. "Listen mate, it'd be a bit lame if you just sat in your office all day, attempting to build up the stamina to apologize. So I thought I'd speed up the process a bit, by taking the matter into my own hands."

"I hate it when you do that."

"Ah, but _this_ time the results will be in your favor…I'm almost completely sure of it."

"That's what you said last time, and look where that brought me." George didn't look remotely abashed.

"You were going to break up with her anyway." He sighed. "I just helped you a long a bit. And considering how clingy she was getting, you should probably be thanking me." Percy opened his mouth, but then closed it again, realizing that might be one of the few things George was right about.

"Audrey's not like that though." He said softly. "If I lose her…" He flushed, what was he talking about? He never even had her in the first place. George frowned.

"You won't, trust me." Percy sighed.

"I suppose I'll have to. It's not like there's anything else I can do about this."

"That's the spirit!" George cheered, clapping him on the back again. He checked his watch and sighed. "The afternoon rush starts in five minutes, Audrey should be here in about a thirty seconds, and I should be with Angelina in about twenty five seconds." He was making his way towards the door. Percy's eyes widened.

"You're not staying?" He asked, suddenly becoming fearful.

"I never said I was dear brother, good luck to you." George waved brightly.

"Oh no you don't!" Percy cried rushing after him. George disaperated just as Percy reached out to grab him, causing Percy to crash to the floor face forward.

He groaned, but then sighed in resignation—at least it couldn't get worse. A loud 'pop!' resounded through the alley proving him wrong. Percy's eyes slowly followed the worn trainers up to meet the pale face of Audrey Green.

"Oh." She had spotted him. Then turning red, and glaring at the sun she said, "I'm going to kill George."

"My sentiments exactly." Percy muttered, pushing himself up and dusting himself off.

The two young adults stared at each other wearily, both looking like red-cheeked children. Audrey fiddled with her hair, and Percy readjusted his glasses. Percy stared at his feet, and Audrey stared at the sky. Percy was just about to screw up all his Gryffindor courage and beg her to forgive him, when he suddenly noticed a large crowd of wizards and witches making their way towards the shop.

"I think we'd better head inside." He advised, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in after him before shutting the door quickly. Audrey stared at her wrist. Percy followed her gaze and paled. "Sorry about that." He muttered, releasing her. He gulped. The word 'sorry' floated around the air palpably, echoing through their minds like the vibrations from a pair of cymbals.

There was a long…pause, and then they both suddenly looked up at each other, eyes meeting with nervous intent.

"I'm sorry." They said clearly, unanimously. They both blinked. A smile tugged on Audrey's lips. Percy frowned. "No, I'm the one at fault." They continued collectively. Audrey full on grinned, and Percy couldn't help following along as he took in her happiness.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Percy coughed. "It was very rude of me."

"Well, I shouldn't have spoken about…_that_ so suddenly. I didn't expect you wouldn't remember our talk the night before, but it was still a bit tactless of me to bring it up so soon." A twinge of guilt tugged at her heart, but there was nothing that could pull her mood down at the moment. Percy shook his head.

"Was it really that deep of a conversation?" He wished he remembered what he had said, and how she had responded. Stupid fire whiskey…stupid him really.

"Yeah." She nodded. "But it was a mistake, it's not like it's completely your fault."

"It is actually, I'm hopeless against alcohol, I should have known better."

"No. We'll just have to have another deep conversation some time to make up for it." She said cheerfully.

"I'd like that." Percy said, truly grateful.

Audrey looked around the store, then glanced back towards the window where several soon-to-be customers stood with their faces pressed up against the glass.

"Where's George anyway? He called me under the pretense of helping him out in the shop." She peered out of the window. "It looks like it'll be a pretty busy day. I guess it's good he called us over then." Percy scratched his neck. "Maybe I'll thank him instead of killing him." She added thoughtfully. He sincerely doubted that.

"Actually, George ditched us to go on a date with Angelina Johnson."

"Oh? Angelina. She seemed nice. They're really cute together." She stopped, the word 'ditched' had sunk in. But Percy was now distracted.

"Hold on…" He started. She looked at him, tilting her head in a confused way.

"You mean he's left us to run the shop by ourselves?"

"Yes but…" Percy stared at the ceiling, might as well continue to be brave today. Audrey cursed.

"I guess I'm back to wanting to kill him then. I wonder if there's a way out of this…" She muttered. Percy coughed.

"I err thought you…seemed a bit taken with George, but rather you think he and Angelina…?" Audrey rolled her eyes, beginning to understand why Percy was in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. She shook her head.

"I've never thought about George like that. He's always a nuisance and sometimes a laugh, but to me at least, never attractive in that way." Percy sighed, relieved. "And actually…" She continued with a smile. "I happen to fancy someone else at the moment." Percy frowned, whom could she be talking about?

"Who are you—" He started.

"So!" She interrupted. "You've got tons of siblings, are any of them available to help us out?" Percy frowned.

"I don't think so." He tried to focus on the activities of his siblings, and not the thought that Audrey fancied some unknown bloke. "Bill and Fleur are in France for a friend's wedding…" He mentally crossed them off a long list of relatives.

"Do you think Harry Potter might then? He's a family friend isn't he? And he seemed like a nice kid." Percy shook his head.

"No. He works even more often then I do…And Ginny's coach is very strict."

"Bad luck, anybody else?"

"Hmm…Charlie's taking some intense training course in China, so he's out of the picture."

"What about Ron…come to think of it, doesn't he work here too?"

"Well, yes, but he's out with Hermione." He sighed. At one point he could have considered calling his brothers in to help anyway, but now that they were all head over heels with girls whose tempers rivaled Ginny's, the thought was entirely out of the question. "Do you know anybody we can ask for help?" Audrey shrugged.

"I've had like four friends in my entire life time…one of them I haven't spoken to in years, and the other two are currently away visiting one of Ollie's teammates in Scotland."

"You've forgotten the fourth." Percy pointed out, curious.

"No, actually. That would be you." She grinned and then clapped her hands together in a moment of understanding. "Right…We can do this!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can run the shop ourselves." Audrey elaborated. "Just look at how fast we get the paperwork done. We're a good team, I think we can do it." Percy scratched his head.

"If you think so…I guess we could…"

"Alright let's go then!" Audrey said excitedly, quickly transfiguring her robes to match Percy's and then rushing around in circles trying to prepare the shop for opening. Percy stood there dumbfounded by her speed. "Don't just stand there. Get a move on!" He blinked, and began setting up the check out area. Audrey balled her fingers up into a fist and shouted at the ceiling. "We'll show that George Weasley that Audrey and Percy are a forced to be reckoned with." She rubbed her hands together and laughed evilly.

Percy winced. Despite all the times he had thought otherwise, at the moment he was quite glad he wasn't his brother.

"Accio brat!" Audrey waved her wand and summoned a kid who was attempting sneak out of the store with several items that were not purchased. He flew into her open arms and blushed considerably. Audrey didn't let go even as he kicked and squirmed.

"Lemme go! I didn't do anything." He lied.

"Oh really?" Audrey rose an eyebrow. "Accio stolen items!" She cried. A few joke wands, and an edible dark mark landed in her hand. She let go of the boy, leaning over and glaring at him fiercely. "Either cough up the cash or get lost." She advised.

The kid didn't need to be told twice, he was out of the store within a matter of seconds. Audrey contemplated the idea of catching him again and punishing him—but as long as all the stuff was returned, she didn't see a problem with letting him off easy. She reshelved the items with a sigh. This place was chaos, she was never going to forgive George for putting her up to this, even if it…

"Audrey?" She blinked and turned around. Percy was attempting to cheer up a whining child, apologize to her mother, help everybody on line make his or her purchases, and see if Audrey was alight all at the same time. "You need any help?" Audrey shook her head, and warm feeling spread across her face upon hearing the concern in his voice.

"I should be asking you that same question!" She said with a laugh. "Hold up a sec, I'll be right there." Percy smiled gratefully. Something like adrenaline caused her to zip through the store, consoling the mother and child, and helping him with him with the annoyed customers waiting on line all at once.

The day dragged on like flies swimming through honey, but somehow Audrey and Percy managed. Audrey loved bright colors and loud noises, but even she couldn't understand how George and Ron put up with this crazy atmosphere everyday.

She was sitting with her back against the door, head and heart pounding, hands sticky, and hair a mess. Overall she was quite pleased with herself. The store was clean and plenty of children and adults were probably at home, happily playing with their shinny new products, days all the better because of them. She closed her eyes for a moment and let the silence that seemed out of place wash over her.

Percy was indifferent to bright colors, and despised loud noises. He now understood why George and Ron took their days off so seriously. He used to think that George's job was a joke, but now he knew that his younger brother did just as much, if not more, work as he did ever day. He sat behind the counter, has chin resting on the cool wood in pleasure. His glasses hung lopsided on one ear, but he didn't reach to fix them just yet. He gazed at the exhausted woman across the room from him. "She's amazing." Percy whispered meaningfully. Audrey opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Sorry…did you just say something?"

"Err no. Forget about it." Percy said lightly, standing up and finally adjusting his glasses. "Shall we close up then?"

"Mmm, yeah." She stood wobbling a little bit. Percy reached for her elbow and steadied her.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little sleepy." She yawned. "Want to get a butterbeer with me?" She grinned. "I would offer something a little stronger, but we both know you can't take a drink." She teased. Percy shrugged, he wasn't about to argue with the obvious.

"It would be a pleasure. Let's just pack everything up."

She nodded and they got to work, putting the day's earnings in George's safe, and casting a couple of security charms, before locking the door. She smiled fondly at the store before turning and skipping down the alley cheerfully.

"That was a wonderful day!" She exclaimed loudly. Percy looked around nervously, it was the middle of the night, he wouldn't want anyone to complain. Audrey saw his expression and rolled her eyes. "Loosen up mate, it's a beautiful night and I'm in a good mood, we might as well enjoy it."

"Beautiful…?" Percy frowned and wrapped his scarf more tightly around his neck as he shivered. It was a chilly winter night, and the alley was desolate and grim. "I think you might be exaggerating a little." A sinister shadow crossed their path, and a frightened cat knocked over some rubbish bins to their right. It had been two years, but Diagon Alley was still clearly showing the affects of the war. "A lot actually."

"Hmmm, maybe not right here, right now, but I can assure it is a beautiful night somewhere." Percy sighed.

"If you're going to be that general, then of course it is." Audrey looked at him.

"Would you mind getting the butter beers to go?"

"Err, no, but why?" He asked.

"You'll see." She promised him.

They walked slowly over to the Leaky Cauldron, lapsing into an awkward silence. Percy stared at his shoes, trying to force himself to come up with a topic for conversation.

"How was your week?" He shut his mouth firmly as soon as the words were out. That might not have been the best thing to ask. She shrugged.

"It was fine." He saw her face.

"Honestly?" He prompted.

"Honestly…honestly it was horrible."

"Ah…I'm sorry." He apologized automatically. It seemed as if after he forced it out once, it was going to become much easier for him. She shook her head.

"Nothing you did really, I just picked up the flu somewhere. But it's nothing to worry about it, I got over it a couple of days ago." He stared at her. She noticed. "What?"

"Take this." He muttered, pulling his mother-knitted scarf off and handing it to her. She stared at him.

"What?" She repeated. He sighed. Here she was saying she had just gotten over being sick, and she was skipping around only wearing a thin looking coat and a worn glove on her left hand.

"You don't even have two gloves." He said, sighing again.

"I lost the other one in your office somewhere." She said sheepishly, rubbing her neck. He blinked.

"I keep an eye out for it, meanwhile…" He gestured towards the scarf, "Put that on." She shrugged and wrapped it around her neck obediently. He nodded, somewhat satisfied. "But you should really think about wearing a hat as well…" He caught her confused expression. "We don't want you getting sick again." He continued. She smiled at him.

"I guess not." They had reached the Leaky. She pulled the door open. "After you." She said.

"You sound like the perfect gentleman." He said aloud, before thinking about it. He winced, she probably didn't want to hear that. Audrey only continued to grin.

"Why thank you." She teased, bowing slightly.

Hannah was sitting at the bar like always, lazily staring at the front door. It had been a horribly boring day. The majority of her customers had been silent and red faced, trying to warm themselves by downing more drinks then they usually would. She had a drunk old man attempt to flirt with her, and a little girl set off a WWW firework, but other then that, it seemed like nothing had happened at all. She turned quickly as she heard someone open the back door, who could be coming through this late? She smiled when as she saw the disheveled Audrey Green enter, she was always doing something interesting, also… a pink-eared Percy Weasley in tow. Her smile grew even wider as she watched the two of them accidentally brush against each other and hurriedly apologize. They looked like a couple of teenagers talking happily with their first crush.

"What will it be Audrey?" She asked quickly. She sat up straight and pretending to be preoccupied cleaning out a glass as she watched them out of the corner of her eye.

"Two hot butter beers to go!" The other young woman answered enthusiastically. Audrey began the ritual hunt throughout her numerous pockets to perhaps find a misplaced coin or two.

"I'll pay for it." Percy interjected, holding up a hand to stop her search. Audrey pursed her lips.

"You know how I feel about that." She told him. He shook his head.

"It's the least I can do after…" He trailed off. Hannah's ears perked up, just what could have happened between the two of them? Percy frowned at the barwoman with a knowing look at the rag paused over the clean class. "Two butter beers to go Abbott." He repeated firmly. Hannah smiled sweetly.

"Anything else loves?" She asked. "If you want to change that order to stay, I can whip up a batch of stew." Audrey's eyes widened and she licked her lips reminiscently, but then shook her head disappointedly.

"You know I'd love to, but there's something I want to show this bloke." She said with a sigh. She turned to Percy. "You still won't let me pay, I'm the one who invited you for a drink…" Hannah forced herself to turn around and start preparing the drinks, but this was certainly getting interesting. Audrey had invited Percy out for a drink, at this hour too? And what was it that she wanted to show him, something so important that she'd pass up Hannah's famous stew?

"No, no." Percy said. Audrey glared at him, he sighed. "Next time then." He added, flushing slightly. Audrey nodded.

"I suppose so…"

Hannah twirled around, two hot butter beers in hand. "Are you sure you won't stay?" She asked brightly. "I'd love the company."

"Sorry Hannah, I'll be around again before you know it." Audrey guaranteed her. Hannah sighed.

"Money." She said, turning towards Percy. He handed her some sickles, and then motioned out the door, Audrey followed, drinks in hand. Hannah watched as the door clicked shut and sighed, and then suddenly turned around to fix two more drinks. She might not get to hear the rest of that intriguing conversation between an awkward budding romance, but she had just remembered that her own lover was visiting tonight. She plopped a cherry into Neville's drink just the way he liked it, and wondered if she should change into a more attractive outfit.

**Well, I hope that was an enjoyable read. In the next chapter Audrey shows Percy how not to be so gloomy, and realizes that tomorrow is the day she hears if she's getting that elusive job or not! I can't forget about her ambitions as an editor after all. Reviews are wonderfully helpful, please continue commenting on the story.**

**See ya,**

**AoiKuroNekoSan**


	15. Thinking Spot

**Hiya! So, I admit I'm a horrible updater, but hopefully that will be the first step towards redemption. Also, I'm not too experienced with writing romance so I'm liable to hit a snag every once and a while (if you have any tips, feel free to share).**

**Alright, here we go. I don't own the **_**Harry Potter**_** series. Yes, I'd like to have that much money, but sadly, I don't.**

"This is ridiculous."

"Don't be such a baby, we're almost there."

"…Fine." Percy tried to keep the excitement out of his voice. Most people thought that rules and regulations were Percy's only source of adrenaline, but he had always loved surprises.

Audrey had rushed out of the old Leaky, dragging Percy by his sleeve and promptly apparated…somewhere. He wouldn't know where of course, as she had just as quickly conjured up a handkerchief and tied it around his eyes. Continuing to lead him, she promised to bring him to the mysterious sight that would cause him to deem the night _beautiful_.

She stopped suddenly and he walked into her. He stuttered out another embarrassed apology while her laughter filled his head. "We're here." She interrupted herself in a serious tone. "I'm going to take off the blindfold now." He felt her fingers moving busily near the side of his head.

"Where…?" He began.

"Don't say anything until you've taken it all in." She advised. The blindfold fell to his feet. Neither of them bothered to retrieve it, as they were too immersed in the sight before them.

The sheer darkness hit him full force, and for a moment he stood there stunned, wondering if he was somehow still wearing that silly blindfold—but then he saw them. Cluttered in a delightful way that only something magical could achieve, were the stars. Little touches of glitter swirled into gallons of ink and flung across the sky winked down at him. The expression 'as far as the eye could see' was suddenly quite literal.

"You were right." He muttered hoarsely. "Beautiful." She flopped down onto the grass, snuggling into the ground comfortably, looking like a kid in a candy store. "I've never been one for astronomy." She said with an apologetic little smile, "But the night time is just so…striking." She looked over at him. "You can sit down too." She added, patting the ground. He sat slowly, his long legs stretching out awkwardly in front of him. The cricket chirps sounded all around them, as a gentle breeze caused the grass to sway. Turning he saw the trees, majestically wild and oddly comforting.

"Thank you. For sharing a place like this with me." He told her sincerely.

"Don't get all cheesy about it." She looked uncomfortable. "…Besides, you're the one I've got to thank. After all, you came along with me, and trusted me enough not to walk you off a cliff." She gestured towards the obvious dip in the ground directly in front of them.

"I appreciate that." He said, with a touch of laughter in his voice. He had a suddenly desire to sprawl out in the grass as well, but the idea of being in such a close proximity to her… Then again, it was so dark, she probably wouldn't notice even if he turned redder then his hair. He took a chance and lay down, his legs now more comfortably positioned, while the predictable blush went seemingly unnoticed. "It's quite relaxing here." He noted.

"Yeah." She nodded agreeably. There was a moment of silence. "Feeling better?" She asked softly.

"Most definitely."

"Good. That was what I was aiming at." His blush grew deeper, but only had eyes for the little diamonds flickering above them. "This is my thinking spot." She informed him. She ran a hand through her hair, picked a leaf out of the curls, and sighed. "I tend to obsess about things, if you hadn't noticed." Percy grimaced, he had. Though that particular aspect of her character was quite similar to his own love of work—ironically it's what aggravated him the most about her. Perhaps it was because her fervor extended to every little thing she did, where as away for work he always found himself coming up short. "So when I'm in over my head." She continued. "I come here, laze around, stare at the stars, maybe take a nap in the grass, or climb a tree." Percy imaged Audrey climbing up the tree with a childish expression of determination on her face. The image was quite amusing for some reason. "Anyway, no matter why I come, I always leave feeling a bit more level headed, so I figured a visit here would be beneficial for you."

Percy stared at her. She could be quite distracted at some times, but alternatively there were moments were her thoughtfulness what almost unthinkable. "You were right." He repeated, having nothing else to say for the moment.

"I like the sound of that." Audrey stated with a mock pompous nod. Then she tried, with no avail to repress a yawn. "Wow, I'm knackered." She leaned over, placing her head on his shoulder. Percy froze, and Audrey lay there silently, thinking that there was probably an ulterior motive for wanting to be closer to her awkward friend. Still, Audrey was naturally a touchy feely person. She enjoyed hugs, and frequently leaned on Ollie's and Katie's shoulders, though the action definitely held more weight when it was applied to Percy. Not necessarily uncomfortable, but not the most easy thing to do either. "Say something." She commanded. "I lost track of the conversation."

Percy coughed, and tried to ignore the delightful closeness. "Um…right, new topic." He racked his brain for something to say. "Are you…excited about getting your job notification tomorrow?" He asked curiously. Audrey shot up like an arrow and leaned her head in her hands with a groan.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Excuse me?" He watched her anxiously. Had he said something wrong?

"I can't believe I forgot." She cried. "I've never forgotten a deadline before." Percy stared at her, the corner of his lips twitching before he broke into full on laughter. She glared at him, their positions being reversed for once.

"That's hilarious!" He sat up, slapping his knee, and then doubling over again in laughter.

"I don't see what's so funny." She muttered.

"Well," He took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice. "You've been extremely neurotic about the entire situation, coming to my office everyday to pester me about it, even pacing back and forth at times…but now here you are, the day before the actual event, and it's completely escaped your memory!"

"I still don't see what's funny." She repeated, completely serious.

"And that just makes it all the more amusing." He assured her. She bit her lip nervously and stared at the ground.

"I'm dead. I'm way too forgetful for a woman my age—a disgrace to young people all over the world. I probably won't get the job, and then I'll be left to starve on the streets with only my cat to keep my company." Percy frowned.

"Try not to think like that." He told her. "You're alive and well, _though_…you probably should be eating more frequently, and taking care of your health better. Forgetfulness never killed anyone—err, probably not that is…and you are a brilliant witch. Furthermore you are a perfectly good candidate for the job." He paused, all of it was true, but he didn't want to give her any false hopes. "Of course it is possible that you don't get the job, but in that case I doubt you will become destitute. You are a quite resourceful person, and you would find a way to make money somehow…hopefully." Audrey looked at him, a comical expression of bluntness plastered on her face.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"You're horrible at giving pep talks." She said blatantly. He winced, though it wasn't the first time he'd heard that. "But…" She stretched her arms, standing off and wiping grass off her back with some difficulty. "It was a quite truthful bit of talk, and though still dismal for comfort, it was a rather honest thing for a friend to say. Especially for one who is equally socially challenged as I." She added.

He nodded at her, his face contorting into a gesture somewhere between a smile a frown. Pointing his wand at himself, he cleaned away the grass and dirt from his shirt and pants.

"We are an odd couple of people, you and I." He mused.

"Odd people are the only sort of friends worth having." She said wisely. "That's why making friends is so difficult." He blinked, thinking that there might actually be some truth in that statement. Then he scratched his neck, glancing at the sky and noticing how much darker it had gotten.

"Shall we go our separate ways?" He asked politely. "It is getting quite late after all. And you have got a very important letter to receive tomorrow, in case you have forgotten again already."

"Goodness." Audrey said, dramatically. "Percy Weasley, teasing little old me? I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you." He shrugged.

"Perhaps." He admitted. There was a pause. "I'll see you around then."

"I'll owl you." She agreed. "Depending on the outcome of tomorrow's letter, I'll either be quite busy, or have a large amount of free time on my hands. I wonder if it's silly to wish for the former…"

"Not at all…Err good luck then."

"Thanks a bunch." Percy gave her a small smile, clenching his wand in preparation for apparation.

"Wait a minute." She said, raising a hand. She reached into his hair and picked out the stick that had been pointing straight out of it. "I thought it might be amusing to watch you walk around like a one pronged deer, but I decided to preserve your integrity after all."

"Well, thank you." Percy nodded, slightly annoyed.

"Don't mention it." She said grinning, and disappearing with a pop.

Percy sighed. Never a quiet moment with that girl.

An hour or so of paperwork later, Percy lay in his bed, pondering the day's events. Ghostly fingertips still lingered in his hair, and tugged at his sleeve. The sound of her laughter was beginning to become addictive. The night air combined with her concern for his well being completely threw him off. Why was feeling of being derailed becoming so accepted, enjoyable even? Percy groaned at his weakness and stuffed a pillow over his head, yearning for sleep to come and knock all sense out of him.

Audrey sat out on her fire escape, enjoying the cold weather on her heated mind. It felt as it owls were pelting the inside of her brain with overweight packages. Graymalkin was resting obnoxiously on her lap. Audrey reached down, petting him distractedly.

"What does the name Percy bring to mind?" She asked the unamused creature quite seriously. "It reminds me of fantasizing under the influence of influenza, and an immovable depression that vanished the instant I saw him again." Graymalkin blinked up at her sleepily. "Unfortunately for him, it can only mean one thing…" Audrey nodded to herself thoughtfully.

The next morning was like a blur. Audrey popped out of bed and threw herself at the window, throwing it open immediately and terrifying the poor owl that was waiting outside. It stuck it's leg out wearily, and flew away as soon as she removed the letter. Which was rather soon.

She gently opened it, like the paranoid present opener that she wasn't, and stared at the piece of paper in front of her. It took a moment for her brain to remember how to process the human language, then—"I got the job! I got the job!" She screamed, dancing around the room in her ratty Weird Sisters shirt. She glanced down. "I can buy new clothes, I'm not going to be homeless!" She grabbed a startled Graymalkin and spun him in circles. "I got the job—I get to be part of a newspaper again!"

After she calmed down, and her cat scratched her to bits, she managed to sit and reread the letter more carefully. Her heart sank a fraction of a centimeter, but even the surprising extra tidbit of news hidden between words of congratulations in a horribly official tone couldn't ruin her delight. So what if she had to practically rebuild the newspaper own her own? It didn't matter that she had to rehire the entire staff, and the funding was minimal, the point was, she was _employed_ again!

Remembering something pressing she grabbed a jar of ink from her desk, and then frowned, chucking the empty bottle across the room where it landed with a crash. Muttering a quick 'repario!' and rushing to find a bottle of ink that actually contained ink, she sat down again, trying to think it over. She had several people she wanted to inform about the happy news, however, she had no idea whom to tell first. She snatched Percy's name out of her troubled mind on an impulse—but he might be informed when he got to work anyway, and she felt bad about not telling her best friend first. Then again, Ollie didn't really like the ministry, and she should really tell her parents that she wasn't rotting away in a gutter somewhere. What was she saying? She _never_ wrote to her parents, Katie was the one she should be telling! After all she had been the one who had helped Audrey pick out her now lucky pair of robes. She nodded, and got to work, writing letters to her friends, her hands shaking in uncontrollable excitement.

Percy stared at his hand blankly. The piece of paper clutched there, ferried by a hastily charmed inkbottle, was causing his mind to boil over like an unwatched cauldron.

_Percy,_

_I made the job! I don't know if you've heard yet, but if not you should start rejoicing like the odd fool you know you are. I'm going to be pretty tied up the next couple of days, as I'll be _working! _But when I have a spare moment to breathe, why don't we meet up? I think Hannah's dying to eavesdrop on us, and I wouldn't want London's second best cook to be disappointed. Right, so, see you soon,_

_Audrey._

"Ah, Percy, excellent timing." Percy blinked rapidly, stuffing the scrap of parchment into his pocket, and swatting the floating inkbottle out of the way. He coughed politely and tried to adjust to the sight of his boss appearing out of nowhere carrying an all too familiar stack of papers.

"Good morning sir," He said hastily, the more he looked, the surer he became, "But isn't that…?"

"Yes." The Kingsley sighed. "I told Kent he should give you a longer extension, or get somebody else to do the job, as you have been to busy lately…but he insisted you would be able to get done today." Percy stared at the papers, unsure of whether to thank Kent for the compliment, or give him a lecture about overestimating others. Still—Percy felt rather bad for keeping his mind on his emotions instead of his work, so…

"Or course Minister, I'll get that done right away."

"Good, that will help the Auror Department out a lot, they are up to their necks in complaint and suggestion forms." He fingered his golden earring thoughtfully. "Though they should have a secretary to sort that out…"

"It's fine, I have no problem with a little extra work." He assured his boss. Percy was in a quite good mood, Audrey wasn't going to be living out on the streets, and she wanted to see him some time soon.

"I know that Percy, but sometimes I think…" He coughed, interrupting himself. "Ah, by the way, did you know that—"

"That Audrey Green got the editor position for the Daily Prophet?" Kingsley nodded, a knowing smile spreading across his face. "Yes, I was informed this morning…err, why are you smiling sir?"

"I thought the two of you were getting along well." He chuckled. "And it looks like I was right. Good luck with the paperwork Percy." The young man's ears were on fire again. He scurried over to his office quicker then a bee in a hive, realizing with an ounce of sadness, that Audrey wouldn't be there to help out, for quite some time, that is, if ever again. He shook his head, he had no right to be sad when Audrey was probably dancing around her flat like a madwoman. He felt a warm smile touch his lips. Audrey was happy, the sun was bright, and he had a full days work ahead of him.

Audrey stumbled into the peculiar, teeny building that looked a hybrid of a failed bomb shelter and a creepy old attic. She sighed, maybe it only needed a little fixing up…she had seen worse after the war. She attempted to open the shutters, in order to bring some light into the dank main room. After a moment of struggling, they flew straight off. Audrey rolled up her sleeves, and wondered idly why she didn't have more readily available friends.

Several hours later the tired witch lay across the sparkling floor, staring at the white washed ceiling wearing a mixed look of achievement and exasperation. She was delighted because the house now looked somewhat presentable. However, the tortuous work was only half way done, and she hadn't even hired any help yet. In hindsight, perhaps it would have been a better idea to find some employees before attempting to set up base in the ministry provided household. However, prudence was not one of Audrey's foremost qualities, so she would just have to accept that, and finish the day of work before it blended into the next.

**Alrighty, that's the end of this chapter. I'm reasonably planed out for the next chapter, but I have no idea where my brain will take me during the actual task of writing the thing, so we'll have to wait and see. Where I want to go, is towards some sense of interaction between other characters besides Percy and Audrey, and also some sort of conflict. Also, I'm trying to post edited version of the previous chapters as, one, my grammar sucks, and two, I've noticed a couple of things that annoy me. (ie Victorie probably wasn't born yet at this time).**


	16. Business and Friendship

**Right, sorry for the delay folks, I'm just a bit slow. On a short note, I originally planed for this whole thing to start two years after the war, but now it's a year instead, that way everything can fit in more smoothly.**

**I don't own the **_**Harry Potter **_**series. Every heard of J. K Rowling? **

Audrey threw her burnt out quill to the ground, stretching and yawning widely. Her head slumped down to rest on her desk as she stared glassy eyed at a long list of troublesome names. The list was complied of approximately thirty names of those who might possibly consider working for a new newspaper with little pay, and no glory whatsoever. Everyone knows that writers like to get at least a little glory for their pains, though the shape, way or form has little consequence.

Normally this sort of problem was more easily solved. Audrey was a proud Ravenclaw. She had perfected her inborn talent of logical reasoning throughout the years, and found that it worked quite well when trying to convince people of things. However, when logic went against her own argument, it wasn't particularly helpful. Was there anything logical about joining a newspaper where the pay was less then decent, and the headquarters smelled like moldy cheese? No, not really.

The next month went by in a swirl of letters, interviews, and most surprisingly, visits with friends.

She popped into Ollie and Katie's kitchen every now and then (they were living together again) and whipped up one of her infamously unique dishes. She lay on their couch and stared at her best friend for hours, simply taking him in. Had they not know each other for so long, he might have been a little freaked out.

"You're my favorite person." She told him with a silly grin. He sighed and patted her one the head.

"I know." He muttered, before practically passing out. His training was brutal recently, as he was still being broken in as a full time player. They were having a difficult time meshing their schedules, so much so that Audrey ending up interviewing a few people during his games.

For so long the only person she had felt truly comfortable with was Ollie. He was the only one who warmed her heart, and flushed color into her otherwise grey life. When everyone else avoided her, or sneered, he was a smile and an everlasting presence. At one point she was scared that she had become completely dependable on his support. She worried that without him there she would break down and become beyond repair, but then she ended up leaving without saying goodbye. It's funny how some things work out. She thought he would hate her for the rest of her life, but not only had he accepted her back fully, she had also managed to prove her strength of independence to herself.

She watched Ollie for a moment latter, and then pulled a Quidditch magazine down from a shelf, resolving to stay up until Katie was back from training. Katie saw the world moving busily around her, all working together following their dreams, and healing the wounds of the war, and she had begun to feel left out. Over ice cream Katie told Audrey about how she had been thinking about what she could do to help and had decided to take up healing.

"It's so much work!" Katie cried as she arrived home an hour later, waking the sleeping Audrey and Ollie. It would take a lot of work and will power to become a healer, and though Katie had the skill, she lacked the determination.

"Don't complain." Oliver muttered sleepily. "If you keep it up you'll do beautifully." Luckily she was currently dating one of the greatest motivators known to man. With his constant commenting there would be no room for laziness. She kissed him on the cheek and yawned, helping Audrey to her feet.

"Shall we go to bed?" Oliver mumbled rubbing his eyes. Audrey coughed.

"I'll take that as my cue to get going." She said quickly. He frowned at her blearily.

"I didn't mean anything like that." He blinked at Katie, "Err not that I don't want to but…" He rubbed the back of his neck and turned pink. Katie laughed lightly.

"We're both tired love…"

"Bye guys, love you!" Audrey attempted to sneak out. Katie caught her by the back of her robe.

"Didn't you want to talk about something?" She said suspiciously.

"What about?" Oliver asked sounding interested.

"Um…you know Katie, I'm not going to worry about my confused feelings for now." Oliver examined her pained expression thoughtfully. " You know those about…the _ministry_." She amended quickly. He grunted with disinterest. Katie smirked.

"Of course you are…we'll talk later."

Audrey left quickly, but happily. It wasn't just a quiet Ravenclaw and an obsessive Gryffindor any more. Now they were surrounded many others just as messed up as they were. Oliver was just a little overprotective with her on the subject of guys, it was nice to be able to talk to Katie about all of her hopes and doubts concerning Percy.

The Weasleys were slowly becoming a rather large part of her life…or at least some of them. She didn't remember Bill at all from school, and Charlie was a vague memory of someone whom Ollie had idolized in his youth. Ginny had been quiet when she'd known her, but was friendly with Luna Lovegood, a rather brilliant young witch in Audrey's house. But Percy was also on the edge of her thoughts, Ron was delightfully fun to tease, and George could make her laugh about anything.

"…And ta-da!" George lifted off a rather large top hat, and several white owls flew from out of it in an explosion of confetti. "What do you think?" He asked, turning to Audrey, Ron and Angelina. Audrey was lost in laughter, watching Ron spit out a mouthful of confetti and Angelina attempt to shoo some owls out of her hair.

"Still needs some work." Ron mumbled after picking sparkles off his tongue. Angelina nodded fervently, the owls that still wouldn't come off bobbing along with her head.

"I think it's perfect." Audrey grinned widely. "Nice wizarding twist on an old muggle classic."

"Not that I don't love muggles and all, but maybe their tricks should stay their tricks." Ron huffed collapsing into a chair.

"And that way my hair can stay my hair." Angelina added.

"It looks kind of cute…" Audrey mused. Angelina rolled her eyes and tugged an owl with all the strength she could muster.

"Maybe for those who aren't playing Quidditch in a half an hour." She glared at George. He coughed.

"Err—let me help you with that Angie."

"Maybe if you hadn't done that in the first place…"

"Come on, it was funny."

"You don't see me laughing."

Audrey smiled at the two of them arguing like an old married couple.

George was missing half of himself, and now that his old friends were back in his life, he was constantly reminded of this. However, they also gave him more strength then anyone would have thought possible. Soon he was playing pick up games of Quidditch and giving Angelina a part time job at the shop.

"How's training going Ron?" Audrey asked the grumpier Weasley curiously. Having less work around the shop had given him time to join Harry in the auror department, but he still had a lot of training to go through.

"Fine…I guess. I don't know what's going on most of the time, but I haven't gotten many complaints from the teachers, so maybe I'm not doing half bad." He nodded to himself thoughtfully. George popped up behind them.

"Only because they're worried about hurting your feelings." He commented, putting an arm around each of them. Both Ron and Audrey shook him off.

"Gee thanks." Ron frowned and walked over to Angelina to talk about the last Harpies game.

"Of course Ronikins!" George called after him. Audrey looked sideways at the older brother.

"You're very proud of him, aren't you?"

"More then you know it." George grinned, wiping fake tears from his eyes. Audrey shook her head. Ron would feel so much better if George just told him that…she checked her watch.

"Oh! I've got to get going. I'm going to lunch and then I have to meet up with some construction workers about the base, the roof caved in again."

"Say hi for me then." George waved as she turned to the door. Ron had started a loud argument with Angelina about the Chuddley Cannons.

"What to the construction workers?" Audrey asked confusedly, pulling on her new scarf.

"No." George smirked. "I meant to my dear brother Percy." Audrey froze and then frowned.

"Shut up." She muttered, slamming the door behind her.

"Any progress with the interviews?" Percy asked moments later. Audrey took a bite of her sandwich and shrugged expressively.

"It varies. Some offer me a cup of tea while they quietly listen to my request. Others slam the door in my face, or brandish their wands suspiciously. I wish I could just throw a good compulsion charm their way, then I'd have tons of more people lined up for the job." Percy looked around nervously to make sure no one had heard.

"The secrecy act!" He hissed quietly. Audrey had insisted on treating him, and since her salary hadn't been handed out yet, they were at a muggle restaurant.

"Chill out. No one's paying any attention to me." The waiter brought them their drinks. Percy shot him a forced grin before carefully blew across his tea before taking a sip. Audrey chugged down her hot chocolate without a thought and Percy watched with wonder as steam rose from her mouth and she barely flinched.

"These people aren't really to blame though." He said slowly, deciding that mystery was never meant to be solved. Audrey nodded,

"People are always a little jumpy after times of war, especially with all the Deatheaters running around…though seeing the fear in their faces didn't discourage me at all. It only makes me want to get the newspaper up and running sooner. After all, a newspaper is supposed to be informative and intriguing. Those are two qualities that could make a very positive impact on the people at the moment." Percy stared at her. "What? Is there chocolate on my face." She scrubbed her face thoroughly with a napkin. Percy quirked a small grin.

"No…that was just a very admirable thing to say." He admitted, feeling a little embarrassed. Audrey took another large bit of her sandwich.

"Thanks." Came her muffled reply.

They walked together a little while, until they came to a spot that Percy pronounced private enough for her to apparate from. Audrey played with the tassels on her scarf, the edges already becoming frayed.

"That, is a nice scarf." Percy said slowly.

"Thanks, it's new!" Audrey beamed. "Your robes are rather dressy today."

"I've got a meeting in fifteen minutes." There was a slight pause.

"So do you want—" They both started at the same time. Laughter followed.

"Ladies first." Percy insisted.

"Do you want to meet up again sometime soon? It's great fun having lunch with you…so…"

"Definitely." Percy agreed. "Err, when do you have time for me?" Audrey thought it through, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"Next Tuesday?" She suggested. Percy shook his head.

"The minister has a meeting that afternoon…maybe that Thursday?"

"Sorry, I can't, that's when I'm gathering all the potentials together. I'll see if I like what they can do, and if they manage to work together alright, otherwise the whole project will go down in flames."

"Oh, well good luck with that."

"Yeah, I'll need it." After a couple more minutes of conversation, they settled for Friday.

"I'll see you then." Percy nodded to her.

"See you…" They disparrated awkwardly.

Audrey set forth trying to make her workspace inhabitable, and Percy rushed to a meeting with the Department of Magical Transportation and the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Percy attempted to catch his breath, and straightened his robes. He stood outside the room nervously. He wished he had a mirror so he could confirm the neatness of his appearance. He wouldn't want to walk into such an official meeting looking like a slob. No one would take him seriously.

"Calm down Wealsey, keep your hair on." A voice said from behind him. Percy jumped, startled.

"What? Oh, it's you…" Percy frowned, David Kent grinned cheekily back at him.

"Yup, it's me. Ready for the big meeting? I heard the directors of three different departments are in there." Percy gulped.

"Yes, yes, of course I'm ready."

"Are you sure, you're looking a little pale. I hope you aren't sick, the minister's personal assistant can't really afford a leave of absence at the moment. Imagine how disappointed your boss would be."

"I assure you, I've never been better." Percy squeaked. David chuckled.

"Really Percy, you'll do fine, I'm just messing with you." Percy glared at him.

"David, what are you even doing here? Your department isn't involved in this." Percy wondered aloud. David shrugged.

"As always, I'm delivering papers to you." Percy shook his head.

"Why are you still delivering papers to me? Weren't you promoted to executive assistant of the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes?"

"Consider it a favor from a friend." David answered, "I thought you might need these, and they wouldn't do you much good sitting in your office." He handed Percy the papers. Percy blanched.

"My notes! Thank goodness, I completely forgot about these…" Percy froze, and David stared at him.

"Don't you usually spend like an hour reviewing your notes before a meeting?" David asked. "But you completely forgot about them this time…" Percy flushed.

"Well yeah…I've been busy you know, I'm liable to forget things every one and a while." He said coolly.

"Yeah, and I'm a giant pygmy puff." David countered. "Are you and Green doing alright?"

"Goodbye David." Percy entered the room quickly, before his coworker could force an answer out of him. Behind the door David shook his head amusedly.

"He's got a long way to go."

Meanwhile Audrey was arguing with some contractors.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we just can't provide you any more workers."

"Why not?" Audrey asked, feigning calmness.

"Well you see…" The contractor scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. "We think there might be a curse on this roof of yours. Every other part of the house has cleaned up nicely, but no matter what we do to the roof, it keeps on collapsing. Also, the time between the fixing and collapsing is becoming increasingly shorter. I can't put any of my men in danger…you see?" Audrey sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I get it, but I don't like it one bit." She glared at the offending ceiling, wondering what sort of stupid person had put a curse on the roof.

"Well, of course miss, it's not a very likable situation. Um, but we will be wanting the pay for the work on the rest of the house." He looked uncomfortable. Audrey sighed.

"I'll give you two thirds of the pay. I understand you can't work on the roof, but that was one of the main problems in the first place." The contractor nodded.

"I suppose that's far…it will be a lot of work to get that fixed, I'm sorry we couldn't do it for you." Audrey shrugged.

"It's good to know your limitations…but maybe you know someone else that can help me out?"

"Err, yes, I suggest you hire a curse breaker, they'd probably remove the curse nice and easy, so that way work of the roof could be done safely, and with a more permanent result."

"A curse breaker?" Audrey. "With the what those guys charge I could buy an entire new mansion, I wouldn't have to worry about a faulty roof at all." The contractor winced.

"I'm sorry miss, but that's the only other option I can think of."

"Right well, I'll think it over sir. Owl the bill to me, and I'll pay the two thirds promptly."

"Ah yes, thank you." The contractor left and Audrey sunk into a chair covered with bits of ceiling.

"Argh." She groaned. "What _can't_ go wrong?" Another chunk of plaster crashed into the floor beside her.

Percy had just gotten out of the meeting, and was beaming at the praise his boss was bestowing on him.

"Really Percy, all of the departments seemed to have agreed on working together for this project. That's no mean feat."

"Thank you sir, but I couldn't have done it without your support. And, there is still quite a lot of work to be done on the matter."

"Yes, well I am sure the end result will be just what our international relations needs…but I was wondering…?" He begun cautiously.

"Yes ministry?" Percy said avidly. "What is it?"

"Would you be inviting Ms. Green to attend with you?" Kingsley asked interestedly. Percy rubbed his ears, hoping against all odds that they weren't as red as they felt.

"Sir, the ball is going to take place almost three months from now, I don't think I need to be fussed about who I am going to attend with." He answered evasively. Kingsley sighed.

"You are right I suppose…but that aside, you were considering taking her, weren't you?" Percy bit his lip.

"Minister?"

"Yes Percy?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't believe that is any of your business." Kingsley didn't answer, just smiling as Percy hurried on ahead of him wearing a determined expression. The boy was finally growing a spine.

**Well, one chapter down, who knows more to go. This chapter was more about work, I think the romance will be picking up next chapter a little more. Yawn…also Percy has a surprise for Audrey next chapter, and I can bet you'll guess who Audrey will hire to help her fix up that awful roof. Oh and if you see any grammar or continuity etc. mistakes then feel free to point them out. I'm doing a long drawn out edit that could possibly take forever…but I'm trying. **

**Keep up the great reviews, you're all awesome,**

**AoiKuroNekoSan**


	17. Correspondence

**Wow…I'm back, Kinda hard to believe, huh? Anyway I'm proud of my writing lately…or at least the quantity of it, not so sure about the quality, but you can be the judge of that, right?**

**I own nothing…besides Audrey's awkwardly awesome personality.**

Ron started blankly at his third oldest brother, trying to figure out what was wrong with the picture in front of him. Percy, as usual was sitting at his desk, a quill in his hand, his glasses pushed up to the top of the bridge of his nose, his back ninety degrees to his chair. Still something was off. Ron scratched his chin, and blinked slowly as it came to him. Sure Percy was holding his favorite eagle feathered quill, but he wasn't writing…and besides that his workaholic brother was wearing vacant look on his face that could have rivaled that of Luna Lovegood's. Ron walked over and waved a hand in front of Percy's face.

"You alright Perce?" He asked, halfway between concerned and amused. It took a moment for Percy to snap out of it, but when he did, and saw Ron standing in front of him, he suddenly turned red from the end of his neck to the tips of his hair.

"R-Ron! I thought I told you not to disturb me when I'm working!" Percy frowned indignantly, and tried to reduce the warmth of his cheeks by downing an entire cup of water in one gulp. Ron snorted.

"Working…sure…"

"I was!"

"Of course you were…."

"No really!" The argument ended abruptly as an owless letter crashed into his window screen. Percy tore open the screen and snatched up the letter, a look of delight spreading across his face that Ron thought he reserved only for promotions. "It's here." Percy ran a hand nervously through his hair and coughed lightly. "Err…the business papers I've been waiting for have finally arrived, so I'm going to," Ron's knowing smirk scared the hell out of him but Percy didn't want to admit that. "Go read them." He finished lamely. He slipped out of the room with ninja like speed leaving Ron beaming the Weasley grin in bemusement.

"I'm not as stupid as I look." He said, glancing at the elaborately inked name that Percy had been 'working' on for quite some time.

"Mrs. Smith! Can you please get Rebecca to shut up…" Audrey begged of her oldest employee, Mrs. Natalia Smith. Her youngest employee, Rebecca Scott, was currently bawling over her ruined border designs. Clumsy Vincent Hill was standing above her sheepishly trying to apologize, as the mostly empty pitcher of water dripped onto the floor of their rented workspace.

"Shut up!" Rebecca wailed disbelievingly. "But my life's masterpiece has just been trashed by the biggest idiot ever!" Robert Locke peaked out from his hiding place behind the broken printing press, with his fingers stuffed in his ears, and a tortured expression plastered on his face. Karen White was crossing her arms over her soaked robes, looking very much like she wanted to sock Mr. Hill in the face. Edith Owen smacked her gum, staring out the window, clearly unbothered by the scene of chaos in front of her, and her brother Mathew let out a troubled sigh.

Everyone froze suddenly as Mrs. Smith sneezed loudly. "Oh, excuse me." She said in a worried tone and then covered mouth as she fell into a coughing fit. Everyone groaned in unison.

"Not another one." Ms. White groaned. "Mr. Kent, Mrs. Marshall, and Madame Roux are already out because of that bug's that going around, and now Mrs. Smith. Ugh, I'm not surprised Mr. Murry refused to come this week…" Edith shrugged.

"Duh, that man's a huge germaphobe. Weaklings like that can't be expected to stick around when the goings get tough." Mathew shook his head.

"The expression you're looking for is when the going gets tough, the tough get going." He corrected.

"Yeah, so why aren't we gone yet?"

"Our pay will get docked." Rebecca exclaimed, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Edith frowned.

"If you can call that amount being paid at all." Audrey loudly banged her head into a wall and several people winced.

"Geez, I'm paying you as much as I can." She muttered, "And the rent for this crappy place is coming out of my own lint filled pockets as well, so I wouldn't complain if I were you." She whirled around and hit Ms. White with a drying spell, silencioed Rebecca and summoned Mr. Locke from out behind their shitty equipment. "Mrs. Smith, please take your sick leave, don't worry, you'll still get paid. You Owens get to work on that interview and report, I want them done before tomorrow's issue is released. Vincent, go listen to the game on that wireless of yours—and stay far away from Karen, and Karen can you please help Rebecca do the borders for the rest of the pages, I fixed the smudges on that one, and then Mr. Locke I'll help you with the machine…again…is that good for everyone?" Edith groaned as Mathew dragged her over to their desks, Rebecca sniffled as Karen patted her on the head, and Mr. Locke nodded politely to Mrs. Smith and Vincent as they stepped outside.

A couple hours later Audrey stumbled into Oliver's apartment, and paused for a second, looking around before falling on to the couch and landing on top of her best friend.

"Get off me you big lump! You smell like a potion experiment gone wrong." Audrey scooted over a little bit, wedging herself in-between the back of the couch and his body.

"It's oil." She explained with a sigh. "That blasted machine stopped responding to our magical repairs so I had to delve into my narrow knowledge of inner mechanical workings. I suppose I should thank Lucy the next time I see her."

"Get off of me you big lump." Oliver repeated after a moment of silence.

"No." Audrey muttered stubbornly, wiggling further into the couch, "I'm tired, I wanna lie down."

"Me too, so do I." Oliver mumbled in pretty much the same tone.

"Buy another couch then." Audrey replied selfishly.

"Go lie down in your own flat." Oliver countered. Audrey froze for a second and then snuggled up against his side.

"I'm lonely Ollie." She admitted. He sighed, and maneuvered with some difficultly to pat her own the head.

"Yeah, me too Aud." Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"But you're living with your girlfriend…" She trailed off, realizing that if it wasn't Ollie she was talking with, she might come off as a little nosey.

"Yeah…I don't really want to talk about it." Oliver scratched his nose thoughtfully. "What about this bloke you fancy." Audrey wondered what curse she should use to permanently shut Katie's mouth. "Katie won't tell me anything about it…but I kinda guessed." Oh.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She mimicked.

"Fair enough." Oliver decided, trying to sit up. There was a struggle and then the two of them were side by side staring at the blank spot in the living room where Audrey had suggested they put a T.V. Katie kindly pointed out it wouldn't work.

"When's she going to be home?" Audrey wondered aloud.

"Could be whenever." Oliver shrugged. Audrey felt a sudden sense of sadness wash over the room.

"Want me to make you something?" She asked in a forcibly excited tone. Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"No way, my stomach still hasn't recovered from the last round."

"I said I was sorry." Audrey frowned. And then she stuck out her tongue. "You're stomach's just weak, that's all."

"Who're you calling weak?" Oliver asked, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"You." Audrey said definitely.

"That's it!" He attacked her. Katie came in moments later, and stared bemusedly at the scene before her.

"Any other girlfriend would be pissed." She said, unpacking the takeout food she had brought with her. Oliver and Audrey froze in the middle of the biggest tickle fight of the century. It certainly was a bit of a compromising position, what with the Quidditch fanatic pinned on top of the lazy bookworm, both grinning wildly. "Want to stay for dinner Audrey?" Katie asked, searching the bottom of the bag for some plastic forks. Audrey wriggled out from underneath Oliver and happily pounced on Katie.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed, tears almost streaming done her face as she clung to her favorite female's ankles. Oliver ran a hand through his hair.

"You're home early." He said, awkwardly kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Yes…" Katie responded cautiously, as if asking if that were okay. Oliver squeezed her shoulders and nodded.

"Thanks for picking up dinner love, I'm starved." Katie smiled softly, watching Audrey shove copious amount of curry into her mouth.

"Looks like you're not the only one." She said, sitting down and trying to pull off her boots. Oliver slid into the chair next to her, and patted his knee. She plopped her legs in his lap and he gently tugged the offending shoes off her feet and dropped them onto the floor. She tried to meet his eyes, but he was already spooning food into a dish. She sighed.

"I haven't eaten that much in days." Audrey said, pushing the dish away from herself and burping gleefully. Katie and Ollie frowned in unison.

"Take better care of yourself Aud." Oliver said. "If you don't take care of your body you'll regret it." Katie nodded vigorously. Audrey smiled at her friends' thoughtfulness.

"Don't worry about it guys, starting tomorrow Perc—" Katie's eyes widened warningly. Audrey interrupted herself with a loud cough and then continued. "Percent increases in purchases of the _Prophet_ will definitely raise the padding in my purse…" Oliver blinked. Katie and Audrey held their breathes.

"What's with all the alliteration?" He asked slowly. They let it out.

"I'm feeling brainy today." Audrey said, ripping off a piece of Nan for herself. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Like you aren't usually—ouch! Hot!" Katie summoned a cup of water for her boyfriend and then exchanged a knowing look with Audrey _It's a good thing your best friends so slow with these things. _Audrey nodded. _Tell me about it._

Percy drank in every word of Audrey's letters, and anxiously awaited for each one to arrive on bated breath. But he was in trouble. If even Ron had noticed his passion then Percy had passed transparent and fell into neon like obviousness. He sighed, well at least tomorrow he would be seeing her again face to face, and he would feel less like a hopeless fanatic creepily obsessing about his idol from afar. He read her latest letter thoughtfully comparing it to his own recent experiences, and marveling at how hard she worked.

_Hey Percy,_

_Ugh, you won't believe this. Four of my employees are out sick. I wish I could just set Katie on them, but unfortunately there is no known cure for the common cold…however many employees it steals from you. Though I bet you know that already. Anyway, things are going reasonably well besides that…never mind, who am I kidding, were barely scrapping by. Don't freak out though, I enjoy a challenge. Plus I got to put to use some of my knowledge on muggle machinery. Muggleborns for the win! So yeah, what's up with you? Don't stress out so much about that project of yours, okay? You'll get wrinkles…and I know how vain you are about your appearance, even if you won't admit it. _

_See you tomorrow at our old place,_

_Audrey_

Percy sighed, there was so much he wanted to say to her…he suppose it could wait until tomorrow, and he did need to get back to work, but replying to her letters was becoming highly addictive and he just didn't think he could resist. He dipped his quill into some ink and cracked his knuckles.

_Hello Audrey,_

_That is quite an obstacle, but I'm sure you are more then suitably equipped for the situation. Though there is little that can be done…it is normal to want to do something to help. I distinctly remember one time, when my brother George got sick. Fred proudly said he would invent the cure…I have no doubt he could have done it, the world really missed out. I digress. I assure you I won't freak out…when do I ever? That was a hypothetical question in case you didn't realize. I also enjoy a challenge, it's fun to test oneself, isn't it? My father would be interested in that knowledge of yours, though your liable to bore the rest of my family if it ever comes up. It's always good to be proud of your heritage. The project is going quite well thank you. I am_ _not__getting any wrinkles, and do not take pride of my appearance. _

_I look forward to it,_

_Percy Weasley_

He looked it over and frowned. What came out was always a little more personal than he normally would have wanted, but some how it felt soothing. He knew she would read the letter carefully, and consider what he said with the funny little tilt of her head that always appeared as she concentrated. He did miss her, he couldn't remember the last time he wished he had a bit less work to do. Still, maybe that was good, it was probably beneficial to take a healthy interest in something else every once and a while.

**Righto, one chapter down, a gizillon and fourty to go. Just kidding, I could never write that much. Anywho, as always if you point out any stupid mistakes, please feel free to point them out to me. On the flipside if you see anything you happen to like, It'd be great to know about that as well. This all means, review, review, review…which all you guys are awesome at by the way. So please tell me what you think about Audrey's employees, I want to expand on those guys, and also about Ollie and Aud's relationship.**

**Thanks a ton,**

**AoiKuroNekoSan (btw I'm so tired I kept spelling my name wrong)**


	18. Overwork and Support

**Another, chapter, yeowza I feel burnt out…must have something to do with the time at which I'm writing this…anyway please enjoy the chapter, I worked hard on it, but didn't really have time to edit. Hee hee.**

**Don't own this. J.K Rowling does. What a lucky woman.**

"Wow, twenty-nine Bill, you're getting old." George said, clapping his brother on the back. "Pretty soon you'll be sending your seven daughters down the aisle to get married to a bunch of weird blokes who have been seduced by their Veela charms." Bill's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs.

"That's not something I want to have to think about." He said darkly. Charlie chuckled.

"Well Georgie's more likely to have kids first what with the way he and Johnson have been getting off lately. Either way, you're both cutting it close." George frowned, as Bill glared.

"At least _we_ have women that will come to bed with us." George pointed out. Charlie groaned at the reminder of his lack of action lately. The three brothers stood silently, wallowing in their futures and then downed the last bit of alcohol in their glasses.

"There's never enough fire whiskey in my cup." Charlie muttered, tipping it up side down and frowning at the lack of liquid.

"That's one thing you're right about." George said, looking longingly towards the kitchen.

"You'd better not over do it George." Percy said, walking up behind them. He tapped his boots with his wand, the rainwater evaporating in little steamy clouds. George rolled his eyes.

"I'm over that already…most guys like a good drink you know." Percy stared steadily at his younger brother. "Fine…okay, I'll only have as much as Bill does, and he's not to fond of the stuff really." Bill nodded, looking slightly concerned for his little brother. Then his nose twitched and he grimaced.

"Mum's overdoing the meat again." He mumbled, sounding disgusted, and efficiently changing the conversation. Charlie, George and Percy blinked stupidly up at their older brother. A couple years ago talking about their mother's food like that would be sacrilegious. Sometimes it was so easy to forget about Bill's wolfish like tendencies. Bill sheepishly scratched at one of his scars. "Don't tell her I said that, okay." And sometimes it wasn't. The others nodded sagely.

"How's mum doing anyway?" Percy asked. "I haven't gotten to stop by yet this week."

"She's fine." George says. "Though at the moment she's on a rampage." Charlie nodded.

"She nearly chopped Bill's hair off with a cleaver." He told Percy, his lips twitching. Bill scratched his neck.

"Yeah, probably best not to let yourself be interrogated in the kitchen."

"Augmenti." George muttered, filling his cup with water, glancing pointedly at Percy.

"What was she interrogating you about?" Percy asked curiously. George and Charlie looked sideways at Bill, now wondering the same thing. Bill shrugged.

"Normal mum stuff."

"Like?" George asked. "Supposing we were ignorant about that sort of thing."

"Or smart enough to avoid it." Charlie put in. Bill flicked a piece of dirt off his robes.

"Oh you know, like trying to figure out if I've been working too much, or if I'm getting along with Fleur…or if Charlie's still single. That sort of thing." Charlie frowned at the last thing.

"Surely you're joking." He said hopefully. Bill grinned.

"Nope that definitely came up in the conversation."

"Right before she threw the cleaver at you, or earlier?" Charlie wanted to know. George coughed on his water and Percy politely turned his smiling face in the opposite direction.

"I can't seem to remember…" Bill replied innocently.

"Can't remember my arse." Charlie grumbled.

"Language Charlie." A head of wavy hair reprimanded as she moved past him to collapse on the worn down couch. Ron came shortly after, moving her over a little bit to make some room for himself.

"Yes mum." Charlie stuck out his tongue mockingly.

"Well aren't you two the cutest." George teased, as Hermione leaned exhaustedly on Ron's shoulder.

"Bugger off." Ron muttered. "Both of us have hardly gotten any sleep this week." Charlie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at George.

"And why may I ask is—" He started to ask, but was interrupted by Angelina and Ginny, who came in arguing.

"I'm not saying she's a bad player Gin." Angelina was saying. "But her form is terrible and it's definitely going to lead to some injury on her part, or at least some of the other members of the team."

"Argh. How many times do I have to tell you, she executes her throws so perfectly that the rest of her form doesn't really matter." Ginny tried to explain. Harry came up behind them looking nervous.

"Err, I kind of agree with both of you, she really—"

"Who told you to agree with someone other then your girlfriend." Ginny cut him off hotly.

"No Ginny, I didn't mean it like—"

"Save it Potter!" She stomped off upstairs and Harry gave the crowd a weak smile before rushing after her.

Ron groaned and Hermione's eyes snapped open. "We'd better follow them." She said softly. Ron nodded.

"And then maybe you should take a nap." He suggested. Hermione frowned.

"It would be rude to fall asleep during your brother's birthday Ronald."

"Well, you've practically already done that so…"

"Don't be ridiculous, I was just closing my eyes, that's all." And then she blinked. "Happy birthday Bill." She said before heading up the staircase. Ron sighed.

"Yeah, get us when dinner's ready, will you?" He walked up gloomily.

"Happy birthday Bill." Percy repeated, seeming to suddenly remember why they were all gathered here. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a parcel wrapped in paper. Bill took it, smiling when it was revealed to be a book he had been wanting.

"Surprisingly you usually get the best gifts Perce." Charlie commented, leaning on Bill's shoulder and peering down at the cover. Percy beamed and then frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Meanwhile George had lead Angelina onto the back porch. It wasn't long before lips meet and hands slipped under shirts and into hair. Charlie may be a bit perverted from his built up sexual tension, but he was right about his earlier comment, George and Angelina were all over each other lately. Angelina breathed heavily as they parted and then stared at the broom shed longingly. George chuckled.

"Maybe we'll get a game set up if the rain lets up." He whispered in her ear. She shivered happily, but he ruined it by sitting up rather abruptly. "What's up with Ginny?" He asked suddenly. He was always looking out for his family, especially for Ginny. Angelina admired that. She rubbed her hands together, and noticing that they were becoming pink in the chilly air, he tucked them into the pockets of his dragon-skinned coat. Charlie hated that coat, but it was warm and George looked good in it, so Angelina liked it quite a lot. He had even thought about giving her Fred's for one sickly sweat moment, before realizing how much that would probably upset both of them.

"She's fine." Angelina said softly, almost identically to how George had answered Percy earlier.

"So what was that…PMS?" George asked, only half-jokingly. Angelina meant to smack him on the head, but missed and hit his non-existent ear instead.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" She yelped. He just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He said, smoothing his thumb across her forehead and slipping a few locks of hair behind her ear. "It's not even sore any more."

There was a moment of silence, as Angelina tried hard not to analyze the familiarity of that comforting gesture. There were certain lines—certain distinctions between certain people that should never be bleared…ever. She collected herself and tried again.

"Everybody's just overworked…you know how it is." George nodded, accepting this explanation and staring up into the grey sky thoughtfully.

"Never thought I would, but yeah, I get that completely."

Molly felt more nervous then she had for ages, as she began to set the table, and not knowing where one member of her family aside from her daughter in law who was politely helping wash extra dishes they needed for the meal. Well Arthur was probably in that silly shed of his, tinkering with all those muggle toys of his. He had been doing that even more lately after…after the war. She understood his need for escape, but wished it didn't contradict her own desires sharply. She couldn't be alone, not now. She needed to see them all in front of her, whether they were smiling, or crying, talking away or completely silent, she just needed to know where they were, and hear the sounds of their breathing surrounding her. Her heart melted as Percy came through the front door, carefully cleaning the puddles beneath his feet, and smiling up at her before hugging her quickly. Molly would've preferred that it was a longer hug, but she had to accept the fact that her children were all grown up now, and besides any sort of hug for Percy was very much appreciated.

Percy took a couple of plates from her, and folded the napkins neatly with a quick flick of his wand.

"How is working doing Percy dear?"

"Quite well mother, my project is getting compliments from the Minister himself." She didn't particularly like the nonspecificness of his answer, but for Percy a positive answer should be just be left at that. He had always been the secretive sort of child after all. He and Ginny rivaled all the others with their fronts of self-sufficiency, when she knew that all they really wanted was someone to be proud of them, and a shoulder to lean on. And a mother knows when her children begin to need someone else to ease their pain. Now Ginny had Harry, and Molly hoped that Percy would find some nice girl to help him relax once and while.

"I do hope you aren't over working yourself though." She said slowly, straightening the edges of the tablecloth. Percy adjusted the flame in one of the lamps.

"Of course not mother, I'm getting my sleep, and eating healthily." She nodded, and she was glad about that but,

"Overwork seems to be a problem with this family at the moment." She told him. Percy winced, hoping none of his siblings was going to get a lecture about that, he'd been there, and it wasn't pleasant.

"I'm sure they're just enthusiastic." He defended gently. Molly smiled the sort of smile that made Percy wish he hadn't entered the room.

"Why yes, it is important to be enthusiastic about your job…your father enjoys his so much of course, but it does help that he has me and his children to support him." Percy could see where this was going and he didn't quite like it. "And Bill hardly ever comes home any more, but I know that Fleur is taking good care of him up at Shell Cottage." Percy glanced around the room for an escape root or a change of topic…any change of topic. "Ron has Hermione, and Ginny has Harry, and George of course has Angelina." This conversation was making Percy dizzy for several reasons. "Unfortunately I have heard from Bill that Charlie is still single…which I admit may become a little bit of a effort for him, as he has difficultly committing himself, but I do think that you would have no trouble at all finding a nice young lady to be in a relationship with." Fleur had arrived in the doorway with an armful of clean dishes and was gazing knowingly at Percy. His eyes pleaded for her to help him and she nodded ever so slightly.

"Percy, 'ow lovely to see you."

"Lovely to see you as well Fleur." Percy answered. "Why don't you let me help you with those."

"Vhy zank you Percy." Molly didn't know whether to be more impressed with her son's gallantry, or skill at avoiding her questioning.

"And _that's_ why you don't want to spill coffee into a printing press!" Audrey finished dramatically. If George was there he would have applauded her story telling. Percy just resisted the urge to pat her on the shoulder, and nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll keep that in mind in case it ever applies." He said serious. Audrey nibbled on the edge of her chocolate chip cookie thoughtfully. Percy tried not to get distracted by the chocolate smeared in the corners of her lips. There was a pause.

"So, what did you end up sending Charlie for Christmas?" Audrey asked curiously. She liked it how he always bounced gift ideas off of her. Percy smiled, he was rather proud of that one.

"A rather large snitch like object that can be used to train the reactionary time of young dragons." Audrey blinked.

"How did you come up with something like that? And it must have been a last minute stroke of brilliance as well, cause this is the first I've heard about it, and I'm pretty sure our last meeting was like a day before his birthday." Percy's grin widened at the use of the word brilliant.

"Two days, and actually a conversation with Harry gave me the idea…I normally don't think of snitch's very often." His smile slipped as he realized he wouldn't be able to take full credit for the idea, oh well though, Charlie had already written back and told him how much he, and the dragonlings that were playing with it, loved the thing, so he supposed it was worth it.

"I do." Audrey said doodling the little ball like creature with wings on the edge of her napkin. Percy couldn't help but think his dad would like to take apart that ballpoint pen. "I think Ollie secretly wanted me to become sort of genius seeker." She confided in him seriously. "Lucky Harry Potter showed up or I would've been mysteriously forced into Gryffindor and made to play with a team that would only become extremely frustrated with my lack of hand eye coordination skills." Percy nodded, thinking that it was quite luck indeed that Harry Potter showed up…though he wasn't quite ready to see the boy as the hero of the world yet, much less his little sister's boyfriend. Things had been so much simpler when he was just the famous boy-who-lived best friend of his little brother. Audrey seemed to noticed he wasn't really paying attention, and had now begun to sketch a flower on the edge of his hand. As soon as he realized this he began to thoroughly freak out.

"Audrey!" He exclaimed. "I have four brothers!" Audrey frowned, thinking the flower looked quite nice.

"So?" She asked. He sighed, and tried to scrub away the ink with the edge of his shirt.

"So, I don't need any knocks on my masculinity thank you very much." Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Well Mr. King of testosterone I guess I'll just have to turn it into something more manly for you." She leaned over to get a better view of his hand, and he was so thoroughly engrossed in the smell of her hair for a moment, that he forgot to protest any further drawing on his body. A fully formed Chinese Fireball tattoo like snaking up his entire arm meet his eyes as he looked down.

"Audrey." He said, quite suddenly this time.

"Yes…" She answered confusedly, wasn't a dragon very manly after all?

"Now Charlie going to laugh at me for having an atomically incorrect dragon drawn on my arm." He said quite seriously. Audrey just stared for a moment and then sighed, slouching back in her chair and focusing on her cookie.

"Well…you can't win them all." She muttered lazily.

A few minutes later, they realized, as they often did, that they were running late, and the spluttered hasty good byes to each other, before arguing about who was going to pay for the lunch, slapping down double the price instead, and then running off to the apparition point because Percy still insisted on following protocol.

Another couple of minutes later Audrey landed next to a bored looking Katie at a reception desk, and Percy landed next to a sly looking David Kent at the door in front of their meeting.

"Nice tattoo Weasely, but I don't think it's the best image to display while negotiating with the stiff old heads of two different departments." Kent smiled evilly. Percy groaned.

"I'm going to kill Audrey." Percy muttered. Kent's ears perked up.

"Oh, Green did this? Remind me to thank her, the look on your face is hilarious."

"Shut up Kent."

"Hey Audrey, why are you so out of breath, and why do you have chocolate all over your face?" Katie questioned, suddenly looking a bit more attentive. Audrey shrugged.

"No reason." She said secretively.

**Weasleys, Weasleys, Weasleys…and a bit of romance thrown in too. Yeah, not too much AudreyandPercy, but they're slow folks…just like me and my updating skills (or lack of). Anyway, this plot is going more slowly then I expected, but that's what happens when you let the characters take over (as lovely as they are). Tell me what you think of everybody, and please let me know if you think the transitions are confusing, I'll go back and change them. Double update=tiring but totally worth it.**

**AoiKuroNekoSan (that's me!)**


	19. Friendship in Various Forms

**Wow, I'm updating. I bet you're shocked, right? Anywho, enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own **_Harry Potter_, **but I do have somewhat of an unhealthy obsession with it.**

Bill's lips set in taut line as he tried to focus. He needed to get them in and out of St. Mungos as quickly as humanly possible. If only they could avoid drawing any attention to themselves, then he could relax and enjoy the moment. But what with the disturbing white lines running down his face, and the tantalizing beauty radiating from his wife, this was somewhat of an empty wish. Her angry ranting in his ear wasn't helping much either.

"Fleur." He said with a somewhat forced smile. "English please, I can't understand what you're saying." There was a pause in the tirade of rapid French before Fleur huffed and continued in her husband's native language.

"Darling, I do not understand all zis secrecy! Such a zing should be done out in zee open so zee world can see our pride!" Bill sighed, but squeezed her waist reassuringly.

"I understand dear, but I just don't want to worry anyone if…" He interrupted himself with a groan. It took a moment to recognize the girl at the Inquiries counter as one of George's friends, and a fellow Gryffindor, whose name was something like Katherine. He had no idea who the other woman was, but they were both gazing in his direction intently. So much for going unnoticed. His brother's friend smiled and gestured him over.

"You're lucky!" She chirped. "Barely anyone comes around this time of day, so you won't have to wait at all." She sorted through some papers and handed him a self-inked quill. "Just sign this form and you'll be on your way."

"Great." Bill said, as politely as his nerves allowed. He tried to pay attention to the parchment in front of him, but found himself distracted by the unknown curly haired woman. She was staring at him without blinking…he hadn't known that was possible. Fleur noticed this and dug her nails into her husbands arm, coughing pointedly. "Sorry, I remember that you're a friend of George's… " Katherine nodded encouragingly. "But I've forgotten your name." He finished. She waved her hand in forgiveness.

"No problem, I'd probably have trouble keeping track of all my siblings' friends if I were you." She accepted the papers he offered back to her and shook his hand. "I'm Katie Bell." Huh. He could've sworn it was Katherine, oh well. "And you must be Mrs. Fleur Weasley, I think I remember seeing you a couple times during the Triwiz," Fleur considered Katie's outstretched hand doubtfully, "Congratulations on the wedding by the way, it must be lovely to get married." Fleur now grasped Katie's hand warmly.

"Why zank you. Eet most certainly ees!" She exclaimed as if speaking with an old friend. The curly haired woman coughed in a thinly veiled imitation of Fleur, tapping her companion on the shoulder sharply. Katie frowned.

"Oh and I've forgot to introduce my friend…this is Audrey Green, she's here to make sure I don't die of boredom." Bill smiled. Now _that_ name sounded quite familiar. Part of him wanted to see her reaction if he said, 'so you're the one Percy fancies?' but decided to go easy on his little brother for a change.

"Hello, so you're the one…who's worked with my brother Percy." Audrey's eyes widened considerably.

"Spot on…'cept, how'd you know that?" She asked trying to seem only vaguely interested.

"Oh, I he's mentioned you a couple of times." Bill replied in the same offhanded tone. The corner of Fleur's lips twitched cutely as she remembered an earlier conversation with that particular brother-in-law.

"Really? I…I hadn't thought he'd say anything." Audrey's eyebrows were disappearing into her hair.

"Well you know Percy, he loves to chat about work." And noticing the girl's disappointment he added, "Also young women he finds attractive." This was somewhat of a lie, as Percy was actually quite secretive about his love life (not that his siblings hadn't attempted to remedy this) but Bill was sure there was at least some truth in that line of thought. Audrey turned pink and spluttered a little bit.

"M-me?" She seemed pleased though. Katie sighed disapprovingly.

"The office you two are looking for is located towards the back of the fifth landing. Ask for a Healer Mcknighton, if she's not around her receptionist will probably let you wait there." She said with an abrupt change of the subject. Bill blinked—but then remembered this was one of the most important appointments of his life so far, and he should probably get going. Fleur seemed to be thinking much of the same.

"Well, eet was nice to meet you…but we shall leave now." Bill nodded.

"Thanks Bell." He said with a distracted grin.

"Hmmm…" Katie muttered, as Audrey was staring blankly at the ceiling with a look of pride on her face, both of their thoughts still centered on Percy.

As soon as the handsome couple was out of sight Katie scowled. "I still don't know if I approve of him." Audrey blinked out of her daydreams.

"Who, Bill?" She asked seriously, momentarily bewildered. Katie rolled her eyes.

"No silly, the young brother whom you fancy…" Audrey frowned deeply.

"I am not secretly in love with George, not matter what he tells you."

"That's not who I meant." Katie said somewhat annoyed.

"Well I've never meet Charlie, and though he's probably reasonably attractive—most Weasleys are after all, I wouldn't say I fancy the man." She said thoughtfully. "And Ron's a bit young for me." She added, wrinkly her nose at the prospect. Katie resisted the urge to slam her forehead into her desk.

"No…I was actually talking about Percy. You've liked him for months, and I just wanted you to get my input." Audrey turned a raspberry shade.

"What! Who told you?" She asked, looking a little freaked out. A small smile tugged on Katie's lips, despite being younger then her, she couldn't help but find Audrey's attitude adorable.

"Babe, no one had to tell me, its obvious." She giggled slightly, and Audrey nodded good-naturedly along with her. Really, she had known Katie knew, but they hadn't brought up the conversation yet.

"Yeah, I guess it is." She said in resignation.

"Well I'm still trying to get a feel for the bloke." Katie explained. Audrey scratched her head.

"Why do I need your opinion?" She asked innocently. "I'm the one who…" She dropped her voice as a mother with a squabbling child entered through the opposite end of the hallway. "Fancies him." Katie looked a little offended. Audrey frowned for a moment, then beamed.

"Oh! I see, you're looking out for me, that's nice of you." Katie played with her hair sheepishly. "But that doesn't mean I'd stop being interested in him just cause you might not like him—even if I appreciate your input." Audrey continued. Katie looked a bit confused about this.

"I just think—err hello, how may I help you Madam?" The mother groaned.

"Benjy has swallowed a piece of his sister's broken wand and is now burping up sparks…" She tried to explain. Katie nodded and busily searched through her forms.

"Ah yes, that would be Artifact Accidents located on this floor." Benjy sneezed and something that resembled a dragon shaped Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bang.

"My son…my son is a human firecracker!" The mother fretted. Katie sighed.

"Please Madam, let me show you to an available Healer." She turned to her curly-haired friend. "Aud—I know you don't work here, but can you man the desk for a moment? If my boss turns up just make up some excuse—thanks!" Audrey watched Katie shuffle the troubled parent, and delighted son into the other wing of ground floor.

About an hour later, Audrey sat at the desk alone, almost beginning to snore when she spotted Bill and Fleur Weasley arrive on the ground level again.

"Hi people…" She mumbled drowsily, "Katie's off somewhere with a little boy who's lighting up like the Great Hall on Halloween." Bill chuckled a little at the odd comparison.

"Ees he well?" Fleur asked, looking deeply concerned for some reason. Bill's chuckling cut off abruptly, and he sunk into a thoughtful silence.

"Katie's good at her job." Audrey answered firmly. Nobody spoke for a moment, and Audrey twiddled her thumbs to pass the time. "You two have a good appointment with the special Healer?" She asked politely. Bill coughed a little.

"What do you mean special?" He asked uncertainly. Audrey shrugged.

"Just happened to notice that there weren't a lot of offices on the fifth floor, it's mostly recreational stuff, so I assumed you had a special appointment with a special Healer…am I wrong?" Bill frowned at her observational skills, Audrey pouted slightly, wondering why people never considered her Ravenclaw status.

"You are not." Fleur said, studying Audrey curiously. Audrey thought she looked as if she were weighing her options.

"If it's a secret that's okay." She cut in. "I'm not really the gossipy type." Bill looked relieved, Fleur looked almost disappointed.

"Eet would 'ave been nice to discuss zee matter with someone else…" She gave Bill an imploring look and he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Soon." He tried to assure her. "I promise, let's just wait a little longer." Audrey flowed the looks between them, the seriousness in their eyes, and decided she wouldn't pry.

She ruffled around the desk, finding a clean scrap of parchment, and pressed the self-inking quill to the page. "Well, if that's it, I'm gonna send a note to Katie, and hope she'll come back, cause it's _way_ past my lunch break, and it looks bad when the boss is out longer then she's supposed to be."

"We shall wait for 'er." Fleur nodded slowly. Audrey scribbled a hasty message down, and flickered her wand so that the paper zoomed off—hopefully to wherever Katie was hiding. "What ees your occupation?" She asked after a moment.

"Newspaper editor?" Bill wondered, meeting Audrey's eyes. She paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Uhuh…" And then in the pseudo-casual voice she noted she would now have to perfect, "Percy mention that?" Bill smiled.

"Yes, yes he did." And before Audrey could put in another word, and probably embarrass herself, he continued. "He also said you've had a spot of trouble with a cursed roof." He said slowly.

"What's that to you?" Audrey asked, not meaning to be rude.

"I'm a curse breaker. I work—used to work in Egypt." He said, fingering an exotic looking earring. Audrey admired the bold jewelry, secretly wondering what Percy would look like with a piercing…and then realizing the significance of Bill's statement.

"How much?" She asked bluntly. He blinked and then shook his head in an amused way.

"Well it's always good to be straightforward…" He mumbled thoughtfully. Fleur nodded emphatically.

Bill and Audrey worked together rather well. They were both logical and conversely excited easily, which made for a couple of interesting conversations. Of course, Percy was brought up quite a couple of times, with Audrey working on her subtlety and Bill being extremely amused by how often she and his brother met up for lunch. On the work side of things, the roof was fixed beautifully. Audrey was so completely relieved about being able to move back into the roomier—less problematic workplace where they didn't have to pay rent that she didn't even try to talk down the price. Bill was quite thankful for this, mentioning something about having to save up for the future. Audrey smiled mysteriously, and wished him good luck, for what she would not say.

"One big problem solved." Audrey muttered, kissing Graymalkin on the head. She lazily summoned an apple from her cupboard, it landing neatly in her hand. Munching happily she wondered if she might head to the muggle library and pick up a couple of books, when she heard a knock on her door. She stood slowly, and stood in front of the entrance, contemplating who it could be this late.

"Auddie?" The unmistakable Ollie slurred from the other side. "Let me in will you—I have a ton of," He hiccupped, and there was a crash. "Shit." Audrey raised an eyebrow, that didn't sound good. She opened the door and sighed at the scene that met her eyes.

Oliver was standing there, gazing gloomily at the shattered bottle near his feet. His hair was mused, and he was still wearing his muddy Quidditch robes. The pungent scent of whiskey floated in front of her nose.

"Broken glass can be dangerous." She scolded, vanishing the mess despite his noises of protest. "Come in and let me clean you up." It was an order, he trudged over, nearly falling flat on his face as a furry mass wound itself between his legs.

"Katie's more of a dog person." He told her, in a childishly depressed tone, as if he was talking about his dead fish's favorite flavor of fish food.

"Dog's are cool too." Audrey said soothingly. To anyone else she would have responded hatefully—cats were way better then dogs in her opinion. She had been bitten by a dog once.

"She likes," He sniffed. "Big brown ones…Bells does…"

"You are completely pissed." She pointed out the obvious.

"Yep, yep, yeah, definitely…course I am…cause I'm no good, I'm just…" She lead him to her teeny bathroom.

"I'm running a bath for you." In school she used to bribe another Ravenclaw to whip up a hangover potion. Hers tended to be unorthodox and didn't always work. Realizing he wasn't up to it, she helped him strip down to his pants and bundled up his robes to clean them the best she could. "I'm going to work on this mud, wash up, and try not to drown yourself, 'kay?" He nodded blankly, dipping a hand in the water to test the temperature.

"…I really, really like—I love her Auddie, she's, but she's…" He confessed suddenly. Audrey's eyes softened.

"I know Ollie, but please, take your bath, you stink. We'll talk after you're clean and I try to get you sober."

Audrey closed the door, the image of her best mate's terrified expression burned into her mind. What exactly had happened between the two of them?

Meanwhile Bill had his confessions, and Percy had his own problems as well.

"How you doing Perce?" He asked slowly. Percy was sitting at his desk worked, and would've normally kicked his brother out, but he noticed the look on Bill's face, and waved him over instead.

"What's the matter Bill?" Percy frowned. Recently he had become very protective of his family, and disliked it extremely when they were upset. Bill ran a hand through his long hair, and decided just to say it outright.

"I'm so sorry Percy, but I kind of told mum that you've been meeting up with Audrey Green for lunch…often…" Bill watched little brother pale considerably and patted him on the back, sympathetically.

"You…you what?" He pushed away from his desk and stood up abruptly, and tried to breath evenly. "Bill. You do realize this means mother is going to start picking out wedding dates—or at least interrogate poor Audrey to death! How could you be so…so stupid!" Bill frowned.

"Hey now, you know mum, she'll get anything out of you." Percy shook his head.

"Not the three of us." He said, somewhat smugly, referring to the two of them and Charlie. "We've always been able to avoid her more—intrusive questions." And then he frowned. "So why haven't you this time?"

"She was really passionate about it this time, I mean, even more so then usual. I did the only thing I could, offered up one piece of information she wanted in order to keep the other hidden." Bill answered honestly, not wanting to be unfair to his wronged brother. Percy shook his head in frustration.

"What could be so important to keep hidden that you had to let slip my love life? She barely even knew anything about Penny back then…" Bill coughed slightly, not wanting to point out that Percy had been quite boastful of his one and only girlfriend, a blind and deaf man could have figured it out in a second.

"I can't tell you…" Percy glared. "Yet." Bill added. "I promise, I'm announcing it to everyone at Christmas, no one's to know before then." Percy looked thoughtful.

"Not even Charlie knows yet?" Charlie and Bill told each other everything.

"No, he doesn't know yet either." Bill said firmly, and Percy couldn't help but nodding, thinking the whole thing sounded a lot fairer now.

"Well then I suppose I'll have to gather up all my courage…" Percy rubbed his hands together almost gleefully, though he was in fact quite panicked.

"For what?" Bill wondered. "Facing mum?" Percy laughed dryly, and Bill felt a sudden chill run through him.

"Something much more daunting then that. I'm going to have to invite Audrey over for Christmas."

It was a very serious matter after all. The Weasley's were a very tight nit, inquisitive group. To bring a girl home was to say you wanted to face the world's whispers by her side, she was someone to risk humiliation for.

**Right-o, another chapter down people. I hope you liked it. As always please review if there's anything you liked, or anything you didn't like. Feel free to point out any stupid mistakes as well. Next chapter involves Percy extending an invitation to the Weasley Christmas gathering…Bill revealing his important secret (which I'm guessing you can guess by this point…maybe) and some relationship troubles with Ollie and Katie. That's a problem for Audrey as well off course, as she's good friends with both of them at this point.**


	20. Christmas Around the Corner

**Now just a warning—I haven't edited this chapter yet. I'm posting it, because I haven't updated in a while, so I thought, **_**why not?**_** and just went with it. That said, feel free to point out any horrible mistakes that I might have made in my carelessness other then that…**

**I own nothing except for Audrey's family and weird whims.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

They stood, completely still for a moment, just looking at each other. Audrey noted with an inner smile that Lucy had grease smeared all over her forehead—probably she went to wipe off the sweat and had forgotten how dirty her hands were. Lucy's eyes widened with the most extreme shock, before she rushed towards her, almost knocking poor Audrey clear across the garage. It was a tight hug that had Audrey gasping for air, but she didn't let go, feeling the wetness of the other woman's face pressed up against her shoulder, that had nothing to do with machine oil. Slowly, very slowly Lucy drew away, holding the smaller woman at arms length, and looking her over with an analytical eye that Audrey imagined held a little gleam of pride within it.

"Two years…" Lucy began, letting go of her suddenly. Audrey winced at the pain in the short statement. "Two years and you haven't gotten even an inch taller." She continued teasingly. Audrey blinked, not expecting something like that. The tone had completely flip-flopped, sounding genuinely cheerful now.

"Well, you know me. My life's ambition is to become the shortest woman in the world." Audrey tried to come off as happier, but didn't know how to relax as quickly as Lucy had. Sometimes she swore that woman was bi-polar. Lucy waved her hand from side to side.

"Sorry darling, but I do think our Sammy's beaten you to it." She winked, and Audrey couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, mum's even more sensitive about her height then I am." Lucy giggled.

"My sister the midget, I do think she would have gotten over it after all these years, but you know your mother—stubborn to a tee." Audrey's smile slipped over her face when she heard the word stubborn…and of course Lucy noticed immediately. She eyed the frown, and tactfully slipped back underneath her car. "Pass me the wrench, will you Auddie?"

Audrey reached down and handed over the item without even thinking. It seemed so natural to be back here, her all knowing auntie waiting for her too spill the beans like always. She struggled, trying to think about how to put the situation into words, but wasn't quite sure where to start. Lucy came to her rescue.

"How's that Ollie Boy of yours?" She asked innocently. "I suppose he didn't want to come visit an old codger like me—even after everything I've done for the kid." She sighed dramatically.

"Hmmm…" Audrey mumbled, torn halfway between thinking why her aunt would call herself an old man, and Ollie's troubles. That's why she was here in the first place after all. Otherwise she might have been too embarrassed, too self-conscious…but if it was for Ollie…and besides, a girl can only put off seeing her favorite aunt for certain amount of time. "Well, that's part of the reason I'm here actually Lucy…you see, he's gotten himself into a bit of trouble." Lucy's face popped out from underneath the car.

"Magical trouble, or strictly people trouble?" She wanted to know. Audrey smiled softly at the look of concern on her face.

"Strictly people trouble…err in fact, strictly girl trouble." Here's where it became awkward. There was a moment of silence before Lucy nodded to herself and stood up.

"Well darling, I don't think this is a talk to have over this old thing," She motioned towards the beaten up car, "Why don't we go upstairs and I'll make you a cup of tea?" Audrey grimaced, Lucy was a health nut, but no matter what Audrey was told, she could not believe tea as green as Slytherine was supposed to be good for her.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, two brothers were having a very serious discussion of their own.

"You can't really be planning on asking her like that—not that I can believe you're asking her at all. I thought you were the one who was supposed to be all careful and cautious around mum's snooping, especially when it comes to subjects of the female persuasion." George poked his foot into a bit of snow and then jotted something done on a sooty piece of parchment.

"Well I never thought you'd be taking notes on the weather, but here we are!" Percy retorted moodily.

"I'll have you know I am _very_ serious about my work thank you very much!" George said in a mock-offended tone. A fake wand fell out of his pocket and made a loud squawk as it turned into a white peacock. Percy looked around apprehensively before shoving the thing into the paper bag he was holding.

"Someone could have seen." He hissed. George rolled his eyes.

"And it'd have given them a nice laugh. We can't have that now could we." He said solemnly. Percy sighed and the two of them walked along in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you really think it's a bad idea?" He asked after a moment, sounding a bit depressed. George subconsciously tucked a lock of hair over the hole in the side of his head as a group of giggling muggle shoppers passed by.

"Don't really know Perce." He replied truthfully. "I don't want to rain on your parade or anything…I just don't think Audrey seems like the formal dinner type of woman, you know what I'm saying?" Percy nodded stiffly.

"I just wanted to do something…nice for her." He said quietly.

"Well, you've been going out with her to lunch like three times a week at least." Percy blushed slightly. "I don't think she'd mind if you did something different." He frowned.

"But what if I do something….stupid?" He asked bluntly. "I haven't got the most experience with these things—as you love to remind me."

George glanced at the sky, which was grey and white all over. "I'm sure you know her better than that." Percy stared at him, wondering why he was being so nice. "And if not, I suppose it could be a rather funny situation!" Never mind…though.

"Thanks George, I'll try to figure something else out."

"That's the spirit my poor love struck brother."

"Do you know what you are getting Angelina yet Georgie?" He asked casually.

"Touché."

Audrey took a sip of the bitter dark chocolate, made a face, and then reached over to plop a couple more organic sugar cubes into the drink. She sighed.

"So, what do you think?" She had just finished telling Lucy about the situation between Ollie and Katie, or, at least as much as she knew about it, and wanted her aunt's opinion. Lucy patted down her fluff of dark hair thoughtfully.

"Well…I'd say the solution is pretty simple actually, but I don't want to guess incorrectly and make any more problems for people." She took a bite out of an apple. "Want one?"

"No thanks." Audrey didn't like fruit much. "I know what you mean, but why don't you just bounce the idea off of me, and between the two of us we should be able to figure out if it's any good or not."

"Maybe. We are quite clever gals after all…Just get them to talk to each other." Audrey frowned, putting down the mug, and swirling around in the chair she had stolen from Lucy's desk.

"Dunno auntie, this is Ollie we're talking about. He's _extremely _sensitive." Lucy nodded.

"Yes. I know. Really though darling, you can't keep protecting him forever. The conversation might get a little messy to begin with, but if it gets them back together then I think he'll be happier in the long run—at least from what you've told me about their relationship." Audrey stopped spinning, and stood up. She wobbled over to the kitchen counter and begin to search the cabinets distractedly. Finally she said,

"Okay. I mean, I understand what you're getting at. It's just…oh Lucy, you didn't see his face when he came into my flat! I've never seen him so…_destroyed_ before." Lucy leaned back in her chair, catching Audrey's eye.

"It must have been very painful for both of you." She said gently. Audrey stuck her head into the cabinet, not wanting her aunt to see the wetness building up in her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered. "But there's more…I feel horribly guilty, but I can't believe that Ollie's the only victim in this situation. Katie's become my friend too, and I know that Ollie's my _best _friend, but she really loves him too, and I can't help but think 'what if _he_ said something that hurt _her_?' I don't know what to do about it!"

"Simple." Lucy said. "Come out of that cupboard, give me a hug for your pain, and then wait for them to talk it over on their time. Don't take sides, just let them know you're there for the both of them. There might be some anger in the beginning, but they'll remember afterwards, and appreciate it immensely."

Audrey slowly peaked out of the cabinet, found her aunt standing there, and gave her a rather bone crushing hug. Somewhat to release her hurt and confusion, and somewhat to get back at her for what she said earlier. "See." She said, looking up at her aunt. "Little people have strength too."

"Don't I know it."

Much too short of a time later, Audrey was getting ready to leave. Lucy invited her to supper, and she would have stayed longer, as she loved the woman, and really felt as if she owed her one, but her dislike of healthy food, and the prospect of meeting Percy in just under an hour forced her to smile and say, "No thank you Lucy."

"My food can't be that bad, can it?" Lucy asked curiously while searching through her closet for something.

"Hmmm…honestly it's just not exactly my cup of tea…and neither is your tea really, but I don't think most people would mind, I'm just rotten to the core with sugar." She peeked past the door, but didn't see anything particularly interesting.

"Fair enough." Lucy nodded, still rummaging.

"What are you looking by the way?" Audrey wondered. Lucy came out from the closet and looked at her intriguingly.

"Well darling, I do think our dear Sammy would kill me if I let you go out dressed like that." Audrey froze, what could she mean by that? "Not that it really matters." Lucy continued passionately. "Because if he really likes you for who you are he won't care what you wearing!" She paused. "But then again, it couldn't hurt…" Audrey's jaw felt as if it had dropped to the floor. Her cheeks were most certainly on fire.

"Lucy!" She whined. Her aunt just chuckled.

"Auddie, you kept glancing at your watch, and shuffling your feet, and you mentioned the weather quite a few times in somewhat of a sad voice—while I happen to know you _love_ the snow." Audrey couldn't help but think Lucy would have been sorted into Ravenclaw had she been magical. Her aunt was just so damn observant. "So, who is the bloke?" Audrey shuffled her feet a bit, before realizing what she was doing and stopping abruptly.

"His name is Percy Weasley." She said in an uncharacteristically shy tone. "He was in my year in school…but in a different house."

"Oh?" Lucy was smiling broadly. "And you fancy him quite a lot?" Audrey turned a deeper shade of red and tilted her head confusedly.

"I don't know about quite a lot…but he…well he can be amazing sometimes." Lucy had reached back into the closet, and pulled out a shimmery silver blouse which Audrey had to admit wasn't half bad.

"And does this Percy think _you_ are amazing sometimes as well?" She asked. Audrey shook her head wildly, and then paused.

"Well, I don't know really—I—I thought he might have at one point, but it could be that he's just nervous with all girls, or gets embarrassed quite easily."

"Change into this." Lucy said. Audrey thought it over, and pulled her top of uneasily, slipping that one on instead. Lucy nodded approvingly. "That will do darling. And as for the boy…" She winked. "I find you tend to have excellent instincts Auddie, if there's a chance he might fancy you as much as you like him, well I say—go for it!" Audrey wasn't quite sure she knew what that meant. She tried to figure it out the whole time Lucy encouraged her about what Audrey tried to convince her was 'not a date!', and helped her get on a nice got and fix her hair as well. It was almost when Lucy had just about shoved her out of the door, that something horrible dawned on her.

"Lucy." She said, sinking into a feeling of depression, all thoughts of Percy completely chased from her mind. "I haven't apologized yet." Lucy stood, very still for a moment, and then shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Darling Auddie, I can't pretend it didn't hurt for you to do something like that…but I've had a talk with Sammy, and she's explained it to me the best she could. I do wish you could have at least told me you were leaving, but I do admit it must have been difficult to reach, as I was all caught up with that American artist at that point…" Audrey nodded, becoming a tearful.

"That's why I didn't bring you with us." She said, blowing her nose loudly. "Vol—Voldemort hadn't impacted the Untied States yet, so you would be safe…"

"Now, now young lady, don't you cry for me. Save your tears for something more gloomy. Have fun on that date of yours, and let me know how it goes with Ollie Boy and that new friend."

"Of course Lucy…thank you so much…for everything." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Darling, you know I can't stand emotionally goodbyes, so get your arse out of here right away—the sooner you leave the more quickly you'll be coming back after all." Audrey smiled.

"I'd better leave right this instance then." But never one to fit into the mold, Audrey couldn't help but linger, feeling more pleased and excited then she had in months.

"Hello Hannah!" Audrey said cheerfully, waving to the young owner as she slipped inside the Leaky Cauldron. "Haven't seen you in a while." Hannah Abbott nodded, and watched her curiously.

"You're looking…much more put together then usual—anything special going on tonight?" She leaned over the counter with an interested gleam in her eyes. The pub wasn't very busy tonight, it was rather boring really.

"We'll have to wait and see." Audrey said quietly. "I wouldn't say no to a butter beer however, I haven't had anything nice to drink all day."

"I'll remedy that!" Hannah said with a hint of pride in her voice, turning around to fix the drink.

Time dragged on and Audrey started to feel apprehensive. Where was Percy? It wasn't like him to be late at all….should she try and go find him? No, he would probably be offended and think she didn't think he could take care of himself…but what if he was in some sort of trouble? If he got himself hurt she'd kill him. Or at least prank his arse into the new year.

An hour later and three butter beers later Audrey's mood hadn't improved in the slightest. Quite the opposite in fact. Hannah was inching away from her nervously, not liking the squinty-eyed look of concentration on the older woman's face. "You alright there Audrey?" She asked squeakily. Audrey nodded, but couldn't bring herself to answer verbally. "Want another butter beer?" She tried again, not knowing what else to say. Audrey shook her head muttering,

"I think that's quite enough sugar for tonight Hannah." Hannah looked horrified. She knew for a fact that there was little to nothing that could put Audrey off of sugar. Why, the woman had the stomach to eat Honeydukes out of business on any given day. This was not a normal occurrence at all.

"Are you taking some sort of exam?" She asked wonderingly. She knew how she got during exams, completely mental really. Audrey shook her head with a sigh. "Watching your weight?" No. "Contracted any horrible illnesses?" Groan, no. "Been hit by one of George's experiments?" Small smile, but still no. "A purple elephant trampled on you?" She invented wildly. Audrey burst out laughing at this, and Hannah would have congratulated herself, had she not seen that the laughter was quickly dissolving into tears.

"Hannah…" Audrey was looking up at her with huge watery eyes. Hannah bit her lip, what on earth was going on?

"What are you—" She was broken off by someone opening the door rather roughly. She was about reprimand them angrily when she saw who it was.

A soaking wet, covered in snow, panted loudly Percy had burst into the Leaky. He saw Audrey and his eyes filled with such an intensely apologetic look that Hannah could hardly believe it was the same prideful Percy she had known at school. He opened his mouth to speak, but Audrey rushed at him before he had a chance to speak, and whacked over the head.

"I deserve that." He said quietly, staring at the floor sadly. Audrey engulfed him in a hug and he tensed in surprise. "What—?"

"I was so worried about you—you big git!" She said, somewhere between anger and relief. He realized in horror that she was crying.

"Audrey…I'm so, so sorry. You didn't have to worry, I was just being my normal, stupid self. I should have just asked you straight instead going through such a struggle to make myself seem more brilliant then I actually am." She let go of him slowly, and he found himself wishing she wouldn't.

"You are brilliant." She said with a frown. "But what was it that you wanted to ask me?" Hannah, forgotten and watching in the background had to restrain herself from snorting, because Percy's expression was one she recognized completely. It was the look Neville wore whenever she found that he had finished all the milk again. She thought it was cute, but he didn't need to know that. Anyway, she didn't have to know Legilimency to know what Percy was thinking.

Percy winced and tried to give Audrey a reassuring smile, though in reality all he could think was, _oh crap, I'm busted._

Five minutes later a smirking George was looking between the two of them as if Christmas had come early.

"Are you quite sure you're all dried off Percy?" Audrey was asking for the fifteenth time as a flushed Percy nodded thoroughly.

"Yes, yes Audrey, I'm all warm and dry now."

"Oh but Percy, your darling Audrey just wants to see that you are perfectly alright before the two of you dance off into the sunset together." George said in a shrilly excited voice. Percy glowered at him, but Audrey merely rolled her eyes. Neither of them seemed to notice the other's nervous glance at each other.

"George darling, the sun has already set. If you're going to tease me, at least be more logical about it." Audrey said, eyeing the snow falling in the near darkness.

"Darling?" George asked sneakily. "I know you'd like to fancy the pants off me, but really don't be so forward with straight-backed Percy in the room." It was Audrey turn to blush. Percy's glower became more pronounced, though he couldn't help but think she looked quite pretty like that.

"Sorry George…I've been hanging out at my aunt's today, and she uses that endearment every other sentence…otherwise I would never stoop so low as to undermine your binding relationship with the lovely Angelina." This was her way of subtly reminding him that his girlfriend didn't take kindly to his constant flirting with her. George nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, it's all for the best I suppose. That way I'm free to be with the lovely Angelina, as you so put it, and you're free for P— " George wouldn't ever admit it, but the intensity of Percy's glare was starting to freak him out at this point. "Other purposes." He amended lamely.

"What purposes?" Audrey asked suspiciously. George looked around the shop for inspiration…the snow outside caught his eye.

"Ah! For taking a lovely walk in this beautiful weather of course." He said dramatically, gesturing towards the window. Audrey smiled thoughtfully.

"It is gorgeous, isn't it?" She said softly. She had always been found of the winter. Percy's eyes widened, having been struck by inspiration as well.

"Audrey," He said quickly. "George is probably quite busy with his…"

"New invention." George cut in.

"So we should probably leave and give him some time to himself." Percy finished. Audrey nodded.

"Alright then, as long as you stay dry Percy." Percy pouted slightly at this, and she couldn't help but laugh. "No I'm serious, even if I have to chuck an impervious charm over every inch of your body," George winked at Percy who hit him. "I'll keep you dry this time."

"Here." George said, handing her a moth-eaten umbrella. "Not the prettiest looking thing, but I suppose it might help a bit." Audrey took it gratefully and after a critical glance, threw a quick succession of spells across its surface that multiplied it's strength and aesthetic appeal almost tenfold. George and Percy admired her spell work as she grinned.

"Well, we'll certainly be okay with this above our heads." Percy liked it that she said _we_ and _our_. She punched George's shoulder affectionately. "Thanks ole' pal, say hi to Angie for me." George rubbed his arm.

"Will do Audrey darling." She shrugged and moved towards the door.

"Make sure your coat is on properly Percy." She told him kindly. He sighed, not quite liking the flashiness of the borrowed jacket. George would have called him a hypocrite if he had known.

"Yes Percy, be sure to do what the darling Audrey says." George said, stressing the term of endearment.

"Goodnight _little_ brother." Percy said assertively. And then under his breath, "Call her that again and I'll tell Angelina you're skiving off of the reunion game next weekend." George blanched.

"That's way under the belt mate."

"I know."

"And I was about to wish you good luck." George scoffed. Percy's eyes twinkled. George stared. Percy's eyes twinkling? Just what was the guy up to?

"Thank you."

Percy and Audrey walked in a thoughtful silence underneath the charmed umbrella.

"You really are quite skillful at that sort of thing." Percy said again. Audrey smiled sheepishly.

"Want to know a secret?" She asked quietly.

"If you want to tell me." Percy said respectfully, though inside he was dying to know. Audrey shuffled her feet a little as they walked, kicking up the snow and making small clouds of white puff up into the night air.

"I used to be horrible in charms…up until second year. Flitwick was even considering mandating me to remedial lessons." She looked quite embarrassed about this, and Percy felt astonished.

"But how—you—you're so perfect with it now…" He trailed off awkwardly. Audrey scratched the back of her head, and Percy resisted the urge to grin at the pinkness of her cheeks.

"Well, I guess." She said modestly. "But back then I was horrible. Don't tell anyone…I know it doesn't mean much, but few people know about it, and that's how I'd like it to stay." Percy felt his eyebrows disappear into his bangs.

"I won't tell a soul if that's what you want." He said slowly. "But Audrey Green don't you dare be ashamed about that!" She looked startled by his reprimanding tone. "The fact that you had so much difficulty in the beginning makes your deftness in the subject all the more amazing." She blinked a bit, processing what he had said and then broke into the loud laughter that he loved.

"Oh Percy, don't you dare let anyone tell you off for your personality." She said, mirroring his attitude. "I've seen your heart of gold and it only adds to the factors of what makes you amazing." He blushed deeply.

"Thank you." They walked in silence for another couple of minutes, reaching the entrance to the Leaky, both wishing the route was a little longer.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me earlier?" Audrey said, suddenly remembering. She had been so concerned about his health that she had almost forgotten. Percy glanced at the sky and then set his draw in a determined line.

"Audrey would you like to come over to the Burrow for Christmas?" He asked more loudly then he had intended to. He thought he saw a flicker of disappoint flash in her eyes, and was about to apologize profusely for even suggesting the thing, but then she nodded violently and he could have embraced her right then and there.

"I'd love to spend Christmas with you Percy!" She said gleefully, but then she looked at him curiously. "But I would like to know…"

"Yes?" Her curiosity was contagious.

"What exactly is 'the Burrow?" There a long pause during which Audrey could almost hear the crickets chirping in the background. She supposed she had watched too many cartoons in her childhood. Percy beamed at her in amusement.

"My home." He said putting an arm around her shoulder and squeezing her quickly before letting go in embarrassment. She caught herself gazing at his eyes when he wasn't looking, wishing she could watch the mirth dance around the blue circles for the rest of eternity.

**Hiya! It's been a while, hasn't it? It does feel nice to update for a change, and I wish I could say I'll be able to do so more regularly, but it really is a very hectic year. Oh well, at least you know I haven't dropped off the face of the universe quite yet. Thank you to **thedadof4 **for reviewing though I don't intend to cause anyone to lose any sleep over this story (chuckles). **

**Oh, and by the way,** LittlestLilyPotter **made a comment about the timing…yeah, I know it's a little screwy. Looking back I suppose it is only a year after the war (so 1999), but it's December so it'll be two years after quite soon, and when I am planning on Victoire being born. Just wanted to mention that in case it was bothering anyone else (I know it'd get on my nerves if I was the one reading). Anyway, thanks as always for everyone's reviews, as well as the favorites, and story alerts I have been getting for this and my other stories. I hope I didn't miss anyone when I was responding to reviews.**

**Hope you liked auntie Lucy, and hope you'll like the next chapter (kind of weird having Christmas at this time of year, but whatever). **


	21. Preparations

**I finally edited this. Boo-yah.  
**

**Harry Potter and recognizable characters are products of J.K Rowling. Worship her.**

* * *

Oliver was sitting on the steps in front of Audrey's apartment building. A thick layer of snow covered his hair, thighs, the tips of his ears, eyelashes, and the toes of his shoes. Through the darkness and bad weather came the pitter-patter of footsteps. He stood abruptly, his icy coating cracking and falling off, his sigh forming a white cloud in front of his mouth.

"Audrey," he breathed. His expression contorted awkwardly. He wanted to cover her in blankets and put a warm drink in her hands..but he also wanted to lecture her for hours. Though... she was skipping towards him. Her cheeks and the tune she hummed were in the pink. Her grin was several teeth wider than he'd ever seen. His heart clenched in pleasure to see her like that. A poisonous prick of jealousy wormed its way in. He brushed it away, welcoming her into his arms.

"Oh Ollie I'm _so_—" She stopped, pulling back and studying his face carefully. He tried to look as bright as her, but he failed miserably. Her eyebrows knit together as she pouted, shaking her head. Then she hugged him even tighter before pulling him upstairs by the waist. "Come on Mr. Snowman, let's get you thawed out." Her voice suddenly sounded so tired. Oliver silently berated himself for ruining her mood.

They helped each other out of their coats. He let her run a towel through his hair before they plopped down on the couch together. Audrey pulled a jar of blue flames out from underneath the coffee table and shoved it into his hands. Then she got up again, making herself busy in the kitchen. Oliver could hear Katie in the back of his mind, lecturing him on the dangers of frostbite. He winced, deciding to change the subject of his internal dialogue, and bring Audrey back into better spirits at the same time.

"Who's the lucky bloke?" He asked casually. Audrey froze, the mug she was holding slipping out of her fingers. It crashed loudly, pieces of porcelain flying everywhere, the dark stain of hot chocolate seeping into the carpet. Oliver rushed over quickly, checking her over for burns and cuts.

"I'm fine Ollie, fine!" She swatted him away. "Katie got me that cup," she grumbled as they leaned down to pick up the pieces. Oliver felt like he was going to be sick. He clenched a sharp bit too hard, a bead of blood popping up to greet him. He stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking warily as Audrey levitated the rest into the rubbish bin and then muttered a quick scorgify.

"You can't fix it?" He wondered, glancing mournfully in the bin.

"It's beyond repair," Audrey said quietly. Then she stared pointedly at the ceiling. "What tipped you off?"

Oliver ran a hand over the back of his neck. "You're all dressed up. And I figured you don't have another job interview coming up any time soon so..."

* * *

"You're right," Audrey admitted after a prolonged silence. She bit her lip. It felt wrong to bring up her growing love life when his was wilting and sick. Plus, even though they had been in the same year, and the same house, Audrey got the feeling Percy and Ollie had never really gotten along...this was why she had neglected to mention her crush in the first place. She would hate it if two of the few people she liked were at odds with each other. "You know, I'm kind of tired. Why don't we go to sleep?" She started to get up, but Ollie grabbed her foot and pulled her back onto the couch.

"No," he said firmly. "If this guy's making you happy then I want to hear all about it." Audrey chewed on the inside of cheek.

"You won't try and hit him or anything?" She asked accusingly. Her very few romantic encounters had ended badly, but Ollie had stepped in at the last moment, and made sure the other parties involved came out just as crushed.

A ghost of smile slipped onto his lips. "I can't promise that," he answered honestly. Her eyes narrowed. Ollie raised his hands in surrender. "_But_, if he doesn't hurt you then I guess I'd return the favor." Audrey made a mental note not to mention all those times she'd cried over Percy. The crying was easy. The making up part had been harder, and if they got through that all ready, she saw no reason for Ollie to get caught up in the past. "So who is he?"

"It's Percy Weasley."

She cleared her throat to break the following silence.

"Really?" Ollie's eyes bugged out. The lingering melancholy that had been weighing down on his shoulders momentarily disappeared in favor of shock. "Percy Weasley?" She nodded. "But he's so..."

"He's so what?" Audrey asked, nudging his foot with hers.

"Okay, I admit, when I hear the name Percy Weasley the word 'pompous' automatically comes to mind...and maybe 'prefect' as well. Still...I guess he's an alright guy. He always routed for the house team, even though his girlfriend was in Ravencl..." Ollie trailed of. Audrey shrugged, she was well aware of Penelope Clearwater.

"Oh if I could carry around a book of the world's rules and regulations, he probably would. Still, we've gotten close."

"How close?" Ollie asked immediately. He put his hand over his eyes. "Or do I not want to know?"

"We're really good friends," Audrey said dreamily. "We meet for lunch and write each other whenever we can-_and_ he's just invited me to his place for Christmas."

"The Weasleys are a good bunch." Oliver nodded distractedly. "Excellent Quidditch players the lot of them." Audrey distinctly remembered Ollie taking photos of Charlie Weasley and pinning them up in his dorm. She coughed to hide her amusement. "Shame about Fred."

"Ah yes... speaking of Weasleys and Quidditich, did you hear about Ginny? She's with the Holyhead Harpies now, did you know?" She was not sure what to say about Fred Weasley.

"Oh I knew about that ages ago. Blackwood is dating Griffiths, who's just retired from the Harpies." He nodded.

"Really, bit of an age difference isn't it?"

"Uhuh, but they seem to get along well." The small moment of gossip faded into a comfortable silence, during which Ollie played with a thread on her jumper and she admired the dancing blue flames in the jar. "So...you and Percy Weasley... you were on a date tonight?" He asked finally.

Audrey flushed. "You know, even with my status as a prime Ravenclaw student, I have no idea what the actual definition of a date is—"

Oliver raised a finger thoughtfully, "You know, I'm not sure it's the same sort of intelligence." She continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"—But we went for dinner, and that was excellent."

"Speaking of dinner," Ollie said, his grumbling stomach begging for attention.

* * *

Percy got home to find someone riffling through his kitchen cupboards. He raised his wand in defense, but it turned out to be George.

George spotted him, and shoved a handful of biscuits into the pockets of his stretchy muggle trousers, trying to look innocent. George never quite managed to pull of that look.

"Those are stale," Percy said vindictively. Serves him right. George shrugged, eating one anyway, chewing at it thoughtfully.

"Do you ever take the time to grocery shopping?" He asked, scratching at his bare chest. Percy considered asking where his shirt had gotten to, but thought better of it.

"Well, I'll take this oppurtuinity to return your coat," Percy decided, taking the green dragon-skin jacket off the hanger and handing it over. There was a tear down the side, but it was better then going out half-naked into a blizzard. Though that might have been the sort of thing George was interested in.

George went to take the coat, but froze mid-step as his gaze fell on the rip. He closed his eyes for a moment and turned away. "Keep it. That one's not mine." His voice was hoarse.

Percy swallowed heavily, and delicately hung the coat back up before rushing over to busy himself with the kettle. This hadn't been the first struggle with George's duplicate wardrobe. He tried to push some of the clothes off onto his brothers, but they had difficulty accepting it. Mum cried every time she saw the items lying around unused. In the end Ginny scoffed and took most of it, claiming that she could probably pull it off better than all of them.

"I thought Angelina was coming over to yours tonight," Percy said, as the pot whistled. He handed George the steaming hot mug. George drank the earl grey unenthusiastically. He probably wished it was something stronger, though he knew not to ask.

"What, I can't spend time with my big brother?" George asked, trying to affect an adorable childlike lisp. Percy rolled his eyes.

"There's no way you'd be over here, if your attractive girlfriend was waiting for you in your flat," he reasoned. George grinned slyly.

"You think Angie is attractive then?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Can't wait to tell Audrey...also Angie. Her reaction should be worth a laugh." Percy groaned. He was becoming rather loose lipped lately. He blamed it on the people he was spending most of his time with.

"No, no. I just meant that... you two are attractive together." He blinked, that didn't sound any better actually. He needed to improve his speaking habits. Slip ups like this could mean the death of career in politics.

George chuckled, standing up a bit straighter. "Yeah, I knew you were jealous of all this," he said, gesturing at his toned upper body. Percy felt like banging his head against the wall.

"No you idiot—stop twisting my words around!" He'd never admit it aloud, but truth be told he was a bit envious. The rest of his family had Quidditch perfect physiques while he was stuck with a tired, thin, speckled appearance. He glanced out the window at the snow, recalling the night. She seemed to have enjoyed herself, but he wondered if Audrey preferred muscles and proper eyesight. He could start exercising and investigate something to replace his glasses. Though what if she was the sort who liked glasses? Penny always said that—

"Hello?" George waved a hand in front of his face. "Aren't you going to tell me about your night? What happened after the initial, horribly debilitating, rotten luck, setback?" Percy tried to glare, but a smile kept bursting through.

He straightened his glasses. "Yes, I'm quite pleased with how the rest of the night turned out."

"I hope you didn't take her to that stuffy, overpriced place." George was curious. "Cause a girl like Audrey needs excitement. You know, spontaneity and creativity, the two things you have the most difficulty with." Percy shook his head.

"I can be spontaneous," he argued.

"Where'd you go then?" George asked, starting on another handful of biscuits. George was looking a bit thin again. Percy's compulsive big brother mode switched on.

"Did you have super yet? I'll make you something if you tell me when you last ate."

"Do whatever you want." George shrugged.

Percy scratched his head, thinking over the contents of his kitchen. "I could do chicken soup. Just the way mum makes it. Isn't that your favorite?"

"Fine, I give," George sighed. "I haven' eaten a full meal since yesterday morning." Percy frowned. "I was busy experimenting. And I'll admit you can be a decent cook when you put your mind to it. That's actually half the reason I came over here in the first place."

Percy held his chin high as he poured some chicken stock into a pot. "And the other half of the reason?" He asked. He waved his wand over a knife, setting it to chop up a couple of vegetables. Then he noticed George had scattered crumbs all over the counter and tutted as he began cleaning up.

"Well I was wondering how your date went." Percy stopped. He was actually kind of touched George even cared. "I wanted to see how good my meddling improved a hopeless case." Ah.

"Well, if you must know I let her decide where to eat."

"And where was that?"

"A muggle fish and chips restaurant," Percy answered in a bit of a subdued tone.

"And by your lovely tone I'm guessing something went wrong."

"I, err, didn't anticipate buying muggle food. I didn't bring muggle money." His ears felt hot. "She had to pay." George clapped him on the back sympathetically. All Weasleys were sensitive about money, especially Percy who strove to be both self-sufficient and a gentleman.

"But since I know Audrey, I'm guessing she didn't mind one bit," George commented, trying to take the lid of the pot. Percy shooed him away.

"I protested, but she just made me promise to pay next time." Percy allowed himself a grin. It was nice to have an equal playing field in some ways. Of course, Audrey had skipped into his life and flipped it upside down in true Audrey fashion, but now that things were starting to fall in place, Percy found he enjoyed the view on the flipside. And when he upset things by arriving late, she wiped off her tears and held a genuine grin for the rest of the night. It was something to appreciate, the way she could always manage a smile.

George whistled quietly. "It'll be interesting to see her interact with mum, he said suddenly. Percy's smile morphed into a grimace. He put out the fire on the stove, ladling some soup into a bowl for his little brother.

"Great, thanks for bringing that up George."

"Your welcome. Good food by the way."

"Really?"

"Yep…though it could use a touch more salt. Did you forget to taste it before serving?" Percy, very maturely, hit George over the head with his spoon.

* * *

Oliver's head was resting comfortably on Audrey's shoulder. Well, at least physically he was quite comfortable. Emotionally he felt like even more of a broomwreck then he had earlier. He would have thought it was impossible to feel more mixed up, but like always, Audrey proved him wrong. Merlin, she sounded near obsessed with the former head-boy. The only thing stopping Oliver from apparating over to Percy Weasley and interrogating him this instance, was Audrey's hand wrapped around his waist.

"So we walked, and the snow was gorgeous, but Percy thought it was dangerous and starting ranting about safety precautions, which was annoying, but his concern was so..." She sighed. "And then I said 'see you soon' which made him smile, which made me smile, which made everything seem so near perfect." She turned and looked him in the eye. "And I see I'm driving you mad."

"You drove me made ages ago," Oliver said only half-jokingly.

"Well Percy said that...ha! Ollie!"

He had started tickling her to shut her up. If he had to hear one more word about Percy Weasley...He continued tickling her, and she attacked back and they both became hysterical. Then Audrey caught her breath and said, "What happened, I mean, what happened between you and Katie? I know it might be private, but I really want to know."

"No you don't." Oliver grumbled. Why couldn't she just focus on herself for once? Stupid, unselfish best friend.

"I do want to know," she insisted. "Even if it's none of my business, I still want to know. That's just how I am." Oliver ran a hand over his face, white sparks dancing across his tired vision.

"I'll probably regret saying this, but my business is your business. Besides I understand that K-Katie was your friend. Course you deserve to know." Oliver conceded. It was quiet.

"Take your time." Audrey said. She winced. "And that wasn't meant to sound sarcastic." Oliver rubbed the stubble on his chin. It might be time for a shave.

"Ah, but the problem is Auddie, I'm not exactly sure what happened either."

"Ah well...you know, I have no idea what to say to that Ollie. Maybe...just try your best to lay it out for me?"

Oliver grunted. "Alright, so I got home late, and she sort of glared and told me off, so I snapped at her, cause she'd gotten home late almost every day the week before, and before I knew there was this epic shouting match... I don't remember half the things we said," Well, he did, but it hurt to think about it. "And she started crying," Truth be told, so did he. "And I tried to..." take her in his arms "...but she pushed me away. She told me she'd had enough. She said if I didn't pull my act together she'd leave and never come back. So I said good riddance, " in harsher terms, full of lies. "Then I left, got smashed and woke up on your couch."

"…Lucky my couch is so fond of you." Audrey said lightly. He stared at her. His eyes started to water. He stood up quickly, his back facing her so she couldn't see. Though he thought she suspected anyway. He felt a small hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes we say 'never' but we end up coming back anyway." She paused. "And I'm not saying that's the healthiest way to do things, or even the right way to do things...but until you figure out what to do next, my cluttered flat is your cluttered flat."

"Thanks," he said roughly. Then he got up and went to stick his head under the shower.

Of course there was a huge argument over breakfast. Audrey tried to force feed him some eggs, which he had been thoroughly resistant to after he saw Greymalkin eat some and promptly turn purple.

"It might've even been an improvement," Audrey grumbled as she stood on the counter and scrubbed the ceiling. "I mean look at you." Oliver conjured a hand mirror. The bags under his eyes coupled with the grumpy expression and untidy beard made him look like a dealer of powdered dragon claw. He smiled experimentally, but the falseness just increased his creepy aura. "You're all brown and beige and boring. A bit of color would be nice."

"…Audrey, were you purposefully trying to turn me purple?"

"No, it was just a rather nice side affect."

Oliver sighed deeply, pulling out his watch. "The shops are almost open. Maybe I'll get a haircut and some food." Audrey blanched, slamming a stack of dishes into the sink. "What?"

"What time is it?" She asked, eyes bulging slightly.

"Um…" He told her.

She ran through the door like a maniac, forgetting to remove the rubber gloves she was wearing.

* * *

After apparating and sprinting up a flight of stairs, Audrey finally arrived at work.

She was greeted by a waving Vincent Hill.

"Oi boss—why are you so late? Or am I just early?" He laughed to himself.

"Oh, ha ha Hill, you're hilarious." This only made him laugh harder. He looked her over, repeated his findings in his best Quidditch commentator voice. "Audrey Green arrives to work half an hour late wearing yellow gloves made a of strange substance, along with a fine coating of soap bubbles and a glare pointed towards me...but don't worry folks, I've seen much stranger from the boss lady!"

"Vince, just be quiet please."

His silence lasted about a minute. "Why are you late though?" He asked in interest, fiddling with his hand held radio, as he always did. Audrey regulated her breathing.

"Ollie wouldn't eat his breakfast." She said, by way of partial explanation. Vincent's radio made an odd high-pitched trill. Robert Locke, who was standing near them, helping Viven Roux hang up a couple posters, swiftly shoved his fingers in his ultra sensitive ears. Madame Roux levitated the posters he had been holding before they hit the ground and tutted disapprovingly at Vincent.

Vincent gave her an apologetic glance. "Sorry about that Madame. I can't ever get this stupid thing to work." He slammed his radio onto his desk rather sharply—somehow causing it to bounce and hit Karen White, who was standing all the way across the room.

"Hill!" She roared, marching over with the radio clenched in her fist, a squareish red mark shining on her forehead. Vincent coughed guiltily and shot Audrey and pleading look.

"No way. Don't you remember what happened the last time I got in-between the two of you?" The bruises and gum in her hair had been the high point. Vincent's puppy eyes were oddly effectively, even though Audrey was more of a cat person. She sighed and called Mrs. Smith over. The little old woman popped her head out from behind her cubical. Audrey didn't like cubicles, but at least they minimized the arguments about personal space.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Smith asked kindly.

"If you'd place patch White up...again." Mrs. Smith took Karen by the elbow, and marched her away more quickly then should have been possible for a senior citizen. Audrey grabbed the radio as they left. Vincent held out his hand to receive it. Audrey gave him an 'are you serious?' look before pocketing the horrible contraction. "I know for a fact that there aren't any games on today, so suck it up and write an article…you could do a fluff piece about how Quidditch brings families closer together during the holidays." Vincent nodded thoughtfully, plopping his feet up on his desk and riffling through the mess for some fresh parchment.

Madame Roux, seeing Vincent leave, began a discussion with Audrey about the rest of the contents of the special Christmas edition. "Besides Mr. Hill's we will need at least three other pieces with a focus on relevant themes that do not include too much of a..." Audrey struggled to pay attention, but it was difficult after the late night she'd had. At this point she realized she was covered in bubbles and still wearing gloves, she vanished them with a sigh. Madame Roux gave her a critical glance and told her she'd better wash up.

Audrey had just emerged from the washroom when she heard someone call her name. She turned, and repressed her jerk reaction of both slapping and hugging the woman in front of her. Instead she just stared.

"Hi," Katie said, staring at the ground.

"Hi," Audrey repeated flatly.

* * *

Percy was pacing back and forth in front of Flourish and Blots trying to decide whether or not to go inside. George had given him a rather pointed hint about making sure to buy a gift that the recipient would actually like, not one that would've liked for himself. He took one last look at the window display before entering as resolutely as he could.

About an hour later he walked back out again, clutching the package under his arm, continuing to give it hopeful glances all the way to the next shop.

It was a new Quidditch place that David had told him about. Apparently it had good quality supplies for reasonable prices, but not as much of a crowd because it had only opened recently.

Percy cursed David under his breath. The teeny shop was impossibly packed. Taking a deep breath he maneuvered himself inside the room. Trying to avoid what looked like a stampede of toddlers rushing towards the low flying brooms, he found himself back up against a table. He turned around to see the perfect gift lying in front of him. He grabbed it, only to find that someone else was holding it tight and refusing to let go. Percy considered struggling with her for the item, but back off immediately, knowing when his little sister got that look on her face, she would come out on top no matter what it took.

"Ginny!" He exclaimed, trying to sound friendly.

"I'll be the one buying it for him Perce," she said fiercely. Percy gulped.

"Ginny, I'm sure we can find a compromise, why don't we split the price and say it's from the both of us?"

She glared. "Don't try to be diplomatic. I saw it first, so I'm buying it for him, fair and square."

"But you can't possibly know who saw it fir—" She pouted. He sighed. "Never mind, go and make your purchase."

She grinned cheekily, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Percy. Wait for me outside?"

"Yes of course I will."

In that strange turn of events Percy found himself eating lunch with his youngest sibling. They shared soup and sandwiches in a pub near the Quidditch shop.

Ginny eyed him like she was going to chop him up an throw him in a potion.

"It's not like you to put things off until the last minute," she commented, finishing the last bite of her sandwich. She licked her fingers, and stared pointedly at Percy's soup. He tugged it out of her reach, knowing there would be none left if he let her have a bite.

"Yes I know, but Charlie has always been difficult to find presents for," he sighed. And now that Ginny had snatched the perfect gift out from right under his nose, he would need to continue the arduous search. "Anyway, I've all ready set aside most of my other presents."

"Course you have," Ginny said dryly. She sipped her drink. It smelt strongly of alcohol and something spicy. Percy wrinkled his nose, trying to remind himself that his baby sister was legally allowed to drink at this point, even if she had weird drink choices. "Though buying presents isn't the only thing that you've been late for recently, now is it?"

"Is that Harry's shirt?" Percy asked awkwardly turning from one conversation he wanted to avoid, to another equally unappealing topic. Ginny rose an eyebrow coolly, only the faint flush of her ears told him he'd caught her off guard.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Percy did not want to think about what other things Ginny could now do legally. "No, you're right. Please don't answer that." He finished off his soup, and turned to the rest of his sandwich. Ginny sighed. "Can't mutual respect and privacy be a thing between siblings," Percy wondered.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Ginny admitted. Percy smoothed his hair back proudly. Ginny snorted. "There you go ruining it." Percy frowned. "Anyway, while what Harry and I get up to will stay a secret for as long as I want it to..." She smirked, Percy shuddered. "I'm sorry to say your privacy is out of my hands. Your date for Christmas dinner is all ready the talk of the family."

"The talk of the family?" He repeated suspiciously, remembering it had been Ginny who spilled the beans about Penny.

"Hey, it wasn't me," Ginny said defensively. "Bill is a very cool older brother, but he does have one flaw." Percy looked questioningly at her, honestly unable to think up a weak spot. "He tells dad everything," Ginny explained. "And dad tells mum nearly everything, unless it has to do with his muggle tinkering." Percy nodded. "Anyway, now mum's going full on investigation mode trying to figure out everything about the mysterious woman her darling Percy is bringing home for Christmas. She even asked Harry and Hermione to pull some strings and so she could see the Ministry compiled file." Percy frowned, that was against ministry policy. "Luckily, they talked her out of it somehow, but she's heard as much as she could by word of mouth...she even asked dad if he thought this girl was a 'possible marriage candidate." Percy suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. Ginny seemed to have predicted this. She leaned across the table and snatched up the rest of his sandwich. She munched thoughtfully and gave him a sympathetic look. "Now, now. It could always be worse. Make up some excuse to the girl and tell her not to come to the Burrow after all. Keep all your dates in the shadows and never mention her to Bill ever again, and maybe mum will let up."

Percy coughed. "Still, I do want Audrey to come over for Christmas." He motioned to the waiter so they could pay and leave. Ginny fell silent.

"Even with mum's hysteria?" Percy hesitated, and then nodded firmly. "Interesting," Ginny singsonged. She wiped her face neatly with her napkin and stretched her arms sleepily, making a sort of cat noise as she stood. "Must be some girl." It might have been a backhanded compliment, but Percy chose to take it genuinely.

"She most definitely is," he said with a smile. Ginny gave him a pat of pity on the shoulder.

* * *

**Okay, AoiKuroNekoSan here. How's everybody doing? I've missed you :( Anyway, I've hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise the next one's got the Christmas scene in it. I've got it all planed out and ready to go. I just needed to get some more plot stuff set up. Please tell me what you think of my Ginny.**


	22. Chaotic Christmas

**I can't believe the Christmas Chapter is actually coming out close to Christmas. Enjoy. **

**p.s I don't own _Harry Potter_**

Percy was a very punctual person. So punctual in fact that 'always on time' was stated favorably by many of his former employers at the top of his resumé. Apparently this was not the case when it came to courting Audrey Green. There was that last dinner when he'd been over an hour late, and though it seemed to have all worked out in the end, the look on her face when he burst through the door past the agreed time still killed him. Now he found himself waking up a half an hour late, which cut down his preparation time by much too long. Not having any other choice, Percy rushed towards Audrey's flat with bed hair and his latest Weasley sweater. Glancing down at his feet, Percy noticed that even they were improperly adorned. He heaved a large sigh and hoped Audrey would forgive him.

He froze when he saw her. She was skipping around in circles on the pavement, which he assumed was a nervous habit of hers. Her silver cloak shimmered as flowed behind her, revealing the sleek red dress she was wearing underneath. It surprised him that she was wearing a dress, but it was nothing compared to his shock when she quite suddenly spotted, and then sped at him, arms outstretched. Her very pink lips were pursed in concentration as she ambushed him in a hug around his waist.

"I-I…" He stuttered awkwardly, not sure how to react to the unexpected contact. She drew away just as quickly, opening her mouth slowly.

"I'm sorry." They chorused. Percy blinked. "What are you sorry for?" They synchronized again. He shut his mouth tightly, waiting for her to go first.

"Well, I know you're not the most touchy feely person…but I just saw you standing there looking all nervous and I couldn't help myself." She blinked up at him guiltily. Did he look like the type of person who didn't like to be hugged? How could he change that?

"That's not something you have to apologize for at all!" He spluttered. "It was a more than acceptable method of greeting me." He coughed. "But I do have to apologize for my lateness. It's inexcusable… the second time this month already. Feel free to punish me in any manner you wish." He coughed again. Audrey chuckled.

"Percy Weasley, you were barely a minute late." She tapped a silver watch hanging around her neck. "Trust me."

"I trust you." He sighed seriously. Audrey felt warm despite the chilly weather. Percy nodded to himself in relief. Audrey watched his hair bounce. She smiled. "Only you would apologize for being a minute late." She mused, resisting the urge to run her fingers through his bright curls. "No gel today."

"Wha-what?" He had been looking at her watch, which was silver with a raven on the front. The low cut neckline beneath it was rather distracting.

"In your hair." She motioned. "There's no gel today. Also you've abandoned the business robes and muggle suit. I've only seen you in one or the other…and you're wearing trainers, I wouldn't have thought you owned trainers actually." He gulped at how her eyes flitted across his body as she described his appearance.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I didn't have the right amount of time to prepare this morning." Audrey smiled up at him.

"No Percy, I like it, you look comfortable and natural. And your hair is…cool." She had been going to say sexy, but the word refused to leave her mouth. She would let the Gryffindors make all the daring compliments. Percy stared back at her in disbelief. How was it that Audrey made all of his insecurities disappear with a couple sentences and a smile?

"Your outfit is quite lovely as well." He managed to get out. Was it his imagination, or did her cheeks grow slightly pinker at this? To get around the awkward silence that followed Audrey raised her foot up in the air.

"And new boots, see?" She sounded like a proud child. Percy couldn't help but grin attentively.

"You're already quite fond of them." He observed. She nodded.

"Yep…and I'm already quite fond of your jumper too—P for Percy, yeah?"

"Yes, my mother makes one for everyone in the family." He explained. What a minute…mum. "Err, we should probably get going actually, I'd promise to help her out a little bit before everyone else arrived," Why, he didn't know. "So, shall we walk to the designated apparation point?" He offered her his arm hesitantly. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"There are no muggles anywhere within the vicinity, but I see you're in no mood to argue, so let's walk." In truth she just wanted to hold on to him for as long as possible. They walked in a comfortable silence as the snow began to fall again.

"Quite a lot of snow recently." Percy said in an attempt at conversation. He winced…Bill had always warned against talking about the weather with a girl. Apparently it came off as boring. Though many of Percy's choices came off as boring. Audrey just nodded amicably.

"Yes, yes there has been…" And then, "It'll be great for a snowball fight soon!" In a more excited tone. Percy jumped on this.

"That sounds, ah, fun…" He wasn't even convincing himself. Audrey laughed.

"In the right situation a snowball fight can be brilliant and exhilarating. Just make sure you get people back after they get you."

"I've never been very good at that." Percy responded seriously. She squeezed his arm, and his stomach lurched.

"We're at the apparation point." She announced, pulling him into the dark alley. "And don't worry, even with my horrible coordination I always manage to have fun in the snow."

When they arrived at the Burrow Audrey stood outside, just staring at the building and soaking it in.

"This is where you grew up?" She asked.

"Yes, all of us." Percy looked around, wondering if any of his siblings were there yet. Well, he knew for a fact that George was going to be late. He had sent a note telling Percy to explain to mum, apparently Angelina was having a dress crisis. Percy had a funny feeling that George had been the cause of this crisis. His attention was drawn to Audrey who was twisting her fingers into a rectangular shape.

"Click!" She said rather loudly.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked in a moment of confusion.

"Taking a picture in my mind." Audrey answered, as if it was obvious. "You win the most interesting home award…my parents' house is totally bland." She paused, clutching her watch subconsciously. "Though their library isn't half bad, I'll admit." Percy noted the way she said 'parent's house' instead of 'home.' And how much money did her family have if they had their own library? Speaking about libraries, Percy saw Hermione peek out from behind a curtain before opening the door to greet them.

"Hello Percy, nice to see you again Audrey." She sounded polite, but was staring at her feet, her bushy hair falling in front of her face. Audrey glanced at her concernedly and then reached into her cloak pocket to pull out a rather large tin.

"Ooh, an undetectable extension charm." Hermione noted with a feeling of nostalgia. Audrey removed the lid and held it up.

"Take one, please. I was going to save them for dessert, but it looks as if you need one now." Hermione looked at the contents curiously, choosing what Percy thought was a rather peculiarly shaped biscuit.

"A reindeer Christmas cookie…these are a bit like the ones I used to bake with my mum." She bit into slowly, chewed, swallowed and then broke out into a smile. "Thank you Audrey, it's delicious." Percy could only assume that reindeers had some sort of special meaning in the muggle Christmas culture.

"Don't thank me, thank Ollie. Without him these things would've looked completely inedible. More like blobs than reindeers. They still would've been yummy mind you—but completely horrendous looking." Percy hopped against all odds that his mum would not ask Audrey into the kitchen to help out…and be interrogated.

"Oliver Wood I expect?" Hermione clarified, her mind connecting the few facts she knew about the older woman. Audrey nodded. "Oliver Wood baking…Does he do that often?"

"Only when I force him to." Audrey grinned wickedly. "Is Ronnie around somewhere? I wanted to know how training was going for him." Hermione frowned.

"Oh I'm sure Ronald's training is going fantastically. It must be if he's managed to avoid Mrs. Weasley for so long and stick me with the helping out." Percy now understood why Hermione was looking so grumpy…well, grumpier than usual at any rate. Audrey rose her eyebrows.

"What sort of helping out?" She wanted to know.

"The sort that involves skills that are apparently impossible to gain no matter how much reading one does on the subject." Hermione huffed, "The _cooking_ sort of helping out." She said 'cooking' like it was the most loathsome word on the planet.

"I could take over if you like!" Audrey announced brightly. "I absolutely love cooking, and besides, I haven't had a chance to officially meet Mrs. Weasley yet. It would be rude to come over for supper without officially meeting the hostess."

"I suppose…you're bound to have more luck at it then I am." Hermione mused. Percy tried to catch Hermione's attention from behind Audrey's back. He shook his head wildly. It went against every instinct Percy had to let Audrey in the kitchen with his mother. "And I do want to find Ron and remind him how stupid it was to involve me in the cooking."

"It's exactly because of Ron's stupidity that he'll never understand that." George said, walking through the door. A surly, but beautiful Angelina Johnson following behind him. Percy groaned, George was exactly the opposite of what he needed at the moment.

"Ron's not stupid." Hermione defended. "He just…does stupid things sometimes." She trailed off weakly. "Well, I'll go find him then. Thanks again for the biscuit Audrey." She rushed out of the room, shooting one last glare at George, and nodding hello to Angelina.

"What's this I hear about biscuits?" George asked, rubbing his hands together greedily.

"None for you mate." Audrey said, stepping behind Percy when George tried to wrestle the container out of her hands. "Wait until later. Only people who've been annoyed by their boyfriends get one right now. Here you go Angie." She said in a moment of foresight, handing the angry woman a cookie. Angelina took it, looking at her confusedly.

"How did you know this lump had done something idiotic?" She asked.

"When George scrunches up his eyebrows like that it's because he's feeling guilty. Usually about having done something to majorly aggravate you." George nervously tried to smooth his eyebrows back to their normal positions.

"Majorly aggravated would be an understatement." Angelina stared at her boyfriend with narrowed eyes, violently snapping off the cookie reindeer's head and placing it her mouth. "It's good." She commented shortly. Audrey smiled for a second, before frowning deeply.

"Ange, isn't that…Katie Bell's dress?" A horrible feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach. Percy sighed, he just knew George was going to bring more trouble with him.

"Yeah it is. How'd you know?" Angelina's surprise distracted her from being upset, while George took the opportunity to sneak a biscuit from the tin and gobble it up quickly.

"I was there when she bought it. Katie's the only other person besides my Aunt Lucy that's ever gotten me to go shopping." A look of comprehension passed over Angelina's face.

"Ah, so your aunt bought you that dress then?" Audrey nodded. "It goes nicely with your hair." Percy nodded in agreement, George noticed and smirked.

"Thanks, but don't try to change the subject, why are you wearing that dress?" Percy thought Audrey might be almost as good at questioning people as his mum. And mum was probably growing more and more irritated by the second, as there was no longer anyone in the kitchen to help her out.

"Err, Audrey, I'm going to go help out mum in the kitchen, okay?" Percy interjected nervously, trying to avoid the tense look she was giving Angelina. "There's no need for you to come however, I'm sure Hermione will be back with Ron shortly and they'll need some assistance…elsewhere. Alright?"

"Right." Audrey agreed, and then after a short pause, "Take the biscuits to her." She handed them over. Percy took them gingerly as if they were going to explode (which was a possibility given that George had just been handling it) before striding out of the room as quickly as possible. George considered following him, but between his angry girlfriend and his angry mum he would choose Angelina every time. "Angelina?" Audrey prompted.

"Katie gave it to me because she had been going to wear it tonight, but her plans for the hols got canceled so she said didn't need it anymore."

"You mean she and Ollie are in a fight so she's not going over to his parents' for Christmas any longer." Audrey translated hotly. George suddenly felt awkward standing in the room with them.

"Audrey…" Angelina said with a frustrated sigh and a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel but—"

"I doubt that." Audrey's irritation was building. She rarely had a temper, but when it came to protecting her best friend she could get nasty.

"Fine. But I bet I'm feeling something bloody well similar." Angelina countered. "Because Katie is one of my closest friends, and while I may not be Oliver Wood's _best_ mate I am his friend and I respect him more than you know. So I understand that it's a painful for you to be caught in the middle of whatever foolishness they're putting themselves, and us, through." Audrey stared at her.

"…Can I hug you?" She asked, feeling shy all of a sudden. Angelina stared.

"Oh, go ahead then." They hugged, giggling slightly, and feeling a bit tearful until George wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"And I promise to never burn up your amazingly-awesome-irreplaceable dress ever again." Angelina and Audrey shared a disbelieving glance. "Should I swear an unbreakable vow?" George added reluctantly. Angelina rolled her eyes and punched him, partially affectionately, partially painfully on the arm.

"Don't bother, because you'll definitely do it again some time or another. A girl loves her clothes, but I won't have my boyfriend dying for them."

"Whew, that's a relief." George wiped his forehead dramatically. Audrey wiggled out from underneath his arms.

"Well, now that that's settled, I think I'll go see if your mum and Percy need and more help in the kitchen."

"Err…" George called after her, wondering if he owed Percy anything.

"Yes?" Audrey turned around. George decided that they were even.

"No, go ahead, say hello to mum for me."

"Will do." Audrey marched ahead. Angelina watched her go before smacking George on the head.

"Ouch woman! What's all this hitting for?"

"For a man who deserves it." Angelina crossed her arms. "You know you're mum's going to eat her alive. I work with mad people filing Quidditch injury suits half of the time, and in _your_ joke shop for the rest, but I barely managed to get out unscathed when it came to the formidable Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes…but it'll be fun to see how Percy struggles." George said innocently.

Back in the kitchen Percy was being interrogat—rather he was helping his mother prepare supper.

"Percy." She turned her head slightly when she saw him, and then her eyes flew right back to the recipe book. "Do be a dear and chop some potatoes, I'm afraid Hermione just can't seem to get the wand movements right…and I don't know where Ronald went off to."

"Of course mother, where are the potatoes?" Percy glanced around the room.

"By the sink sweetie, I've just washed them." Percy nodded and rolled up his sleeves. After a few minutes Molly walked up behind him to check how he was doing. "That's lovely." She said approvingly. "But where is your friend, is she still coming?" Percy's neck felt hot as his mother bore holes in the back of it with her eyes.

"Yes, yes…she's—"

"Hello. Um, I'm Audrey Green. Pleased to meet you." Percy froze, nearly slicing a few fingers off as the knife chopped without him. He turned in time to see his mother wiping her hands on her apron and giving Audrey a polite smile.

"Hello Ms. Green, I'm Molly Weasley, Percy's mother." She held her hand out. Audrey a strong business like handshake.

"Of course." She grinned stiffly, looking around the room. She spotted the pot on the stove and walked over. Leaning close and taking a sniff she seemed to relax immediately. Molly and Percy stared at her blankly. "To be honest Mrs. Weasley I was actually quite anxious about meeting you." Molly seemed startled by her honesty, while Percy felt a little bit happy that he wasn't the only one feeling this way. "I have never been very good at friendships or parents or formalities, but somehow my relationship with Percy has managed to become very important to me." She chuckled sheepishly. Percy's red ears did not go unnoticed by his mother. "That said family is obviously important to Percy, so I worried about making a good impression on you. But smelling your cooking, and getting even quick glances at the details of your home, it makes me doubt very much that you could be anything but an extremely warm and caring person. So now Mrs. Weasley, I'm more hopeful than nervous that we can enjoy each others' company."

Mrs. Weasley studied the bright-eyed girl for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Please dear, call me Molly. I have a feeling that there will be many more Mrs. Weasleys in the years to come, so it's only fair." Mrs. Weasley had a firm expression on her face, but it was clear from her watering eyes that she was touched by what Audrey had said.

"And everyone always calls me Audrey anyway." Audrey responded cheerfully. Percy let out a large sigh of relief, not even noticing that he had been holding his breath.

After a short time in the kitchen together Mrs. Weasley found that Audrey Green was a very enthusiastic and innovative cook—perhaps too much so in fact. She did enjoy the girl's upbeat attitude and eagerness to help out, but in the end she decided it would be best if she sent Audrey to go find Ron and Hermione, as there were other parts of the celebration that needed to be attended to. Audrey didn't seem to mind this, but before she left she insisted on getting Mrs. Weasley's opinion on her cookies. She opened the tin and beamed expectantly at the older woman. Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but compliment the baking that the younger was obviously so proud of. And they were pretty looking desserts after all.

"Audrey is quite skillful." Percy boasted happily. Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"But I don't understand…does that reindeer have a red nose?" She asked her son, holding a biscuit up carefully. Percy leaned closer, peering over the rim of his glasses.

"I do believe it does." He wondered if this was just another of Audrey's quirks manifesting itself.

As it turned out, Ron was in the shed with Mr. Weasley.

"Hiya Ronnie, Mr. Weasley." She bowed her head slightly at the patriarch. She had run into him a couple of times when she had been working with Percy and he seemed quite nice. Extremely observant however. She swore he knew about her feelings for his son before she had even figured them out herself. "Thanks for having me over." Mr. Weasley shook the hand that she offered with a friendly smile.

"Not at all Ms. Green, the more the merrier." Ron was trying to make himself smaller behind his father, cowering under Hermione's glare. So much for Gryffindor courage.

"Audrey." Audrey corrected casually. "What are you working on there?"

"Oh, um it's best if Molly didn't know about it." He said nervously. The look on his was similar to Ron's current expression. "Wouldn't want to worry her—not that it isn't safe but, I mean, she has a lot on her mind already…" Audrey laughed boisterously, and then responded in a completely serious tone,

"Your secret is safe with me sir."

"Well, in that case, it's an engine of some sort of motor vehicle." Mr. Weasley explained. "I've been, err, _adapting_ it so that I might be able to increase the speed past normal muggle capabilities. Muggles are brilliant, bless them, so the combination of magic and machinery can be unbelievable." Audrey had a feeling that Mrs. Weasley thought the same, which was exactly what would be so worrying to her.

"You should talk to my aunt," She told him, amused. "She's a mechanic."

"Really? She works with machines? What about elekticty? I've never understood elekticity. Hermione's tried to explain it to me but I just don't understand what—" Speaking about Hermione, Audrey tuned Mr. Weasley out for a moment, and turned an ear to the younger witch and wizard in the room.

Hermione was lecturing Ron at rapid speed.

"And you left me in there to deal with the soup, which I promptly burnt—twice!" Ron let out a grin that quickly shifted into a deep frown.

"That was very wrong of me." He said solemnly.

"Yes it was! Mrs. Weasley was reaching her limit."

"Well, it's a good thing Percy came along and rescued you." Ron in an attempt to be soothing. "Or at least I figured he did, because I don't think he'd let Audrey come over without him." Audrey waved. "Hi Audrey." He waved back, and then remembered something. "And don't call me Ronnie."

"Okay ickle Ronniekins." George had provided her with a whole repertoire of embarrassing nicknames for the youngest brother, and practically begged her to use them as often as possible. Ron glared. Hermione snorted. Mr. Weasley was ranting lovingly about spark plugs.

Soon Harry and Ginny arrived. Harry greeted Audrey in a pleasantly surprised sort of way before introducing her to Ginny. The two of them examined each other warily for a moment before Ginny patted Audrey on the back.

"I can't really believe Percy's brought a girl home for Christmas, but I suppose I should be happy for him." Audrey blushed slightly and quickly launched into a discussion on the latest Quidditch team drafts to change the subject. Luckily she actually listened to Ollie's gossip every once and while, it turned out to be good conversation filler sometimes. Ginny responded enthusiastically and Harry joined in, happy to not have to talk about himself for once. However when Angelina and George came back from who knows where the conversation turned into more of a loud debate. Harry watched his girlfriend's passionate argument with a silly grin on his face for a moment, before wincing at the volume of their voices, and promptly announcing he would go help Mr. Weasley in the backyard. Audrey simply inched out of the way as Angelina and Ginny went at each other full force. George seemed to find this amusing shouting, "Go Gin! Go Angie!" over and over until they turned at starting yelling at him.

Soon Hermione and Ron came back, escorting a crowd of strangers into the Burrow. Hermione did her best to introduce everyone to Audrey, but there was so many people gathering around that it proved to be rather difficult.

She did manage to shout a quick 'Hello!' towards Fleur, who smiled and motioned towards the young girl at her side saying, "Zhis is my little sister Gabrielle!" The two sisters made a formidable pair. Both had gleaming blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Audrey privately thought that while the young girl was obviously very pretty, the elder sister drew more attention to herself. Tonight there was something simply radiant about her.

Hermione herded her along to meet Madame Delacour who was too busy cooing over baby Teddy Lupin to pay any attention to Audrey. Andromeda Tonks gave Hermione a quick nod, but drew her grandson close when she spotted the other unknown face, a guarded look in her eyes. Hermione then moved towards Monsieur Delacour and Bill, who were discussing Wizarding Stocks as Ron, who had somehow been caught in the conversation, watched them in deep boredom. Hermione however seemed quite interested, and quickly launched into her on opinion on the matter. Audrey felt herself dozing off after a minute of listening. She yawned widely and caught Bill's eye. The eldest Weasley brother gave her a wink and suggested that Ron introduce Audrey to their other brother, Charlie.

Ron rubbed some sleep out of his out of her eyes and lead her to the other side of the room. He stopped in front of a muscular looking redhead with white scars all down his arms. Ron gestured at him.

"He's Charlie." He pointed at Audrey. "She's Audrey. I'm going to go help dad." Ron wondered off, probably hoping to get some fresh air. Audrey awkwardly stood, not knowing what to say. Charlie Weasley who looked her up and down once with interest before promptly asking her if she knew anything about dragons. Audrey, who liked animals, thought this sounded like a much more interesting conversation than stocks.

"Well I read about them a bit when I was little." She answered eagerly. "But I'm muggle-born so it was all mythology. Some ancient muggle societies feared them quite a lot…so it was considered a great honor if you erm, conquered one of them." Charlie scowled at this. She waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, don't pretend wizards didn't have the same idea at one point or another. Still, you'll be happy to hear that recent literature is expanding to include less violent encounters." Charlie grinned. It was fascinating to hear muggles' opinion on dragons but,

"What about the real ones?" He asked. "Have any interest in those?" Audrey shrugged slightly.

"Maybe. I saw one once when I went camping in Wales…it was…big and green." This description sounded weak even to her ears. "It had a sheep carcass in its mouth. I was worried because most wild animals don't tend to like being interrupted while eating," Charlie nodded in agreement. "But, it just gave me a funny of look and flew away."

"Common Welsh Green." Charlie quickly identified. "What'd you think?"

"Beautiful." Audrey said after a pause. "It's eyes were very intelligent." Charlie looked pleased by all of this. "And um…it actually reminded me a bit of my cat." He rose an eyebrow.

"Your cat." He repeated. That was a new.

"Yes, distinctly catlike now that I'm remembering more clearly." She was firm.

"I do like cats…and some of their behaviors are similar now that you mention it." Charlie said after thinking it through, and deciding she wasn't being rude. "I approve of you." He said finally. Audrey blinked.

"That was your approval test, a conversation about dragons?"

"Dragons can do all sorts of things." He said, with a mysterious grin.

"Wait, what kind of approval test?" Audrey wanted to know. Charlie just gestured behind her. Percy was marching up to them rather grumpily, having just seen what looked like his overly charming older brother flirting with the girl he fancied. "Oh." Audrey flushed in understanding.

"Charlie what do you think you're—" Percy began. Charlie clapped him on the shoulder.

"She's all yours little brother." He said slyly. "I'm off to buy some liquor," And then in a lower voice, "Cause Bill's gonna need it." Percy frowned for a moment, still annoyed about the sight of his brother standing with Audrey…but now also confused about why Bill would need a drink so badly. The thought flew out of mind however when he saw how red Audrey was.

"What's wrong?" He said concernedly. "Did Charlie say something stupid? Is it too warm in here?" Audrey shook her head no to both questions.

"But why don't we head outside anyway." She was decisive.

"Alright." He watched her carefully as they stepped into the cold air, and decided she looked a little less flush. "So," He started slowly after taking a deep breath. "Are you…having an enjoyable time so far?"

"Yes." Audrey smiled sincerely. "It's very chaotic," Percy opened his mouth to apologize. "But in a good way." She assured him. "Most of my holiday experiences have been sort of—well anyway this is a lot more fun. I didn't used to like being with large groups of people, but I guess it just depends on who I'm with."

"I'm glad that you're having fun." Percy was relieved. "I wasn't sure…I mean they're my family but even so it took…quite a lot for me to really appreciate them."

"I know." She said simply. The two of them stepped out from underneath the awning Mr. Weasley had put up, and let the snowflakes dance around them. Percy scratched his neck.

"Though you shouldn't believe all of the rumors." He reasoned that the widespread gossip about him abandoning his family was what she was thinking about.

"No…err," She stared at her toes. "That's mostly what we talked about when you were drunk that time." He froze.

"Oh." And then. "I do wish I would remember that."

"Hmmmm. How about this," She tilted her head up to catch his gaze. His blue eyes meet hers curiously. "Even though you don't remember, I do…and because I feel a bit bad knowing such personal thoughts—"

"It's alright really." He argued. "Because we're…we're friends. Close friends. What you mentioned to mum before, I feel the same way." It was her turn to look curious. "Our relationship is important to me as well." He explained.

"Mutual feelings. This is turning out to be a very warm Christmas." Audrey murmured. "But all I wanted to say, is that I could tell you a bit about my family if you wanted…in return for," She waved her arms in the air, "All this."

"I would love that." Percy said perhaps a bit too quickly. He ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed. "I've just been noticing certain things you've mentioned about your past and it's made me realize how little I really know about you."

"You know all of the important things." Audrey told him confidently. "But I guess I don't really mention my family very often because, well, we can't all be gigantic, happy families you know." Percy wanted to comment that his family was not entirely happy, and had also grown smaller recently, but it didn't seem appropriate. Especially since she was trying to open up to him. She seemed to understand what he was thinking however. "Oh don't misunderstand. I know that no one, and no family is perfect, but I do think the Weasleys are probably way up there on whatever scale you could use to measure that sort of thing. Whereas mine…" She frowned deeply. "I mean, I'm sure my parents love me, and I guess I love them too, but sometimes I have to remind myself. When I was little I used to do everything to try and get their attention." This hit a chord with Percy, who could remember studying late into the night, just so his mother would smile and his father would pat him on the back. "Now though, I mostly avoid them. It's funny how much things change."

Percy's face scrunched up uncomfortably. He wanted to say something calming, to tell her that everything would work out fine and she had nothing to worry about, but he didn't want to risk lying to her. He didn't know her situation, and even if he did he wasn't sure he was the right one to advise her on such matters. There was one thing he could help her with however. People should cut themselves off from their families, he knew this from experience. He watched her catch a snowflake on her tongue and then cleared his throat to draw her attention.

"I should think that reuniting with your family and discussing your feelings with them should be most prudent, and cathartic if nothing else. Probably. Though, if that doesn't happen, I do think you've mentioned an aunt that you enjoy spending time with…and as you said not all families have to be as large as my own. Perhaps she would be enough."

"…You could be right." She blew a lock of hair away from her eyes. "Though still, a younger sibling would've been nice." She had an almost dreamy expression on her face.

"I'm sure you would have made an excellent older sister." He said seriously. She smiled with raised eyebrows.

"Really? That means a lot to me Percy—coming from a man who's becoming such a fine older brother."

"Thank you." He said gratefully, a flush of pink spreading across his neck.

"Maybe I will try and see them again." Audrey said quietly. Percy realized she was talking about her parents. "And if it doesn't work, Lucy and Ollie are there for me and…and maybe I'll make my own family some day. I think two children sounds perfect. Then they would have someone else to watch out for them in case I'm a horrible mother," Percy scoffed, doubting that completely. "and also they would never feel…"

"Like they would not have enough attention." Percy finished for her, understanding immediately.

"Exactly." Audrey agreed. The two of them stood there a moment longer in a companionable silence before Audrey shivered and Percy suggested they head back underneath the heated awning.

They warmed up as they watched Ron and Harry battle each other with floating chairs.

"Families are pleasant." He decided.

"Look out!" Ron called sharply. Audrey whipped out her wand to immobilize the chair speeding at them just before it her friend square in the face. Percy glowered at Ron's guilty figure as the three men who had been setting up the table came running.

"Some of the time." Percy amended. Audrey let out some nervous laughter as Harry slapped Ron over the head, and Mr. Weasley looked at them worriedly.

**I've been having a bit of a difficult time for a while, but I really, really want to continue working on this story. So, here I am. Please review O.O I would really appreciate it. Next up is a teeny bit more Christmas…more about families…more development with the main characters and so on and such forth.**

**Thanks,**

**AoiKuroNekoSan**


	23. Becoming Stronger

**Well, I think I've edited this thing enough. Anyway, read on to find out a little bit more about Christmas and more…**

**By the way I do not, and will never, own _Harry Potter_.**

* * *

"You do know my Quidditch skills amount to less than zero?" Audrey reminded Katie.

"Well you've said so over and over again during our walk here," Katie sighed. "But I was hoping you were exaggerating."

"I don't joke about Quidditch." Audrey said very seriously. The noise Katie made was almost a laugh, but not quite.

"Right." She adjusted the quaffle awkwardly at in her arms. "It was nice of you to come." Because Katie would have completely understood if Audrey had refused to speak to her ever again.

"You're my friend." Audrey was firm about this, though there was definitely a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Thanks…think fast!" Katie threw the ball hard. Audrey yelped and ducked, closing her eyes as she heard it whiz above her head. When she opened her eyes Katie was staring at her. "I see what you mean." She said finally.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty obvious." Audrey agreed. She nodded to herself.

"Hmmm…well then, I'll go throw it against that wall…you can sit on that bench and tell me about your date…if you'd like."

"The word 'date' is debatable, but sure." Audrey stood up and the two of them walked over to the other side of the Quidditch pitch.

Katie spent the next hour pelting the poor wall and catching the quaffle when it bounced back. She was doing this with such a heated concentration that Audrey was somewhat amazed Katie heard anything she was saying.

"So then he invited you to the Burrow?" Katie repeated, considering. "I think that's a pretty big step Auddie, Weasley boys are extremely careful about who they introduce to their mother." Audrey wondered if Katie noticed she had adopted Ollie's nickname for her. She admitted she had to stop herself several times from calling the younger girl 'Bells.'

"I figured." She smiled slightly. "And I had a great time. Though," She shook her finger in an effort to appear stern. "I'm disappointed that you didn't mention anything about the baby." Katie laughed in remembrance.

"Oh yes, those two thought they were being so sneaky, didn't they? Anyway, I didn't have to tell you anything, cause I knew you figured it out from the moment they walked through the door."

"Well…I may have pieced it together a bit more slowly than that, but yeah, I knew before they announced it." Audrey drummed her fingers against the wood of the bench. Katie paused her throwing and catching of the quaffle.

"I'll bet Mrs. Weasley was very pleased to hear about it."

"Definitely." Audrey leaned back and closed her eyes. "You should've seen the look on her face B—Katie. And Percy's expression was hilarious. He was shocked…very happy though."

"New life is something to celebrate." Katie reflected. She threw the quaffle again and caught it with her fingertips. "The healer-in-charge reckons there's going to be a baby boom in the next couple of years…she says that sort of thing tends to happen after wars end."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah…anything else interesting happen?" Katie wanted to know. Audrey listened to the rhythm thump thump of the ball for a moment, wondering how she'd react.

"Actually, I kissed him." She said slowly. Katie dropped the ball.

"What! And you're only mentioning this know?" She squealed. "Details Green, I need details!" Audrey couldn't decide whether to be happy Katie was so excited, or annoyed that she was speaking in such a high pitched voice. She settled for smiling and rolling her eyes simultaneously.

"It was only on the cheek." Audrey explained. Actually, she had missed a bit and almost hit his lips but…Katie rolled her eyes.

"Only. Geez, you two progress slower than slugs. You know Oliver and I were…" She trailed off. "Dammit." She slammed the quaffle into the wall once more before sinking down and leaning her back against it. "Don't mind me." She said. Audrey had been watching her in both concern and frustration. "Go on, I'd rather be thinking about your relationship than my own."

"If you insist." Audrey obliged her.

* * *

Percy's head was spinning—in a good way. It had been a week since Christmas, yet he could still hear the laughter and feel the snow soaking through his cloak.

He hadn't known what to think when Bill stood up in the middle of their meal and cleared his throat loudly. At the time Percy had wondered why Bill's normally cool expression was replaced with one of nervous excitement. And then his older brother had said,

"Well, I know some have you have guessed by now…but we thought because we're all together," He clutched his wife's hand.

"Wiz our friends and family," Fleur continued.

"We wanted to tell you that Fleur is pregnant—"

"We are going to have un bébé!"

His father had been at a loss for words, and Percy understood. But mum and Monsieur Delacour had cried with a vehement joy, and Percy understood that reaction too.

Percy's jaw had dropped at this terrific, and terrifying news. He congratulated his brother and sister-in-law a thousand times over while still waiting for it to sink in. A niece or a nephew…he was going to be an uncle! It seemed like only yesterday when Ginny had been born…she used to cling to Bill relentlessly, and Percy would be a bit jealous, because he was her big brother too, but she seemed to prefer Bill. Percy knew that if the baby was a girl, she would be a daddy's girl, and Percy would love her for it. Many darker thoughts clouded his brain as well, but Percy tried and mostly succeeded to push them away. He might not be a perfect uncle, but he would do his best. If he did this right, this new baby would never know him as someone who would abandon their family.

And as crazy as it seemed, the night had not ended there.

George had caused a spring of mistletoe to follow Audrey around, floating above her head, until she marched over to Percy and stood tippy-toe to kiss him at the far corner of his mouth. He froze while George and Ginny laughed, and the mistletoe floated over to Hermione instead. Harry commented that he'd seen enough of his friends snogging in front of him. Hermione asked him mildly whether he'd like her to teach him how to perform a silencing charm. Harry had shut up and Percy unfroze, realizing that he still had quite a ways to go.

And then, Audrey ran out side, scooped up some snow from the ground and threw it as hard as she could at George. It ended up hitting Harry instead, but he just shrugged and followed her outside. Soon the largest snowball fight that had ever taken place at the Burrow exploded into action. Ginny insisted on teams, and called Harry and Ron to be on hers. Hermione grumbled that this was entirely unfair, but stopped complaining immediately, when an intense looking Angelina volunteered her and George's service. Charlie, knowing that Percy wasn't the sportiest Weasley cheerfully grabbed him with arm and Audrey with the other. However, his good reflexes could do little to make up for Percy's horrible aim and Audrey's inability to do anything other than duck. In the end Charlie was scowling and loudly wishing that Bill had come out to join them. Ginny and Angelina argued who had won between them. Audrey just smiled at her clear defeat, falling down to make a snow angel, exclaiming, "Isn't this the best!" Somehow Percy found himself thoroughly agreeing with her.

Currently, Percy had to remind himself, that however absorbing these memories were, he had work to do. He stretched his neck, flourished his wand to raise the curtains and let in a bit more light, and reached for his quill. He had only gotten halfway through the next role of parchment when he heard someone rapping on his door. Grumbling in aggravation, Percy stomped over to the door and peeked through the peephole. His eyes widened and he hurriedly adjusted his hair, which was very puffy today, as best as he could before swinging the door open to greet her.

"I didn't expect to see you today…especially in my flat, but you are quite welcome at any time." He told Audrey, in a mixture of confusion and sincerity. She smiled thoughtfully up at him.

"Well, that's good because I had something important to talk to you about. I considered writing up a letter, but I figured it was a face to face sort of conversation."

"Really?" Percy pushed his glasses up his nose nervously. "Well, well come in and sit down, I'll put up some tea."

"Thank you, that would be awesome." Audrey settled onto his couch comfortable, untangling her scarf with some difficulty. "It's still quite cold out there you know."

A few minutes later Percy shuffled out of the kitchen, clutching a mug for each of them. Audrey was laughing rather loudly at something.

"What's so amusing?" Percy asked curiously. Audrey held up a blanket.

"You kept this?" She said wonderingly. After staring at it for a moment Percy recognized the Ravenclaw quilt she had conjured up for him that time.

"Yes I did." He nodded slowly, and then smiled. "Though it doesn't really fit in with the decor."

"I don't know, I think it's a bit of an improvement." Audrey said slyly. She liked the bold silver and blue in the midst of all the red and gold. It felt like a piece of her life was invading his.

"You could be right." Percy said quietly. He stood there for a second before Audrey motioned for him to sit down. She found it silly that she had to indicate that it was alright to sit on his own couch. It was kind of amusing though.

"So…" She gulped down half of her tea. "So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come and visit my parents with me for New Years." Percy stared at her. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that. "My aunt will be there as well—aunt Lucy, I've mentioned her to you before…and vice versa actually, she's quite eager to meet you…um if you do meet her be weary, she might ask some awkward questions."

Percy took a long, slow sip of his own tea before nodding.

"Audrey, I would love to visit your parents with you…if that's what you want me to do." Audrey fingered the edge of the Ravenclaw blanket.

"Thank you." She said again. "You really don't know how much that means to me."

"I can guess." Percy said truthfully, thinking back on all the brief mentions of her family, and how uncomfortable she seemed talking about them.

"No…" She shook her head. "I don't really understand it myself. I just think that maybe with you I'll feel strong enough to meet them head on…otherwise…" She was looking out of the window in a removed sort of way that made Percy feel irresolute.

"I'll do whatever I can to help." He said finally. "Just tell me what you need." Audrey pulled her thoughts away from the past and focused her gaze on his now determined expression.

"You are so…" Percy wondered what he was so… "Dependable." She finished. Percy frowned. This was a positive word, certainly, but it didn't sound extremely exciting or attractive to him. "Maybe we'll balance each other out. The dependable meets the fickle. " Audrey added thoughtfully.

"You are dependable too." Percy argued, though he agreed that they balanced each other.

"I'm sometimes hardworking and sometimes clever, but not very consistent." Audrey corrected him.

"Audrey…"

They sat in silence for a moment, until Audrey finished her drink in a second swallow and grinned widely at him. "There was quite a lot of sugar in there." She commented. "I feel re-energized."

"I'm glad." Percy said earnestly. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Audrey shook her head.

"Nope." Guilt suddenly spread across her face. "Sorry, did I interrupt your work?"

"Er…" He couldn't exactly deny that. Audrey sighed, of course he had been working. It was Percy after all.

"You've got a lot to do, haven't you?" She said, almost fondly.

"Yes, though I don't mind a tea break." He told her.

"Still, I'd better keep it short…um, I'll owl you the details later today, alright?"

"That would be good." Percy nodded. She stood up, and looked at him strangely. Percy wondered if she was going to say something else, when she suddenly swooped down and placed a kiss nearly on his lips for the second time that month. "I…"

"There!" Audrey exclaimed to herself. "I don't need mistletoe, I can do it all on my own."

"Thank you." Percy said hesitantly, not sure what else he could do. Audrey laughed.

"Seriously Percy you are far too adorable sometimes—" She stopped suddenly as if she had just realized what she was saying. Percy wished she would continue. "I think all you Gryffindors are rubbing off on me." Audrey muttered, shaking her head. "Well, see you Percy, see you soon."

She rushed out of the door without another word.

Percy continued scrawling out his report on security charm regulation with a new vigor.

* * *

"So like, you watched your friend attack a wall with a quaffle?" Edith Owen asked Audrey at work the next day.

"Basically." Audrey said, tiredly flipping through a pile of papers. Edith watched her in an amused and pitying sort of way.

"Really Audrey that's a totally boring weekend." Edith told her, none too gently.

"You're totally boring." Audrey mumbled back, not having the energy to retort cleverly. Edith shrugged.

"No she's not." Mathew Owen said quietly, from his desk to her left.

"Mathew…if you like your sister so much, then why don't you get her away from me—I'm trying to work here!"

"She wouldn't listen to me." Mathew pointed out correctly. Edith nodded.

" 'Sides, I thought I was supposed to be helping you out with this work stuff." She told her boss.

"Yeah, well you're not, helping, at all." Audrey was getting grumpier by the second.

"I would be more helpful if you'd let me take my lunch break." Edith argued. "I'm too hungry to think." Audrey groaned. "What?"

"I've just remembered that I was supposed to bring Ollie lunch today…he had a longer practice than usual, and I said I'd help him out…I mean, I love cooking for him, but Merlin, I'm not his mum." Edith and Mathew stared at her.

"You shouldn't have skipped your lunch break either." Edith decided.

"Probably not." Audrey agreed.

"A healthy diet is important." Mathew looked concerned.

"But what's done is done—now!" Audrey slammed her fist onto the table loudly. Robert Locke, a couple desks away, jumped and frowned at her. "Sorry Mr. Locke." Audrey apologized. She continued in a quieter tone. "Now, I've finished editing this section, so if you could get me the next draft by tomorrow I'll give it one more once-over and maybe we'll finally be ready to print."

"Oh I hope so." Said Rebecca Scott, who popped up seemingly out of nowhere. "I promised daddy that he'd get to see something of mine in print next week."

"It's just some comics Becca, nothing to be so psyched about." Edith reminded her. Rebecca looked a little tear eyed. Audrey sighed, it took little to nothing to set that girl off.

"But I worked so hard and I just want daddy to be proud of me!" Rebecca was definitely starting to sob.

"You know what!" Audrey said loudly. Mr. Locke looked at her reproachfully. "I think that's enough for today. We've worked very hard recently, and this edition is nearly finished, so I think we should all go home and get some well deserved rest."

"Yeah, and especially you." Edith said insightfully.

"I will not deny that." Audrey shrugged.

Once she got home, she tried to apologize to Ollie, but he would have none of it.

"I asked you to do me a favor in the middle of your work day. It's fine if you couldn't." He said calmly. Audrey smiled lightly at him.

"You know Ollie, I think you might be growing up a bit." Oliver eyed his best friend, who was leaning against the window wearing Mickey Mouse patterned pajamas, fluffy yellow slippers, and a cat sitting on her head.

"_You_ definitely haven't." He said dryly. Audrey reached into her pocket, found a sweet and ate it.

"I never said I wanted to." She pointed out. "Though I am about to bring a boy to meet my parents, that _sounds_ like a pretty grown up thing to do, I think." Oliver frowned.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come instead?" He asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Audrey didn't even look at him. "I mean, I know you think Percy's capable or helpful or something, but he really doesn't know your parents."

"Well, that could be a good thing." Audrey reached up and pulled Graymalkin off her head. He protested, but eventually gave up and waddled over to Oliver instead.

"Huh?" Oliver petted the cat.

"I mean, I know my parents relatively well, you know my parents relatively well, and we both pretty much hate them. It might be better to have a neutral force enter this battle, rather than two angry young folks."

"You just said I was growing."

"Present tense."

"Hmmm. Well, I see what you mean Auddie, but I don't think you hate your parents nearly as much as I do. You seem to tolerate them when you have to."

"It's a skill I'm trying to perfect." Audrey said loftily. Oliver stared at the cat in his lap, not responding. "Anyway, it's been a long day, I think I'll get some sleep."

"One more thing Aud." He called out to her after she'd gotten up, brushed her teeth and was settling in between the covers. He poked his head through the door.

"Yeah?" She said, slightly annoyed.

"I hate to break this to you, but if Percy likes you nearly as much as you hope, he won't be at all neutral when he meets those parents of yours."

Audrey blinked at him.

"Go to the couch you miscreant!" She shouted in an overly dramatic fashion. He shook his head and left the room.

"Night Audrey."

"Night Ollie." When she was sure he wasn't watching her, she nuzzled her head into her pillow and let her face contort into a sad expression. "It's been too much talk about those two recently." She said to herself in a muffled tone.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley? Percy?"

Percy looked up suddenly. "My apologies Minister, I missed the last part of what you were saying." Kingsley Shacklebolt watched him carefully.

"Are you feeling well Mr. Weasley? You seem to be having difficulty paying attention." His tone was politely curious. Percy winced. This was the last thing he wanted to hear from his boss.

"Yes sir, I'm feeling just fine." He assured him. Kingsley scratched his forehead thoughtfully.

"You know Percy, we are ahead of schedule…if there is anything you want to talk about we have time."

"No sir, I'm…" Percy trailed off. He thought about how responsible and soothing Kingsley was. These were the exact qualities needed for the current Minister of Magic, but they were also characteristics that Percy aspired towards personally. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I could use some advice about a certain situation—it would only take a couple of minutes!" He did not want to give the impression that work time wasn't sacred to him, but it would probably be easier to focus if he could get the pressing issue resolved.

"Fire away Mr. Weasley. I welcome a pause from this endless paperwork." Kingsley leaned back in his chair a little, and smiled slightly.

"Yes, well I am about to make a visit with, with a friend, and I know that my friend is going through a rough time, and I want to show my support…however I'm not entirely sure what the problem is. Though, unfortunately I am certain the problem requires skill in an area of expertise that happens to be my greatest weakness." Kingsley did not answer immediately, he was clearly mulling this information over.

"I would have to know more about the circumstances to give you specific advice," Kingsley admitted, and Percy sighed. "But I will say this, if you stand by your friends in their time of need you will be able to access unimaginable strength in order to aid them. Friendship lends itself to extraordinary feats that can surprise even those that have had years to collect their wisdom."

Percy knew what it was about Kingsley that made it so easy to talk to him. Kingsley spoke to people and made them feel as if they were all equally capable of reaching the stars, as long as they stood their ground.

"Thank you Minister." Percy said, after drawing in a deep breath. "I think I understand what you mean." Well he didn't, not entirely, but the words multiplied his feelings of motivation tenfold.

Later that night Percy heard a tap tap on his window, and opened it to be greeted by Hermes.

"I was wondering where you'd got to." Percy said to his owl with a yawn. Hermes eyed him reproachfully as if to say, _'I was only doing my job!'_ "Yes, thank you Hermes…" And then Percy realized whom the letter was from. He laughed, only she would send a letter so late into the night. He fell down onto his bed rather ungracefully and held the letter up to the ceiling. "Well, I might as well see what she's written." Hermes hooted agreeably.

_Hiya Percy!_

_Sorry it's so late, but I've been super busy lately. That's obviously something you'd understand, am I right? Well anyway, I was hoping that you'd meet me outside of my flat on the morning of the 31st around half-past ten. That'd be the most ideal time. We've got a ways to drive after all, so it's best to start out early._

_You're the best for going along with this,_

_Audrey G._

Percy fell asleep feeling a little excited, a little scared. For some reason he was still smiling.

* * *

**What do you think? It's a bit short but I thought that was a nice place to end. **

**Reviews are like a cup of hot chocolate after getting inside out of a snowstorm :) **

**(Specifically what did you think about Kingsley and Percy's conversation, was it too cheesy)?**

**In the next chapter Percy meets Audrey's parents. Oh boy…**


	24. Short Road Trip, Long House Tour

**So, I haven't died or anything. Here's another chapter.**

**I solemnly swear I don't own _Harry Potter._**

* * *

Percy glanced down at his watch and smiled proudly. It was exactly half past nine, which left him an entire hour to stand here and wait. Of course, it would be raining… He opened his shiny black umbrella and tried to stay as still as possible. Being in an area filled with muggles the thought of a helpfully placed charm hadn't even crossed his mind. Well, not more than once anyway.

At a quarter after ten he saw a curly haired head stick its way out of one of the lower windows.

"I told you it was raining Ollie!" Percy heard Audrey shout.

"Audrey, I've arrived early!" He called, waving his arms to try and get her attention. Audrey swept some hair out of her face and grinned.

"Right then, give me a sec and I'll be down!" She yelled back.

Fifteen minutes later Audrey rushed through out the door, brandishing a bright orange umbrella as she went. At the speed she was going she nearly head butted Percy in the chest. He reached out nervously and steadied her.

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking her over carefully. She laughed.

"Spectacular!" She exclaimed. Then a frown clouded her face. "You've almost made me forget where we were going…so maybe I'm not 'spectacular' but it could be worse, probably." Percy wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"Your umbrella is very…" He tried to change the topic of conversation.

"Bright? Obnoxious? Orange?" Audrey wondered. "I bought it recently actually. The color reminded me of your hair." Amazingly it was a rather close match. Percy blinked. "Sorry it took me a bit longer to get ready than I thought it would." Percy shook his head.

"You were exactly on time." He assured her.

"What about you?" Audrey wanted to know. She motioned at him to follow her and he did so. They headed down the block to where a couple of beaten up cars were lined up. "I'll bet you were here extremely early, huh?"

"Half past nine," Percy said honestly, not sure whether to feel pride or embarrassment.

"Only you." She shook her head. "It's definitely not something I'd complain about though. And neat clothes by the way." She gestured at his grey two-piece suit, neat black shoes and startlingly red tie.

"I wasn't sure what to wear, so I decided formal," Percy told her.

"Hmmm…" Audrey shrugged, coming up alongside a powder blue vehicle and unlocking the front door. "Well, my parents will appreciate it, that's for sure." Percy adjusted his collar, feeling pleased with himself. "That's a big part of the reason I'm dressed in this," She tugged at her jumper, which was green with a pattern of red reindeer on the front. "And this." She poked her baggy jeans, sliding into the driver's seat. "Besides, comfort is everything." Percy looked down at himself.

"I'm comfortable," He said, convincingly.

"Sure you are Perce. Why don't you sit down?" She patted the seat next to her. He sat down reluctantly, not having had driven in a car for several years. And that had been a ministry-regulated vehicle…it had seemed a lot safer than this car, which looked positively ancient.

"Interesting car."

"Isn't it? It was so old though, I don't know how aunt Lucy managed to restore it…she really is top-notch at what she does I guess." Percy didn't like the sound of 'I guess.' "Close the door behind you please." He did.

"Er, where are we going exactly?" Percy suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable with not having asked earlier. Audrey pulled a map out from somewhere underneath her jumper and unfolded it. She prodded a spot marked angrily with a red X.

"Just there. It's in the middle of the country so the phone service is horrendous…which is of course unimportant to the wizarding world but for the muggles it brought down the price of real estate a bit…not that my parents needed that," She grumbled. "Luckily it's not too long of a drive, just a couple hours. I apologize a head of time if you get bored…though I suppose we could play some games or something—that could be fun!"

Percy just nodded meekly.

* * *

Several hours later Audrey thought Percy was finally starting to get tired of their conversation. Either that or he really had to go to the bathroom.

"It's not that longer," She promised him. "In fact, if I remember correctly there's a gas station right up here. We can fill up and get a snack if you're hungry."

"A bit," Percy admitted. He had missed breakfast that morning. There was an awkward pause of silence while Audrey tried to think of something interesting to talk about. She had already rambled on about her brilliant plan to get Ollie and Katie to face each other and then rattled off some anecdotes about aunt Lucy's many ex-boyfriends.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?" She asked straight out before she had to resort to 'I spy with my little eye…'

"Yes actually." Percy nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose. Audrey stifled a sigh. This was Percy's business-talk voice. "I was wondering if you could tell me anything about your parents. For example, what they do for a living or any hobbies or pursuits of theirs." Audrey slowed the car, spotting the gas station in the distance. "Just so I can feel more prepared when I meet them," He added in a slightly apologetic tone.

"Yeah, okay," Audrey agreed, not sounding too happy about it. "Let me just pull in here. We can stretch our legs and I'll answer some of your questions."

Once the car had been seen to Audrey bought a couple of chocolate bars. "So, what do you want to know?" She asked after chewing and swallowing. Percy nibbled at the end of the bar she handed to him, not used to dessert before a meal, though not likely to complain either.

"Perhaps we could start with their work. That might be something I could relate to." He decided. Audrey smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Nice idea, though I doubt it. My dad's a Modern Literature professor at uni. He's quite a bookish person in general, so you'd think we'd get a long better, but he's more into the experimental fiction while I obsessed over stuff like Greek mythology and Peter Pan as a kid." Audrey watched Percy out of the corner of her eye. He was nodding along very seriously. She wouldn't have been surprised to see him taking notes. "…And mum's a scientist. It's good work she does, searching for cures and messing around with new discoveries. She loves it. Barely gets out of the lab." Audrey face grew dark, but she shook it off. "Never mind. Did you get all of that, or was it too muggle-y?"

"I think so." Percy pursed his lips in concentration. "Your father teaches about reading recent books and your mother…studies something to do with muggle medicine?"

"Close. It's more like…you know how some people choose their favorite subject after Hogwarts and see how they can improve it and learn more about it? Maybe they create some new spells, especially towards the benefit of others. It's like that, kinda."

"Oh. That's fascinating." Percy said, mostly truthfully. He had hoped at least one of them would work for the government. He supposed not everything could be neat and comparable like that.

"Sometimes." Audrey shrugged. "Shall we get back in the car? It'll only be about an hour more."

"Good." Percy was starving and as he was a Weasley the chocolate had done nothing to fill his stomach.

* * *

Percy was surprised when Audrey pulled up a graveled drive way and hoped out of the car. There didn't seem to be a house anywhere in sight. The great black gate surrounded by trees did not look particularly inviting either. He watched Audrey, confused to see her opening a small grey box, standing close to the gate.

She pressed a red button inside that box and for some reason started talking to it. "Oi! Rocky, it's Audrey! I've come home for New Years with a friend, could you let us in?" Percy was about to ask Audrey what in Merlin's name she was doing when suddenly the box responded.

"Audrey? You're early. Come on in kid," Boomed the voice. Percy jumped slightly, his hand resting on his wand. There was a loud buzzing sound and the large gate swung open.

"You all right?" Audrey asked, popping back into the car and pulling forward. She had seen the startled look on his face.

"I was imagining if my father had seen this." Percy muttered, full of wonder. Audrey laughed.

"Well, he's quite welcome to come over any time, though I'm not sure I would be able to answer all of his questions." She was driving down the road with an odd frown on her face. "I think we'll park down near security so I can say hello to Rocky. I haven't seen him in ages."

"Whose Rocky?" Percy asked confusedly. Audrey stopped the car in front of a small rectangular building and raised her hand up.

"Hiya Rocky, long time no see sir!"

Percy stared. A muscular man wearing dark lensed glasses and a wide smile that somehow did not match the rest of his appearance, was walking towards them.

"Audrey!" He cheerfully greeted her. "I can't believe it, you've grown up a bit." Audrey tackled him in a hug, which he returned automatically. Percy worried for a moment that she would be crushed by his giant arms. "Not much taller though." He continued jokingly, or not. Audrey hit him lightly on the part of his arm that she could reach.

"I'll have you know I've grown at least an inch since I saw you last." Seeing that Percy was staying back she pulled him over by the arm. "This is Percy Weasley, a good friend of mine. Percy, this is Mr. Rockwell, the head of security here, and also an old friend. I think I'm the only one allowed to call him 'Rocky,' but you can try and prove me wrong."

"Nice to meet you sir." Percy gulped. He wished Audrey had warned him that there was a head of security to be met. Come to think of it, why was there a head of security? Mr. Rockwell looked him over interestedly.

"Did you go to school with Audrey, Mr. Weasley?" He asked, after a moment. Percy caught Audrey's eye, she was nodding 'yes.'

"Yes Mr. Rockwell." He said simply. "Though I was in a different house." He wondered how much Mr. Rockwell knew about Audrey's school. At any other time he would be thinking about wizard-muggle regulation laws, but at the moment he was just wondering how well he would be able to explain himself.

"I see." Mr. Rockwell nodded thoughtfully. "What do you do for a living Mr. Weasley?" Percy looked at Audrey again, but this time she was just smiling amusedly.

"I am an assistant to a high official in the government." Percy tried to stand a little straighter. Mr. Rockwell raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Politicians…" He said loudly. "Never liked politicians. They're a dishonest lot mostly." Percy frowned. The comment felt personally offensive to him. This man looked like he could throw Charlie over his shoulder, but Audrey's hand was still on Percy's arm, and this gave him some extra strength.

"Not my employer." Percy insisted, raising his chin. "Nor myself for that matter. We are honest people and we do honest work to benefit and protect our country."

Mr. Rockwell's face, which had turned serious when he began speaking to Percy fell back into the wide grin he had greeted Audrey with earlier.

"I like you." He said appreciatively to Percy. Percy puffed out his chest a bit.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't pay him too many compliments Rocky. He gets a swollen head sometimes." Audrey laughed. Percy frowned.

"That is unfortunately true." He admitted quietly. Mr. Rockwell laughed as well.

After saying goodbye to Mr. Rockwell, Audrey started up a cobble stone path.

"Does he know," Percy asked once they were out of earshot. "About our world?" Audrey rubbed her neck.

"Well he knows that I'm a bit…weird. I used to hang out a lot with him when I was really little, but when my accidental magic started flourishing my parents thought it would be better if I mostly stuck to the house. It was kind of sad actually. We were almost friends. Anyway, I don't think he holds it against me, and he was glad when I went to school and brought Ollie back one summer." Audrey laughed. "You should've seen Ollie's face when I told him he wasn't allowed to play Quidditch around here. It was hilarious." Percy could imagine Oliver Wood's expression and thought it would be humorous, but more importantly…

"Audrey, why does your family have a security guard?'" This still seemed like something she should have mentioned. Audrey sighed.

"It's mostly because of my mum's work. She gets well paid for her studies, but only if no one else gets a hold of the information before she publishes it. And believe me people have tried…though you know, dad's published a couple of controversial papers as well, there was a death threat at one point…" Percy looked scandalized but Audrey was merely reminiscing. "Rocky's cool though, so no matter."

He made an odd squeak of disbelief and decided to focus on what he was going to say when meeting her parents. He had nearly planned out half of the conversation before he caught sight of the house. His jaw dropped.

The house was beautiful in a sense, painted white with gold finishes. Sunlight streamed through the stain glass windows and made colored patterns on the neatly manicured, Quidditch field sized front lawn. It was so aesthetic, pristine and orderly that at first Percy couldn't understand why something felt off. He had almost put his finger on it when Audrey spoke up.

"It's disgustingly huge, isn't it?"

"No, I mean, it's quite nice, very well done…" Percy had to let himself trail off before he started rambling. Audrey was right. It seemed strange to Percy, who had grown up in a house where his parents had to build further upwards every time another child was born, that such a large house was home to only three people.

"Rocky said we're early so I'm guessing dad's in the library and mum's in the lab. I'm not sure I want to run into them just yet, but I can give you a tour of the rest of the place if you like."

"Yes, thank you," Percy said immediately, wondering what the inside would look like. He coughed. "If you don't mind that is," He corrected himself. Audrey sighed again.

"Nothing better to do really. I've told Rocky to ring up when aunt Lucy gets here, but before then the house is going to be fairly dead. Kitchen first?"

Audrey walked Percy through the dinning room, pausing to stare at the long table that could have fit ten people at minimum. The kitchen was filled with shinny muggle equipment that Percy couldn't name. He met the family chef who had already started cooking dinner, despite the mealtime being hours away. Percy and Audrey exchanged a look. He was quite grateful when she suggested moving on to the next room, as they had both started to drool from the delicious smells rising from the pots and pans.

"Could I see the library?" Percy asked. He remembered, with a bittersweet fondness the Hogwarts library. The walls had been repaired since the Final Battle, but many of the books had been rare and were left un-replaced. Hermione had been rightly distraught about this.

"Percy…" Audrey shook her head. "I've said already that I'm not ready to see my dad just yet."

"I'm sorry," Percy said genuinely. He had gotten excited for a moment and forgotten.

"That's fine." Audrey knew he meant what he said. "You can choose somewhere else…would you rather see the media room, or…well I guess I can show you my old room. Though I'm not sure what'll be left of it." Percy gave her a questioning look. Surely there was enough room in this house to leave her room untouched? "My mum likes to redecorate." She explained. "Let's check it out then, I'm curious now."

Percy thought it odd that Audrey dutifully tapped each foot against each stair. He had seen her climbing stairs before. She usually tore up them crazily, taking three or four at a time. This had made him nervous that she might lose her balance and come crashing down, but it always seemed like such an Audrey way to climb stairs. "Er, Audrey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm fine with seeing the um—media room? If you'd rather—"

"No. I'm good Percy. Thanks for worrying about me though." She smiled sadly at him. "It's over here."

She walked in the same step-by-step manner all the way down a narrow hallway. Percy noted that while most of the walls were decorated with neatly spaced oddly-still muggle paintings and well-polished mirrors, these two walls were bare.

At the end of the hallway stood one unassuming door, also undecorated. Audrey ran a hand across the white painted surface with an expectant grimace.

"Fresh coat of paint. I did this rainbow wannabe Jackson Pollock-esque number year six but I guess she decided it fit with the rest of the décor…" Audrey coughed. "Do the honors Percy?" She nodded towards the door. Percy was about to refuse, it seemed to him that something personal that he couldn't quite understand was going on, and that she ought to be the one opening her own door, but he saw the look on her face and grasped a snitch of comprehension.

Some part of her was afraid to open that door. The two of them could stand there forever, and she might never gather up the will to turn the doorknob. And she had asked him nicely, so he would do it for her.

* * *

Audrey had been unaware that she was holding her breath until she let it out. It came out in a rush as soon as she saw her surroundings. She had started to get nervous when she pulled up at that familiar gas station. When she was driving up that road she swore she was fending off a full on anxiety attack. Rocky's smile and presence had cooled things down a little, but only for a moment. Everything in the house was mocking her. Her mother's redecorating with every new throw pillow and picture frame was tauntingly reminding her that she had left. Even the paint on her own door was different, washed clean, erased as if she had never even been there.

However, inside it was blissfully unchanged.

Her Beatles posters were still loosely hanging by a stringy strip of tape from the ceiling.

Her puke-purple curtains were drawn across the windows blocking out the sun that was disturbingly bright for such a rainy day.

It was more than that though. There was ancient mug of tea with a dried up, probably molding, tea bag inside it, sitting on her bedside table. There was an angry gash along the wall near her closet from when she had thrown her suitcase against it. Her bathroom door was flung open, clothes and books strewn across the floor in a line almost out the door.

Audrey shook her head, and burst out laughing. She crumbled onto her bed (unmade and sheets rumpled) curled up into a ball and laughed uncontrollably.

Percy stared. "Audrey?" He asked, taking a tentative step towards her. "Is there anything I can do…?" He stopped as she sat up and took a deep breath. Absentmindedly she picked up the mug from her beside table and prodded the teabag with a pencil that had been lying on her pillow. As she suspected, it was moldy. It was green, smelly mold, something her mother had never allowed in the house for as long as she could remember. Audrey smiled up at Percy's distressed expression. "What, exactly, are you doing?" He sounded aghast. Audrey gave one last chuckle, before placing the mug on her bed, standing up and giving a loud yawn and stretch as if she was just waking from a restful slumber.

"Percy dear, would you believe it that my controlling-must-clean-everything-and-needs-to-redecorate-the-entire-house-every-other-month-mother, has not changed a thing in my room since I stormed out last August?" Percy stared at her, and then glanced slowly around the room.

"Given the er, state of things," He said delicately. "I would guess that that was precisely what had happened."

"That was a rhetorical question," Audrey let him know. "A startling turn of events though. I mean really, I would've expected her to trash everything…maybe she was too grossed out to step inside. Or, she could've been too angry to open the door." Audrey sighed. "If there's anything my mother can do half as well as science and cleaning, it would be holding a grudge. Not that I don't deserve it off course, it just gets a little tiring sometimes."

"…Were those rhetorical statements as well?"

"Hmmm-hmmm." She looked around one more time, soaking it all in. "Well then, now that I know my knickers are still sitting on the carpet, I think I'd rather us head to the media room. Shall we?" She put out her arm, looking completely unabashed.

Percy took her arm, quite determined not to look down as they stepped out into the hallway.

"Audrey?" His curiosity was growing. "What sort of things will be in this media room?"

"Have you ever heard of a television, Weasley?" Audrey asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I think so…" Percy was trying to recall his Muggle Studies classes. The politics and history aspects he remembered with his usual stunning clarity, but the entertainment details were unfortunately a little fuzzy. At the time he had thought those part of the lessons would never be needed in real life.

"Well either way, you are in for a treat!"

* * *

**So yeah, I think that's all for this chapter. Just got over being really badly sick, plus the ever-evil writer's block is currently stalking me. That said, I know where I want to head for the next couple of chapters, it's just a matter of whether or not the characters will let me go there. **

**Tell me what you think about the whole 'Audrey's family is super rich thing.' I wasn't sure if I was laying it on a bit thick. Any other complaints or compliments are welcome as well!**

**Thanks to the anon (hope you like the new chapter!) and wolvesaremylife1 (I tried to reply but your PM is turned off, I'm happy you like my story). **


	25. Meet the Folks

**I'm so sorry…I wanted to update more regularly…but I'm a giant stupid head…sorry about that.**

**Anyway, the story continues.**

**I am thoroughly muggle. I can't even grasp the concept of owning _Harry Potter_. Also, I don't own _Doctor Who_ or _Batman_, only my vague references to them.**

* * *

Audrey thought Percy's reaction to the experience of television was rather straightforward. Well, at least at first.

"It's like a storage of wizarding photographs, but with longer run-times," Percy decided.

"Precisely." Audrey nodded, pleased with his conclusion. At the moment the TV was running some sci-fi program.

"Is this real or…" Percy watched a woman gun down a slimy alien.

"As far as I know, it's just a story," Audrey told him. She flipped through channels, pausing on a News network. Percy watched the story, something about the current value of the pound, and absorbed the information. He pronounced it a,

"—Very effective method of making an announcement."

Next Audrey showed him an American sitcom she remembered Lucy watching a couple of times. "This is also fiction," She explained as the man slammed the door in the face of his would be lover.

"I don't understand. Why did he run away after she told him she loved him? Didn't he say he felt the same way?" Percy looked somewhat disturbed.

"Don't ask me." Audrey shrugged. "I was never very good at that kind of thing…"

They settled down on the stiff leather couch, trying to make sense of the story line. After that failed, they went back to the sci-fi show.

Audrey and Percy stood suddenly, hearing footsteps echoing through the hall. Percy reflexively slipped a hand into the pocket that contained his wand. Audrey froze, a frown pulling her lips downward. However when she saw who was entering the room, Audrey's expression brightened immediately. She flung herself at the taller woman and embraced her tightly.

"My, my this is an enthusiastic greeting." Aunt Lucy sounded amused. "Are you trying to distract me away from meeting your young man?" Percy looked absurdly pleased with that label. Audrey drew away, flushing slightly.

"I was not. I was just happy to see you, that's all…" She muttered. She straightened up a bit and gestured at the woman beside her with a flourish. "This is my dear aunt Lucy. She's a little silly but I usually enjoy that aspect of her character. _This_," Audrey patted Percy's arm. "Is Percy Weasley."

"Hello, pleased to meet you." Percy extended his hand politely. Lucy shook it with an Audrey-esque zeal.

"Well hello darling. This should be an unusually fun get together." Lucy smirked and elbowed Audrey's side. "Why don't we step downstairs and have a bit of a snack?"

"That sounds lovely," Percy commented in earnest. Audrey laughed, switching off the television.

"Sure, why not. After all you are a Weasley. Your stomach may as well have an undetectable extension charm on it," She teased.

"I don't wish to appear overly eager if you—" He started, looking flustered. Audrey grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the stairs.

"Come along Weasley."

There was a beautiful spread laid out on the enormous dinning room table. A bowl of colorful fruit salad sat in the middle of the other dishes, such as a diverse cheese platter accompanied by three different types of crackers. A piping hot cake of some sort was nearly overshadowed by the collection of drinks next to it.

Percy's stomach growled in approval. He chose to ignore Audrey's knowing smile and sat down, fully prepared to enjoy himself. Before they followed, Lucy leaned over and whispered in Audrey's ear.

"Auddie, riddle me this: If the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and your man has an endless stomach, what sort of love will you receive if you win him?"

Audrey fought down a strong blush and gazed thoughtfully at Percy's back. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we," She replied in a hushed tone. "Save me some cake Percy!" She added loudly.

The three of them ate and chatted happily. Lucy took it upon herself to tell Percy stories of Audrey's childhood.

"Somebody has to do it," She'd said with a wink.

Currently she was in the middle of telling Percy the tale of how a bout of Audrey's accidental magic had once turned a hotel's swimming pool into a giant bubble bath. Percy looked as if he couldn't decide whether to be amused with the antics, or appalled by the danger to the Statue of Secrecy.

"I was floating along when all of a sudden there are these clouds of white fluff dancing around me. Obviously, this came as a bit of a surprise, but at the time I was more concerned about finding little Audrey who had disappeared under all the bubbles. Luckily she surfaced after a couple of minutes…though the foam covering her face made her look more like a bearded old man than the mischievous child that she was."

"And still is," A soft voice from the doorway added. Audrey turned quickly to meet the startling blue eyes of a hunched, bearded man.

"Harold!" Lucy cried, standing up right away and giving the man a quick peck on the cheek.

"Greetings Lucy," The man said. "As always your zappy energy makes me feel sleepy in comparison." Audrey stood up too, biting her lip indecisively. She reluctantly walked over and gave the man an awkward half-hug.

"You're just lethargic in general dad," She told him, shaking her head. Her father blinked before giving her a tight squeeze in return.

"I will admit it is difficult to keep up with the women in this family." Harold Green smiled slightly. Then his face became serious. "Audrey. You should have told us you were coming. Samantha would have wanted to send a car…"

Audrey and Lucy exchanged a look. They rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Sammy is way too protective. I saw the car that Audrey drove up here. There's one of my engines in that, so she couldn't have had a safer ride," Lucy announced.

"I got here fine on my own," Audrey agreed. "Besides, I only decided to come at the last moment."

"Never underestimate the powers of procrastination," He dad said, in his professor tone.

"She gets those 'powers' from your side of the family." Another voice came from the hallway. The clip-clop of heels announced the arrival of a neatly dressed woman, glaring down the nose of her glasses.

* * *

Percy guessed that this woman was Audrey's mother. He studied her for a moment. There was some resemblance. Audrey appeared to have her father's hair and eyes, but the curve of her mouth and the tilt of her chin matched her mother's exactly. Though, whereas Audrey normally had an intensely cheerful sort of disposition, Mrs. Green had an air of innate furiousness to her.

"Hi Samantha. Nice of you to finally stick your head out of the Batcave," Lucy said, without hesitation. Percy was confused, wondering what bats had anything to do with anything. Audrey had said her mother did research…maybe Mrs. Green studied bats? Percy saw Mr. Green cup a hand over his mouth, covering the smile that jumped to his lips. So, it was a joke. Though, Mrs. Green didn't seem to find it funny. She frowned deeply.

"Lucy. I've told you not to call my lab that," She muttered, clearly irritated.

"Why not? It's secretive, full of shiny equipment and enables your alter ego." Lucy tapped her nose thoughtfully as she spoke.

"What do you mean alter ego?" Samantha wanted to know.

"Audrey is home," Harold interjected quietly, before the sisters could get any deeper into their argument.

"I can see that." Samantha gave Audrey a critical glance. Then a painting caught her eye, and she was momentarily distracted. She walked over to it, straightened the frame, and the turned back to her daughter. "You didn't tell us you were coming." She echoed her husband's earlier statement.

"I almost wasn't going to, but my friends convinced me to get it over with," Audrey replied sourly. Samantha's eyes snapped over to Percy, who was hesitantly hovering at Audrey's side.

"Was it you? What did you say to her?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"I…" Percy's fingers fidgeted. He had no idea what was going on. Audrey stepped in-between him and her mother.

"Percy is supportive. I know he'll be there for me, which is honestly more than I could ever hope for from you." Audrey was nearly hissing. Samantha's lip curled in disgust. Percy's eyes widened. Lucy raised her eyebrows. Harold sighed, rubbing his beard before speaking up.

"The cake is getting cold. Perhaps we should finish it off before it does?"

"Of course dear, because cake solves everything," Samantha grumbled mockingly. She did sit down however, opposite to the seat Audrey had taken. Harold sat beside her and gestured at the other three to follow suit.

The silence that followed was stifling. Audrey and her mother stabbed at their slices of cake with identical anger. Samantha munched unconcernedly, while Harold poked at his in a distracted manner. Percy's baffled emotions were affecting his appetite. He stared blankly at his food for a moment before coughing loudly. Everyone's attention snapped to him immediately. Percy silently congratulated himself for a first step well done, and then took a deep breath.

"I'm Percy Weasley. Thank you for allowing me into you home," He said, addressing both parents.

"Weasley?" Mrs. Green's eyes flickered with interest. "Then, you are part of that mysterious community of magic?"

"Yes…" Percy noted her quick mind, wondering if she would have been in Ravenclaw like her daughter. "I am a wizard." Mrs. Green considered him for a moment. Percy hoped her assessment was positive.

"Sam doesn't like not understanding things. She zeroes in on whatever she can't explain and studies it to death. Magic continues to elude her," Lucy explained. The cook that Percy had met earlier suddenly walked into the room. He observed the empty plates, and quietly began staking them together. "I'll help you with that Luciano." Lucy jerked the fork out of Mrs. Green's clenched hand, and walked away with the chef.

Mrs. Green shrugged, watching her sister go.

"She's right about that. Do you have anything to say on the subject Mr. Weasley?" She asked. Audrey's eyes narrowed, but Percy couldn't resist thinking over an answer.

He adjusted his glasses. "If you have any specific questions, I can assist you. For the sake of clarification." He said, nodding slowly.

"That would be excellent." Mrs. Green propped her elbow up on the table and leaned her chin onto her hand. "I've tried asking Audrey, but her descriptions have been inadequately vague at best." Percy frowned.

"Mother knows best," Audrey said with a scowl on her face.

"Audrey is a highly intelligent woman, and a superb witch. Maybe there was a communication error." Percy did not like the disconnected tone Mrs. Green used while insulting her daughter.

"I'll say," Audrey muttered under her breath. Percy noticed a brief moment of happiness bleed through her aggravation when he spoke.

"Friends are an interesting concept." Mrs. Green sounded mildly fascinated. Harold took a napkin and wiped some cake out of his beard.

"I should get back to organizing my shelves," He stated, standing and carefully pushing in his chair. Mrs. Green shook her head.

"You call that organization?" She said in disbelief. Harold caught Percy's eye.

"Would you like a quick look in the library?" He asked the younger man. Percy paused, remembering Audrey hadn't wanted him to enter the library earlier. He looked to her for guidance, but her expression was blank, and tightly closed off.

"I don't mind," She told him, her voice as empty as her expression. Percy hesitated, but the prospect of seeing the library, and more importantly, getting a chance to speak to Mr. Green alone, was too good to throw away.

"Yes. Thank you," He rose, going join Mr. Green. "If you need me..." He said quietly to to Audrey. There was a glimmer of unrecognizable emotion across her face for a moment, before she nodded.

"Just go."

"Harold's running off just like he always does, and now he's taking your man with him," Mrs. Green said to Audrey as the two men left.

"You jump to an awful lot of conclusions for a scientist," Audrey retorted.

Percy followed Harold Green up several flights of stairs, and through many hallways. The numerous twists and turns reminded Percy of the difficulty he'd had early on, navigating through the halls of Hogwarts. Throughout their brisk walk, Percy tried to catch Mr. Green's eye, and initiate a conversation.

However, only once they came to a stop did Mr. Green turn to Percy.

Like his daughter, Harold Green had dark circles under his eyes that looked permanently painted onto his face. The wild mess of his silvery black curls became even sloppier as he ran an anxious hand through his hair.

"Are you feeling all right sir?" Percy asked in concern. Mr. Green rested a hand on the heavy, elaborately carved wooden doors, and gave Percy a curt nod.

"I am fine…" He said, but he sounded uncertain. "One moment," He pushed open the doors and stepped inside. Percy followed, and had to catch his breath when he saw the interior of the room.

The Green household library was astounding. Two lush blue carpets lay on either side of the entryway, with shining marble floors peeking out between them. Percy counted seven bookshelves in his immediate line of view, though as he leaned forward he could see the shelves extended into the distance. The stain glass windows sparkled colorfully, and the rich mahogany was well polished. It was clear that little expense was spared for the creation of this room, but Percy's eyes were drawn to the simpler and more worn area of the library.

In the corner there was a small, plain glass window that was open, sunlight streaming in. A scratched up writing desk, littered with parchment sat in front of it. A rickety wooden chair, with wheels at the end of each of its four legs, sat behind the desk. To the side, a faded red velvet, but comfortably cushiony armchair rested. Every other available surface in that corner was covered in stacks, gigantic piles, and teetering heaps of books.

Percy could imagine spending hours in that red chair, taking in the words of those books, and the warmth of the sunlight.

"This room is wonderful," He gushed. "I have never seen anything like it—Mr. Green, are you sure you're a muggle?" Mr. Green stared at him.

"Harold is fine," He said, appearing amused. "And yes, I am certain. I am not a magic man. Any enchantment in this place is brought on by the books and a person's love for the written language," Harold's eyes danced around the room eagerly for a moment, but then he walked behind the desk, his hands gripping the back of his chair. "Do you mind if I sit?" He asked.

"No, not at all." Percy said right away. The older man appeared to be somewhat fatigued. Harold lowered himself into his chair, and eyed Percy curiously.

"You can sit as well if you like. It would make conversation easier somehow," He suggested. Percy didn't need to be told twice. He quickly strode over to the old armchair and sunk into the cushions. Mr. Green smiled reminiscently. "That was Audrey's chair," He murmured. Percy blinked in surprise, running a hand over the worn, though incredibly soft fabric. "She rescued it from a sale in town…Samantha was appalled, said it didn't match the decor."

Percy frowned at the mention of Mrs. Green, still uncertain about her attitude towards Audrey, but then shook his head, deciding to focus on the image of a young Audrey happily sitting here instead. "This entire corner especially comfortable… I could spend hours here." Mr. Green frowned solemnly.

"That's a feeling I can understand perfectly. Unfortunately it has become a problem for our family more than once." He saw Percy's confused expression. "Not directly, but it's all connected. In school I was told I spent too much time studying, and not enough time interacting with friends. Now the uni tells me I spend too much time writing papers, and too little time guiding my students…yet I've married the one woman that could give my overly work focused nature a run for its money."

Percy rubbed his neck, thinking this over. "Mr. Green," Mr. Green shot him a look, "I mean, Harold," Percy started again. Harold smiled slightly. "I love my work. In fact, some have said I enjoy my work too much. I thought that was impossible…until I got into a horrible disagreement with my family, and was separated from them for quite some time. Now I try to balance my two greatest loves," Percy paused, an image of Audrey, twirling around and laughing suddenly bursting through his thoughts. He swallowed and continued. "I try to balance those aspects of my life, though I know I don't always get it right."

"I would be a despicable teacher if I didn't admire a person's tenacity towards making something right," Harold told him. Percy felt his ears grow hot.

"Thank you sir," He said, truly grateful.

"And about my wife," Harold paused, pulling at his beard as if that would make the words come more easily. "She can get a bit cranky." Percy raised an eyebrow. That sounded like an understatement. "Well, a lot cranky," Harold amended. "Though strangely enough, I love her for it." Percy shook his head. He had heard George say that Angelina was cute when she got angry, but Percy thought the dazed look on his brother's face might have more to do with the whomping his girlfriend had just given him. Harold coughed, seeming embarrassed. "In any case, I just wanted to let you know that Samantha and Audrey may often by at ends, but they are mother and daughter, and I have faith that they will find a point to meet at the middle."

"At the moment it seems somewhat unlikely," Percy couldn't stop himself from saying.

"It might seem that way, but for Audrey and Samantha, time to yell their feelings at each other can do wonders. Samantha may accuse me of running away, but I've known them for long enough. If I was down there right now, I would be stuttering and making a fool of myself. Audrey would shrink back, Samantha would make coolly biting remarks, but neither of them would say what needs to be said. I would be a buffer between them, so I removed myself."

Percy struggled to understand.

"Would a buffer not be better in this case?" He wondered aloud. Harold shook his head.

"In this case, it's better they meet each other head on. Reconciliation will only be meaningful enough for them, if they manage to work things out themselves."

"Oh…" Percy sighed. He supposed Harold was right. After all it was not his family who was feuding, he could not be expected to know the little quirks that made things run more smoothly. Though…by now Percy knew about, and had a particular fondness for, many of Audrey's quirks. Each of Audrey's smiles meant something different. The expression that she had worn when he left the room suddenly clicked in Percy's mind. "Harold," He spoke up. "Thank you for showing me your library, and for having this conversation with me. It has been both enjoyable and enlightening. However, I've just remembered that I have something I need to take care of, so will you excuse me?"

Harold tilted his head to the side. "Certainly, go right ahead."

Percy dashed out of the chair, getting ready to scramble down the stairs, when he stopped short. "One last thing," Percy added, sticking his head back through the door. "I believe Audrey would appreciate if you told her some of what you've told me. Goodbye Harold." Percy ignored Harold's startled appearance and speed away.

Audrey needed him.

* * *

**Okay, another chapter down.**

**Just to let you know, I am no way, no how abandoning this story. I just have sporadic updates. If you subscribe/story alert I promise you that every once and a while there will be an update in your inbox. **

**Also, Percy and Audrey will actually become more romantic soon. Yes, something will actually happen between them.**

**Criticism and compliments are not only welcomed, but also cause me to dance around the room in a childish manner.**

**On an entirely separate selfish note, if you enjoy the Avengers, check out my new-ish fic. **


	26. Try and Try Again

**OMG, OMG! I finished another chapter. [Does a celebratory dance. Remembers she doesn't know how to dance. Stops and coughs.] Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**By the way, I still don't own the **_**Harry Potter**_** series. I will keep you posted on any changes regarding that matter.**

* * *

It takes a great deal of self-reflection for a person to recognize his or her own faults. Admitting these faults aloud can often be extremely painful.

Growing up Percy had an unexpected talent for self-doubt. The thoughts that plagued his mind became increasingly more negative, until he exploded.

"_Why can't I do anything right!" He roared, slamming his course book onto the table. His mother looked up, startled. She tapped her wand on the side of the pot, stopping the spoon from stirring for a moment._

"_Percy dear, you're only in your first year, you're bound to have some difficulties with your school work. Why, even Bill sometimes…"_

_Percy tuned her out after that. Was it supposed to be comforting that his perfect older brother mucked up a charm one time in his first year? Percy had to be better than that. Percy had to excel past the levels of his brothers, so that his mother would smile at him differently than how she smiled at the others. _

_How else was Percy supposed to feel validated?_

"_Yes mum, of course, I'll try again," He said quietly, cutting off whatever well-meaning praise she was gushing about Bill. Mum smiled at him._

"_That's my good little boy, such a hard worker you are." She kissed the top of his head, and went back to stirring her pot._

_Percy sighed, well, that was something at least._

_Even if he failed over and over again, someone knew he was working hard to get it right._

Now that he was older, doubt stung just as harshly…but… Percy still had to try, or else he felt empty rather than hurt. Emptiness was worse than pain. If he got it wrong then he would try again.

The idea of ruining his chances with Audrey was unimaginable. Or rather, he could imagine thousands of scenarios for it, and each one hurt more than the last. Still, if he never tried, he might lose his chance entirely. Audrey was clever, Audrey was filled with childish energy, but Audrey was only human. Like most people, Audrey needed someone to lean on. Percy would like to be that person for her. All ready, she felt like his most reliable, sturdy person. If he couldn't be the same for her then well…

He would probably cry, to be honest.

Grown men should not think like that. Though he had began by running, Percy now walked down the stairs as slowly as possible. Once he reached the room where he had left Audrey, he came to a full stop.

Oh Merlin, the door was closed. Muffled voices resounded from somewhere within.

Gryffindors should not pace outside of dinning rooms, afraid to open the door.

Well, Percy had always been a little different.

He coughed, and he politely knocked three times. The door opened. Lucy's bright eyes flashed across his form, and her face slipped into relief.

"Good timing young man." She ushered him in. Percy took a deep breath and stepped across the threshold.

* * *

Audrey had been somewhat annoyed when Percy rushed out of the room after her dad. She thought he was going to be there for her but then…She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the feeling. Percy was solidly, but he was a little hard to get through to sometimes. She would have to be clearer about what she wanted from him. Besides, she didn't want to act like her mum. Speaking of which…

"I don't think you can question my ability to study science, after all, haven't you abandoned that path for a more fantastical one?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Isn't magic just science we don't understand yet*?" She asked bitterly.

"I said that," Mrs. Green remembered.

Audrey nodded. "Yes. That was the day Professor McGonagall came to tell us I was a witch. I was scared…It should have been a scam, because magic couldn't possible be real, that would be way too amazing… My reality was shaken, but you smoothed out my worries."

_The two of them stayed up all night whispering excitedly about the new possibilities the existence of magic opened up. The next day her mum bought her a new journal so she could document all of her discoveries. Audrey boarded the Hogwarts Express ready and willing to absorb the new information thrown at her. Writing in her journal became a daily activity, every night before she went to bed. She wrote about her classes, with carefully quilled facts, and amusingly drawn stick figure cartoon explanations. She wrote about her daily war on the subject of Charms. All of Audrey's precious experiences went into that journal. There were quips about the Potion master's hair, loving essays on her new best friend, Ollie the ultimate Quidditch geek, and exclamations of the fantastic invention of wizarding chocolate. Through the journal she told her mum about her conquers and her defeats._

_When the train pulled back to the station, her mother wasn't there. "She had a very important meeting," Her father told her. "She'll be tired afterwards…say, why don't we pick up some ice cream? A little for us and a little for her?" Audrey grudgingly agreed. She thought it was the first time she trudged to the ice cream shop._

_When mum finally got back home, Audrey was waiting with a tub of mum's favorite flavor in one hand, her journal in the other. Her mum looked questioningly at her as she unstrapped her shoes. "I thought we could eat and read it together," Audrey said hopefully. Mum shook her head._

"_Not right now Audrey, I've got some phone calls to make. You can put the ice cream on my desk." Audrey did what she was told, stamping her feet all the way. "Audrey?" Mum called after her. Audrey spun around, her eyes shinning—"You've all ready eaten some ice cream today, right?" Audrey nodded. "Make sure to brush your teeth."_

_In the morning Audrey found her mother asleep at her desk. Ice cream dripped steadily down the side of the cartoon, pooling into a pink stain on the front of Audrey's journal. Audrey was certain it had never been opened._

"That stupid journal," Mrs. Green snorted. Audrey looked up, shaken out of her memories. She glared fiercely.

"You know, it was your idea in the first place—and you didn't even bother to read it!"

Mrs. Green quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't I? I read the whole thing in one sitting, when I should have been focusing on making phone calls to gather the misplaced data. My boss chewed me out the next morning, and I told him to…" She cleared her throat, "…buzz off, as I had a rather bad ice cream hangover."

Audrey stared wide-eyed at her. "Wait…you actually…what?"

Mrs. Green shook her head. "Seriously, it was your fault for making it so engaging. It was supposed to be a report you know, clean facts and the like. It was _not_ supposed to be an intriguing narrative about the ups and downs of my daughter's magical school life. Honestly, sometimes I think you and your father are way too alike." Mrs. Green's froze awkwardly. "What now? Audrey…why on earth are you crying?"

Audrey hid her face in her hands, shaking her head wildly.

Of course, this was the exact moment someone decided to knock on the door. The two Green women jumped. Lucy stood up quickly, tucking her hair behind her ears. Mrs. Green stared at her.

"You know Lucy…I had forgotten you came back into the room," Mrs. Green said. Audrey nodded rapidly, feeling a hot flush of embarrassment spread across her face. Her feelings increased tenfold when Lucy opened the door to reveal Percy standing there.

Lucy looked over him. "Good timing young man." She smirked and practically dragged him into the room. Audrey bit her lip. Percy's hair was cutely tousled as if he'd been nervously running his hands through his hair.

"You okay?" She asked suddenly. Percy gave a short chuckle of shocked laughter.

"Am _I _okay? I rather think that was my line. Audrey, you're crying." He stepped forward half an inch, wringing his hands. "Do you…I mean, if you need anything, anything at all, just say the word and I will do my best to give it to you."

"I like him. He's sappy, but I like him," Mrs. Green said abruptly. Lucy nodded, rubbing her chin like a wise old man.

"For once, I agree."

"Er, I suppose, thank you," Percy said to both of them. "Audrey—" Before he could say another word she jumped forward and squeezed him so tightly he had to gasp for air. Then she let go and pounced similarly on her mother.

"Thank you, thank you for reading it," She said happily, kissing both of her mother's steadily reddening cheeks. "I'm still a bit angry at you, and I don't doubt we will get into millions of other fights but…at least that's one issue cleared away."

"And thank goodness for that." Lucy got in between them, patting their backs hard. Mrs. Green frowned deeply. Audrey wiped her eyes, blowing her nose on her Christmas jumper. "Now, I've got a suggestion for the four of us, and I think it's quite a good one."

"What's that, red wine and a card competition?" Mrs. Green asked, her frown beginning to melt away. Lucy snapped her fingers.

"Right in one. I guess we are sisters after all." Mrs. Green rolled her eyes. "Still, Audrey and Percy are bound to find that boring," Percy opened his mouth to disagree, but Lucy continued without giving him a glance. "Why don't the two of them take a nice walk into town? Audrey can show him around. By the time they get back, dinner should be ready and we should be nicely mellowed. What do you say darlings?"

Audrey taped her chin thoughtfully. "Sounds good to me, Percy?" Percy nodded slowly.

"Whatever you like." Seeing the town Audrey grew up next to sounded interesting…and Percy wasn't sure he wanted to be around when Lucy got drunk.

Audrey practically skipped out of the house, Percy making long strides to keep up with her.

"So, were you scared of my aunt's reaction to a little red wine?" Audrey asked teasingly when they were through the end of the parking lot and onto the side of the road.

"Ah…not exactly…" Percy caught Audrey's look and shrugged. "Well yes actually, can you blame me?"

"I won't, but you'd be wrong to think she's the scary one. She does mellow out you know, after drinking. That's one of the many reasons she's such a health nut. Alcohol makes her low energy and she prefers being a bit more…zippy. Anyway, mum's the one you've got to watch out for in this case."

"Really?" Percy was surprised at first, but thinking back on Mrs. Green's intense facial expressions, perhaps it was to be expected.

"Definitely. At least, I think so. It's been a while…" Audrey sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyway Percy, what would you like to see?"

"In the town?" She nodded. "Any place you want to show me is fine," She frowned. "Though," Percy suddenly had an idea. "If you could think of any small shop that might sell something my dad would like…spark plugs maybe, though mum might get angry at me if I encourage him…"

Audrey laughed. "Well, as fun as sparking Mrs. Weasley's wrath sounds, lets keep the ratio of emotional family breakdowns down a minimum, shall we? Hmmm…ooh, how about a nice wheelie chair? I noticed Arthur's slouching a bit, like my dad does. We could find a nicely made chair with a supportive back and the ability to roll all around the room."

Percy smiled. "That does sound like something he would enjoy. And it would be a thoughtful gift as well. Why not? Though I would like to see some places from your childhood, if possible."

"I'll put in some effort."

As the two of them came into the town, Audrey pointed out the different shops and buildings.

"That's sort of a museum that focuses on the history of this place…it has like dusty clothes and tarnished spoons in it," Percy gazed at it, fascinated with the idea, but Audrey quickly steered him away. "Then there's the post office where the owner used to give me a lolly sometimes—speaking of which there's a very popular sweets shop up in that direction." Percy kept walking straight. His senses twitched and he turned around to see Audrey pouting imploringly at him.

"…So, should we take a look in this sweets shop?" Percy said amusedly. Audrey bounced up and down like a puppy.

"Yes, yes, come on Percy, let's go!" She pulled him along across the way.

When they got inside Percy breathed in the warming scent of rich chocolate. Audrey was crouching down beside the counter, her breath clouding the glass. "Perhaps you should stand…" Percy started to suggest, glancing around them to see if anyone was staring.

"Look at all the colors," Audrey insisted eagerly, grabbing his hand. Percy tilted his head to the side, pursed his lips, and finally kneeled down beside her. She pointed out the fruit shaped marzipan treats, as well a couple of small moist cakes. In the next case there were neatly arrayed squares of different flavored fudge, and individually wrapped toffees.

There was also a large assortment of packaged goods, such as liquorices, jellies and mints.

"What are you getting then?" Percy asked curiously.

"There's this double chocolate hot chocolate," Audrey closed her eyes dreamily. "You can still taste the sweetness hours after you drink it." She elbowed him gently. "Shall I order two cups?"

"No thank you, it would ruin my appetite," Percy said automatically. His stomach growled in disapproval.

"We can definitely work up an appetite on this tour," Audrey grinned. Percy adjusted his glasses uncertainly. Audrey shrugged. "Well get _something_ at least, just to tide you over."

"Okay…"

Percy walked out of the shop clutching a cup of mint tea in his hands. Audrey was slurping down her infamous double hot chocolate in record speed. Percy sipped his tea in mild disappointment. The tea was good, flavorful, but nothing compared to the overwhelming smell of chocolate to his right. Audrey noticed him watching.

"Drink," She ordered, shoving it towards him. He took a swallow, then another, and another. By the time they reached their destination Percy had finished over half of the chocolate. His tea had somehow ended up with Audrey, who was drinking it in a subdued sort of way, betwixt loud sighs. He reluctantly, with only a hint of guilt, handed her drink back over. "I do believe you owe me an extra special hot chocolate."

"And you owe me a tea," He retorted, without meaning to. She blinked at him.

"Indeed," She nodded. "But your debt is much heavier than my own. If you do not repay me you will regret it horribly." With that she marched very seriously into the furniture store.

Percy followed her, unsure of whether to feel amused or afraid.

Percy had unexpected fun roaming through the shop, trying out the different chairs. Audrey turned it into a game.

"What sort of person would buy this one?" She wondered aloud, sitting with some trepidation on a lilac, heart shaped plush seat, with an outline of lace. Percy wrinkled his nose.

"Possibly my great aunt Muriel," He said. "I wouldn't put it past her anyway."

"…Sorry, but I don't look forward to meeting her."

"No need to apologize, no one ever looks forward to that," He assured her. He glanced around the shop, spotting a more subtly colored black leather chair. "How about this one for dad?" He sat down and immediately sunk into its hidden depths. If it had been a wizarding chair Percy would have assumed it had some sort of swallowing curse on it. Audrey had to tug hard to pull him out.

"That chair is for a person who never has to stand up," She reasoned. "How's this?" She pointed out a blue one, with sizable wheels on the bottom. She sat down. "Give me a push?" Percy ended up pushing her around the store, faster and faster until the shopkeeper stopped them.

Percy's ears got hot as Audrey hopped off it. "Not that one," He said.

There was a rather nice softly colored gold one, but when Percy checked the price tag he stumbled backwards. Audrey peeked at it.

"Oh," She winced. "A bit steep."

"A bit?" Percy thought it was outrageous.

"Yes, well, I like Arthur a lot, so if you think this is the one then I'll put up the money."

Percy shook his head vigorously. The Weasleys had a thing about letting other people pay for them. Besides, if Audrey bought it, then it would be her gift, not his. "We can do better, let's keep looking."

The tired looking shop keeper finally asked what it was they were looking for, and led them to the perfect chair.

It was a dark red chair, comfortable, with a supportive back and reasonably sized wheels underneath. The price fit nicely into Percy's range. He carefully counted out the muggle currency, exchanging a glance with Audrey to make sure he was giving the correct amount. They left the chair at the store, so Audrey could pick it up with her car tomorrow morning.

"It's the least I can do," She told him. "It'll be easy to transport after I shrink it anyway." Percy shushed her, looking around to make sure none of the muggles heard. It appeared they were all wrapped up in their own businesses.

"Where to next?" He asked. Audrey scratched her head.

"Let's walk while I think, 'kay?"

"Sure." Percy followed her forward.

The pavement was still damp from the earlier rain, though the sun had been aggressively bright throughout most of the day. Now the sky was becoming rosy colored and the crowds began to thin.

"Lots of people are heading back to their families I guess," Audrey mused. Percy nodded. "I suppose we should too…though there is one more place I'd like to show you."

"Lead the way."

"Well thank you good sir." Audrey tipped a non- existent hat as she flourished a bow. Percy chuckled, and mirrored her movements. He stuck his arm out.

"What is this mysterious place my dear lady?"

Audrey locked arms with him. "We will go to the park if you please."

She grew quiet as they walked along; she seemed to be thinking something over.

They turned the corner and slipped through a narrow alleyway into a green grassy area. Percy could see a pond sparkling in the distance, past an open gate. The wind picked up and Audrey's scarf danced away from her. She cursed and the two of them ran after it.

Percy clumsily swatted it to the ground just stopping it from diving into the water. It landed strategically in a pile of mud. Audrey sighed. Percy frowned.

"I apologize for my lack of hand-eye coordination skills."

"Well, I'm the same way," Audrey shrugged, picking up the scarf. "Anyway…" She glanced around them, and then snuck her wand out of her pocket, prodding her muddied clothing with it.

"Audrey!" Percy said warningly. He was somewhat annoyed that she was skirting the law directly in front of a Ministry official. Audrey smirked.

"Calm down Percy the prefect. The park is within my area so I'm allowed to do magic here,"

"Oh." Percy felt relieved.

"…I think," Audrey added hesitantly. Percy narrowed his eyes at her. She grinned sheepishly. "Still, it's a nice place, don't you think?" She pointed out at the pond, the wide-open sky above them, the bare trees circled around.

"Yes," Percy agreed begrudgingly. It was a lovely view. The wind ragged again, and Audrey's hair attacked her face. Percy laughed as Audrey battled with her curls, pulling an elastic band out of her pocket and tying her hair up into a bun. Her appearance suddenly stirred a memory. "You wore your hair like that when I interviewed you for the position of editor that day."

Audrey looked up questioningly, and then tapped the top of her head in recognition. "So I did. I forgot. Katie couldn't tame it, so we just stuffed it into a bun. Since then I've talked to Hermione about it in length, and Harry about it in passing. They both have had similar problems, but I think we've all decided that it's best to leave our hair as it is in the long run."

Percy stared. "Well, I think it looks quite nice either way." Audrey beamed at him. The wind settled down into a delicate breeze.

"Thanks I was—"

A loud bang rang out from above. Audrey grabbed at Percy's sleeve, and then laughed in relief when they saw the red and blue fireworks erupt in the dimming light of the early evening.

"I guess someone couldn't wait until midnight," She said. Percy felt overly aware of how tightly she was holding on to him. He could see the celebratory sparklers reflected in the pond in front of them. Glittering spots of light leapt off the surface of the water guiding his eyes the bare curve of her neck as she tilted her head upwards. It was pleasantly quiet with just the two of them here, but it was such as short walk back to the Green household, where they would join three chatty family members and a cook.

"I won't wait either," Percy said suddenly, leaning towards her. Audrey froze, caught up in the fierceness of his blue eyes. Their lips met. Audrey smiled into the kiss, sliding her hands down his back and pulling him in closer. She was so close… Percy's heart beat rapidly. An electric zing went off in his brain chasing any doubts away. He gripped her shoulders and the kiss deepened. The taste of hot chocolate and mint tea mingled and grew stronger.

Finally Percy touched the side of her face, drawing away slowly. A stupid grin tugged at his lips as she breathed heavily in his arms. He was oddly tempted to say something cocky about the bright look in her eyes—or better yet, kiss her again.

Audrey straightened up and bumped her forehead against his. "Glad you became impatient," She said. Percy couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes, me too."

* * *

**So yes, they kissed. Finally. Hopefully this is a good forward step in their relationship...but who knows...? Anyway, I understand my updates are crazily spaced apart, but I am doing my best as many RL things tend to get in the way of writing.  
That said, any reviews spur me on with much more vigor. Also, I would appreciate some responses as we tip-toe into the romance (for example: is it too awkward, unbelievable or stupid?) as I've never really written that sort of thing.**

**Thanks a ton for reading, and any responses you have given or will be giving,**

**AoiKuroNekoSan**

***Arthur C. Clarke, or Jane Foster from **_**Thor**_**, take your pick.**


	27. Soothingly Warm Insanity

**So finally here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long and it is a bit short but... well, I re-wrote this thing three times, and then accidentally deleted the version I liked best. So I had to write it again from memory, and I'm bound to have left some things out. Still...I hope I've got this thing rolling again. I feel horrible for not updating more often, especially since you guys have been so nice, and this story has been running for so long, and I know how it feels to be disappointed by lack of updates.**

**So thank you so much to all of you lovely followers, favorite-ers and reviewers. Special mention to **kopycat 101 **who amazingly managed to review almost every single chapter in a row. **bespectacledfanwarrior**, ****though it was a long time ago I hope your exams went well. Rest assured the wheelie chair will make its triumphant return. **LittlePlaugeSpirit **I'm glad you like Audrey and the others :) Good characters are massively important to me, so compliments like that make me feel all warm and fuzzy. And thanks for reading 30Days as well.**

**You know the drill: I don't own _Harry Potter_.**

* * *

"You have a horrible poker face." Lucy shot Percy a dopey smile as she gathered up her winnings.

"Ha!" Samantha Green slapped the table hard. The bottle of wine nearby shuddered dangerously. She noticed and reached towards it, licking her lips. "He probably can't lie to save his life."

"Not being able to lie is an admirable trait," Harold commented, subtly inching the bottle out of her way. Samantha pouted and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him close to whisper something in his ear. Whatever she said made his cheeks turn the color of Percy's hair.

"Actually I _have_ lied to save lives," Percy corrected her with a hiccup. "Including my own."

"When was that?" Audrey asked, immediately wishing she could swallow her words. As the liquor cabinet had become steadily emptier, people's tongues had gotten much looser. Percy opened his mouth to answer, but Audrey shoved a forkful of cake at him. "Never mind," she said firmly. She didn't want to take advantage of the situation. Speaking of which…

Samantha was sinking her teeth into Lucy's shoulder. "Ouch. That hurts Sammie," Lucy admonished weakly. Normally Lucy had the upperhand in a physical fight, but her drunk self was much calmer than her normally energetic sober self. Even as wasted as she was, Samantha must understand this on some level and was taking full advantage of it as she attacked her sister's hair. Lucy sighed, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and dumping her onto Harold's lap. He stiffened, but placed his hands carefully on her waist. Samantha glared at both of them.

Her husband nervously tried to placate her. "Violence is never the answer. Do not spill blood. Her blood is your own so you would be-"

"...Anyway," Samantha huffed, turning back to Percy. "It's fine as long as you don't spew flowery nonsense like Harold does when he wants to get away with something."

Harold's eyebrows knitted together. "I'd prefer you call it poetry," he half-joked.

"Or politics," Percy spoke up. "I'm an expert at spewing flowery nonsense!"

Harold coughed to cover up his laughter. "Perhaps you and your guest should get going soon?" He glanced out the window and frowned at the darkness. "Though it is rather late…suppose I send for a car service? We can have someone else drive back the Beetle."

Percy ran his hands through his hair, standing his curls on end. "Why would you send bugs to her?" He sounded bewildered. Audrey laughed, patting his head appreciatively.

"No thanks dad. I'd rather drive back myself…though I am a bit worried about Percy getting ill."

"Audrey?" Lucy said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"If your boyfriend pukes all over my beautifully restored leather seats, I'm afraid I'll have to take revenge." Her tone was casual, but the smile she flashed at Percy was bone chilling. Percy yelped and ducked behind Audrey.

Samantha came to the rescue, leaning over and pinching Lucy's cheek hard. Lucy frowned through her stretched face, but Audrey placed the rest of the cake in front of her as a distraction. "Stay here," Samantha ordered Audrey. Then her eyes softened. "You must be tired. You should get some rest." She yawned, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "In fact, I'm tired too. Take me to bed," she told him.

"What? Well…I suppose so…" He flushed, but easily scooped her up, nodding goodnight to Audrey as he left the room.

Audrey spooned sugar into her tea as she thought it over.

"Someone's getting lucky tonight," Lucy commented lightly. Audrey sipped her drink, eyes straying to where Percy laid his head against the table, drool dripping softly out of the corner of his mouth. Lucy snorted. "No, not you. You should wait a bit after the first kiss you know." Audrey spewed tea all over the table. Lucy paused, pushing the soaked plate of cake away from herself. "Though…I understand if you don't want to take romance advice from me. I know I've got a bad reputation," she admitted.

Audrey waved her wand, cleaning up the mess. Dishes floated cheerfully into the kitchen as the table dried. "You're Lucy and I'm Audrey. I'll always value your advice," she promised.

Lucy beamed. Audrey studied her fingernails. "But… how did you know we'd just kissed?"

"Well, I did say he had a horrible poker face." Lucy winked. Humming something that sounded suspiciously like the Beatles, _All You Need Is Love_, on her way out.

Audrey watched Percy tossing and turning, an uncomfortable expression slipping onto his face as his hands reached for his neck. She saw the problem. She loosened his tie, smiling when his fingers unconsciously tightened around hers.

* * *

Rays of sun pricked at his eyelids like needles. His head pulsed like a Hippogriff was stomping around on top of it. He jerked upwards. His eyesight was horrible, but even through his questionable vision, he was certain he'd never been in this room before. His heart raced as he grappled around for his glasses or his wand, whichever his hand hit first.

His fingers gripped the familiar length of wood, and he stumbled out of bed. He stood. The Hippogriff was now dancing a polka, but he squinted through the pain, trying to see whom he needed to defend himself against.

A door creaked open. A blurred figure approached him. He shot out the first spell that came to mind, hoping his aim was not too far off…

"Well that was highly unnecessary." Audrey's voice soothed his nerves immediately. Percy slumped down onto the floor, letting his breathing slow to normal. Though the room still appeared to be spinning. His fist, clenched an inch away from his face was a hazy mess of freckles, wand and white knuckles. "Drink this," she suggested, putting a mug up to his lips. He drank obediently, blinking in surprise as the intense sweetness hit his tongue. In public he would never put this much sugar in his tea, for fear of seeming childish, but…it was odd how Audrey managed to deliver the exact taste of his preferred comfort drink.

"I expected it to be a calming draught, or something similar," he croaked, shutting up immediately when the sound of his voice grated against his ears. He could vaguely see Audrey standing, leaving, and returning to kneel in front of him.

"Here's you glasses," she said, slipping them into position, her fingertips lingering on his warm ears. "And I can get Katie to teach me to make one, if you need it—a calming draught I mean."

Now that he could see, Percy's gaze lingered on the way her forehead cutely creased in concern. He coughed and shook his head. "Thank you, but no. Ingredients for a non-addictive calming potion can be expensive, not to mention difficult to find. Besides, the potion itself is very complicated and…after long term usage it can have detrimental affects on your nervous system, which quite ruins the desired outcome." He was aware that he was rambling. He couldn't understand why she was listening so intently.

"You sound like you know a lot about that potion. Any reason why?" Her voice nervously attempted to be casual. Percy struggled internally with an answer as he watched her twiddle her thumbs.

A breeze blew in through the open window, carrying the sound of chirping birds towards them. Percy clutched at his head. "I don't suppose you have a hangover potion?"

"Nope…but if you're in a rush I'll take you back to your place by sidelong," she offered.

His Gryffindor sensibilities cringed. "I can apparate by myself—" He started to say.

"Not like this," she told him. "Besides, this morning I got your dad's present." She patted her pocket. "So I'm all ready to go whenever you are." Percy sighed, staring down at his mug of tea. "Just how you like it, right?" She grinned expectantly at him. He nodded a little too eagerly, his head throbbing in protest. "We'd better get you home." She pulled him to his feet. "Let me just get my wand. I think you sent it flying into that giant China vase."

"I'm sorry for alarming you," Percy said immediately. She fished her wand out of the flowers and waved it teasingly at him. Drops of water tickled his cheeks.

"I know I'm not the quickest dueler." She shrugged. "Anyway, I was more alarmed by the expression on your face. You were so pale…" She frowned.

"I'm sorry," Percy said again.

"Don't apologize so much, it only makes me feel worse," she warned him. Percy smashed his lips shut, stopping himself from apologizing about apologizing too much. His bare toes curled against the soft carpet.

He looked down at himself, realizing something. "Ah, Audrey? Where are the rest of my clothes?" He felt his ears heat up.

She chuckled. "That tie would've choked you. It's hanging up in that closet along with your jacket, your jumper, your socks, your shoes, and your umbrella…wait no, your umbrella is downstairs somewhere…maybe…"

"I…well thank you…"

They spent the next ten minutes searching for all of Percy's belongings. Along the way they stopped in the kitchen for a bit of toast. Audrey piled kippers on top of her marmalade, before offering Percy a bite.

He swallowed a mouthful, forcing a smile onto his face. "Where is everyone? Shouldn't we say goodbye?" It'd be rude not to, especially after how hospitable her family had been.

"I left them a note. I don't think we should wake them up just yet. We don't have hangover potions in the muggle world you know."

"What about your…Beetle was it?"

She shrugged. "Dad'll send someone back with it. Or I'll pop over and get it whenever I need it. I don't do a lot of things in the muggle world, so I don't actually need a car too often…no matter how nice Lucy restorations are."

"Okay. Where's the apparation point?"

"In the woods. It's a short walk."

As they went she chatted cheerfully, Percy trying not to let his headache worsen. Then she held out her hand. He took it, wondering if the twisting in his stomach had more to do with the apparition, his hangover, or the feel of her skin against his own.

* * *

She insisted on escorting him up to his flat. "It'd be easier if we could've apparated directly here," she said, as they panted, red faced after climbing the stairs. She was somewhat pleased to see him as flushed as her, though she knew being as anti-athletic as her was nothing to be proud of.

Percy frowned. "But Ministry regulation states that apparation points must be at least—"

"Yes, yes." She bravely stopped his mouth with a kiss. "I think your Gryffindor foolishness is rubbing off on me," she mumbled as they broke apart.

"I'm quite glad of it," he remarked, catching his breath at last. "Would you like to come in?" He offered automatically as he unlocked the door.

She hovered doubtfully in the doorway. "Don't you have work to do?" Her eyebrows rose knowingly.

"I do." He sighed. His glasses slipped down his nose as he stared down at her. He pushed them back up. "I'll adjust my wards to your magical signature," he said finally.

"…Really?" She jumped up and down excitedly, catching his meaning almost immediately.

"Of course. It's only right that my girlfriend has direct access to my flat…err, if you want to be my girlfriend that is. I should have asked you more officially."

Audrey felt warm. She waved her wand, making a colorful array of flowers burst out of the end, and swept into a bow. "Percy Weasley, would you please consent to being my boyfriend?" Even though her tone was mocking, she grew nervous when he kept silent.

"I will." His gaze was so gentle. "Though you shouldn't tease me like that. I don't know if I can handle it." He still took the flowers.

She laughed. "You know, that just makes me want to do it more. You'll have to learn to live with me."

"Well I am a dedicated student," he said very seriously, making her trip over her own feet in surprise. She fell over the threshold, landing solidly against his chest. "There are flowers in your hair," he commented, easing one out and showing it to her.

"Yours too," she told him. A blue daisy stood out wonderfully against his ginger hair. They looked up, watching the flowers he had abandoned to catch her, float down. "I've made a mess of things as usual." She could not help smiling.

"And as usual, I don't mind. I wonder if I'm going mad."

"Impossible. You were all ready mad to begin with."

"Not as much as you though," he pointed out, awed.

"Of course. It's a talent. Not many people can match my level of insanity."

"I'll try my best."

* * *

**So I have a bit more of the story planed, but these characters are demanding, so we'll just see where they lead me. Again you guys are spectacular. Look forward to possible appearances of Theodore Nott, Lee Jordan and more OliverKatie, AngelinaGeorge.  
**


	28. A Kent Dilemma

**I would say I'm on a roll, but I feel like I'd be jinxing it. Can I please get some feedback O.O ?**

**I do not rule over the universe of _Harry Potter_.**

* * *

"Percy Weasley, your smile could light a million lanterns…Why are you so happy? It's a bit creepy."

"Oh, Kent. What are you doing here? I thought you'd graduated from delivering papers."

David Kent twisted a lock of his blue hair between his fingers. "Never from you Percy boy, apparently." He added a stack of parchment to Percy's mostly full desk.

"Speaking of creepy, don't call me that," Percy said, shuddering. Kent shrugged.

"Why not? You seem to like it, you haven't stopped smiling after all," Kent pointed out teasingly. Percy touched his mouth and found this to be true. He thought of the reason he had to be so happy, and couldn't help but smile even wider. "Let me guess." Kent leaned up against Percy's desk. "You've finally gotten together with Ms. Audrey Green."

Percy nearly toppled out of his chair. "Wha-what! How did you know?"

"Ah, that's five galleons to me," Kent said. "I'll have to tell the other lads to pay up. They were sure it'd happen as late the summer, but I said it was bound to be sometime in January."

"…There was a bet going on about when Audrey and I would become a couple?" Percy asked, bewildered.

"Is it so hard to believe? You know us Ministry folk like to gossip."

"Well, yes," Percy admitted. "However…the bet was about _when_ we were getting together, not _if_?" He was astounded by his co-workers confidence in the matter.

Kent clapped him on the back. "You act all flashy and big-headed, but you're really just a softie on the inside, aren't you?"

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Why are you still here?"

"For an answer to that question, take a look at the papers I brought you," Kent suggested. Percy picked them up slowly, preparing himself for disappointment. Even with his recent up-beat attitude, Percy couldn't forget that Kent always brought bad news in the form of paperwork. This time was no exception.

"This says you are the head of a new committee…the Reconstruction and Rebuilding Committee?"

"Yes. My new employees have dubbed it the R&R Committee. Isn't it charming?"

"What does it have to do with me?"

"And here I thought you were supposed to be clever," Kent tutted. "Percy Weasley, what project have you recently been working tirelessly on?"

Oh. There was the kicker. "The International Benefit Ball," Percy answered aloud. "I suppose as the head of this new committee you have been given some jurisdiction over the planning?"

"You suppose correctly." Kent nodded. "Though that's only half the reason I've come to see you."

"What's the other half?" Percy wondered, dreading the response.

"It seems we'll be spending a lot of time working closely together during the next couple of weeks. Obviously we will need to be in an environment conducive to productivity," Kent started, twirling the blue bit of hair again. Percy thought it must be a nervous habit that peaked through Kent's otherwise cool and calm demeanor. "You live in a flat nearby, all on your own, correct?"

"Yes." Percy did not like where this was going.

"Excellent. Could I move in with you for a while?" Kent looked up at him expectantly. "I mean, just until the project planning is completed."

"What's wrong with keeping the work to the workplace?" Percy wanted to know.

Kent shifted uncomfortably. "…If you must know I've been kicked out of my previous living situation, and I don't really have anywhere else to go."

Percy knew this must be a difficult thing for a man like Kent to admit…still, he didn't know why Kent was coming to _him_ for help. "What about the Leaky Cauldron?" He suggested.

"…The Leaky Cauldron was my previous living situation."

"Ah. I see. Did you have an argument with the land lady?" Percy wondered what on earth Kent could have done to get on sweet Hannah Abott's last nerve. Then again, Percy prided himself on keeping a professional façade up at all times during work…and Kent managed to crack through it nearly every time they met. The man was infuriating.

"No, not the land lady," Kent sighed. "It was my younger brother. Now, I wouldn't tell just anyone this, but I feel we've become friends over the past year…" Really? "So I'm willing to fill you in on a few things." Kent scratched his chin. "Hmm…where to start? Well, during the war my brother and I lost our house, our standing, and the majority of our financial support. We've both managed to secure good jobs by this point, but as far as room and board, two well kept rooms at the old Leaky was the best we could go for. Unfortunately my brother and I had a spat recently…so for the moment I thought it'd be best to give us both some space to cool off. Honestly, I don't have anywhere else to go for help. What do you say Percy Weasley, will you take me in?"

"You should really apologize to your brother. Whatever your fight was about, it's not worth estrangement." This was Percy's automatic reaction, one that had been conditioned in him after years of painful first hand experience. Kent coughed and stared pointedly at the floor, while Percy rubbed his eyes and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Though…I understand that sometimes it can be difficult to find the right thing to say. Sometimes you have to work yourself up to finding those words. And you're not wrong my flat being a conducive workspace…so if you can agree to abide by my rules, I do have a couch you can sleep on. It's not much but…"

"Thank you." Kent's smile was the strangest mixture of charming and alarming.

* * *

Audrey hummed cheerfully as she left the muggle sweet shop. She jumped over a puddle, swinging her paper bag full of sweets. The short holiday break had come to an end. Her workload was back with a vengeance, all ready wearing on her patience, but yesterday an owl had arrived, bringing something to counteract her anxiety. Percy had sent her a letter telling her that his wards were fixed and she was invited to stop by whenever she wanted to.

There was something special about being welcome in his flat at any random moment. Percy's flat was his sanctuary. Everything was sparkling clean and put in its place. From her hair to her mismatched socks, she went against his grain…and yet she had a place in his home.

So, remembering his sweet tooth she stopped at the store to get him a gift, though to be honest she'd nibbled away nearly half of the choices before she got to the register. She laughed apologetically as she turned the corner into the ministry appointed apparation alleyway.

Her body twisted into itself as she concentrated on the image of Percy. His freckles, the curls soaked down in hair potion, the shine of his shoes. She materialized in his kitchen, expecting to see him at the stove, putting up a pot of tea to warm against the chilly day.

Droplets of water ran down the curved spine of a man's bare back. Audrey dropped her bag of sweets, multi-colored gumballs rolling across the black and white tiles. The man straightened up, holding the towel snug against his waist. Audrey fumbled with her wand.

"W-who are you?" She squeaked, her arm shaking. For a split second she'd thought he was one of Percy's brothers, but that shaggy hair that covered his eyes was far too dark for him to be a Weasley.

"Ms. Audrey Green," a familiar voice greeted her. The lips visible underneath the fringe that stuck to his skin, pulled into a smirk. "Fancy seeing you here." Audrey's eyes traveled to the streak of blue running through the man's hair.

"Oh…" She breathed a sigh of relief as she finally recognized him. "David Kent…what are you doing here?"

"Percy is putting me up for a bit, he didn't tell you?" David Kent asked superiorly. Audrey shook her head. "Strange. Would have thought he tell his girlfriend about this."

"Well…I'm sure he, um, had his reasons," Audrey said lamely. She wondered when the two of them had become close enough for such a thing to happen.

"I'll say I have my reasons," Percy's voice came from the doorway. Audrey restrained herself from leaping over to him in a single bound. "He only came over this afternoon and he's all ready causing trouble. I was going to owl you tonight," he explained unhappily.

"That's fine." Audrey waved her wand, levitating the gumballs back into her paper bag. "Though I didn't know you two were so close."

"We're not," Percy said, giving Kent's half-naked form a distasteful glance. "Put some clothes on, will you? And stop dripping puddles all over my floor."

"Anything you want, my roommate," Kent said pleasantly. "Nice seeing you again Ms. Green." He gave Audrey a playful wink on his way out.

Percy squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I really don't like him…but he drives a hard bargain. Apparently he's gotten into a huge fight with his younger brother, so he has nowhere to go. I sympathized against my will…I really am sorry about all of this."

"It's fine," Audrey repeated. She liked how open he was being with her. "I sort of understand. Ollie's been taking up my couch for ages so…" Percy frowned. "I suppose I'll have to warn you before I come over now. It would've been more fun to just pop over whenever…but I'm being selfish."

"Never," Percy assured her. "I'd much rather have you here than him." Audrey beamed.

"Well there's that at least. And this too." She handed him the paper bag. "I bought you some muggle sweets. Some of it fell on the floor, but you keep everything so clean, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"You flatter me so." For a moment they stood, smiling at each other, then there was the sound of something falling in the other room. Percy sighed loudly.

"I guess I'll be on my way," Audrey said.

"Ah, yes. I guess you should." His words and his expression did not match up.

Still, she headed to the door, turning when she remembered something she had to say. "Percy?"

"Yes?" He sounded almost hopeful.

"The colorful spherical sweets are gum, so don't swallow them," she warned him.

Whenever she ran into David Kent, she always got the feeling she was missing something important. The knowledge tickled at the corner of her brain, but it continued to elude her. Being a true Ravenclaw, she just had to mull it over late into the night. Oliver noticed.

"You look exhausted," he told her. "Have some breakfast." He flipped the pancakes with expertise, sliding a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. She picked at it sleepily. He sat down beside her. "You've lost your normal spunkiness. I worry you're not eating enough lately."

Audrey nibbled at the corner of a bacon piece. "You sound like Percy. He's always trying to get me to eat more."

Oliver frowned. "I don't like the comparison, but I do want you to be as healthy and cheerful as possible."

"Work has been tough," Audrey admitted, choking on her food as she yawned. He stood up and got her a glass of water. She drank and then laugh as she watched him stand over her concernidly. "Though the sight of you in that apron cheers me up immensely." Oliver plucked at the apron disapprovingly. It had the words _kiss the chief _embroidered over the image of a pink lipstick stain.

"Why do you have this thing anyway?"

"Lucy bought it for me as a gag gift."

"Ah, that explains it. Anyway, I have to wear something to protect my clothes from getting stained.

"Hmmm…you know I'm almost glad you're back to your old preening self. The post break up lack of hygiene was horrible."

"I wasn't that bad…was I?"

"You were. Still, your cooking has gotten better and better, so you don't need to worry about my appetite. In fact, I'll turn into a chubby bunny if you keep this up."

"I had to learn how to cook. The only other options were go broke on take-out, receive insufficient nourishment from junk food or nearly die every time I eat your 'experimental' 'cooking'." He paled slightly as he recalled it. Audrey stuck out her tongue at him. He shrugged. "Besides, you don't get enough exercise," he added.

"Yeah, well, you exercise too much!" She argued.

"I…you might have a point there." He sat back down, rubbing his arms with a pained expression. Greymalkin jumped up, possibly trying to help by mewling and whooshing his tail in Oliver's face.

"Get off the table you prissy princess!" Audrey pushed him away.

Oliver barely noticed. He was too busy staring critically at a piece of bacon. "You are right though. I've been a mess lately. If I don't push forward with my training then I'll be the chubby bunny."

"That I'd love to see," Audrey laughed, gesturing her fork at him.

"Careful, you'll poke my eye out!" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "And shouldn't you be at work by now?"

"Merlin's cat!" Audrey jumped up, knocking over her chair as she ran around the room looking for her wand.

"It's in your hair," Oliver informed her, petting Greymalkin when he jumped up on the table again.

Audrey got to work five minutes later, immediately being surrounded by her incessant employees.

"Ms. Green, do you have the layout for tomorrow's issue?" Madame Roux asked. "It is nearly due."

"Er…" Audrey couldn't remember. She was too distracted by Karen White, who was waving her hands in Audrey's face, trying to catch her attention.

"Audrey, guess what Vincent Hill did again!"

"I'm not sure I want to know." Karen was one of the most capable employees, able to fill pretty much whatever gaps the rest of the employees left open, and Vincent Hill's Quidditch column was a best seller. Still, when they got together the two of them either became bumbling idiots or explosive bickerers.

Little Rebecca Scott tugged on Audrey's sleeve. "Audrey! Edith has been sticking gum under my desk again! Make her stop!"

"No I haven't!" Edith protested, blowing a bubble in her typical shocking pink gum.

"But I saw her do it!" Rebecca insisted.

Audrey jumped as she felt a hand on her lower back. "Mr. Murray, please remove your hand," she said immediately. Martin Murray slunk back, raising his eyebrows at her.

"I was merely trying to tell you that our budget for next semester is not sufficient enough to balance out the spending costs of the current semester."

"Really?" Karen spoke up again. "I think that with the backing from our new sponsors we'll meet the quota and then some."

Mr. Murray gave her a slimy smirk. "Now I'm sure that you think your calculations are accurate, but I am the economist of this newspaper, so what I say is—"

"What you say is complete stupidity," Vincent Hill interrupted. "Karen worked really hard on her report!"

She flushed. "Thanks Vincent, but I can handle this on my own."

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'm only trying to help."

Audrey felt a huge headache coming on. A tall, tan man slipped in front of her, his pearly white teeth blinding the crowd's grumpy dispositions.

"Now, now everyone, give Ms. Green some space," Anthony Kent said sweetly. "Madame Roux, I will help Ms. Green finish up the layouts for the next couple of issues. Can you please check over Ms. White and Mr. Murray's differing calculations?"

Madame Roux had a quick mind and a powerful voice that not even the slippery Mr. Murray could deny. "Certainly." She nodded elegantly.

"Good. Ms. Smith, do you think you could work things out between Ms. Scott and Ms. Owen?"

"I'm on it." Natalia Smith slipped on her reading glasses before turning to Edith Owen. Edith shrunk back. Old Ms. Smith had eyes like a hawk. Nothing and nobody could escape her.

Soon the angry noises melted into the average productive chaos of the day.

Anthony pulled out Audrey's chair and gestured for her to sit down. "Thank you so much." She sunk down into gratefully. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd manage just fine," Anthony assured her. "I only repeat solutions you've come up with in the past. Though I understand that it can be difficult to deal with so many…passionate people."

"Well, thank you for paying attention to me," Audrey told him, spreading her arms enthusiastically, accidentally knocking over her inkwell.

"Let me." Anthony bent over, waving his wand and sucking the ink straight out of the carpet. Watching him in that position, Audrey couldn't help but realize the similarities in the curve of his spine…as well as his last name. It was not an uncommon surname, but Audrey still felt foolish for not drawing the connections sooner. Though, she wouldn't berate herself too harshly. After all, Anthony was tall and dark with perfect teeth and manners. David was shorter and paler, and when his teeth showed in a smile, it gave him an aggressive shark-like appearance. His habit of popping up in strange places, bearing bad news, was completely contrary to Anthony's habit of coming to people's rescue by tying everything up with a neat bow. Still, they were both cool and calm no matter the circumstance.

"Ms. Green, are you all right?" Anthony asked concernedly. "Your mind seems to be elsewhere."

"What? Oh…I'm fine. Please continue." Audrey tried hard to focus on his words, rather than comparing him to a man who might be his brother. It was strange to think of two such collected men getting into an argument that would tear them apart. Speaking of arguments…"Hold on Mr. Kent, I think I hear Vincent Hill shouting from somewhere." She glanced around. Where had everyone disappeared to while she was distracted?

Anthony squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, looking like he was in pain. When he opened them, his smile was just a smidge thinner than usual. "Ms. Green, may I remind you that I prefer being called Anthony. Also, Mr. Locke is back in his corner again."

"Poor Mr. Locke." The man had extremely sensitive hearing, and frayed nerves, neither of which served him very well in this environment. He frequently sequestered himself under his desk in the far corner. Audrey and Anthony went over, kneeling down on level with him.

"What's wrong this time Mr. Locke?" Anthony asked, gently tugging Locke's hands away from his ears.

"P-please…there's a violent altercation going on in the break room…"

Audrey straightened up with a sigh. "All right, we'll go check it out, you stay here." Mr. Locke nodded, curling up into a fetal position. "Remind me to buy that man another pair of earmuffs," she muttered as Anthony pulled open the break room door.

Audrey wished she could say that the sight inside shocked her, but at this point very little would surprise her in this office.

Karen White was holding a furiously struggling Vincent Hill back from Mr. Murray, who was standing up against the wall, holding his hand to his swollen cheek. Ms. Smith was stroking a distraught Donna Marshall's hair. Donna looked up as the door opened, the red handprint on her face in full display.

"What happened here?" Audrey inquired, tuning to Ms. Smith for information.

Ms. Smith continued to pat Donna on the head. "Mr. Murray touched Ms. White inappropriately, so Ms. Marshall slugged him, and rightly so I think," she said approvingly. She threw a hateful look at Mr. Murray when he tried to protest. "He hit her in return. Mr. Hill has been trying to retaliate, but Ms. White will not let him."

"Huh." Audrey fiddled with her wand, thinking about how to respond. Mr. Murray had been rude and disagreeable from the start, but she hadn't thought he would surpass himself in this way. She felt guilty for even hiring him.

"Now see here," Mr. Murray spoke up, a drop of sweat sliding down his forehead. "This is all a big misunderstanding!"

"Oh, is it?" Audrey swallowed some creative swear words. She trusted Ms. Smith's words over Mr. Murray's, but to be fair she should at least hear him out. "What is your side of the story Mr. Murray?"

Mr. Murray's stance relaxed slightly. "I merely gave Ms. White a friendly pat to congratulate her on correctly calculating the budget. Ms. Marshall over reacted and unnecessarily struck me. Regrettably, I reacted automatically with my fine tuned instincts, and hit her as well. Mr. Hill saw the proceedings and decided to threaten me unjustly. You know, I'm not sure I feel safe with him around."

"_You_ don't feel safe with _me_ around?" Vincent spluttered. "You're the one eyeing up the girls when you think no one's looking—and that was not a friendly pat! You have no right to touch her, especially not like that. Donna should've hit you harder!"

Donna frowned. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Lately, I've been training in self-defense. As Mr. Murray said, I reacted automatically."

"See there? No harm done," Mr. Murray insisted. Audrey opened her mouth to fire him immediately, but he went on. "Besides, it's not as if I was seriously going after Ms. White. Her birthing and age are not good enough for a man of my standing so—" At this point, Anthony, who had been staying eerily quiet, suddenly pulled out his wand and jabbed the air with it. Mr. Murray hit the ceiling. Anthony continued to levitate the pervert, marching him over to the open window and dumping him in the tree outside. "I will sue you for this!" Mr. Murray shouted angrily.

"Why don't you cool off your head?" Anthony responded, sending a jet of water out of his wand, soaking the man until he fell silent. Karen let go of Vincent in shock, but he had stopped struggling, and was staring confusedly at Anthony.

"Anthony!" Ms. Smith cried out, sounding more impressed than anything else. Anthony turned to Audrey giving her a fiery challenging look. Audrey strode over to the window and snapped it shut. Anthony smiled.

"Ms. Smith, I'd like to speak to Anthony alone for minute. Could you lead the others away?" Audrey requested.

"Of course dear." Ms. Smith shook herself, putting her hands on Karen and Donna's shoulders, and firmly guiding them out of the room. Vincent was still staring at Anthony.

"Um, Anthony…you don't fancy Karen do you?" Vincent asked tentatively. Anthony blinked in surprise. "Because I understand she's a great woman and she might inspire men to do crazily brave things but…"

Anthony chuckled. "Ms. White is terrific, but I don't have any interest in her like that. You see, I'm very loyal to my fiancée."

"Oh." Vincent sighed in relief. "Well congratulations then. Good on you mate." He patted Anthony on the shoulder. "Don't be so hard on him boss, okay?" He told Audrey as he left the room, carefully shutting the door behind him.

Anthony glanced out the window. "I can understand if you want to suspend or fire me," he said, subdued. Audrey rubbed her neck.

"Well…I suppose that would be the best thing to do legally…" She admitted. Anthony nodded.

"Please give me some time to pack up my stuff." His tall form slumped slightly.

"Now wait a minute, I never said I was going to fire you," Audrey said hurriedly. "I think it's actually Mr. Murray who's going to get the sack."

"He'll probably try to sue both of us now," Anthony commented, sounding amused.

Audrey shrugged nervously. "As you said, I'm good at finding solutions to things. Though there is one question I'd like you to answer for me." He looked up at her. "I know Mr. Murray is a slimy git, but I've never seen you react so strongly to anyone. You're normally so controlled…"

Anthony's face darkened. His answer was characteristically enigmatic. "His words reminded me of someone else's."

"Okay. Well…if it's not too personal, I would like a more complete explanation," Audrey said carefully.

Anthony quirked his head to the side. "Thank you for respecting my privacy…but if you're still going to employ me after what just happened, then you deserve a proper explanation." He sighed. "Though it might take a while."

"Right. Then let me hand Mr. Murray his resignation before we continue our little talk."

When Audrey got outside, she wasn't surprised to see Madame Roux staring up at Mr. Murray's legs dangling from the foliage. Madame Roux put her hands on her hips. "Honestly Ms. Green, I leave for ten minutes and _this_ is what I return to?" After Audrey explained the circumstances, Madame Roux personally filled out the dismissal form. Mr. Murray promised that this was not the last they would see of him.

"I actually think it might be," Donna said thoughtfully. "After all, the channels he would have to go through to take any legal action are still cluttered with nepotism." She smiled sheepishly. "And I have the best family connection of them all…the Minister of Magic is my brother-in-law. He is also the one who has been teaching me self-defense." This was the most Audrey had ever heard Donna say at once…and the best thing she'd ever heard her say.

After that the employees somehow fit together like a well-oiled machine. There were still some small squabbles here and there, but at least everyone liked and respected one another.

For the first time in months, they finished work early. Though Anthony and Audrey stayed late to talk things over. Anthony poured a large glass of wine for himself, and made some special raspberry tea from Audrey, when she said she disliked alcohol. Then he sipped quietly, letting lose enough to begin his tale.

"The Kent family is a small and little known circle of bigoted purebloods. Septimus Kent, the elderly head of our family used to favor me when I was young. Apparently I was a charming child." Audrey could easily believe this. "In fact, Septimus was so fond of me that he didn't even mind…much…when I was sorted into Gryffindor, even though the Kents have been Syltherins first and Ravenclaws second for generations."

"That's a lot of past tense," Audrey noted, enjoying the sweet tea immensely.

"Yes. Well as it turns out, getting engaged to another man was too much for the traditionally minded Septimus to accept," Anthony said bitterly. "I lost my parents and our house during the first war. To be honest I was more upset about the house, which goes to show how the Kents really are." He seemed unaware the he was furiously running his hands through his hair. "Though I was never really close to any of them besides my brother, and Septimus. I was so pleased when Septimus offered to take us in. I fought in the second war, which he thought to be a mistake, until we won and they he congratulated me on predicting the outcome… but when I introduced him to my boyfriend and asked for his blessing to be married, old Septimus nearly suffered a heart attack. We were full grown by then, so my brother David and I didn't really mind when he kicked us off the estate…but through his connections Septimus made it damn near impossible for us to live anywhere. My fiancée wanted us to come to his house…" Anthony smiled softly for a moment. "However, Joseph's father also disapproves of our relationship, and I didn't want to cause a rift between them. So my brother David and I have been rooming in the Leaky Cauldron…until a couple of days ago when David told me that Joseph was too young and too muggle blooded to be my fiancée, and I should consider an older female pureblood in order to appease Septimus." Anthony paused, his hand squeezing his knee so tightly his knuckles went white. "Then we dueled and I won, so David promised to stay out of my hair for a while."

"…And here I thought I had family issues," Audrey said awkwardly. Anthony laughed.

"Well, everyone does on some level," he told her. He caught sight of his messy hair in his wine glass and flattened it self-consciously. "Ms. Green…do you think you could keep this quiet for a while? I mean, about my family? I don't particularly like to be associated with the Kents."

"Sure," Audrey agreed immediately. "Though, I'm surprised Ms. Smith hasn't found this out by now…" They shared an appreciative laugh.

"It will only be for a while," Anthony assured her. "Once I marry Joseph I'll be taking the Stone name and so I'll finally be able to start anew."

"Wait a minute…your fiancée is Joe Stone the famous Quidditch player!" Audrey leaned forward excitedly. Anthony blinked and nodded. Audrey squealed, remembering the fantastic catch she'd seen in that game ages ago.

"I didn't take you for a Quidditch fan Ms. Green." Anthony sounded curious.

"Oh well Oliver Wood is my best mate, so some of his bad habits have rubbed of on me," she explained. Audrey couldn't wait to tell Oliver and Percy everything. Then she remembered that Anthony wanted her to keep it a secret. This was only further complicated by the fact that Anthony's brother was staying in Audrey's boyfriend's flat.

* * *

Back in his flat, Percy sneezed violently.

"Bless you," David said automatically. Then he sneezed as well. "I hope you didn't give me a cold," David sniffled accusingly.

"I'm perfectly healthy," Percy scoffed. He frowned thoughtfully, remembering what his mother used to say. "Maybe someone is thinking about us," he suggested.

"We are two handsome young men, so it's a distinct possibility," David agreed.

"I wonder if it's Audrey," Percy thought aloud.

"Speaking of whom, have you shagged her yet?" David asked curiously. Percy reacted without thinking. David fell onto the floor, clutching his jaw. "Honestly Weasely, you punch like a girl." His words tone was insulting, but his expression was vaguely impressed. Percy considered all the women he knew.

"I take that as a compliment," he decided. David gently prodded his pink skin.

"Maybe it was one," he amended.

* * *

**Keep on writing, keep on writing...**


	29. A Kent Solution

kopycat101: **Audrey is quirky. She's drawn to quirky people, regardless of whether or not they know they are strange. Her employees are some of those people. David enjoys watching people suffer a bit, but he doesn't like to cause pain. If you're familiar with tvtropes, he'd be a jerk with a heart of gold. I find it funny that you enjoy the hangovers, because I'm always nervous about writing things I haven't actually experienced. The power of imagination I guess. Glad you find this story interesting :)**

resavaldez: **Wooh, thanks for keeping up with it for so long. I'm hoping to wrap it up within like...seven(?) more chapters and an epilogue, so I hope you'll be staying to the very end!**

Terelukii: **Here is your next dosage. Hope it is satisfactory :)**

**I have never owned _Harry Potter_ and bar any miracles or slips into Alternate Universes...I probably will never own _Harry Potter_.**

* * *

Percy yawned, scratching his head and stepping into the kitchen to make his morning tea. He jumped in surprise when he saw David sitting at the table, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Coffee?" David offered, levitating the pot towards him. Percy shook his head, instead busying himself with the teakettle.

"I prefer tea," he said. He couldn't remember a time when he'd managed to stomach the bitter liquid, except for that moment when Audrey brought him a cup as an apology. He also couldn't recall a time when someone else in the household had woken up before him. "So…have you thought any more about how you're going to apologize to your brother?"

"Now, now, I thought we were supposed to be focused on work," David chided, staring blankly at his newspaper. Percy felt personally affronted.

"Fine." He summoned a large stack of papers from his room, and landed them in front of David. "See how you like it for a change."

David gave the papers a long look and decided to change the subject. "…So what's your girlfriend going to wear to the ball? Something scandalous?" Percy tapped his wand against the kettle, trying to ignore the image David's words brought to mind.

"I haven't asked her yet," Percy admitted.

"Why not? Afraid she'll say no?"

"That's not it. I just want to make sure that everything is perfect. It will be our first official outing as a couple after all," Percy explained. David gave him a pitying look. Percy got flustered, grabbing the nearest item and chucking it at him.

"Ouch. Watch how you use your…_Rules and Regulations_? You have a book of regulations? I don't know why I'm surprised. Do you have a book on dating advice as well?" Percy kept his mouth firmly shut. It was a time honored Weasley tradition to pass along a copy of _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches _to your younger brother. Percy didn't want David to know that the book had frequently helped him with Penny. "Because if you do, I don't think it's working," David continued. "It's nice to want to do something special for your girl, but if you put off asking her for so long then you'll screw it up somehow."

"What about you? I've never seen you with a girlfriend," Percy countered.

David shrugged. "My little brother is the romantic one in the family. I'm not really one for long-term relationships. I don't dislike girls, but I prefer focusing on my career."

Percy rubbed his chin. His brother Charlie was like that as well. "Then let's just drop the gossip talk."

"Sure, for now, but I'm not leaving it be forever. It's much to fun to tease you."

"That seems to be the popular consensus," Percy mumbled under the whistle of the kettle.

Later, in the midst of the work day, David walked up to him, holding out a letter. "An owl's just come for you."

"Is it from Audrey?" David shook his head. "Work? My mum?"

"Don't think so," David sniggered.

"Well then, just forget it for the moment. I've got to finish writing up these compulsory requirements."

"Merlin, Percy Weasley is creating his own list of rules…you must be in heaven." Percy glared. "You do know no one's going to read those though?" Percy glared even harder. "Besides me, I mean," David added quickly. "I'm working with you, so I have to give them a once over."

* * *

"Are you sure this stuff is edible?" George wondered. He'd opened up the container of muggle Chinese food and was sniffing it suspiciously. Angelina gave him a look. "What?"

"You're a _Weasley_—is anything inedible to you?"

"Ah. You've got a point there love."

George loved the way she tried to hide her delight at winning an argument. She huffed and pushed the buzzer again. "What's taking them so long?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Katie's been staying over with them since…well, you know. Lee said it's been getting pretty hectic with the three of them shoved up in a small flat."

"Alicia wouldn't have taken her in if they couldn't have handled it," Angelina said confidently. She paused. "And if Lee feels too awkward then I'll offer to put up Katie for a while."

"Are you kidding?" George looked at her incredulously. "Your flat is barely big enough for me to spend the night."

"…That's because your giant ego takes up too much space," she said flatly. He laughed. She knew more about his self-confidence issues than anyone else, and her response was to joke about it, constantly.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He took her hand and kissed it.

"I could stand to hear it more often," she admitted, squeezing his fingers.

Lee opened the door and caught them in that position. "I don't know whether to coo or throw up all over you," he contemplated.

"How about neither?" Angelina suggested, letting go of George's hand and cracking her knuckles threateningly.

Lee graciously motioned them inside. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Humble might be a bit of an exaggeration," George said, looking around critically. His shoulders bumped up against either side of the narrow hallway as Lee led them to the main room.

"Well we can't all be successful entrepreneurs," Lee sighed. George blinked.

"You _are_ a successful entrepreneur," George pointed out. He couldn't understand why Lee and Alicia's flat was so run down. Lee brought in just as many galleons with his radio show as George brought in with WWW.

"Marginally successful according to my investors," Lee grumbled. He sank down onto the couch. The springs creaked and some stuffing spilled out the sides. "Even if my ratings are gold, my show is still brand new. Apparently I'm too much of a risky investment."

"I love taking risk," George said, gripping his best friend's shoulder. Lee nodded exuberantly, his dreadlocks bouncing.

"Are you serious? Because I'd love to take you up on that, but I don't know if I'm comfortable with receiving money just because you're my friend."

"Serious as dragon flu." George grinned. "Your show is great. Besides, if you're feeling squeamish about it, you can always pay me back by helping out in the shop for a couple of hours now and then. Angie likes it, don't you Ange?" She pinched his cheek painfully. He thought he may have embarrassed her.

"It can be fun occasionally," she admitted. "It's a good break from my minimum wage ministry job, at any rate."

"Ugh, don't talk to me about minimum wage," Alicia said, walking into the room. "You don't want to know how much an assistant hairdresser makes."

"How much?" George asked curiously. Angelina pinched both of his cheeks. "Neh-er-my," he mumbled in a muffled tone.

Alicia laughed, and then hid her mouth behind her hands. "Oh by the way, it'd be great if we could keep it down. Katie's just gotten back from her shift and she's trying to get some sleep."

"So that's where she disappeared to," Lee realized. "What happened? I thought she was going to help us with the birthday planning." Alicia winced.

"You know, I wasn't too sure about that idea to begin with. She only agreed because she's become such close friends with Audrey Green...but she hasn't seen Oliver since…that night…"

"I don't understand why it has to be a joint party," Lee said. "Can't we throw one for Oliver and another one for Audrey?"

George frowned. "I don't know…Audrey said she's been celebrating her birthday with Oliver since she turned twelve. They've only gotten back together, so to speak, recently, so she's been really looking forward to their birthdays this year."

"She really tells you everything, doesn't she?" Alicia said admiringly. "Must be nice for someone to trust you that much." She threw a tired look at Lee, who frowned confusedly back at her.

"I'm happy to listen…well as long as she doesn't go into that much detail, now that she's dating Percy." George stuck out his tongue. Angelina patted him sympathetically.

"Do I smell Chinese food?" Lee spoke up.

"Yeah, help yourself mate." George tossed him the bag. Lee fumbled, but Alicia caught it and brought it over to the small kitchen.

She riffled through the drawers, looking frustrated. "We don't have enough real plates…" She told them apologetically. "Are paper ones alright?"

"Knock yourself out." George shrugged, snuggling into the old worn couch. It really wasn't that bad once he got used to it. Angelina stood up.

"We'll help out."

"_We_?"

"Yes."

George sighed and followed her.

Soon George, Angelina and Alicia were squished side by side on the couch while Lee stretched his long legs out on the carpet.

"So what is there left to plan?" Lee wondered, rubbing his bloated stomach.

"Well we set the date, sent out the invitations and got a discount on some food," Angelina listed on her fingers while Alicia played with her hair. "Now all we need is to find a cake, some presents, and figure out how to distract Oliver and Audrey before we jump out and surprise them."

"I wish I had time to bake a cake, but I really don't," Alicia said regretfully.

"Fresh baked is always the best," George agreed. "I could ask my mum, but you really don't want to get her involved in planning any parties. Charlie still complains about the haircut she forced on him for Bill's wedding."

"When I interviewed Puddlemere the other day, Oliver said he'd been getting really into cooking and baking recently. I bet he could make a cake," Lee commented.

"Except he's one of the people we're trying to surprise you dummy," George said lightly, throwing a crumbled up napkin at him. Angelina caught it. George frowned. Sometimes it was no fun being surrounded by ex-chasers.

"Except Oliver doesn't even like surprises very much," Alicia told them.

"Oh yeah." George grinned at Lee. "Remember that time we hid your tarantula in his robes?" He chuckled. "He chucked them out the window and wouldn't talk to me for weeks."

"That's what happened to my Black Warrior?" Lee shook his head sadly. "I'd always wondered…" George shrunk back. He must have played that prank with Fred rather than Lee. How could he have gotten mixed up about something like that?

"Anyway," Angelina said loudly, interrupting his thoughts. "Anyone would've gotten upset that you put a giant hairy spider in their robes. That doesn't mean he hates surprises."

"No, but he really does hate surprises," Alicia insisted. "He told me so…though come to think of it, that might have been after that spider incident." She smiled amusedly at her boyfriend. "You named your tarantula 'Black Warrior?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Lee said simply.

"Back to the point," Angelina continued. "If he really does hate surprises then we can get him to bake the cake and keep Audrey busy while we set up. That kills two birds with one stone."

"Except he and Audrey live together at the moment," George pointed out. "How's he supposed to bake a cake without her knowing?"

"I don't know." Angelina shrugged. "Invite him over to your place or something. You've got a decent enough kitchen." In fact, George's kitchen was the only one amongst theirs that could fit two people without rubbing elbows.

"I'll have you know that my kitchen is flawless," George bragged. He thought about it. "You know what? Watching Oliver bake is sure to be hilarious. I'll send him an owl as soon as we get back." Lee belched loudly in response. "Nice one," George said appreciatively. "Though you should hear Angie after she drinks something carbonated. She'd smash you." Angelina elbowed him.

"We've got some muggle soda in the cabinet." Lee sounded intrigued. "How about it Angie? Or are you afraid I've got you beat?" Angelina bit her lip and then nodded slowly.

"Bring it on." She smirked.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I put up with you lot," she muttered.

"Because you love us," George said knowledgably, squeezing the two girls into a hug. Lee smiled and joined in. Katie was awoken later by Angelina's magnificent winning burp. She came out of the room, her hair like octopus arms, as she frowned grumpily at them. George decided it was time to hit the road. "Alicia's gotten much better at doing hair," he commented, enjoying the texture as his fingers ran through her braids.

"Duh. She works at a hair salon."

"Yeah, she does now…but remember the first time she did your hair up? You looked like Katie looked just now." He stifled a laugh as Angelina glared at the ceiling.

"She's improved on that times a million," Angelina defended her friend. "And aren't you rather reminiscent tonight?" George froze.

"I…maybe I am…" He knew she was talking about the forgotten prank rather than Alicia's hair talents. Angelina understood better than anyone else...still... "I suppose your medusa hair style is a rather vivid memory," he teased. Angelina narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. I won't talk about your hair anymore." George couldn't help himself.

"I wish I could hate you," she told him quietly. Unable to deny the melancholy look her face, he raised up his hands in surrender.

"I could never hate you either," he said, kissing the corner of her mouth where her lips twitched upwards.

* * *

"What's that stuff all over you clothes?" Audrey wondered when Oliver returned home. Oliver patted his chest, the powdery white substance clouding into the air.

"I was at George Weasley's flat. I think I was experimented on," he explained briefly, not meeting her eyes. Audrey laughed.

"So not much different than here," she joked, lifting a cover off of her masterpiece dinner.

Oliver tilted his eye to the side, squinting at it. "Is that a…cat shaped meatloaf?"

"That's right! It's Greymalkin!"

"So that's why it's huge and grey…you know, I don't really feel comfortable eating your cat. I've grown fond of him."

"That's just an excuse, you just don't want to eat my cooking," Audrey mumbled disappointedly. Oliver winced. Bull's eye.

"Well, I thought I was supposed to be doing the cooking!" He argued.

"Yeah, well, you were out." She pouted and crossed her arms.

Oliver sighed. "Fine, I'll eat one slice, one slice…" Audrey started cutting off as large a piece as could possibly be considered one piece. Red tomato sauce gushed out. Oliver looked deeply disturbed. He turned green, covering his mouth with his hands. "If I become ill, I'm ordering pizza instead," he warned her. Audrey muttered something rude under her breath. Oliver heard her and snorted loudly, knocking over the platter. The meat made a squelchy sound as it keeled over.

"I think you did that on purpose," she accused him. He coughed.

"Hey Auddie, tomorrow after work do you want to take a special birthday walk in the park?"

"Fine…but don't think I didn't notice the change in conversation." Oliver tapped his fingers nervously against the table. "You just want to get out of cleaning this mess up!" Audrey gestured at the destroyed meatloaf. "Well, no way. You ruined it, you have to deal with it!" She marched out of the room before he could say another word. She thought she could hear him sigh in relief before she slammed her bedroom door.

During their walk the next afternoon, Audrey watched Oliver closely. She thought he had been acting rather strangely ever since he got back last night. It was almost like he was trying to hide something from her. Audrey rubbed her hands together gleefully—she loved a challenge!

When Oliver accidentally on purpose got them lost for the third time, Audrey finally thought she'd figured it out. "Okay, who planed the surprise party?" She asked. Oliver jumped.

"Sur-what do you mean surprise party?"

"You've been acting weird all day. I thought you might've been assigned to distract me while some other people set up a surprise party," she reasoned.

"…Do you even have enough friends for that to happen?" Oliver countered. He cringed. "No, wait, that came out wrong…I meant, do you even know anybody who'd be likely to throw you a surprise party?" Audrey shrugged.

"Though I am still occasionally fuzzy on the definition of friendship, I do think that George would enjoy setting up a surprise party…if only to get streamers stuck in my hair."

"Right?" Oliver laughed. His eyes widened as Audrey danced around victoriously. "Hold on! Don't tell them I ruined the surprise, Angelina will kill me."

"If you say so." Audrey bowed graciously at him. "Just tell me, is Percy coming?" Oliver scratched his head.

"I don't know…Angelina was complaining that he was the only one who didn't respond to the invitation. And I know I'm probably biased," he admitted. "But doesn't that sound like shitty behavior to you?"

"That doesn't sound like him at all," Audrey said, concerned. "What is he's badly ill or something." She started biting her nails. "I should go over and check on him!" Oliver stopped her with a one-armed hug.

"Come on Auddie, I'm sure he just was too busy to respond. He'll probably show up earlier than everyone else. Just breath, okay?"

Audrey let out a big breath. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Audrey did her best to look surprised when they got back to her flat and a bunch of people jumped out from behind the couch. She cracked a smile when a sticky wet substance fell from the ceiling and coated her hair…but to be honest her mind was more on Percy than on the friends who surrounded her.

Angelina was holding George by his ear, lecturing grumpily into it. "I told you _not_ to do anything that would make a mess out of her home!" She snapped.

"That's what you get for leaving the decorations to George," Lee commented, handing Audrey a butter beer.

"He promised he would be on his best behavior," Angelina growled.

"This is my best behavior," George said. "Besides, I bet Audrey liked it. Right?" He turned pleadingly to her.

"It's amusing," she said quietly.

"Are you alright Audrey? You look a little pale." Katie felt her forehead.

"I'm just peachy," Audrey mumbled, struggling with her bottle cap. Oliver reached over and helped her.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," he told her knowingly.

"You mean Percy?" Angelina inquired. "I do wish he'd responded to the invite. It makes things harder to plan when people don't respond."

"Party planning isn't arithmancy Angie," George told her. "Besides, it isn't like Percy to not respond to things."

"That's what I said," Audrey said hurriedly, splashing butter beer down her front. "I'm worried something happened to him." Alicia waved her wand, magiked the liquid out of Audrey's shirt and back into the bottle.

"Neat trick," Angelina commented. "Do you think it would work on grass stains?"

"Well, I don't know." Alicia looked thoughtful.

"They're clearly very worried about him," Audrey deadpanned. George laughed.

"Listen Audrey. Angie's got a good sense of these things. If she's not too fussed than you shouldn't be either. Just try and enjoy your birthday party."

"I'd enjoy it more if my boyfriend was here," she said pointedly.

George put a finger on her lips. "Shush! I've been trying to forget you two are dating. It's kind of disgusting."

"If you thought it was disgusting then why did you keep throwing him at her?" Katie wanted to know.

"He what?" Audrey was confused.

"You noticed?" George was also confused.

"I think everyone noticed besides Audrey and Percy," Katie answered.

"I didn't notice," Oliver put in quietly. Katie's lips pressed into a thin white line.

"Well, that's not surprising considering how dense your teeny brain is," she said coolly. She turned to Audrey. "Excuse me Audrey, I'm going to get some fresh air." She climbed out of the window and stood on Audrey's fire escape, her high ponytail whipping in front of her face. Oliver was squeezing his butter beer bottle so tightly it looked about to break. Audrey eased it out of his hands.

"Did you guys plan any activities or anything?" She asked George.

"Oh err…" George glanced nervously between Katie and Oliver. Then he grinned evilly. "You know, there's this one game that involves a closet…"

* * *

"Hey Weasley, guess what!" David said, bursting through the door.

"What?" Percy repeated. He stood up, yawning and stretching his legs. He felt like he'd been sitting at his desk the entire week.

"I made up with my little brother!" David beamed a much more genuine smile than he usually managed.

"Really?" Percy was pleasantly surprised. "How did you manage that?"

"Normally I wouldn't tell you, but you've put up with me for so long, so you probably deserve to know." David paused dramatically. "Well, you know how I've been disappearing mysterious in the middle of the night?"

Percy froze. "Um…no…" David never failed to make a chill run down his spine.

"Ah. Well, you're less observant then I took you for. I should have taken advantage of that... Anyway, I've been disappearing in the middle of the night, sneaking off to visit my great Uncle Septimus. Uncle Septimus is the head of our family, and unfortunately, a total prat. More fortunately, he absolutely loves my brother Anthony. I can't believe that kid wasn't sorted into Slytherin…the things he could've made people do just by smiling at them..." David sighed wistfully.

"Were you in Slytherin?" Percy asked, having been wondering this for some time.

"Yes, and don't look at me like that. I'm proud to be ambitious and cunning like most snakes. Besides compared to the rest of my family, I'm practically a saint!"

"I have no love for Slytherin, but I'll try not to judge you for it," Percy said honestly. He had a fervent hatred for that house, moreso than even most Gryffindors. The reason for which he had never told anyone. He had almost been sorted into Slytherin himself when he was eleven. Thinking about the disappointment on his parents' faces, he'd insisted that the sorting hat place him in Gryffindor instead. Surprisingly, the hat agreed. Percy could dislike David for many reasons, but not because the man was happy to be sorted into the same house as his family members. "Go on," Percy urged him.

"Well anyway, I convinced my Uncle Septimus to make me his ward instead of Tony. This way Tony can marry whomever he damn well pleases, without Uncle Septimus cutting us off from our parents' fortune and power. Septimus agreed to sign over the deed to our parents' money and property to me, as long as I marry the perfect purebred bitch of his choosing." Percy frowned. On the surface David sounded like he was doing this for selfish reasons, but Percy remembered how much David hated the idea of being in a long-term relationship. It would be nice if he were agreeing to get married in order to take care of his brother, but then again, things were never that simple with David. "Anyway, Septimus is ancient, so all I have to do is put off the wedding until he dies and I'm free as a bird." Percy felt bad for whomever David was getting engaged to. David slumped down onto Percy's vacated chair. "Thank Merlin _that's_ finally over!"

"Hear, hear," said Percy, good-naturedly. He wondered if it would be rude to ask how soon David would be leaving.

David seemed to guess at what he was thinking. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be out of your hair soon enough." He waved his wand, summoning a bottle of champagne and some fancy glasses that Percy had never seen before. "Why don't we celebrate? Unless you're all ready too drunk from that party."

"Excuse me?" Percy frowned, adjusting his glasses.

David waved his hand flippantly. "That's right, I forgot. You're a Gryffindor, they don't believe there is such a thing as being too drunk." He tapped the bottle, causing it to unwrap and pour out its sparkling contents into the cups.

Percy rolled his eyes. Now who was being prejudice? "No. I meant, what party?"

"Your girlfriend's birthday party," David said, sipping lightly. "Ahh…that's the stuff." He smiled. "Tony is Ms. Green's employee. He told me she suspected her friends were throwing a surprise birthday party for her today. I assumed you went."

"I didn't even know it was her birthday," Percy groaned.

"You're a horrible boyfriend, and that's coming from me."

"I know." There was no denying this. Percy started pacing, wondering how he could make it up to her. "Do you know what time the party was supposed to be? Maybe I can still make it." David shrugged.

"Tony didn't say. It was supposed to be a surprise after all. I wonder why whoever was planning it didn't get you involved. Maybe they thought you didn't know enough about her? You've barely started dating after all." Percy walked into a wall. He thumped his head against it in frustration. "Well as amusing as it would be, don't kill yourself over it," David said. "Just pop over to her flat and see if she's there."

"I'll do that," Percy agreed, wondering why he hadn't done it immediately. He thought of something, summoning it from his room and pulling on his cloak as he went.

"Yay, more champagne for me," David said happily.

Percy summoned that too and drank it in a gulp on the way out.

"You must be tired of hearing this from me, but I'm so, so sorry," Percy said, once she opened the door. Audrey considered him blank faced.

"You weren't sick or anything?" She asked him. Percy blinked in surprise.

"No, I'm just stupid," he admitted.

"I see. That's why you didn't respond to Angelina's invitation?"

"It must be," Percy agreed, deciding not to mention that he'd never received such an invitation. Or perhaps he had…he kept an eye out for letters from his mother, the minister or Audrey, but other than that, the mail _had_ been piling up lately. "Can I come in? I'll understand if you say no." Frankly he'd understand if she never wanted to see him again. Audrey walked over to the kitchen, leaving the door open. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes, if you promise to eat some two day old meat loaf as a punishment," she said. He kind of hoped she was joking. Still…

"If that's what you want me to do, I'll do it." At this point he'd do almost anything for her. Audrey shot him a frightening smile.

A half an hour later, Percy gallantly refused the stomach-calming potion Audrey offered him. She sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her. Percy sat down tentatively, not liking the way her fat grey cat was glaring at him from her shoulder. "This is Graymalkin," Audrey introduced the cat to him. She rubbed the space between Greymalkin's ears. He made a thrilling noise, bumping his head up against her cheek. Audrey's laugh was so wonderful Percy found himself leaning closer to get a better look at the cat that was making her so happy. Perhaps he could get tips…Greymalkin smacked his forehead. "Wow…sorry about that Percy. He's never done that before. Well…he did bite George on the leg, but then again, George tied a mouse shaped toy to his tail. Maybe he just doesn't like ginger hair…" Percy blinked in confusion, groping around for his glasses. "Hey! Watch where you put your hands!" Audrey squeaked. Percy jumped backwards, stammering out another apology. Audrey slipped his glasses back onto his face.

"Will you accept a birthday present from me?" Percy said awkwardly, once the scratch on his face was healed and Graymalkin had finally calmed down. He got up and pulled a parcel out of his cloak. "To be honest, I bought this for you as a Christmas present…but I was too cowardly to hand it over." He held it over his shoulder, unable to look at her expression. Her fingers brushed his as she took it from him. He heard the sound of paper ripping.

There was a pause before she exclaimed, "Really? That's wizard!"

Percy wasn't sure what she meant, but it sounded like she was pleased. He turned around. She jumped and gave him a bone-crushing hug. It was surprising how much power she had in her short limbs… and that she even wanted to touch him after how foolish he had been. "I have a gift receipt if you'd rather have something else," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"No, this is perfect," she assured him. "This way we can communicate to each other no matter how busy we get, and we can avoid mistakes like this in the future." He winced. She clutched the magical chalkboard set to her chest. "Want to test it out?" She asked eagerly.

"But we're standing right next to each other." Her bare toes stood on top of his socked feet. "We can just speak normally."

"I want to try it out," she insisted. He smiled.

"Okay."

They unwrapped the kit. Percy held one board, while Audrey took the other, scribbling something down with a bright orange piece of chalk. Slowly the words manifested on his board. _Thank you for the birthday present_, she had wrote. _I hope the meatloaf didn't taste that bad. I'm sure Graymalkin will like you once he gets to know you._ There was something thrilling about receiving a message from her, even though he was close enough to lean over and peek at the place she had sent it from. He squeezed the white chalk between his fingers, carefully writing back, _Your welcome, I only wish I had given it to you sooner. The meatloaf was interesting. I will have to stop by more frequently, in order to let him get to know me._

She smiled. "Sounds good to me," she responded aloud. "Though for now…why don't you stay a little longer? I'm sure that will help as well."

"Anything for Graymalkin," Percy teased. She laughed.

"Oh don't you spoil him! He's picky enough all ready."

"I'm sure he only has the most discerning taste."

"No. He's just a picky princess…but speaking of discerning tastes, would you like to look at the rest of my presents? Some of them are as interesting as my meatloaf." He felt his ears grow hot, knowing she knew he'd barely stomached that so called meatloaf. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back over to the couch. They spent several hours going over her presents, listening to the wizarding radio Katie had bought her, eating the leftover cake Oliver had made, while Percy sorted the gift cards and coupons she had received from Angelina, Alicia and Lee, neatly into a folder.

"That was thoughtful of them," he said approvingly. The only present he did not approve of, was a basket of untested merchandise from George with the words _Feel free to use them on Percy if you're too anxious to use them for yourself, _scrawled out on the card.

"Ollie also bought me a coffee pot." Audrey beamed. "Considering how early I've been having to wake up lately, I think that's the most thoughtful present of the lot."

"Tea is my preference," the way she made tea especially. "But to each their own."

"You're just saying that because you've never had a good cup of coffee before," Audrey laughed. "Why don't you stay over for the night and I'll make you one in the morning? Even Ollie admits I make a good cup of coffee."

"Where is Oliver?" Percy wondered a bit nervously. "Is he coming back soon?"

"Probably not. You're lucky. He was very upset you didn't come to the party...he said something about squashing you like a bug." Percy gulped. Audrey waved her hand dismissively. "I doubt he'll be coming back any time soon. During the party George locked Ollie and Katie in a closet. They were screaming at each other for a while, but when Angelina finally got it open they were snogging passionately." She wrinkled her nose. "Anyway, my understanding is that they've finally talked things out, gotten back together, and are trying to get back their old flat as soon as tonight."

"That's overly optimistic," Percy said, knowing how difficult getting a good flat in this area could be. Then he realized the significance of what she had said a couple of sentences ago. "Audrey…" He said slowly. "When you said that you'd like for me to stay over…what did you mean exactly?"

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant," she told him.

"I see." He did not see. He did not know if she was innocently asking him to sleepover or if she—

"You could sleep on the couch since Ollie won't be back tonight," she said cheerfully. Percy felt half relieved and half disappointed. He scrubbed the disappointment out of his mind, and took her up on her kind offer. It was late after all, and he was curious to see if she could truly change his opinion of coffee. If anyone could, it would be her.

* * *

**There goes another chapter. Hope you liked anything. If so let me know. If not let me know. Either way I'd love to hear from you.**

**Coming up next we have a wizarding ball, which is one of the cliches I am very curious to explore. How does one write a ball? I hope I figure it out before I do the next chapter...**


End file.
